The Hunted
by Foamy
Summary: Selene and Michael are joined by a Lycan named Tynan and together they travel to the US and discover a whole new world of Vampyres and Lycans and an even bigger deeper three sided war. MichealSelene. Chapter 28 Updated!
1. Memorable Night

**_AN:_** This is the story following Hidden In Books. Most of it is explained inside that stories. Yes I know Tynan talks funny. That's the point. He couldn't speak well to begin with. He was a homeless person after all.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

**_Chapter 1: Memorable Night_**

The night was cold. Wind blew swiftly through the air, leaving the cold behind in its' wake. Clouds roamed the sky blocking the view of the moon from the streets below.

Selene sat perched on top of a tall building, overlooking the cold, empty streets of London England. It had been almosttwo months since she had slain Viktor. Michael and herself had traveled by foot and occasionally by car, to London from Budapest, Hungary. Of course they were followed by both the Lycans and Vampyres. The lycans were lead by Lucian, who was strong enough to fight off so much of the silver nitrate in his body. The Vampyres, were lead by Marcus, who was now a hybrid. Marcus had recovered the bodies of the rest of the elders and regenerated them. But by the time this happened, Selene and Michael were already all the way through Austria.

She knew by now the elders had abolished the chain so all four elders stayed awake, so they stayed at maximum strength. She knew after Amelia, Auron and Viktor's assassinations, they would be a force to be reckoned with and would not give up easily, or at all.

Selene's brown eyes surveyed her surroundings, searching the streets and buildings for Michael and or their enemies. Her and Michael had split up a few blocks back, incase they were being followed. It was harder to follow two separate people then two people together. The Lycans were closing in faster then the Vampyres, since the Lycans could travel during the day time. They're first plan was to leave the country, but that was quickly forgotten since they were followed throughout Europe. Now their plan was to leave the continent, which was an extremely hard feat since Selene could only travel at night.

She shifted her position on the rooftop, looking down at the street below her still searching for her companion. She sighed, fed up with searching. She stood up and jumped down off the building landing effortlessly onto her feet. She slowly started to walk down the silent, desolate street. She didn't travel more then a block before she literally ran into Michael.

"Find anything?"She asked blushing slightly and stepping away from him, peering over his shoulder.

He shook his head,"No."

Selene let out a sigh of relief,"Good. That means they haven't found us yet,"She said brushing past him and heading up the next street with Michael following her.

During the couple of months Selene and Michael traveled together, they had grown quite fond of one another. Vampyres were not as cold and uncaring as either of them thought, since both found it quite easy to trust one another. But neither of them had admitted their feelings for each other to one another. They were close but they didn't want to get that close. They were afraid of those feelings so, they needed a push in the right direction.

"They will catch up eventually Selene,"He replied to her comment catching up to her long, brisk strides with practiced ease.

"I am aware of that Michael. It's not something easily forgotten,"She snapped at him. It was a habit she had yet to grow out of, having done it for so long.

Michael held his hands up submissively,"Hey, no need to snap. I didn't mean to offend you."

Selene rolled her eyes and shook her head,"I know. You just state to obvious sometimes,"She replied, stopping in the middle of the street.

"Is something wrong?"Michael asked, having stopped a couple of feet in front of her.

"It's too quiet here,"She replied narrowing her eyes as her hand traveled down to her holsters.

"You're right,"He sniffed the air becoming more aware of his surroundings,"It's way too quiet."

"There...,"Selene was cut off by a loud howl coming from the alley way behind them.

Michael growled his eyes turning black, waiting for the creature to show itself. He stood a couple of feet in front of Selene, protecting her from any harm that may come to her. Selene pulled out her guns from their holsters which were filled with both types of ammunition. She aimed them past Michael at the entrance of the alley way. The howling grew louder and slowly turned into whimpers of fright and pain.

Curious, Selene lowered her guns and cautiously walked towards the dark alley way. Michael slowly followed waiting at the entrance of the alley as she slowly made her way down it. She walked toward the whimpering sound, a sudden noise behind the dumpster made Selene raise her gun and slowly pressed onward.

Lying on the ground behind the dumpster was an injured man. From the look and smell of him, he was a Lycan. He was clad in a tattered black t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. He looked up at Selene in fear upon seeing her guns and death dealer clothes. He scampered away from her barring his teeth growling at her. He was young, recently turned. His hair was a shade of dirty blonde and he had thick side burns.

"Michael,"She called looking in his direction and waving him over.

He was at her side instantly. His eyes turned back to blue from the obsidian colour they had been moments before,"What is it?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder, his gaze fell on the Lycan lying on the ground.

His eyes turned black again and he barred his teeth growling back at the Lycan, who shrank back away from them.

"No Michael,"Selene said placing her hand gently on his upper arm soothing him a bit,"I think he was abandoned here. I doubt a pack of Lycans would just leave a young one behind."

Michael nodded and slowly approached the Lycan so not to be attack. To his dismay he swung his hand up hitting Michael in the stomach. The Lycan barred his teeth again growling at Michael who growled back. But then stopped realizing that he was provoking him.

"It's ok. We won't hurt you,"He said holding his hand out and turning his head to look at Selene,"Put your gun down,"He told her gently.

She did so making the Lycan's ears perk up. He sniffed Michael's hand and slowly moved out from hiding behind the dumpster. He sniffed Selene as well. The Lycan changed back into his human form.

"Who be you?"He asked in a shaky voice.

Michael looked at Selene, who nodded,"I'm Michael. She's Selene."

"You with vampyre?"He asked slightly confused,"War over?"He asked hopefully.

"No,"Selene replied looking behind her as the hope in the Lycan disappeared,"Not by a long shot,"She turned her gaze back to him,"What's your name?"

"I Tynan,"He replied pointing to himself,"You friends wit 'chother?"

Selene nodded,"Yes,"Michael said,"She's my friend."

"I be friend too?"He asked,"I no have friends no more,"He said sadly.

Michael looked at Selene upon seeing the sad look on his face. She gave him a curt nod. He moved his gaze back to Tynan,"Sure,"He said uncertainly, more to convince himself.

Tynan gave them a toothy grin and stood up, swaying a bit as he did so. Together the three of them walked out of the dirty alley way and down the streets of London. Tynan had a hard time keeping up with Selene's long brisk strides, but soon got the hang of it.

"So, What we gonna do?"He asked looking at Michael.

Tynan was still afraid of Selene, she seemed cold and unfeeling. He ran a hand through his greasy dirty hair waiting for Michael's reply.

"Well, the sun will be up in a couple of hours, so we better find a place to sleep,"He replied to Tynan's questions, turning his head to look at the Lycan.

"Aye. Eees a good plan,"He replied with a nod.

Selene stopped walking and looked around,"I'm going to survey the area to see if I can find somewhere for us to stay."

"Good idea,"Michael said.

Selene nodded and scaled the nearest tall building and started to look down at the streets below her, searching for some where for them to take refuge during the day.

Tynan looked at Michael and followed his gaze up yo the building Selene was perched on. He grinned,"You like her."

Michael broke out of his daze, shaking his head. He looked over at Tynan,"What?"He asked, thinking he had not heard Tynan correctly.

"You like her,"Tynan said again, pointing up at Selene.

Michael was taken a back a little before he let out a long sigh,"Is it the obvious?"

"Yees, Eet is,"He replied honestly, nodding his head up and down vigorously,"'cepts maybee to her."

He sighed again,"I don't think she likes me like that though."

Tynan shook his head,"Don't talk like dat,"He said, then shrugged,"You never know. Peepoe suprises you."

Michael nodded and turned his head the other way. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Tynan smiled shaking his head. He followed Selene on top of the building. He quietly walked up beside her,"Nice night isn't eet,"He said sitting down next to her.

Selene jumped a little startled not knowing he was sitting beside her or that he was even coming,"Yes. I suppose it is."

He smiled,"So, why you run? Why you wit' him?"He asked gesturing to Michael on the ground, who had started to wander off.

"It's a long story,"She sighed shifting her position uncomfortably.

"We gotses time,"He replied stretching his legs out in front of him,"Sun don't come up for while."

Selene took a deep breath and started their story from the beginning. About how Viktor had betrayed her and everything that had happened during the 4 days before that full moon. Tynan listened intently to every word the death dealer spoke. His eyes widened as she finished, he was in a state of total awe.

"Wow,"He said running a hand through his hair,"Dat's intense."

Selene nodded,"I suppose it is."

"So 'deese Vampyres and Lycan follow you?"

"Yes."

"I see,"He shook his head,"You no scared?"

"A little, but it's not so bad. You get used to hiding your fear."

"I see,"He grinned,"So 'dis Michael. You like him?" He asked her waiting to hear what her answer would be,"You save him a couple times."

Selene nodded,"Yes. I suppose that I do like him."

Tynan's grin got wider, if that were even possible.. He looked up at the cloudy night sky,"We betta fo find Michael. Sun be up soon."

Selene looked at him,"Yes. Good idea,"She replied as she stood up. She walked to the edge of the building and without a second glance she jumped down onto the cold, desolate streets below.

Tynan looked down over the edge as she walked down the street, after Michael. Tynan swallow a lump that had grown in his throat. He had never jumped off a building before. Glancing at Selene's retreating form he carefully walked to the edge, covering his eyes with one hand he jumped down landing hard on his back. He growled in pain and stood up slowly. Quickly, he started walking to catch up with Selene, who walked a lot faster then he did. He finally caught up with her a couple of blocks away.

"You walk fast,"He told her trying to catch his breath from practically running to catch up to her.

"So I've been told,"She replied her voice void of any emotion, scanning the streets as they walked.

"There you guys are,"A voice came from behind, startling both the vampyre and lycan.

Michael stood behind then, laughing lightly at the fact he had startled them. Selene turned around and punched him hard on the shoulder.

"You dumb shit,"She hissed as he rubbed the sore spot where she punched him.

He gave her an innocent look,"I didn't mean to,"He replied still rubbing his arm. Tynan snickered at the sight of the hybrid rubbing the spot where a vampyre had punched him.

Selene looked a little annoyed, but mostly amused,"Did you find anywhere for us to rest? I'd rather not become a pile of ashes."

"Yes I did,"He replied walking next to Selene.

"How far?"She asked since the sky was beginning to lighten.

"Not too far. A block or 2."

"Let's get going,"Selene said urgently.

Michael nodded and grabbed both her and Tynan's hands and running in the direction of the semi-rundown motel he had discovered. With Michael's hybrid speed, it took hardly any time to reach at all.

"I get de rooms,"Tynan said quickly as soon as they got there,. He didn't wait for a response as he dashed into the motel,'Time for me to play de matchmaker,'He thought giddily to himself as he walked to the front desk.

The woman looked up at Tynan, giving him a dirty look for disturbing her,"How may I help you?"She asked in a high pitched nasal voice.

Thanks to his Lycan hearing it sounded a lot worse. He cringed but nodded,"Yees. I like two rooms pease."

She rolled her eyes,"Twenty bucks."

Tynan pulled out his wallet and handed her the money. It was the only money he had. He was glad he hung onto it instead of buying food with it. She grabbed it and handed him 2 keys,"Room 2B and 2D. 2C is being fumigated so don't go in there."

Tynan nodded,"Tank you."

"Whatever."

Tynan turned around and walked outside to find Michael and Selene waiting for him by the stairs leading up to the second floor rooms. He grinned as he handed Michael the key to room 2D. He quickly heads up the stairs, before Selene could get a hold of him.

"Hey,"She called.

"Yees?"

"Where's my room key?"Selene asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"He has it,"He replied fully scaling the steps and heading to his room.

"Then where's mine?"Michael asked.

"You have it,"Tynan said unlocking the door to his room and running into the room, closing and locking the door behind him."

"That little...,"Selene started , but she turned and glanced at Michael,"I guess we'll have to share a room then."

Michael rubbed the back of his neck nervously,"Yeah I guess."

She nodded and headed up the stairs to their room. Michael followed hesitantly. When the reached the door he unlocked it and the walked inside, Michael closing and locking the door behind them. He pulled the thick dark purple curtains closed, blocking out the dim light coming in from outside. The room was small with a dark purple curtains, grey carpet and deep red walls. It wasn't a nice colour scheme but it wasn't like they'd be here for long. It still looked horrible though. The bed was king sized with crimson and black bed coverings. There wasn't really much else in the room. There was a small night stand next to the right side of the bed, a small dresser with a small Tv on top of it and a door leading into a decent sized bathroom.

Selene sat down on the bed,"This isn't so bad. Well except the colour scheme."

Michael chuckled,"Yeah,"He was nervous.

He never planned on having to share a room with Selene. He wondered what Tynan was up to, even though he had a pretty good idea. They had only known the Lycan for only a couple of hours and he already seemed to know them both very well.

Michael shook his head,"So you should get some rest,"He said getting Selene's attention.

"You need some rest too Michael,"She replied looking at him with her brown eyes.

"I know,"He responded, his dark blue eyes starring in her drown orbs.

Michael leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She tensed it taking her by surprise. Slowly she relaxed and kissed him back. She leaned back onto the bed, pulling Michael down on top of her.

Michael pulled his lips away from hers,"Selene."

"What is it Michael?"She asked breathlessly.

"I love you."

She hesitated for a moment, but then smiled and replied,"I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her again. This time Selene responded instantly. His hands rested on her hips as her arms snaked around his neck. His kisses traveled from her lips, across her law line. She moaned as he removed the corset from her body. He unzipped the tight latex suite she always wore and pulled it off. Selene tugged off his shirt, kissing his neck and down to his chest. He moaned and his kisses traveled across her shoulder, his fangs dragged against her pale skin. She moaned as his fangs dragged down over her breasts to her stomach. This was all so new to her. Never before had she felt like this. His lips found hers once again. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down off of his hips. He pulled them off not breaking contact with her lips. He pulled off her underwear, leaving her completely naked and vulnerable beneath him.

He looked down at her,"Are are sure about this,"He asks in case she changed her mind.

"Yes,"She replies wrapping her arms ack around his neck.

Michael smiled and kissed her again. He slid his boxers off and looks into her eyes as he entered her slowly feeling her tense up as he does. Kissing her again, he began to move inside her. She moaned her eyes fluttering with the sensation it created. His skin was so hot against hers, almost burning her. She closed her eyes as he kept thrusting inside her, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. She dragged her fangs over his shoulder, earing a moan from the back of his throat. She sunk her fangs into his shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. Licking the blood that flowed out of the wound. His sweet blood. The hot feeling was building in the pit of Selene's stomach as he moved faster and harder inside her urgently. He groaned as he moved both of them breathing heavily from the activity. Selene cried out as she climaxed with Michael, and he collapsed on top of her.

He pulled himself out of her and laid down on the bed beside her. Selene pulled back the covers and pulled them over them. She snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

Michael ran his fingers through her short black hair playing with the silky strands,"Selene."

"Yes Michael?"She asked opening her eyes to look at him.

"I'm glad Tynan only got 2 rooms,"He said wrapping an arm around her waist.

Selene smiled against his chest,"Me too. Although, he is a sneaky little bastard."

Michael chuckled rubbing her lower back with his hand,"He sure is."

Selene kissed him,"Goodnight,"She said yawning before she closed her eyes.

"You mean good morning?"

"Whatever,"She mumbled against his chest.

Michael chuckled again wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, holding her protectively against him. Selene nuzzled his chest and they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tynan grinned as he stood up from the deck floor in front of room 2D, which was the room Michael and Selene were staying in. He knew this would happen. They just needed a push in the right direction. He could smell the activity from his room two doors down and it drew him out. He headed back to his room grinning madly. 

"I knew it would workses,"He said to himself as he happily walked to his room. The sun had risen over the horizon. Tynan walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

A pair of ice blue eyes watched the scene intently, fire burning in his eyes. Seeing Selene in that pitiful Lycan's arms sickened and enraged him. Hidden from the sunlight in the shadows of the trees surrounding the motel. He slinks deeper into the woods farther away from the motel and the sunlight that would surely kill him. 

"Mark my words Selene, I'll get you one day. You'll be mine soon enough,"He snarled before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

**_AN:_** What do you think? Who was that at the end? Any guesses? I'm in the process of writing chapter 2 so don't worry I'll have it up soon enough. I know they went a little fast but hey, I didn't want to wait so long. Tynan will be important later on so don't think he's just there. He has his role in this story somewhere. R&R. 


	2. Nancy Dortier

_**AN:**_ Another Chapter. Thanks to all my reviews. Both of you. Lol.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

_**Chapter 2: Nancy Dortier**_

The sun was slowly falling down below the horizon. The sun shone full and bright in the sky, despite the fact is it was setting. The sky was littered with shades of orange, pink and red. The wind blew softly through the bustling streets of London, creating a cool atmosphere around the city.

Tynan knocked continuously on the door to room 2D. It was barely 5pm. But, Tynan had been awake for hours and as the hours slowly droned on, the more restless and bored he became. Even the continuous knocking was boring him. Tynan sighed and gave up on knocking. He leaned up against the door, supporting himself against it.

Suddenly the door was ripped open causing Tynan to fall backwards into the room. Michael pulled him into the room roughly by his arm, almost ripping it off. This was unbeknownst to Michael though. He closed the door quietly.

Michael who was wearing his jeans, looked down at Tynan, who laid on the floor on his back at Michael's feet. Tynan grinned meekly,"Be quiet,"Michael growled,"Selene is still sleeping."

Tynan stood up, rubbing the arm Michael had dragged him into the room by,"Sorri. Me no know she still seep."

"Think before you do something. The sun isn't even down yet idiot,"He growled.

"Sorri, sorri. Me no need much seep,"Tynan haid shaking his head and holding up his hands submissively,"Forgot vampyre need more seep."

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes,"Well remember next time."

Michael turned around and went into the bathroom, grabbing his shirt off the floor and closing the door. Tynan heard him turn on the water in the shower. He surveyed the room with his eyes. He sniffed the air, he could still smell the activities that took place that morning. It made him shudder. He shook his head and glanced at the bed. Selene laid on the bed beneath the crimson blankets. Tynan watched as her chest rose and fell beneath them. She seemed to be in a peaceful, deep sleep. He grinned and walked to the window, pulling back the curtains a bit.

The dim sunlight lit up the room. It shone past him and onto the bed and in turn onto Selene. She eyes opened wide. She screamed and bolted under the bed taking the sheets with her. She hissed at Tynan.

"Close the fucking curtains,"She hissed her brown eyes turning their vampyric blue colour as she glared at him.

Tynan quickly closed the curtains,"Sorri. Isa just checkin' if sun down,"He said cowering away from her.

Selene slowly came out from under the bed clutching the sheets to her otherwise naked form,"Why are you here?"

Tynan looked at her with wide eyes,"Um, I bored,"He shrugged.

"How did you get in here?"She hissed pulling the sheets closer to her naked body. Feeling self-conscious of herself.

"Michael let mees in. Isa was 'nnoying him,"He replied looking at her fearfully.

"How were you annoying him?"She asked.

"Knockin' on de door,"He replied grinning.

Selene shook her head and sat down on the bed, tucking the sheet around her breasts tightly, so she no longer had to hold the sheet up.

The bathroom door opened and Michael came out fully clothed, his wet hair dripping water onto his face, neck and back. He glanced at Tynan who was cowering in the corner, then to Selene on the bed. He smiled and walked over to her and kissed her quickly on the lips. Selene smiled back and got off the bed. Picking her clothes up off the floor, heading to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

When the door closed Michael turned to Tynan,"Why'd you wake her up?"He growled.

"I no mean to,"He explained,"Wanted to see if sun down."

Michael shook his head and sat down on the bed.

A while later the three checked out of the motel and headed out into the now dark streets of London, which were full of people walking to get to their own

pre-determined destination.

"Where we go now?"Tynan asked trying to keep up with his much faster companions.

"We have to find some way to get across the ocean to the US,"Michael said barely glancing at him, as his hand held onto Selene's.

"I think our best bet is an airplane,"Selene replied.

"I 'gree,"Tynan replied grinning as he looked at their hands.

"So we should check the airports?"Michael asked Selene, waiting for the go ahead as he released her hand from his grasp.

When she nodded Michael took off down the street at hybrid speed. Not caring if anyone noticed. Tynan sniffed the air, inhaling the scent of fresh rain. He enjoyed the rain. It made everything smell so fresh, new and very clean. Like it was a whole new beginning.

He glanced at Selene,"Time is it?"

Selene looked up at the sky and though for a moment,"About 6'o clock. Why?"

"Jus' wonderin,"He replied looking around,"You tink we get 'cross de ocean tonight?"

"Hopefully. I don't think staying in one place too long is wise,"She said.

"How we get your gun on plane?"

Selene shook her head,"I don't know. I'll probably have to leave them here,"She replied.

"Good plan,"Tynan said. He thought for a moment,"But we need dem."

She sighed,"I know. But we could probably get some, where ever we go."

"Yees, you probee right,"Tynan replied, his gaze falling onto the ground beneath his feet. They remained silent for a while as the walked.

"I wonder how far we are from the airport,"Selene thought out loud.

"About three miles,"A voice said behind them causing Selene to jump once again. Tynan snickered knowing exactly who was there, beforehand.

Selene turned around and glared at Michael,"Stop fucking doing that,"She hissed her eyes turning blue.

Michael put his hands up,"Ok, ok, no need to get angry."

Selene shook her head her eyes remaining blue. She turned around and began to walk again. Michael's arm slung around her waist,"What did you find out at the airport?"She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well the only flight left is the 8 o'clock to New York and I don't know if we'll be there before sunrise,"He said running a hand through his hair.

"Did you ask?"She asked, prodding him for information.

"No. The time zones are different. It's 6:30 pm here but it's 1:30 am there. So it will most likely be day time when we get there,"He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dat's no good,"Tynan said butting into the conversation,"Wait me gotses idea,"He exclaimed excitedly.

"What?"Both Selene and Michael asked in unison. Curious as to what crazy idea the Lycan had concocted.

"We cover her up. Get sungasses and sunsceen,"He exclaimed.

"Will that work?"Michael asked, looking at Selene.

Selene shrugged,"I don't know,"She glanced at Tynan,"I guess it's worth a shot."

"What if it doesn't work?"Michael asked her, he had stopped walking.

"Then I guess it doesn't work,"She replied shrugging, continuing in her stride causing Michael's arm to drop from her waist.

"But you'll die."

"A chance I am willing to take. If it means you guys are safe, even if I am not."

Michael sighed,"Alright. This is going to cost us,"He said referring to the price of the plane tickets.

"I still have my bank account from the coven,"Selene said,"I should have enough for a couple tickets."

"But your account is from Hungary,"Michael stated.

"I have accounts in many places. All the death dealers do. What did you expect? All of us to have one account in one place,"Selene asked her hands on her hips.

"True. But what if they drained them?"

"They can't. I'm the only one with the codes,"She said pulling out her wallet and looking through the cards,"All my accounts are wired together. It's easier to access the money that way."

"You guys tink of everting,"Tynan said in amazement.

"I suppose we do,"She replied shrugging,"Ok Tynan, you and Michael get me some sunglasses and sun screen and I'll go drain my account."

"Tay,"Tynan said skipping off in the direction of the drug store down the street, humming happily to himself.

"I'll never understand that guy,"Michael said looking at Selene.

"Me either,"She replied smiling softly,"Go and catch up with him. I'll go find and ATM."

Michael nodded and kissed her before running after Tynan, who was pretty far ahead. But he caught up in no time. Both men entered the drugstore.

"You getses de sun screen and I getses sungasses tay?"

"Ok,"Michael replied as Tynan skipped off in search of the sunglasses.

Michael shook his head,"Odd that one,"He said to himself.

"He seems odd,"A female voice with a slight french accent said.

He glanced over at her. She had long black hair that reached her lower back and bright green eyes. She was rather pale and had a weird smell about her. She looked to be in her late thirties or early forties. Yet still very young looking. She wore a black skirt that reached her knees and a black tank top covered in a long sleeved mesh shirt.

"Who are you?"He asked eyeing the strange woman.

"Oh my, where are my manners,"She said holding out her hand for him to shake,"Nancy Dortier."

He took her hand and shook it,"Michael Corvin,"He said skeptically.

"And your friend? He seems to be making a mess with the sunglasses over there,"She said slightly amused as she watched him try on each pair of sunglasses then discard them, throwing them into a pile on the floor.

"That's Tynan. I'm beginning to think he has ADD or something,"He said shaking his head.

Nancy tilted her head to the side slightly,"Ah I see,"She replied smiling,"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I don't mean to pry but what would a Lycan want with sun screen and sunglasses in the middle of winter?"

Michael looked at her with wide eyes when she said Lycan. He realized what that strong smell radiating off of her was now. This woman was a vampyre. He growled at her barring his teeth as he stepped back, daring to her come any closer.

She just kept smiling obviously amused,"Calm down boy. I won't hurt you,"She said softly walking towards him. She knew there was something different about this man.

"What do you want,"He asked not letting his guard down.

"It vexes me as to why two male Lycans walk into a drugstore looking for sun screen and sunglasses when they do not need them,"She replied getting annoyed at his hostility.

"What should I tell you?"

"I won't hurt you. There is no need to be hostile. I do not even know how to fight let alone injure a Lycan,"Nancy hissed her eyes turning from green to blue.

Michael sighed and let his guard down as Nancy did not seem to pose a threat to him anymore,"They're for a friend,"He replied walking down the isle looking for sun screen,"She's a vampyre as well."

"I see. You wish to take her out in the sunlight?"

"Maybe."

"It's not going to work. Well maybe for 20 minutes but that's all,"She replied handing him a bottle of the strongest sun screen.

"Would that be long enough to get off a plane and into some sort of hotel?"He asked hopefully.

"I sincerely doubt it. Unless you stay at the airport hotel and I doubt that's very pleasant,"She replied honestly.

Michael sighed,"It's not going to work Tynan,"He called to his Lycan friend.

Tynan ran over quite quickly,"Eesa whasa?"He asked slightly confused. He looked at Nancy and growled, barring his teeth at her as Michael had.

She rolled her eyes,"How threatening,"She said walking to her basket and picking it up off the cold tiled floor,"I've seen scarier things then you back home,"She said pushing his head back with the palm of her hand against his forehead.

"Back home?"Both Michael and Tynan asked.

The door chimed and Selene walked in.

"Yes,"Nancy replied, adding a few items to her basket.

Selene walked over to them, her eyes turning blue at the sight of the vampyric woman talking to her friends,"What's taking so long,"She hissed, then glanced at Nancy looking her up and down,"Whose she?"She asked growling slightly.

"Don't talk to me like I'm not here,"She inclined rudely,"I'm Nancy Dortier. Nice to meet you,"She said extending her pale hand.

Selene eyes her wrist. Selene grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled up the sleeve of her mesh shirt. There was a marking of an ancient looking T on the underside of her wrist,"You're a servant."

Michael and Tynan glanced at the marking, then back at Nancy who had bowed her head. She ripped her wrist from Selene's rough grasp,"Yes,"She spat.

"Why are you here? Where is your master?"Selene asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Nancy glared at Selene the edge of her iris' turning blue,"I am here alone on family business. My master is back home in Bayville, New York."

"How are you getting home?"Michael asked giving Selene a disapproving look, as to how she was treating Nancy. Selene bowed her head from his gaze like a scolded child.

"Her majesty sent me in her family jet. They are sending it to retrieve me tonight. Are you three in some sort of trouble?"She asked genuinely concerned despite Selene's cold attitude.

Michael nodded,"Yes."

"Ooh say no more,"She said grabbing Selene's wrist. Nancy pulled Selene with her as she headed to the counter,"You come with Nancy. She'll take you with her."

Selene looked at her two companions then back at Nancy,"Allow me to speak with my companions please."

"Yes, of course,"Nancy replied dropping Selene's wrist from her grasp.

Selene turned to her friends as Nancy headed up to the front counter,"What do you guys think?"

Tynan gave Nancy a sideways glance,"Can we trus' her?"

"I don't know,"Selene shrugged,"She seems kind and genuine in her desire to help us,"She looked at Michael,"I don't think we can take the chance of staying here any longer."

"Me either,"Michael replied moving closer to Selene not liking the distance between them,"I'll go with whatever you say,"He said making Selene smile.

Tynan glanced at the two,"You can' be serious. We no know her. How we know she truswordy,"Tynan exclaimed, at how submissive Michael was being to her.

"We don't,"Selene sighed,"We'll just have to take the chance,"She replied looking from her mate to Tynan.

He sighed,"Me no like chance, but what else can we do?"He said shrugging.

"Nothing, but run,"Michael replied his hand brushing against Selene's.

"So we'll go,"Selene said looking at both men as the nodded,"Then let's go tell this to Nancy."

The three walked over to where Nancy patiently waited, having paid for her supplies,"Have you reached a decision?"She asked.

"We'll go with you,"Selene said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Nancy nodded,"It is safer that way,"She commented,"You're in luck my master is not with us. She's not a nice woman,"She stated, leading them from the drugstore.

"What do you mean?"Selene asked as Nancy led them to a black car with the same T symbol on Nancy's wrist incrusted on the hood of it.

Nancy pulled out the keys,"She would have killed Tynan and Michael on sight. She doesn't like lycans. But then again not many vampyres do,"She said unlocking the driver side door. She pressed a button that unlocked all the doors,"Get in."

Tynan climbed into the passenger seat and Selene and Michael went into the back. Nancy started the car and sped down the London streets. She lit up a cigarette and rolled down the window.

"Now. I want to know what's going on. Why are you in so much trouble?"She asked, taking a drag off her cigarette.

Selene sighed, not want to tell the tale again. Michael sensed his mates discomfort and told the story for her. This made Selene smile. Nancy listened intently, while keeping her eyes on the road and smiled when he finished.

"So you killed Viktor,"She smirked snuffing out her cigarette,"Shame he didn't stay dead. I've always hated that man."

Selene looked at her,"How do you know Viktor?"

"All will be revealed in due Time,"She replied stopping the car,"We're here,"She said as a figure walked up to the window as Nancy rolled it down.

"That you Nance?"A male voice asked, in an American accent.

"Yes Tareq. I've brought a few new friends with me as well,"She explained.

Tareq nodded,"Go ahead. We'll get the car on board."

Nancy nodded, grabbing her stuff,"Come on."

The three looked at each other and followed Nancy cautiously onto the plane. Upon entering they were bombarded with a lavish area. It had big comfy antique chairs and fancy decoration. Nancy was hugged by a woman with long blonde hair that was tied back in a tight bun. The woman smiled showing off her white fangs. She looked to be around 19, her hazel eyes were glazed over in a dead sort of way that made all three shudder.

"Contessa,"Nancy said,"These are my new friends Michael, Tynan and Selene,"She gestured to the three people behind her.

Contessa's eyes widened,"The princess will not like this. Not at all,"Her voice was cold and unfeeling.

"Princess?"All three asked Nancy as the plane took off.

"Sit down I shall explain,"She said running her tongue over her fangs, a vampyre's sign of hunger.

They all sat down in the comfortable and plush seats. Nancy took a deep breath, the stopped. She started again,"Contessa and I are servants in the Vampyric Royal Court,"She explained showing the marking on both her and Contessa's wrists. It was the same ancient looking T that was on the car and the plane.

"The Vampyric Royal Court?"Selene asked taken a back by the information,"I thought that it was all made up."

"No,"Contessa replied, her voice cold and harsh,"It is not made up,"She glared at Selene.

"So this princess is your master?"Michael asked them quizzically.

Both women nodded,"She created us to serve her,"Nancy said bowing her head in shame.

"Who be 'dis pincess?"Tynan asked raising and eyebrow.

"Her name is Tanya Vanderwheel."

* * *

_**An:**_ I don't know if Bayville, New York is real or not so if it is good for me and if it's not oh well I don't care. I planned on having this up two days ago but I fell behind due to my school work. I have chapter 3 already started so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review.

**_Next: In the Presence of Royalty_**

_**Response to Reviews:**_

**_Aramina:_** Yes it was Kraven.

**_Sm:_** I type really fast and I tend not to look up that often. So spelling errors slip through. I fix what I see though, rereading gets very tiresome and usually a lot of time I don't really have. I am aware of the way I spell vampires. I like it with the y instead of the I. Besides that's the way it was spelt in the movie. Thanks for your input and for bringing this to my attention. I'll try to look up more often. I did not mean to sound bitchy if I did. I just wanted to inform you not yell or bitch or sound offended 'cause I'm not. Thanks.

**_Smoondigiboy:_** Thanks


	3. In the Presence of Royalty

**_AN:_** Another Chapter. Tynan doesn't say much in this chapter. He'll be in more of the next chapter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

_**Chapter 3: In the Presence of Royalty**_

Selene gaped at Nancy. She seemed to be the only one who had known about the Vanderwheel's, even if she believed them to be nothing but a myth. Silence fell about the plane. Nothing was heard but the sound of the engine and the wind whipping past the tinted windows.

"You seem shocked Selene,"Contessa said smugly, smirking at the other vampyre.

Selene shook her head, coming out of her daze,"Viktor told us it was nothing but a myth."

"A myth?"Contessa laughed. Her laugh was shrill and high pitched causing Michael and Tynan to cringe at the sound of it.

Nancy backhanded her arm,"Shut up Contessa. You don't even know what you're talking about,"She hissed causing Contessa to glare at the elder raven haired vampyre.

Contessa crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the plush antique chair,"Whatever."

Nancy sighed,"It is no myth,"She explained tucking her long black locks behind her ear,"Viktor's coven if full of lies. He lied to hide the king and his coven from yours. They hated each other."

"Why?"both Michael and Selene asked. Tynan just sat there, his head resting on Selene's shoulder with his eyes closed.

Nancy started to play with the ends of her hair,"He's labeled a blood traitor by your coven. He fell in love and mated with a mortal. He also told her everything about the vampyres and lycans. Even though he turned her after, he was still exiled by Viktor and Amelia."

Selene nodded,"So he exiled both of them?"She asked.

"Yes,"Nancy replied,"This was about the same time when he executed Sonja, for loving that Lycan, Lucian,"Nancy said glancing at Selene.

Tynan's head perked up from Selene's shoulder,"You live back 'den?"He asked scratching his head.

Contessa snickered earning a glare from Nancy,"No,"She replied coldly, still glaring at Contessa,"I know from what I've been told and what I have read. Unlike your coven, digging in the past is fine. We prize our history. Besides I would rather not be as old as the king. The sound of his age is unflattering."

"Not to be rude or anything but, how old are you exactly?"Michael asked politely.

Nancy smiled,"I am 358 years old. I was the first vampyre created by the princess."

"Ah I see,"Tynan said tapping the side of his head with his index finger.

"Sure you do,"Contessa said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Nancy turned to Contessa glaring at the younger vampyre,"Shut up Contessa."

Contessa gave her the finger and leaned back against the chair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Tareq entered the area,"You guys should get some rest before we land,"He said glancing at Selene,"The sun will be rising soon."

Selene nodded,"That's a good idea,"She said rising from her place beside Michael. Tynan rose as well, stretching his muscles.

"Follow me,"Tareq said as he turned around, parting the black curtains. The three disappeared behind them, into a dark sleeping area with beds of course.

Contessa got up and followed them past the curtains as well. Michael starred after his mate, resisting the urge to follow her and tear Tareq's head off. He did not know why he felt like this. Nancy smiled knowingly. She could smell both of them strongly on each other.

Nancy cleared her throat,"It's normal to feel like that,"She said, her pale hand resting on her throat.

Michael looked at her confused,"Like what?"

"Like you want to rip his head off,"She replied smiling at him,"She's your mate."

"My what?"

"Your mate,"Nancy grinned,"Your lycan instincts are very strong."

"Lycan instincts?"He asked.

"Your instincts are telling you that Tareq is a threat. He is a male vampyre, and he is standing to close to your mate. Vampyres have the same instincts but not as strong."

"Why do you keep calling Selene my mate?"He asked suspiciously.

Nancy smiled softly and placed her hand on his,"You've had sex with her, haven't you?"She asked raising an eyebrow.

His eyebrows furrowed, he nodded slowly,"Yes."

"Well I can tell. You two reek of each other,"She replied. She reached up and pulled the neck of his shirt down over his shoulder,"She bit you too,"She said smiling. She ran her fingers over the marks left by Selene's teeth.

"So,"He said shrugging, pulling her hand away from his shirt, making it snap back into place.

"That means, she has marked you as hers,"Nancy said running her pale hand down his arm.

"That means?"

"Well both vampyres and lycan mark their mates during sex. It's a natural instinct,"She replied smiling,"I don't think you took the risk of biting her. Did you?"She asked, once again raising a eyebrow, as she often did when she asked a question.

Michael shook his head,"No, I didn't know what would happen if I did bite her,"He said looking down at his feet.

Nancy grinned and patted the top of his head,"Good boy,"She leaned back against the chair and lit a cigarette, gazing out the window of the plane.

The next few hours of the flight were silent. Maybe a little to silent for Michael's liking. As the sun came up he began to worry about Selene, but by the smell of things, everything was ok. Michael began to doze off. His head jerked up as a male voice started to talk quietly.

"Nancy,"Tareq said softly, shaking the sleeping vampyress slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and he looked at him,"We'll be landing on the mansions property soon,"He whispered,"Want me to wake the others?"

Nancy nodded,"Yes Tareq, thank you."

He nodded and went behind the black curtains. Nancy ran a hand through her black hair and stood up stretching her muscles, yawning. She walked over to Michael and smiled,"I see your awake,"Nancy smiled and looked out one of the tinted windows,"Almost there."

Michael nodded as Selene, Tynan, Contessa and Tareq entered the area and joined the two. Selene sat down very close to Michael. They smiled at each other and Selene rested her head on his shoulder. Contessa rolled her eyes at the display of affection. Suddenly the plane jerked as it hit the ground.

Nancy turned away from the window and looked at Tareq,"Go cover Selene up. She'll burn in the sunlight."

Tareq nodded hold his hand out to Selene,"Come on,"He said.

Michael glared at him and growled, barring his teeth. He wrapped and arm protectively around Selene. Tareq backed away, holding his hands up submissively so not to provoke the hybrid any further.

Nancy turned to Michael,"Why don't you cover her, if there is going to be a conflict,"She suggested, sympathizing to his protectiveness over his mate.

Tareq nodded his head vigorously,"Yes good idea,"He said sitting down next to Contessa, who instantly leaned against him.

Michael and Selene stood up, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. As they walked by Tareq, he growled and took Selene behind the curtains.

Tareq let out the breath he was holding in,"What was that about?"He asked as Contessa wrapped her arms around his.

"Selene and Michael are mates,"Nancy said glancing at him,"That's why he's acting like that."

Tynan grinned,"I de one who play de matchmaker,"He replied.

Nancy patten him on the head,"Good boy,"Tynan's shoulders rose up to his chin and he squinted his eyes as she did this. He did not like being patted on the head like a dog. He was not a household pet.

A couple minutes later Michael came out with Selene, who was covered head to toe with a black sheet from one of the beds. Tynan looked at him and grinned. There was a knock on the door to the plane.

Nancy looked at the door,"We better go,"She said grabbing her bag and opening the door to the plane, letting the sunlight spill into it.

Michael picked Selene up and followed the vampyres out into the bright sunlight, confused as to how they were able to be out in the first place. The three vampyres put sunglasses on to shield their light sensitive eyes.

"How do you do it?"Michael asked falling into step with Nancy.

"Do what?"She asked as the gigantic mansion came into view. It was a stone gothic style building.

Michael looked up in amazement at the size,"Be out in the sunlight,"He said in a far off voice.

"Oh that,"Nancy smiled,"Whoever drinks the blood of the king is able to."

"Did you drink his blood?"

"No,"She replied her smile dropping,"He does not make himself vulnerable like that,"She explained.

"Make himself vulnerable?"

Nancy nodded,"Vampyres are vulnerable when they open themselves to give blood. Being given the offer to drink from the king himself is an honor. So far only three have,"She explained tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Oh ok,"Michael nodded.

Tynan looked confused,"How you be ouside in sun 'den?"He asked tilting his head to the side as they drew nearer to the mansion.

"The princess has his blood in her veins. She is his daughter after all. When vampyres create others, they tend to give their blood to them. It adapts then to their virus so they survive the bite,"She explained,"That is what the problem with Selene's coven is. They just bite, so more die then survive."

Tynan and Michael nodded,"You like bein' in de sun?"Tynan asked skipping slightly.

"Not really. We prefer night. It's not so bright. Our eyes are really sensitive,"She replied smiling.

"I see,"Tynan nodded.

The huge double doors of the mansion burst open as they started to climb the stone steps. A woman with short strawberry blonde hair came running out and grabbed Contessa's arm.

"You must come quickly. We have a situation,"She said pulling Contessa into the mansion. Contessa ran with the girl into the house.

"What was that about?"Selene asked still covered by the sheet, clinging to Michael in a death grip. Her voice was muffled by the thick sheet.

Nancy shrugged,"No clue. They serve the princess in a different area than I,"She said as they entered the mansion.

The double doors closed behind them. Michael slowly let Selene down in awe of his surroundings. Selene took the sheet off quickly and looked around. It was even more lavish then Ordoghaz. The winding staircase that led to a balcony had a red rug running down them. The dark mahogany walls were covered in paintings. The black marble floor shone, as it was recently polished. The furniture was apolstered red and were plush and antique looking. Above them hung a huge crystal chandelier that lit up the whole room. On the far wall their was a fireplace with a small fire going. No one was sitting on the couches or chairs.

Nancy smiled at the wide eyes of the trio,"We must go. I must take you to the king at once,"She said walking to a large door and opening it to reveal stone steps leading downward.

Michael and Tynan look at Selene, who nodded. They turned and followed Nancy down the stone step. They followed the narrow torch-lit path to a large brass door. She pushed the door open revealing a long white marble path in a large circular room. At the end of the marble path was a large circular platform with two marble thrones on it. Surrounding the marble path as well a the platform was dark blue water that flowed from a small waterfall behind the platform. The sight was simply breathtaking.

"My god,"Michael said stepping into the room,"This room is absolutely...gorgeous,"He said looking around in amazement.

"Yes it is isn't it,"A booming male voice came from the platform. It sounded more intimidating then Viktor's had been.

The three turned to see a man leaning against the marble throne on the left side. He had chin length dark brown hair with brown eyes. He wore an Ancient Egyptian skirt type thing that was black and littered with sapphire jewels. He wore no shirt and was very muscular, as most vampyres were. He looked to be in his twenties.

They watched as Nancy walked to the platform and got down on one knee , with her hands on the floor and her head lowered,"My lord,"She said.

He sat down on the throne he was leaning on,"You may rise servant,"He told her with a curt nod.

She stood up,"My lord, these are the rogues I picked up. They were in some trouble with Viktor."

At Viktor's name he scowled,"Viktor,"He said through gritted teeth, his voice bitter,"He's a horrible man,"The kings eyes turned blue,"Tell me your names,"He commanded his voice cold and void of emotion.

Selene shuddered at the sound of his voice. She looked from Michael to Tynan, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack,"I'm Selene and this is my mate Michael and our friend Tynan,"She said bowing in the same fashion Nancy had.

This made the king grin, showing his large pearl like fangs,"Such respect. You seem to know your place around here death dealer,"His amusement faded and he became serious once more,"Tell me, why do you run from Viktor?"His asked his vampyric blue eyes glaring down at her.

Selene went through their story once more, not skipping a single minor detail. The king listening patiently as Selene spoke. When she finished, he nodded and she stepped back.

"It's a shame he regenerated,"He snarled.

"Who regenerated darling,"A soft female voice came from the marble pathway behind them.

There stood a woman in a black Egyptian style skirt littered with ruby jewels. On her chest was a metal plate that covered only her breasts. It was gold and the front was covered in rubies. The large necklace she wore spanned her whole neck. It was covered in rubies as well. Her long golden locks were pulled up into a braided bun, but some of it remained down. Her hair could be seen a bit over the extravagant headdress she wore that served as a crown. It too was covered in rubies. Black see-through cloth hung from her arms. Her fingers were adorned with diamonds and other jewels. Her pale blue eyes scanned the people in the room. She looked to be about 23.

Nancy bowed,"Milady."

She nodded in aknowledgement.

The king smiled,"Ah Tenashiya, how was your rest?"He asked rising from his seat.

She held up her hand,"Not important now Tyris. I was awakened by Natashiya. She informed me of your strange guests since you neglected to,"She said walking past them to her mate,"Now who are these three?"She asked her long black finger nails gesturing to them.

He didn't answer her.

"Tyris,"She whined tugging on his bare arm.

"This is Selene and her friends Michael and Tynan,"He said gesturing to each one as he said their names.

Tenashiya nodded,"I see,"She replied sitting down on the throne nest to his,"So, as I asked before, Who was regenerated?"

"Viktor,"Tyris growled.

Tenashiya screamed and covered her ears,"I hate that man,"She screeched making Tynan and Michael cover their ears and the other three vampyres cringe.

"Many people seem to,"Michael thought a loud.

Tyris glared at him and opened his mouth to speak, but Tenashiya silenced him. Suddenly the big brass doors were flung open and Contessa and the strawberry blonde from before came running in. They fell into a bow in front of the vampyric royals.

"You majesties,"They both said in unison.

Tyris waved them to stand,"I'm busy make it fast."

"My lord the princess is on her way,"Contessa blurted out quickly.

"And she is very upset,"The other girl added.

The brass doors burst open once more as three woman entered the room. The one in walking in front of the other two had short black hair with pink in it. It was obviously dyed. Her turquoise eyes looked cold and dead. She wore a black tank top with black leather pants with a studded belt with holsters connected to it. Her steel toed combat boots went up over her shins. She also wore a mesh trench coat that tied up at her breasts. The sleeves draped off her elbows. A red circular pendant hung from her neck and rings of silver covered all of her fingers. She looked to be about 22.

The woman on the right side had long white hair with deep brown eyes. She wore a death dealer outfit, ver similar to Selene's. Only instead of Viktor's crest, it bore the T symbol. She had a silver cross around her neck that she gripped in her hand mumbling to herself.

The last woman had long blonde hair and glazed over blue eyes. She also wore a death dealer outfit. She had strange black markings on and over her left eye.

"FATHER!"The woman in the middle yelled, her eyes glowing their turquoise colour as her fangs elongated in her anger. She stormed forward as the other two women stood by the door.

Tyris sighed rubbing his temples to quell the headache that was emerging,"I don't have time for this now Tanya."

"Well make time,"She yelled, anger clearly evident in her young and flawless features.

The trio gaped at this obnoxious woman,"I want that Lycan's head on a fucking plate,"She yelled glaring at her father.

"What lycan are you talking about sweetheart,"Tenashiya asked, her voice soft and loving like a mother's would be.

Tanya let out a small laugh,"What lycan? What lycan? You know what fucking lycan I'm talking about."

"No Tanya we don't. Lower your voice in the presence of our guests,"Tyris said clearly annoyed and unintimidated by his daughter's anger.

Tanya screamed,"I hate her,"She completely ignored his last statement.

"Who,"Her parents asked. Her mother getting slightly annoyed.

"Ginger Fitzgerald,"Tanya spat the name through gritted teeth. In the same fashion her father had said Viktor's name.

"Tanya,"A male voice came from the door,"Rationalize your thoughts. She's not worth your time."

His hair was brown and reached his shoulder. It was slightly curly. His eyes were the same colour as Tanya's expect they were no where near as cold. He wore a burgundy mesh shirt with black leather pants and steel toed combat boots. She looked to be the same age as Tanya.

She glared at him,"Shut the fuck up Lestat."

Lestat smiled amused,"I don't feel like it,"He replied crossing her arms over his chest, leaning against the door frame,"Besides she's trying to piss you off so you do something irrational,"Tanya's eyes narrowed at him.

"Lestat, stop provoking your sister,"Tenashiya said scolding her only son.

"Yes mom,"He replied smiling. He walked over to her and sat on the arm of her throne. Tenashiya ran her fingers over her son's hair in a motherly fashion.

Tyris cleared his throat,"Now back to business,"He said referring to Selene, Michael and Tynan, sitting back down on his throne.

"But daddy,"Tanya whined tugging on her father's arm.

"Enough,"He yelled throwing her away from him. She landed on her hands and knees 5 feet from him.

Tanya glared at him then glanced at the trio. Her eyes widened then narrowed,"You,"She growled rising to her feet and drawing her gun, aiming it at Selene.

Selene retaliated by pulling out her guns and aiming them back at Tanya.

"What's going on?"Michael asked confused.

"You ruined my fucking plans, you bitch,"Tanya yelled and pulled the trigger of her gun. The bullet sped for Selene.

* * *

_**An:**_ Whoa that's intense. So what could this be about? Well You're going to have to wait now aren't you. I was trying to describe kinda like Lestat and Akasha outfits in Queen of the Damned near the end of the movie with the ancients. Anyway it doesn't matter. I've started chapter 4 but I don't know if it will be up soon. I have exams coming up in a couple weeks os updating might be slow. Read and Review.

Response to Reviews:

**_Aramina:_** Yes I agree Tynan is fun. This chapter is a little void of the princess but the next couple of chapters aren't.

_**MCLBLUE:**_ Well there you have it.


	4. Revelations

**_AN:_** Another Chapter. I tried to make this chapter less spread out then the last one.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

**_Chapter 4: Revelations_**

Michael pushed Selene out of the way of the bullet. It in turn missed her and embedded itself into his shoulder. He winced in pain as the silver of the bullet burned his flesh. He gritted his teeth and growled glaring at Tanya. She glared back hissing at the hybrid, daring him to try something. Michael's eyes turned their obsidian colour. Selene noticed this instantly and quickly rose from her place on the ground and ran to Michael, placing both her hands flat on his chest to keep him from attacking Tanya. If he had who knows what would have happened. From the sense of power radiating off of Tyris, she didn't know if Michael could take him on. Michael looked down at her, his eyes turning back to normal. Tanya remained hissing at him.

"Enough!"Tyris yelled slamming his fist on the arm of his throne, cracking the white marble it was made of. Tynan jumped at the sudden display of anger. Tanya stopped hissing and looked at her father.

Tenashiya turned to Contessa,"Go and fetch Natashiya,"She commanded quietly. Contessa nodded and left the room very, very quickly.

"Nancy, Sophia, Morrigan, Ebony,"Tyris said through gritted teeth catching the four women's attention,"Go back to your duties,"He commanded coldly.

The four women rushed out of the throne room, afraid of the wrath of the angry king if they did not obey his orders quick enough. The door slammed shut behind them leaving a loud echo.

Tyris let out a tired though frustrated sigh,"Tanya, now is not the time for these matters,"He said coldly,"Take them up with your death dealers,"He scolded his daughter.

Tenashiya turned to the trio,"You may stay here for now,"She said kindly,"My husband is a little fatigued at the moment and is in need of rest."

Selene nodded and bowed berfore her,"Thank you for your generosity."

Tenashiya scoffed and waved her hand,"No need to bow to me,"She said,"Lestat will show you to your rooms for the daylight hours."

Lestat nodded wordlessly, rising from his seat on the arm of his mother's throne.

"Any you,"Tyris growled turning his head to look Tanya directly in the eyes,"Will stay here. Your mother and I would like to have a talk with you."

Tanya nodded and bowed, looking like a scolded child she replied,"Yes father."

Lestat shook his head disapprovingly and began to walk down the marble pathway,"Follow me,"He called walking to the brass door. He stood there waiting for them to catch up. Once they had he ushered them back up the stone steps.

Tynan looked at Lestat as the continued to walk,"'dis always 'dis intense heore?"He asked.

Lestat shook his head,"Not always,"He replied shaking his head,"Only when Tanya's ego gets to big for her head,"He said coldly guiding them up the spiral steps and down a long hallway,"Now you'll be in the guest rooms. They are quite nice but not as big as the other rooms in the mansion,"He said opening a door and turning on a dim light.

The room was quite large. It had a queen size canopy bed with black see-through fabric hanging like curtains from the top and around the bed. Two small night stands with lamps on them were adjacent to the bed on both sides. A large dresser was in the corner. A large chest was at the foot of the bed. The desk sat next to a closed door. On top of it sat a computer. There was a chair exactly like the ones downstairs, that was against the wall next to a tall bookshelf with a tall lamp on the opposite side.

"This place is nice,"Michael said looking around the room.

"Yes,"Lestat said walking into the room,"This will be your room as well as Selene's,"He said opening the closed door ,"This is your bathroom, so you don't have to search the mansion for one, cause if you do it'll take forever. This is only the guests wing. It along is huge. Though we need the space."

Selene nodded,"I never told you my name,"She said curiously.

Lestat grinned,"I get it from my father. I can read minds. Don't worry I don't go searching around in people's heads, though Tanya may but I don't really understand her all that much anymore,"He turned to leave the room with Tynan,"I must apologize for my sister. She is in dire need of a lesson in manners,"That said he left the room with Tynan in tow.

Michael sighed and fell back onto the comfortable bed,"What and exhausting night,"He said yawning, sinking into the masses of pillows and blankets.

Selene sat on the bed next to him pulling the curtains around the bed closed so they did not lie on them,"You can say that again."

"This place is nice an all, but I don't like it here."

Selene sighed,"We have no other choice Michael. It's less likely that they'll find us here then in England,"She replied.

"You're probably right. I guess I'm just a little suspicious."

"I am to but, if we get their help we'll have a better chance. We can't fight this war alone."

"You're right,"He replied with a sigh.

Selene grinned,"Besides, this place is nicer then some cheap motel."

Michael laughed,"I have to agree with that."

Selene's grin remained as she climbed on top of him straddling his waist,"Really?"She asked mischievously, eyeing the already healed wound on his shoulder.

"Yeah,"Michael replied smirking. Selene leaned down and kissed him,"What brought on this behavior?"He asked curiously.

Selene thought for a moment,"I don't know,"She replied kissing him again.

Michael grinned,"Well I like it."

"Good,"She said leaning down and kissing him again.

* * *

Tynan followed Lestat down the hallway looking at the portraits on the walls as they walked. Lestat opened a smaller door and ushered him inside.

"This room is farley small. I hope you don't mind using it. Normally it's a servants quarters,"He said opening the curtains, letting the sun pour into the dark room.

"It no matter. Me no care,"Tynan said,"Room is room."

"You're very optimistic aren't you?"Lestat said grinning and turned his head to look at him.

"Me guess,"Tynan replied shrugging.

Lestat chuckled,"Well I better go and see what punishment my twin sister has been delbt with,"He said walking to the door.

"Tay. Sounds like good plan. Bye now."

"Goodbye,"Lestat said closing the door behind him.

Tynan looked around the room. In the corner was a double bed next to a small night stand with a lamp on top of it. A small dresser was next to a narrow door Tynan assumed was a closet. He sat down on the bed and looked out the window.

"'dis place is high,"He said to himself, looking at the ground below.

"Scared of heights?"A small timid female voice answered from the doorway.

Tynan turned to look at the girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair, with pink over it and black underneath it. It was obviously dyed. She wore a black tank top and black pants with steel toed combat boots. Her soft turquoise eyes watched him from the doorway. She had an off smell to her, but he didn't pay attention to that. She appeared to fairly young. She appeared to be 18 but he could be wrong. Her eyes told she was younger.

"Who be you?"He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm Claudia,"She said closing the door quietly behind her,"Who are you?"

"I Tynan,"He replied grinning at her.

Claudia smiled,"You seem fun. I don't have anyone to hang out with around here."

"Why not?"

"I'm too little,"She replied sitting down on the bed next to Tynan, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How old you?"He asked, finding some sort of kinship with the young vampyress. Like they were both sort of outcasts.

"I'm 15 almost 16. I'm the youngest in the coven at the moment."

"I see,"He said nodding,"What bring you heore?"

"I thought I smelt a lycan. I came to investigate. I only know the smell from when Tanya brings them into the mansion for interrogation or for death count."

Tynan shuddered but nodded,"She's mean. Me no like mean peepoe."

Claudia smiled,"Me either."

"It nice to talk to someone who listen,"Tynan said grinning.

"It is,"She looked at the door,"Well I better get going. My mother will be looking for me. She rarely let's me out of her sight. A vampyre protecting it's young you know,"

Tynan nodded understandly,"Who's your mom?"He asked tilting his head to the side once more.

"Oh my mom's the princess."

Tynan starred at her wide-eyed,"The mean lady?"

Claudia laughed shaking her head,"No. That's my aunt Tanya. My mom is the youngest princess. Her name is Natashiya. My aunt can be a real bitch can't she?"

He let out a sigh of relief,"Dat's good and yees she can."

She laughed,"I'll come see you later ok?"Claudia half stated half asked.

Tynan smiled and nodded,"Tay."

Claudia smiled and left the room. Tanya sighed and leaned against the window frame.

* * *

Back in England, the death dealers hunted the streets and buildings for any sign of the vampyre traitor and or the hybrid abomination. They had been tracking them for months. The sun had set making it safe for their search. No matter how much they searched, only faint traces of the two has ever been found. But it was enough to lead them to their next location. This time however there was nothing.

Kraven ran through the streets, searching for Marcus to tell him the information on the vampyress and her hybrid companion. It wasn't long before he found Marcus. He was perched on a building, watching the death dealers run pathetically on the below him.

"Pathetic,"He snarled.

Kraven joined him on the rooftop and bowed,"Mt lord. I have information for you and the other elders."

Marcus grinned and turned around,"Ah Kraven. Still alive? After 2 days I thought they had killed you. Please enlighten me as to what you have learned."

"Shouldn't we go to tell the other elders as the same time?"He asked.

"No,"Marcus said coldly,"I will tell them myself. Viktor and Amelia and especially Auron can't stand the sight of you. Now tell me, what have you discovered in these last few days."

Kraven nodded bowing his head,"Of course,"He took a breath and sat down on the edge of the roof,"It's not good news."

Marcus growled,"Just tell me already,"He snarled, getting slightly annoyed with the vampyre before him.

"They're mates,"Kraven spat out with disgust.

Marcus' eyes darkened,"Who are mates?"

"Selene and that lycan of hers, Michael,"He spat.

Marcus nodded,"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Kraven,"He said turning away from him,"It will be a lot harder to get rid of Selene now. We'll have to get rid of him first."

"That's not all my lord,"He said standing up, walking closer to the hybrid, interrupting him.

Marcus narrowed his eyes and turned around glaring at the vampyre,"What is this other news you have for me,"He asked coldly.

"They were with Nancy."

Marcus' eyes turned black with rage as he said the vampyre servant's name,"What!"He yelled grabbing Kraven by his throat and holding him up in the air. His hybrid grip almost crushing Kraven's jaw,"You mean to tell me, that they are with Tyris and his fucking whore of a daughter?"

Kraven clawed at Marcus' hand, taking in hardly any air,"Yes,"He gasped out and Marcus dropped him onto the ground. Kraven gasped for air coughing and wheezing.

"Once again you have failed with your assignment Kraven,"He said turning away from him,"It's becoming most taxing."

He coughed,"Forgive me my lord,"He said in a raspy voice.

Marcus waved Kraven away,"You are forgiven. After your treachery with Lucian it's hard for you to do any worse. Now let me be so I can figure out how to tell the other,"He said.

"Of course my lord,"He said in a hoarse voice. He jumped down onto the cool streets below.

Marcus watched him,"Viktor is not going to like this."

* * *

Back in New York, the sun was just beginning to go down. Michael lied wide awake on the bed, with Selene who was still asleep, her head resting on his chest. Michael smiled and began to play with the silky strands of her hair. At this, Selene began to stir, Michael smiled as her eyes fluttered open. He kissed her forehead.

"Good evening,"He said smiling at her.

Selene chuckled,"Good evening to you too,"She replied kissing him.

A knock at the door took their attention away from each other. Michael got up and pulled his pants on as Selene sat up pulling the covers over herself, before he opened the door. The strawberry blonde girl from before stood there, he hand raised as if to knock again.

"Yes,"Michael asked the girl.

She bowed her head blushing, noticing his attire. She cleared her throat,"Pardon me for my intrusion but the king requests your presence,"She looked from Michael to Selene and then back to Michael,"Now,"She shifted her feet nervously.

He nodded,"We'll be right there,"He replied closing the door.

Selene sighed,"Hopefully, we don't have a reoccurrence of what happened this morning,"She said bleakly, getting out of the bed and grabbing her clothes off the floor.

Michael chuckled,"Hopefully is right,"He said rubbing his shoulder where the bullet had pierced it,"That really burned."

A look of concern washed over Selene's face,"It shouldn't have hurt that badly,"She said pulling on the rest of her clothing and walking over to him, resting her hand on the place the bullet had gone.

Michael winced, but shrugged trying to hide it,"It's no big deal."

There was another knock on the door. Michael sighed and pulled on his shirt.

Selene's face remained etched with concern,"If you say so,"She replied kissing him,"I just worry about you."

Michael smiled,"I know,"He replied kissing her forehead, as there was another knock. Michael chuckled,"We better get going."

Selene nodded smiling,"I agree."

Michael opened the door and closed it behind Selene as she exited the room. The strawberry blonde waited there with Tynan by her side. Tynan grinned upon seeing his friends. Selene grabbed Michael's hand as they walked down to the throne room, where the vampyric royals awaited their arrival. They descended the stone steps and walked through the torch-lit passage to the big brass door. The girl pushed it open and ushered the three inside.

On the two thrones sat Tyris and Tenshiya. Standing to the side of Tenashiya, near the edge of the circular platform stood Lestat, Tanya and another woman. She had long reddish-brown hair with the same colour eyes as the twin prince and princess. She wore a long black skirt with a long sleeved, v-neck black shirt. She looked to be in her late 30's or early 40's. Very odd look for a vampyre. At the woman's feet Claudia sat on her knees with the woman's hand resting on her head. Tynan assumed that this was the other princess. Claudia's mother.

The strawberry blonde escorted them down the marble pathway. She bowed before the king who seemed to have lost his anger.

Tyris waved her away,"Tthank you Sophia. You may go now,"Sophia nodded and left the room. Tyris rose from his seat,"Now, what was all that about this morning. Tanya refuses to open her mouth."

Selene shook her head,"I don't really know what it was about. I'm just as baffled as you are."

Tyris looked at Michael and Tynan who both shook their heads,"Well then,"He said looking at Tanya,"I guess it's your job to inform us dear daughter."

Tanya sighed,"I spent 70 years with Viktor and his coven. 70 years that proved to be a waste of time,"She said solemnly,"I wasn't here for my mother when my sister Natashiya was born,"She said gesturing to the unknown woman who stood beside Lestat,"Hell, I didn't even know mom was pregnant."

Tenashiya looked at her oldest daughter apologetically.

Tanya sighed,"I spent 67 years as Viktor's mate. All was going pretty well until,"She paused for a moment then looked at Selene,"Until Selene was brought to the mansion."

Selene's eyes widened in recognition,"That was you."

Tanya nodded,"Yes. After you showed up Viktor started to ignore me more and spend his time with you. Pretty much all we did was have sex after that."

Selene nodded,"I remember now. You were jealous, that's why you resented me."

Tanya nodded back,"Yes. Especially after I got pregnant. He didn't want anything to do with me."

Everyone's eyes widened but Lestat's. No one had really heard this part of the story before. Tyris nodded though he looked utterly disgusted,"Continue."

Tanya nodded,"After I gave birth, I fled the mansion and left my child for the lycans. No one really cared or wanted him, including myself. I know it was a horrible thing to do but, I had no choice."

Lestat joined into the tale,"I found Tanya. Once we got back to New York we spent a few years awake, she had to tell her story. We went into a long hibernation after that. 136 years of rest,"He said wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders in support.

Tynan shook his head,"What happen to baby?"

Tanya's eyes darkened,"The death dealer's rescued him as the sun came up.,"She snarled,"They took him to the mansion."

"What happened to him?"Michael asked curiously.

"Amelia took him in. Treated him as her own,"Tanya replied darkly,"He hasn't left her side since."

Tyris' eyes darkened,"That makes him..."

Selene's hand covered her mouth in shock, her eyes wide. She finished Tyris' sentence,"Auron,"She shuddered as she said the younger elder's name.

* * *

**_An:_** Sorry it took so long. I had to re-write the first 4 pages. I saw Underworld: Evolution last night and OMG. You have to see it if you haven't. No spoilers will be in this story so don't worry.

**_Response to Reviews:_**

_**MCLBLUE:**_ Damn you and your predicting skills. Lol. Thanks.

_**Aramia:**_ Hopefully that's less sporadic then the last chapter. I tried to fix her brattiness.

**_Christa:_** Thanks. Here's chapter 4 for you. About a half an hour after you reviewed lol.


	5. Deals and Alliances are Made

**_AN:_** Another Chapter. The following is just to clear up some confusion.

**_Tyris Vanderwheel:_** Created back in the time of the ancient Egyptians by Akasha. Considered the king of the vampyres. He is one of the oldest and strongest and is the father of Lestat, Tanya and Natashiya.

_**Tenashiya Vanderwheel:**_ The so called queen of the vampyres. She's a kind and gentle woman. She was created by Tyris over 1000 years ago. She is the mother of Lestat, Tanya and Natashiya. She is also Tyros' wife.

_**Lestat Vanderwheel:**_ The oldest of the vampyre twins. He has a close bond with his sister Tanya. He is part of the only set of vampyre twins in recorded history. He is very powerful. He's around 400 years old.

**_Tanya Vanderwheel:_** The youngest of the vampyre twins. She is a lot like her father. She's blood thirsty and vicious and quite powerful. She's around 400 years old.

_**Natashiya Vanderwheel:**_ The youngest child of Tyris and Tenashiya. She's just like her mother and tends to stay by her side. She is the mother of Claudia. She's about 150 years old.

**_Claudia_** **_Vanderwheel:_** The 15 year old half-human half-vampyre mix. She is no where near as strong as the other vampyres. Stay by her mother's side for protection.

_**Auron:**_ The illegitimate child of Tanya and Viktor. He's the only pureblood vampyre that is as strong as Tyris. Was taken in by Amelia as her child when he was found by death dealers in the forest surrounding Ordoghaz. He is over 150 and is considered a teenager.

Hopefully that clears up some stuff for you guys,

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

_**The Hunted**_

**_Chapter 5: Deals and Alliances are Made_**

Tanya nodded,"Yes,"She snarled," I hate Amelia. Only she would have the audacity to take in my only child."

"He is the only link between two covens,"Lestat said,"The son of Tanya and Viktor."

Tanya gritted her teeth,"Son of the elders."

Selene nodded,"I remember him,"She said thinking for a moment,"I remember him well."

Tanya nodded and looked at her father,"Auron may be the only vampyre who is as strong as my father. Who knows, he may be stronger."

Tyris nodded,"He may very well be,"He said disgustedly.

She looked at her father,"What, so you hate me now?"She asked her eyes glazing over in anger.

"No,"He snapped,"Why didn't you keep him? He would have been on out side,"He stated his eyes softening.

Tanya glared at her father,"Once he finds out who his real mother is, he'll switch sides."

"What makes you so sure?"Selene asked,"After all, he has been in Amelia's court his whole life, What makes you think he'll abandon her?"

Tanya laughed,"Vampyres have instincts too, not just lycans. He'll figure out that Amelia's not his real mother eventually. When he does, he'll come searching for answers. A mother's bond to her child is strong, since not many vampyres survive childbearing. But when they do, the bond is strong. In turn, I always know where he is,"She replied grinning.

Lestat smiled at his twin sister,"Just like mom."

Tanya nodded still grinning,"Yes."

Tynan scratched his head confused,"Me no get eet."

Lestat looked at him,"Of course you wouldn't. You're a lycan,"He said coldly.

Tynan looked down at his feet,"Me sorry fors askin'."

Selene looked at Tanya,"What if they come here? What will we do?"

"We'll figure that out when the time comes,"Tyros replied for her.

"What will we do till then?"Michael asked.

Tyris' eyes glazed over in the same fashion Tanya's did when she was angry,"You can join the coven."

* * *

Meanwhile, in England. The sun was high in the sky and the elders met to discuss the information Marcus had been told. Viktor, Marcus and Amelia sat at a long oak table, waiting for Auron to make an appearance. The air in the conference room was thick with tension. Growing weary of the wait Amelia sighed. 

"What is taking that child so long,"Marcus growled earning a glare from Amelia.

"Yes Amelia,"Viktor said,"What could be taking your child so long,"He snarled impatient with his son.

Amelia glared at him,"He's more your son then mine,"She snapped.

Before Viktor could respond the door opened and Auron waltzed into the room cooly and took his seat beside Amelia, his so called mother. He nodded in Marcus' direction upon sitting down.

Marcus nodded back,"Now, since we are all here, we must discuss the matters at hand. Apparently, Selene and the hybrid Michael, have traveled across the Atlantic to New York."

Viktor's eyes darkened,"You're saying that they are now with Tyris and his family of blood traitors?"He said morbidly his eyes turning bright blue.

"It seems so,"Marcus replied rising from his seat at the head of the table,"But that's not all,"He said turning away from the table to face the wall behind him.

Amelia blinked,"What else is there to tell Marcus,"She asked placing her hand over Auron's in a motherly gesture.

Marcus smirked and turned his head to look at Viktor,"It seems you arent child has taken a mate,"He said the smirk mot leaving his face.

Viktor's eyes narrowed,"The abomination,"He spat disgustely.

"Yes. And now they have the protection of Tyris and his coven,"Marcus responded taking no offense to Viktor's world that belittled his species.

Amelia rolled her eyes,"That's just perfect,"She said sarcastically.

Aaron looked at the two elder vampire and the vampire hybrid. He ran a hand through his wind blown black locks, trying to process all the information. He sighed and rubbed his temples,"Not to sound rude or anything but, who the fuck is Tyris?"

The three elders looked at each other making a silent decision. Marcus nodded,"Tyros Vanderwheel is one of the oldest and most powerful of the vampire. He's around two thousand years old. He dates back to the time of the ancient egyptians. The time of Akasha."

Aaron shook is head in such a way that a teenager would when overloaded with information,"You sound as if your afraid of this guy,"He said flabbergasted, looking at Viktor as he rose from his seat next to his alleged mother.

Amelia chuckled, then lost all amusement,"Of course we are my child,"She said placing her hand on his arm.

"He has no respect for anything except the taste os blood, human and immortal alike,"Viktor said his vampyric blue eyes shining with anger at the incompetence of his son,"He'd kill you and eat your flesh."

Amelia shuddered,"He is terribly frightening. Even just thinking of him makes me shudder,"She said shuddering once more.

Aaron rolled his eyes,"'He sounds real threatening alright,"he said sarcastically.

Marcus grabbed Aaron by his throat and slammed him against the wall pinning him there,"We are being serious,"He growled his eyes turning black,"If you ever met Tyros you's be terrified. He's a cold and vile man."

Aaron wrapped his hands around Marcus wrist pulling it away from his troat as if it was nothing at all,"I'm sure I would be,"He said heading to the door, flipping up the collar of his black leather jacket,"When that day comes, we'll see. If you need me, I'll be with the death dealers,"He said putting sunglasses on and slamming the door behind him.

Amelia sighed,"He's starting to take on her traits and personality,"She said exhausted.

Marcus nodded rubbing his sore wrist,"He is. And he's getting stronger,"He added noting how easy it was for him to remove his hand from his neck.

"I am aware of that Marcus,"Viktor snapped,"What are we supposed to do? Kill him?"

"You had no problem killing Sonja,"Amelia scoffed taking a sip of blood in the glass in front of her.

"This is different,"He said stiffly.

"How so?"She asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's my son. He's done nothing wrong. Besides I don't know how to kill him,"He said with a sigh.

Marcus nodded,"Yes. Now back to Selene and this Michael character."

"What of them?"Amelia asked.

"You do realize what would happen if she became pregnant, don't you?"Marcus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Abomination,"Viktor spat.

This time Marcus winced at Viktor's words,"Not only that. If she did, he would become twice as dangerous as he is now."

* * *

Selene looked at Tyris, taken a back by his forward suggestion. She looked at Michael. He wore a similar expression on his face as the one on hers. 

"Are you serious?"She asked cautiously.

Tyris nodded,"I've done some thinking and all three of you would be valuable assets to my coven."

"How so,"Michael asked suspiciously, wrapping an arm around Selene's waist protectively.

"Well Selene knows the inner workings of the coven. Michael is the first hybrid so he's very valuable and Tynan can be used for spy purposes."

Tynan shook his head vigorously,"No, no, no. Me no make good spy. Me no can be spy."

"There is nothing else for you to do around here. Besides, it's hard for anyone to get close with the lycans, who is not one themself,"Tyros added,"You're the only one who can do it."

Tynan thought for a moment, he sighed and looked down at his feet, shifting them nervously,"I tink 'bout eet."

Tyris nodded and looked at the couple,"And you two?"

Selene looked at Michael, biting the corner of her lip. Her brown eyes shone with uncertainty. Michael looked into her eyes unsure of how to answer her. He took her hands in his and kissed her on the cheek, looking over her shoulder at Tyros.

"I'll go with whatever you decide,"He whispered in her ear pulling his head away from her, not breaking eye contact with the vampire king.

Selene nodded meekly and she reluctantly turned around to face Tyros. She sighed,"Ok."

Tyris nodded,"I figure that would be your choice,"He said rising from his seat,"You are free to do as you wish this evening. Tomorrow evening Selene, you will meet me down here. You will come alone,"He said his eyes narrowing at Michael.

"Of course,"She replied bowing her head slightly.

Tyris smiled,"Good. Now we have family matters to discuss,"He said waving them away.

Selene headed down the marble path. Michael followed, dragging Tynan along with him. Vaguely remembering the rooms they stayed in, she lead them up the spiral stairs to the guest wing. Tynan grinned at them and waved to them as he left them at their door to leave for his own small room.

When they entered the room Selene fell back onto the bed, sinking into the freshly replaced linens,"What did I just do?"She asked with a sigh.

Michael shrugged,"I don't know. It can't be that bad. Can it?"He asked his eyes pleading with her for a positive response.

Selene sighed and propped herself up on her elbows,"I honestly don't know Michael,"She said looking away from him,"I just don't know anymore."

A look of concern washed over his face. He sat down on the bed next to his mate, wrapping an arm around her shoulders,"Is everything alright Selene."

"I'm fine,"She replied shrugging his arm off of her shoulder.

"You don't sound fine."

"I said I'm fine Michael,"She said sternly almost angrily, standing up.

Michael grabbed her wrist as she began to walk away. She looked at him her eyes turning blue around the edges. Michael sighed and looked down, not prying any further. He dropped Selene's wrist. She shook her head and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned back onto the bed staring at the ceiling. Something seemed wrong with this whole thing. Selene was acting strange and he wanted to know why.

* * *

Tynan had been listening outside the door. She stood up from his spot on the floor shaking his head. He had grown quite fond of the vampyress and her hybrid mate. He walked down the hall to the room he was staying in. Once inside he laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know whether or mot to accept Tyris' offer. He really didn't know how to act like the other lycans, having never really spent time with any other then Michael, and he was only half lycan. 

Tynan let out a frustrated sigh as he sat up. This was the hardest decision her ever had to make. His head perked up when he heard a knock at his door. He got up and opened it, Claudia stood there about to open the door herself.

"Hi,"She greeted.

"'Hi,"He replied moving aside, letting her in the room. Tynan closed the door and sat down on the floor,"Why you here?"

"I told you I'd see you later. Besides, I wanted to see if you are going to stay,"She said sitting down on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge.

Tynan shrugged,"Me no know. Me still haves to tink 'bout eet."

Claudia nodded,"Good idea. Just think it over ok."

Tynan nodded,"I will."

* * *

Michael walked down the mansion hallways, unsure of where he was or even where he was going. He had gotten really bored since Selene decided to take a very, very long shower. He decided to explore, since well this was going to be his new home. Unfortunately, he found himself lost. He head perked up by the sound of a door opening down the hall. Tanya walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She looked up when he sensed Michael watching her. 

"What are you doing?"She asked calmly.

"Exploring,"He replied looking arouns,"But apparently, I got lost."

A smile of amusement played over Tanya's face,"Yes. Many people do. It's a common occurrence."

Michael fell into step with Tanya's long strides. They were much like Selene's. He had dubbed it a death dealer walk,"Have you ever gotten lost here?"

"A couple of times, when me and Lestat were little and we played hide and seek,"She replied smiling at the memory,"Not anymore though."

Michael nodded,"I didn't think you would."

They were silent for a few minutes. Tanya looked at him as they turned around a corner,"What's it like?"She asked out of the blue.

"What's what like?"He asked suspiciously, unsure of what she meant.

"Being a hybrid,"She asked tucking her hair behind her ear,"The first of your kind."

Michael sighed,"It's hard,"He replied looking down at his feet while they walked.

"How so?"She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You just feel alone, like there is no one else out there like you,"He said sadly.

Tanya shrugged,"I was just pissed off before. I had, had a bad night,"She explained for her rudeness that morning.

"What happened?"

"Oh this lycan bitch who doesn't know when to shut her fucking mouth,"Tanya replied bitterly,"Her and her stupid three person pack."

Michael shook his head disapprovingly,"Some people never do, learn to shut their mouths I mean."

Tanya smiled and stopped outside the guest bedroom door,"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"No problem. But, do try not to get lost next time,"She said holding her hand out,"Friends?"

Michael smiled back and shook her hand,"Friends."

"Don't forget to remind Selene that she has a meeting with my father tomorrow evening,"Tanya said walking backwards.

Michael nodded,"I'll make sure I remind her,"He replied opening the bedroom door.

* * *

Lucian smelt the crisp and cool night air of Bayville, New York. Following the vampyre and the hybrid was starting to get too easy. New York had a strange smell around it. Probably from all the pollution and the vast population. Since Viktor's attack on the den, it had never really recovered. Still, only thirty strong, they marched onward. 

Bayville was a nice town. Not to big yet, not to small either. An easy hunting ground, until they found Michael and Selene. Lucian walked down the bustling street, eyeing the passers by. Lucian stopped walking when he caught a scent he had no smelt since the days he had been a slave for the vampyres. Female lycans.

Raze stopped next to his leader,"What is it?"

"Do you smell that?"

Raze sniffed the air then covered his nose with his hand,"Nothing pleasant."

"Not that,"He said sniffing the air again,"Female lycans. Three of them. Young ones."

Raze sniffed the air again,"Yes, I smell them. What are your orders?"

"Keep searching."

"Yes Lucian,"That said Raze walked off in his search.

Lucian watched him leave and then started walking again. After a few minutes of walking in silence a teenage girl turned the corner abruptly and collided with him. He lost his balance for a second. The girl however, fell to the ground at his feet. Lucian looked down at her.

Her hair went down past her shoulder. It was a mix between black and brown. Her eyes were light blue. She wore a knee length black skirt and a dark green t-shirt underneath a tight black wool zip-up sweater. Around her neck hung a necklace with what looked like a large tooth. She looked up at him fearfully.

"Bridgette,"Another girl snapped rounding the corner and grabbing the girl's arm,"You ok?"

She nodded,"I-I'm fine,"Bridgette stuttered.

The girl looked at Lucian. She felt like she knew him from somewhere,"Who the fuck are you?"

Lucian eyed this obnoxious girl. Her hair was a little longer then Bridgette's. It was red. She had blue eyes, just like Bridgette's. She wore tight black jeans and a tight dark purple tank top. She wore the exact same necklace around her neck as Bridgette.

"Ginger,"Bridgette snapped at the girl, ripping her arm from Ginger's grasp and smacked her arm,"Stop it,"She growled.

Lucian raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air. He grinned, these two girls were lycans.

"Shut up Bridgette,"Ginger snapped, smacking her on the back of the head,"Now, who the fuck are you?"

"Oh forgive my manners,"He said holding out his hand,"I'm Lucian."

Ginger eyed his hand and sniffed the air discretely. Her eyes widened,"You're a..."She trailed off, which made Bridgette sniff the air as well. Her eyes also widened.

Lucian grinned,"A what? A werewolf?"He finished for her,"Yes. I am,"He said dropping his hand.

"Ginger, what's taking so...long,"A blonde girl asked her voice trailing off when she saw Lucian. Her blue eyes looked at him questionably,"Who's she?"She asked pointing at him.

"I'm Lucian,"He said holding his hand out to her.

She shook it,"I'm Stella Vallencia and these are my friends Ginger and Bridgette Fitzgerald."

Lucian nodded,"It's nice to meet you three loverly ladies."

Ginger scowled,"Let's go girls. We have plans to deal with,"She said pushing past Lucian, the initial shock of meeting another lycan had worn off.

"What plans are these?"Lucian asked.

"To get rid of a vampyre princess."

Lucian smirk,"Ah yes. Let me guess. She's a Vanderhweel?"

Stella nodded,"Yes,"She responded for her leader, earning a glare from the sisters.

"Then let us help,"Lucian said,"There are more of us. What do you say Ginger?"He asked grinning and holding his hand out for her to shake.

She thought for a moment and then grinned herself. She took a hold of his hand and shook it,"You've got a deal."

* * *

**_An:_** What princess are they talking about? Well you'll just have to wait and see. 

**_Next Chapter: Disaster Strikes._**

**_Response to Reviews:_**

_**Serindipity9:**_ Thanks. I hope that cleared some stuff up for you.


	6. Disaster Strikes

_**AN:**_ Another Chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

**_Chapter 6: Disaster Strikes_**

The following evening was hectic at the mansion. People rushed about, preparing for the start of a new week.

Selene was in her room, preparing to leave for her meeting with Tyris. She was nervous, unsure about what was to take place. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed.

Michael looked at her slightly concerned,"Are you..."

She cut him off,"Don't ask me if I'm ok,"She snapped,"I told you already. I'm fine."

Michael shook his head and stood up from his seat on the bed. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist,"You sure?"

"Yes,"She growled, wriggling away from him,"Now stop asking me."

Michael held up his hands submissively,"Ok."

Selene let out a frustrated sigh as she left the room. She traveled down the spiral stairs and to the door leading down with the stone steps. She walked down the narrow torch-lit path and knocked on the big brass door. It let off a loud echo that hung in the air making her shudder, Upon hearing permission to enter, she opened the door.

Tyris stood, his back facing the doorway. He slowly turned around and grinned,"Nice to see you Selene."

She nodded in recognition.

Tyris sat down on his throne. His brown eyes looked at her and he waved her over to him. She complied to his silent command and walked over to his throne, which was still cracked from the other evening.

"Now, to join this coven,"Tyris started. He brought a knife up and pressed it to his wrist 'causing blood to ooze out of the deep wound,"You need to drink my blood. We can't have you at a disadvantage now can we?"

Selene looked at him wide eyes,"What?"

Tyris smirked and held his bleeding wrist out to her. Offering her his blood,"Come now. Don't be shy. It's a great honor to drink directly from my veins."

Selene sat down on her knees and looked at the blood oozing from the huge gash in his wrist. Her stomach lurched. She slowly brought his wrist closer to her lips. Lips quivering she opened her mouth and sunk her fangs into his cool flesh, earning a hiss from the vampyre king. His blood was so hot. It was like liquid fire, burning as it ran down her throat. It was sweet, pure, and she wanted more. Tyris started to pull away, but she held his wrist firmly at her mouth unable to stop herself.

"Enough,"Tyris growled pushing her away from him roughly, causing her to fall back. She wiped the blood from her lips making Tyris grin,"Good is it not?"He asked earning a nod from her,"Welcome to the coven Selene."

"Thank you,"She replied quietly, bowing her head.

Screaming from the upstairs caught both the vampyres interest,"What is going on?"Tyris asked his eyes turning blue in anger for the disturbance.

Rushing footsteps were heard, informing the two that they would soon have company. Nancy, Contessa and Sophia burst through the door panting and sweating, clearly they had ran the whole way,"My lord,"Nancy said out of breath not failing to bow to her king.

"What is it? We're busy,"He growled, glaring at the three intruders.

"My lord, it's the princess,"Sophia said urgently.

Without another word Tyris rose from his seat and rushed out of the room with Selene and the three servants girls in tow. Once they reached the main living area, the crowd the crowd that had gathered around the scene dispersed quickly. A large trail of blood lead from the doorway to a large puddle on the floor, where Tenashiya sat her back to them. Natashiya stood to the side with her arms wrapped tightly around Claudia, who sobbed into her mother's chest.

Tyris walked up to his wife, kneeling on the ground next to her,"What happened?"He asked looking at his oldest daughter, who lay still in her mother's arms, her left should bleeding profusely.

Tenashiya looked at her husband, tears rolling down her pale cheeks,"She was bitten. My little angel,"She sobbed quietly, brushing Tanya's hair from her extremely pale face.

Tyris eyes turned blue with anger. He looked at his youngest daughter,"Tell me what happened,"He growled. Natashiya nodded in response, letting go of her daughter.

_**Flashback**_

_Claudia was walking through the mall, her arms crossed over her chest as she walked. She was heading toward the front exit to wait for her ride back to her families mansion. She shivered. It was cold. Being part human had it's disadvantages. One being the ability to feel changes in temperature. She bumped into someone. She looked up at the person she had bumped into. She started to back away. _

_Lucian grinned, looking down at the young vampyress. Ginger and Bridgette walked to his side from their hiding place behind him,"Hello little one,"Lucian said. _

_Claudia was frightened. She had never run into lycans by herself before. She knew she couldn't take care of the,. She was defenseless. Fearfully, she starred at the three lycans in front of her. _

_Ginger chuckled,"Scared?"She said licking her lips,"No 'mommy' to protect you now,"She said advancing toward her. _

_Claudia backed up further, tripping and falling onto the floor. Ginger barred her fangs at Claudia and was about to attack when she was thrown into the wall. Natashiya stood in front of her daughter, protecting her from the danger of the three lycans. _

_"Mommy,"Claudia called out to her. _

_"It's ok sweetie. You're safe now,"Natashiya told her daughter softly. She turned back to Lucian her eyes glazing over in anger,"Don't you dare touch my daughter,"She snarled. _

_Lucian chuckled stepping towards Natashiya,"And why should I be frightened of you?"_

_"I'm warning you,"Natashiya said through gritted teeth,"Come one step closer and I'll tear out your throat."_

_Lucian ignored her warning,"Really?"He said smugly taking a few steps forward,"Then bring it."_

_Natashiya hissed and pushed him in the face. Lucian growled and slashed at her with his claws, just barely missing her. She snarled and lunged at him. The fight ensued. _

_Ginger sat up shaking her head. Her eyes went from Natashiya and Lucian's fight to Claudia, who sat on the groung alone and unguarded. She nodded to Bridgette and they both began to advance on the lone teenager. Ginger changed into her lycan form. Claudia hissed and backed away from them, her turquoise eyes glazing over. Ginger lunged at Claudia earning a scream from the girl. _

_A ring of fire surrounded Claudia, protecting her from the female lycans. Tanya stood amongst the flames, her hand wrapped around Ginger's neck. She hissed at Ginger and threw Ginger into the wall leaving a dent as she fell to the floor in her human form. Ginger growled and lunged at Tanya. Bridgette joined in to fight with Tanya along side her sister. Tanya's focus was on the two lycan girls attacking her and not the other things around her. _

_Natashiya had forgotten about her fight with Lucian. Her attention was on her older sister. Her eyes wide with awe at the shear strength she possessed, having no problem fending off both lycans. Lucian appeared behind Tanya. Before Natashiya could warn her, his fangs elongated and sank into the tender flash of her exposed shoulder. Tanya screamed in pain as Lucian pulled his teeth from her flesh. _

_Tanya fell backwards landing in Claudia's arms, causing them both to fall onto the floor. Natashiya ran to her sister's side instantly. A strange sound emanated from her throat. Her whole body shook as she pulled her hand away from her bleeding wound, looking at it. A high pitched, sharp in take of breath started and she slowly slipped out of consciousness. _

_Claudia became alarmed,"What's happening mom?"She asked her eyed looking fearfully at her mother. _

_"She's infected,"Natashiya told her daughter,"We have to ger her back to the mansion,"She replied lifting her sister up into her arms,"Father will know what to do."_

_**End Flashback**_

Tyris closed his eyes after hearing his daughter's story. When they opened again they were the brightest shade of blue anyone had ever seen. He looked up at Natashiya,"Take her to Sy, in the med bay,"He said firmly holding his daughter's hand, gently stroking her fingers,"He'll know what to do."

Natashiya nodded taking her sister from her mother. Tenashiya sobbed, her usually gentle and kind nature being her weakness at this point. She fell into her husband's arms. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

Selene came up behind them, having heard the whole story. Slowly she walked towards them her gaze on the puddle of blood on the floor,"Is there anything I could do?"She asked softly.

"No,"Tyris said.

Selene nodded and ran up the stairs to the room her and Michael were living in. She slammed the door and leaned against the door, sliding onto the floor. All the information went through her head at once making her somewhat dazed.

Michael came out of the bathroom wearing his jeans, since he had just gotten out of the shower. He walked over to Selene and sat down next to her,"You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Selene swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat. Not caring anymore if he asked her if she was ok,"Lucian is here."

Michael's eyes narrowed,"Are you sure?"

Selene nodded,"Yes,"She replied falling into Michael's open arms,"He bit Tanya,"She said seeking comfort for her shaken nerves.

Michael wrapped his arms around her,"Shit."

* * *

Three days had passed and there was still no word on Tanya's condition. On the third evening Lestat sat by the fire in the living room. Selene walked into the area noticing his desolate look as he starred into the roaring flames of the fire.

"Hello Lestat,"She greeted softly, sitting down next to him on the plush couch.

Lestat shook out of his daze,"Huh? Oh hi Selene,"He responded glumly.

She looked at him concerned,"How are you holding up?"

Lestat sighed, running a hand through his hair,"Pretty good, considering the circumstances."

Selene nodded,"Nothing yet?"

Lestat shook his head,"No."

Selene gave him a sympathetic smile,"She'll be ok,"She assured him, placing her hand over his. She had grown close to the vampyre prince these last few days since Tanya's accident. Much to Michael's dislike.

Lestat's eyes narrowed and glazed over,"She better be,"He snarled,"Lucian better pray that she's ok."

The door to the med bay opened and a man with wispy grey hair and very thick glasses walked out, pulling off the bloody latex gloves he wore on his hands. Lestat ran over to him.

"How is she Sy?"He asked, his eyes pleading with the vampyre doctor.

"Well, she's stable. We do not know what the lycan virus has done or is doing to her system, We don't think she has much time left with us,"Sy said the last part sympathetically.

Lestat's face fell. He looked at Selene then back to Sy,"Can I see her?"

Sy nodded to the younger vampyres,"Of course,"He said nodding,"I must tell your parents."

Lestat nodded as Sy left. He looked at Selene,"You coming with me?"

Selene smiled softly,"Of course."

Lestat smiled back sadly and slowly walked down the bright white hallways. He stopped at one of the doors, opening it slowly.

Tanya laid against the white pillows and sheets. Her hair was longer and a dark shade of red. Lestat slowly walked to the side of her bed. Selene stood at the door watching Lestat and his twin.

He took a bunch of her hair in his hand gently, feeling the silky strands,"You hair is back. You said you's never wear your hair like this again,"Lestat told her smiling sadly.

"What are you talking about Lestat,"Tanya mumbled her eyes remaining closed.

"You're awake,"Lestat said his eyes wide.

"Of course I'm awake,"She snapped opening her eyes and sitting up in the bed,"Strange dreams thought. How long have I been out?"She asked, yawning and stretching.

"Three days,"Selene said from the doorway.

Tanya yawned again and threw the blanket off of herself,"No wonder I'm so fucking tired."

"Um Tanya, I don't think you should get up,"Lestat told his sister.

"Why not? I feel like a million bucks."

"Um Tanya, you're in the med bay,"He informed her.

She looked around the room and shrugged. She pulled the tube that was feeding her blood out of her hand with a sharp hiss,"Why am I here?"She asked curiously.

"Don't you remember?"Selene asked.

Tanya blinked,"No, what am I supposed to remember?"She asked looking confused.

"Tanya. You were bitten,"Lestat told her.

Tanya chuckled,"Oh who cares if some retarded vampyre had the guts it bite me."

Lestat shook his head,"No, no, no Tanya, you don't understand,"He replied putting his hands on her shoulder,"You were bitten by a lycan."

* * *

Later that evening, Selene sat on her bed peering out the window at the dark and rainy night. She hadn't seen Michael all day. She was beginning to worry. Tynan had decided to be the coven's spy on the lycans and Michael and him had gone to find a place where the lycans could easily stumble across him.

Tanya's reaction to the news Lestat told her was not at all pleasant. Her tantrum got her locked in one of those quiet room, like the once in an insane asylum.

Selene felt tired and drained. She refused to go to sleep until she had Michael by her side and she was assured that he was alright. He had yet to hear the news about Tanya. As she thought about this, the door to their room opened and Michael entered the room.

"Hey,"He greeted as her gaze turned to him.

"Hi,"She responded tiredly, with a nod.

"What happened while I was gone?"He asked avoiding the question she hated him asked. He took off his soaking wet jacket and shook his head, sending droplets of water off of his hair.

"Tanya woke up."

Michael stopped shaking his head,"Really?"

She nodded,"They had to lock her in the 'quiet room'. She almost took Sophia's head off with a scalpel. They say she doesn't have long before she dies,"She told him crossing her arms over her chest, shivering and feeling awfully cold all of a sudden.

"Wow, she must have been pissed."

"She was more confused then pissed."

He nodded,"I think she would be. I know I was. But then again I knew nothing about all this shit,"He replied.

Selene yawned and nodded tiredly in response.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to go to sleep without you here. This whole thing with Tanya has kinda scared me."

Michael nodded, sitting down on the bed next to her,"It probably would have freaked me out too, if I had been here,"he wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

She nodded, leaning into the warmth of his body,"Did you know that Tanya's hair was naturally a dark red colour?"

Michael chuckled,"No I didn't"

"Well it is."

* * *

Three days before. Through the dark underground tunnels, three figures walked through the darkness. Bloody and dirty from the battle only hours before. Soon they reached a large circular door, that was opened with ease. The light poured into the dark tunnels and across the three figures faces.

Lucian walked into the den, followed closely by Ginger and Bridgette. They walked past all the other lycans as they made their way to the labs.

Inside, Stella was reading over Singe's notes that had been salvaged from the den back in Hungary. She was started as Ginger, Bridgette and Lucian barged through the door. Ginger handed her a vile that contained a fair amount of dark crimson blood.

"Do you understand what you are looking for?"'Ginger asked.

"Of course. Unlike you Ginger, I passed grade 12 Biology,"She said placing a drop of the blood on a slide.

"Well Stella, not all of us are smart like you,"Ginger snarled.

Stella rolled her eyes and looked into the microscope. Her face fell,"Whose blood is this?"

"Tanya's,"Bridgette said in her naturally quiet voice," Not the one we were targeting but close enough. Besides, better to kill the older pure blood vampyre princess then a half human."

"Why?"Lucian demanded.

"Shit,"Stella cursed picking up the vile and pouring the rest of the blood into a beaker and stirred it,"Shit,"She cursed again.

"What is it?"Lucian asked growling impatient. Singe was much more efficient then this.

Stella flipped through pages os Singe's note. After reading a page, she dropped the book as if it were diseased. Her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

"Cut the crap Stella. What the fuck is it?"Ginger snarled fed up with her friends antics.

Stella swallowed the large lump that has formed in her throat,"We have a serious problem..."

* * *

_**An:**_ What could this serious problem be? I guess you'll have to wait and see. I had quite a scare the other day when my computer would turn on and shut itself down again. Thankfully only the power supply fan was clogged. Damn cats. Anyway I hop you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't have Tynan in this chapter at all. But I didn't thing his decision was really that important.

_**Next: Waiting for Death**_

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Serindipity9:_** Glad to help. I tried to have Selene and Michael converse some in this chapter. Don't worry more will come. And I agree, they really never talked to each other.

**_Aramina:_** Ok I won't tell you. Underworld Evolution did the same for me. Lol.


	7. Waiting for Death

**_AN:_** Another Chapter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

_**The Hunted**_

_**Chapter 7: Waiting for Death**_

Tanya sat in her room, in front of her vanity. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was not as pale as it had been before. She always felt hot, due to her change in body temperature. After having a very cool almost freezing temperature for 400 years, it feels kind of weird to be warm. Her eyes were colder then she remembered them ever being. Her hair has returned to it's original state. It was dark red and went down past her shoulders. A hair style she had not seen since she had awoken 5 years prior. She eyes the mark left on her shoulder from when Lucian had bit her over a week before. She had stayed in her room the last three days, keeping her obvious depression to herself. Closing her eyes as the tears silently slid down her cheeks. She let out a sob and placed her head in her hands, sobbing into them. She felt so weak. She was not used to crying. For she hadn't cried in over 200 years.

A knock on her bedroom door made her lift her head up from her hands,"What?"She yelled, bothering to hide the emotional state she was in.

"Tanya dear, are you alright?"Her mother's voice asked, clearly concerned for her.

"Yes, now go away,"She snapped, wiping her eyes and cheeks only to have them wet again by more tears.

Tenashiya sighed and walked away from her door. Tanya wiped her eyes again and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes narrowed and she growled, wheeling her fist back and punching the mirror with all the strength she could muster in her weakened state. The mirror shattered at the force of her punch. Tanya's hand fell to her side. Glass embedded itself in her knuckled, causing blood to drip onto the grey carpet staining it. She suddenly felt light headed. She laid down on her bed and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Selene sat perched on top of a tall building with another death dealer named ebony. The moonlight made Ebony's white hair shine brightly, making her look illuminated. It made her look quite creepy. They were part of a surveillance team. She had learned that these death dealers had more class then the ones she had known. They only went on raids when need be, not for the principle of it. There were four of them. Selene, Ebony, Dawn and Morrigan. It was funny, she had black hair while they all had blonde hair, or in Ebony's case white. Selene hadn't been feeling well all morning, but she dismissed it as lack of blood to drink. Besides, it wasn't all that important. The lycans were careless, and it was too easy yo get clear photographs of them. They knew exactly what most of them looked like. Selene recalled her meeting with Tynan the night before. He had been accepted by the lycans, except he needed to earn their trust. A hard and slow task. Still, he was doing well and no one could tell that he was a spy for the vampyres.

"Selene,"Ebony hissed grabbing a hold of the older vampyres arm roughly, causing her to shake out of her daze and pay attention.

Ebony was a younger vampyre. Much younger then Selene herself, but she seemed to know a lot more about all this then she did. Ebony was no idiot, she knew what other people thought of her. Mostly they hated the death dealer captain. But truthfully, all she did was follow orders.

"What?"She hissed back.

"Look, down there,"She said pointing to the ground.

Selene looked to the spot her commander pointed to,"I don't see anything strange,"She remarked.

Ebony let out a frustrated sigh,"That's Ginger Fitzgerald down there. She is the leader of the lycan clan here. Well, at least she used to be before Lucian showed up."

Selene observed the red haired girl, as she walked the streets below amongst the humans. She had a certain air about her that made you want to back away. Selene suddenly felt light headed and she looked up, away from the bright lights of the street below. She closed her eyes tightly.

"You alright Selene? You look rather pinky,"Ebony asked, concerned her fellow death dealer. It was moments like these that Ebony dropped her tough facade and let her not so lost human emotions show.

Selene nodded when the light handedness dissipated,"Yes, I'm fine."

"I think I should take you back to the mansion,"Ebony stated standing up from her crouch on the rooftop.

Selene shook her head in protest,"No, no, I'm fine."

Ebony narrowed her eyes,"No you're not. I'm taking you back to the mansion whether you like it or not. Nothing is happening to anyone under my command. It would make me look bad. Besides, I could get demoted."

Selene sighed, giving into the persistence f her commanding officer. Ebony helped Selene stand up and headed back to the mansion. They hadn't even made it off of the rooftop when Selene's legs gave out from underneath her and she fell to the ground. Ebony knelt next to Selene who had fallen into unconsciousness. She placed a hand on Selene's forehead. It was incredibly hot, almost burning her hand.

She picked up her cell phone and pressed the number one on speed dial. It rang for a while before someone answered,"Sy, we have a situation here, I need assistance..."

* * *

Ginger sat on the couch in the main area of the den. The men around her did not trust her. Damn male lycans. It pissed her off. Lucian, Bridgette and Stella, were the only ones on her side. With a frustrated sigh, she turned off the Tv, throwing the remote to the other side of the couch.

Lucian laughed from the doorway,"Don't worry. They'll trust you in time,"He said sitting down next to her.

"They already trust the new guy more then me,"She said bitterly referring to Tynan.

Lucian thought for a moment,"We could make them scared of you. Scared to cross your path. Scared to mess with in,"He said grinned,"That's always easy."

"How do you expect me to do that?"She asked, raising an eyebrow, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well..."He trailed off still grinning.

Ginger tilted her head to the side. It was an obvious lycan trait,"What?"

Lucian pressed his lips against hers, surprising the young female lycan. She closed her eyes kissing him back. She smiled wickedly into the kiss, pressing her body against his,'This will make them think of me differently for sure. It's so worth it,'She thought.

* * *

Michael arrived back at the mansion around 3:30 am. He yawned tiredly, walking up the stairs to his room. It had been a long night. He opened the door quietly in case Selene was sleeping. She seemed to be doing that a lot more lately. He looked around the room and found no trace of Selene. He turned around and walked down the hall a bit. He wanted to find Selene. Sophia walked past him carrying a tray with a bottle of blood and a raw steak which was on a silver platter on top of it.

"Sophia,"Michael called,"Have you seen Selene?"

Sophia shook her head,"Not recently. Last time I saw her, Ebony took her on a mission with Dawn and Morrigan."

Michael nodded, relaxing some what,"Thanks Sophia."

She smiled,"No problem,"She said continuing down the hall, humming to herself.

Michael continued to walk the hallway, going back to his room. He was relieved that Selene was just out on a mission. He walked back into his room and sat down tiredly on the chair. He felt really tired and he slowly started to doze off. He couldn't have been asleep for more then five minutes when a loud knock on the door, jolted him and his senses awake. More alert, he got up and walked to the door. He opened th door. Lestat stood there looking back at him.

"What do you want?"He growled. He didn't like Lestat. He was too close to his mate. He didn't trust Lestat at all.

"It's Selene,"Lestat told him, not backing down from Michael's hostile attitude. He was not intimidated by the hybrid.

Michael lost all hostility towards the male vampyre,"What happened,"He asked, concern and worry etched on his face.

"She passed out on her mission. She was brought to the med bay a couple of hours ago,"He explained.

Michael's eyes narrowed,"And on one thought to tell me?"He growled.

Lestat glared at him,"Well I just did. We don't know what's wrong with her though. Not yet at least. I think."

Michael pushed past him and ran down the stairs to the med bay. He ran through the bright, white halls. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. Michael growled at him, barring his teeth. He was worried about Selene, and he was not about to be stopped by anybody.

"Whoa,"Sy said,"Slow down my friend. You're going to hurt somebody with how fast you were going."

"I've got to see Selene,"He growled trying to pull away from him, but to no avail.

"Easy there. She's perfectly fine,"He assured Michael, causing the hybrid to relax. Sy smiled,"She's resting,"He said quietly.

Michael let out a sigh of relief,"That's good. Do you know what's wrong with her?"He asked, nervously rubbing his neck. He was a little embarrassed about his irrational thinking.

Sy nodded,"Yes I do."

"What's wrong with her then?"

"I think it's best that we go in my office so you can sit down,"Sy said gesturing to the room behind him.

Michael nodded and followed Sy into the office, sitting down on the chair in front of the large desk. Sy closed the door gently and walked over to his desk. Sy closed the door and walked over to his desk, sitting down on the chair behind it. Folding his hands on top of the desk.

"Now what's wrong with Selene?"He demanded growing impatient. The waiting was killing him.

"Well it could be considered both bad news and good news. It depends on how you look at it,"Sy explained.

"Cut the crap,"Michael replied, extremely annoyed,"I demand to know what's wrong with Selene."

Sy pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose,"Well Michael, according to or tests. Selene is pregnant."

Michael blinked, processing the information. He was shocked. Biting his bottom lip he looked at his feet. He felt ashamed of himself.

Sy gave him a sympathetic smile,"It's alright. These things happen sometimes. We have no control over it."

"Does she know?"He asked looking up at the vampyric doctor.

He shook his head,"No."

"Why not?"Michael asked narrowing his eyes. He was starting to get a little pissed off by the fact that no one had told Selene of her condition yet.

"She needs to rest. I was going to tell her when she woke up again.,"Sy explained, justifying his reasons for not telling her.

"Can I see her?"

Sy nodded,"Of course,"He said rising from his seat,"I'll take you there."

He nodded and followed Sy down the white and sterile hallways. They stopped at a door labeled B16. Sy opened the door and nodded him inside, indicating that this was the room he had placed Selene in.

Selene laid on the bed. Her black hair sprawled out contrasting with the while pillow. Her skin had more colour then it did before. She looked so peaceful just lying there. Michael walked over to the bed. He brushed some stray strands of hair from her face his fingers brushing her skin. It was warmer then usual.

Michael turned to Sy,"Why is she so warm and not so pale?"He asked concerned for his mate.

Sy smiled,"I believe it has something to do with your lycan genes,"Sy explained,"It's the only logical conclusion I can come up with since vampyre pregnancies usually don't change anything about their mother."

Michael nodded and turned back to Selene. He sat down on the chair next to her bed. He smiled placing a hand on her stomach in awe of what was growing inside her. Their child.

Sy smiled,"I'll leave you two alone,"He said closing the door quietly, so not to wake Selene.

Michael smiled and ran his other hand gently down the side of her face. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. The brightness of the room caused her to close her eyes again almost instantly. Michael stood up and dimmed the lights for her. She opened her eyes again, her gaze fixed on Michael.

"What are you doing here?"She asked softly as she sat up on the bed.

"I wanted to see if you were ok."

She smiled softly not bothered by the normally irritating question,"I'm fine,"She said moving to get up, but a wave of dizziness washed over her, causing her to lie back down,"What's wrong with me Michael? I feel dizzy,"She said cupping her face in her hands.

He walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. He kissed her temple,"You're going to be just fine."

"Michael,"She said a little harsher then she meant to,"Don't beat around the bush with me. What is wrong with me?"She demanded.

He smiled,"Selene,"He said placing a hand on her stomach and tuck her hair behind her ear,"Selene, we're going to have a baby."

Selene blinked,"What?"She asked, checking to see if she had heard him correctly.

"You're pregnant Selene,"He told her quietly, his voice gentle.

She shook her head in disbelief,"No I'm not. Am I?"

"Yes you are,"He assured her,"Why would I lie to you? Especially about something like this."

Tears welled up in Selene's eyes and she turned into Michael's arms crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her offering comfort.

"What's wrong?"He asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"How can this happen? I'm not ready to have a baby. Not in the middle of this war,"She sobbed, breaking down.

Michael ran his hand up and down her back soothing her sobs,"I's going to be ok. Nothing will happen. I'll protect you,"He said kissing her cheek.

* * *

Ginger sat in her room, a cigarette pressed between her lips. She was thinking about other ways to get the pack to listen to her. Her new found relationship with Lucian seemed to be the perfect way. Not only was it foolproof, it was good for the both of them.

"Ginge,"Bridgette called to her sister as she opened the door peering into the room.

"What is it B?"Ginger replied, not taking her eyes off the wall she was currently starring at.

"You seemed quiet at dinner. You ok?"She asked concerned for her older sister.

"I'm fine B. I just wasn't in the mood for talking to Pam,"She responded snuffing out her cigarette,"I'd rather just go live with the other lycans anyway."

Bridgette nodded,"He's not hurting you is her?"She asked referring to her sister's relationship with the lycan leader, Lucian. She looked down at her feet shifting them nervously.

Ginger glared at her,"No he's not. I don't need your concern alright. I can take care of myself, thank you very much,"She snapped.

Bridgette bit her bottom lip,"Sorry,"She said glumly shuffling her way out of the room.

Ginger rolled her eyes,"Sometimes, I hate having a little sister,"She told herself.

* * *

Tanya woke from her slumber at the feeling of someone watching her. She sat up quickly and her eyes quickly scanned the room. Her eyes turned to the open door. Lestat stood there, watching her. A smile on his face.

"'What do you want?"She asked rudely, not very happy about being disturbed in such a manner.

Lestat closed the door walking over to the bed, sitting down next to her. He kissed her quickly on the lips,"Just came to see my sister,"She said.

Tanya rolled her eyes,"I highly doubt that."

"Well, I also came to tell you some new information I just heard."

Tanya fell back onto the bed,"Who cares. Just leave me to die in peace."

He frowned,"You're not going to die."

She sighed,"Fine. Just tell me so you'll leave me alone."

Lestat shook his head disapprovingly at his sister's behavior,"Selene's pregnant."

Tanya sat up instantly,"Say what now,"She said quickly.

"I said Selene is pregnant. It will be the first ever born hybrid child,"He repeated.

Tanya fell back onto the bed, sinking into her many pillows,"Great, more shit to load onto my already short time left."

"Stop talking like that,"He growled.

"Why?"

"'Cause you're not going to die. Dammit Tanya, if you believe you're going to die, then you will yourself to die and dammit you're not leaving me,"He yelled.

Tanya sighed,"Fine,"She said getting out of bed and running her fingers through her hair, sitting down at her vanity looking at herself in what was left of the glass mirror.,"So how far along is she?"She asked fluffing her hair up.

"About two weeks,"Lestat said walking up behind her.

"Figures,"She said rolling her eyes,"When I'm on my..."

"Stop talking about you dying. It's so fucking annoying."

She sighed,"Fine,"She said running her brush through her long dark hair,"Now get out. I'm going to have a shower."

Lestat chuckled crossing his arms over his chest,"You don't have anything I haven't seen before dear sister."

She backhanded his arm,"You're not seeing me naked."

"Oh, and this is coming from the twin sister I had baths with till we were 15."

"That sounded so wrong,"Tanya said walking to her closet.

"Hey it's true."

Tanya shook her head,"Yeah I know,"She replied,"It's not the time to discuss such matters. Now get out of my room you perv,"She said pushing him out into the hallway, closing the door in his face.

She shook her head and locked the door. She untied the back of her tie up tube top as she walked to her bathroom. Closing the door, she threw her top on the floor before adjusting the water temperature. With a sigh she removed the rest of her clothing and stepped underneath the warm spray of water. Tanya closed her eyes, feeling the hot water wash over her face. A sudden burst of pain rushed through her body causing her to let out a sharp hiss, as she leaned forward, resting her hands on the wall in front of her.

"What the fuck is wrong with me,"She growled through gritted teeth.

* * *

Michael laid on his bed, with Selene's head resting on his chest. She was in a deep sleep. The whole experience of finding out she was pregnant had left her emotionally and physically drained. He gently lifted her off of him, so as not to wake her as he got out of bed. He was wide awake and he was getting bored just lying there. With a sigh he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Once again he found himself wandering the halls of the mansion aimlessly. He walked into a secluded hallway with only seven rooms. He had never been in this part of the mansion before. It was lavishly decorated. A large portrait of a female ancient Egyptian vampyre, who wore clothes similar to Tenashiya only it was littered with turquoise jewels, hung above the door he had just entered. He shuddered and turned away from the portrait. Above the double doors at the end of the hall was a portrait of Tenashiya sitting down with Tyris standing behind her, with his hands on her shoulders. The first door to the left of that one has a portrait of Lestat above it. The one across from it has Tanya's portrait above it. The door next to Lestat's has Natashiya's portrait and above the door next to it was Claudia's.

Michael shook his head,"This must be their bedrooms,"He muttered to himself.

"What are you doing in here,"Tanya hissed quietly from her now open doorway.

Michael shrugged,"I don't know,"He whispered.

Tanya grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room, closing the door quickly. She turned around and smacked him,"Are you fucking stupid?"She snarled.

Michael rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him,"No, Why did you pull me in here?"

"This area is off limit to everybody but us and whoever we call in here,"Tanya said opening her bedroom curtains, letting the sun pour in.

"Why?"

"This is our sleeping area. We are most vulnerable when we sleep. I'm amazed you didn't trip the sensors in the floor."

Michael nodded in understanding,"So whoever's portrait is above the door, is whose room it is?"

Tanya nodded,"Yes."

"Whose was that above the door to this hallway?"

She smiled,"That was my father's sire. His dark mother. She is the reason we are royalty. Akasha. Queen of all who are damned."

"Where is she now?"

"Asleep. She is not meant for this modern world. She think's human and lycans are animals. She'd reek havoc, especially amongst mortals. She's blood thirsty, vicious and feels that vampyres are the superior species. It's safer to keep her in hibernation."

He nodded,"I see. How long has she been asleep for?"

"Over 1000 years,"Tanya replied.

Michael nodded,"No wonder."

Tanya closed the black see-through curtains around her bed,"So I heard that you knocked Selene up."

"Excuse me?"He asked.

Tanya rolled her eyes,"She's pregnant."

He nodded,"Yes she is."

She smiled,"That's good,"Her smile fell,"But that's also bad."

Michael's head perked up at that last part,"How is that bad?"

"Well Michael,"She said sitting down on the chair in front of her vanity,"Do you know anything about vampyre pregnancies?"She asked.

Michael shook his head,"No."

"Well, not many vampyres survive giving birth. Strong ones like me, my sister and of course my mother don't have to worry about that."

"So you're saying Selene could die?"

She nodded,"Yes. The likelihood of it has gone down since she drank my father's blood, but the risk is still there."

"What else can you tell me?"

"Well not much is to be told as of yet. With the obvious changes in Selene already, your child is probably a hybrid. Just like you. So, we don't know much. It will probably put a strain on her."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

She shrugged,"I don't know. Pretty much the only thing you can do is protect her. She'll become weak, tired and probably very skinny."

"And how will I protect her?"

"It will come naturally. Trust me,"She said placing a hand on his shoulder,"You're more dangerous now then you were before."

"How so?"

"You'll be outwardly hostile to most of the other men and anyone and I mean absolutely everyone, who poses as a threat to Selene, you will attack."

"Really?"

"Yes, and it will get worse when the child is actually born. But it won't be just you. If Selene survives, she'll be worse then you. Maternal instincts are stronger then paternal instincts."

"Like Natashiya?"

"Yes. My sister is very protective. But that has dissipated some, since Claudia has grown. But not much. Claudia is weaker then all the other vampyres because she is half human. It's easy to kill and injure her. Which is why she's usually the lycan's target."

Michael nodded,"I understand."

"Anymore questions?"She asked before stifling a yawn.

Michael shook his head,"No."

"Good,"She said rising from her chair,"Now you must go. I am in need of rest."

"Alright. Bye Tanya,"He said opening the door to leave.

"Bye Michael."

When he left, he looked up at the portrait of Akasha one last time, as he left the sleeping quarters of the vampyre royals. It creeped him out. He couldn't help but notice the changes in Tanya's scent and complexion.

* * *

Tanya sat on her bed, starring at the large scar on her shoulder where Lucian had bit her. It had healed fast. She laid down on her bed, starring at the ceiling through the see-through curtains. It was ironic how this happened to her. The princess. General of the death dealers. Waiting to dies was a bittersweet punishment.

* * *

**_AN:_** This chapter was long. My exams are over so I'm relieved. Chapter 8 is finished and should be up either later today or Sunday. Most likely Sunday since I'm lazy.

**_Next: Changes_**

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Serindipity9:_** I'm not telling you. You find out next chapter.

**_Aramina:_** I saw it by myself the first time so no one even tried. Not even the second time I saw it with my friend and my mom. Lol. Selene drank his blood so she could be stronger and be able to be out in the sunlight. So she's not at a disadvantage. This chapter answers the question to your last review. Hehe.


	8. Change

**_AN: _**Another Chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

_**The Hunted**_

**_Chapter 8 Change_**

It was the night of the full moon and the death dealers were grabbing weapons for their missions to fend off any lycans that may attack them on their missions. Tonight was one of the most dangerous nights of the month. Many death dealers would not be coming back to the mansion alive tonight.

Selene sat in her room, starring up at the full moon that shone bright in the dark sky above. Michael had refused to let her go on the mission tonight. But it wasn't like she was one to listen to stupid orders such as these. Pulling on her trench coat she opened the window and jumped down to the ground below. It felt good to defy orders. She smirked and walked to the gate of the mansion and scaled the wall surrounding the property. She jumped down and looked back up at the mansion. She smirked again. Just because she was pregnant, didn't mean Michael could dictate what she could and could not do. Flipping the collar of her trench coat up, she walked down the street away from the mansion and it's foreboding and eery presence.

* * *

Tanya sat on her bed. She has the sudden urge to go outside. She never got that before. She felt trapped being cooped up in her room. She stood up and walked to her closet. Taking out one of her many tube tops and pulling one on and one of her pairs of black leather pants. Tying on her combat boots she grabbed a large zip-up hooded sweatshirt. It would to big on her. She was never one for such wears. Shrugging, she left her room, quickly making her way through the hallways to the downstairs. Without anyone noticing, she slipped out of the front door. Walking to the gate, she punched in her code which caused the gate to open with a loud groan. She pulled the hood of the sweatshirt over her head and walked away from her home.

* * *

Michael walked angrily down the streets of Bayville. Selene had defied his orders and fled the safety of the mansion on one of her rebellious missions. Especially on the night of the full moon. It was very dangerous out there. Selene was endangering her life and also the life of their unborn child. Michael was pissed. She never listened to him. It was fairly easy to track her but that was besides the point. It if was this easy for him, the lycans could find her without a problem. It wasn't long before he spotted Selene. She was watching a group of vampyres who has gathered by a bus stop.

He came up from behind her as she peer around the corner of the building to look at the vampyres,"Selene,"He growled quietly causing his vampyre mate to jump.

"Don't do that,"She hissed back quietly, turning her head to peer around the corner to continue watching the group of rogue vampyres.

"What do you think you're doing? I told you to stay at the mansion,"He growled grabbing her arm.

"I didn't want to sit in my fucking room all night and let you guys have all the fun,"She snapped bitterly, pulling her arm free from his grasp.

"Do you know how incredibly stupid that is? You could get yourself and the baby killed."

She rolled her eyes,"Relax. I know what I'm doing."

"I know you do but, that's not the point."

"Yes it is. Now shut your mouth Michael."

* * *

Tanya walked down the streets. They were illuminated by long rows of street lamps. She let out a frustrated sigh, taking off the hooded sweatshirt and throwing it into the nearby trash can. Crossing her arms over her chest, she began to walk again. She walked down the street until she ran into a rather large group of rogue vampyres, who had gathered by a bus stop. She found herself surrounded by the group.

"Well lookie what we got here,"A male vampyre said with a grin on his face.

"Looks like we caught ourselves a princess,"Another vampyre said as she licked her pale lips.

"I don't have time for this nonsense,"She growled her eyes glazing over as she glared daggers at them.

"Oh that's to bad,"The first vampyre said advancing on her.

"Yeah. We were looking for some fun,"Another male vampyre spoke with a laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint you,"Tanya growled and walked onward towards them and shoved them out of her way, causing the two vampyres to fall to the ground a few feet away. The vampyres gaped at her.

Michael and Selene noticed the confrontation and watched her walk away.

"Was that Tanya?"He asked pointing in the direction she went in.

"I believe so,"Selene replied, putting her gun back in it's holster.

"Think we should follow her?"He asked looking at her.

Selene shrugged,"I don't know. I guess the morale choice would be to follow her and make sure she's alright."

Michael nodded,"Then let's follow her."

"Tanya can take care of herself. She not weak,"She said turning to walk in the opposite direction.

"Still I think we should follow her."

Selene sighed in defeat, crossing her arms over her chest,"Alright."

Michael smiled and walked in the direction Tanya had gone in. Selene followed im, shivering slightly at the cool night air that seeped through her clothing. They spotted Tanya down the street swaying on her feet as the cloud's uncovered the full moon from view. Tanya fell to her knees on the ground clutching at her stomach in pain. She looked up at the moon. Michael and Selene ran up to her. Michael cautiously walked closer to her, peering into her now black eyes. Hybrid eyes. Tanya's skin colour turned to a silver-grey colour. She screamed in pain as two large vertical gashes appeared on her back.

"Selene,"Michael said backing away from Tanya,"Get back."

Bat like wings came out of the gashes in her back and wrapped around her body. Michael's eyes turned black and he barred his teeth. Tanya at the moment, posed as an extreme threat to Selene. He could sense the power, radiating off of her in waves. It surpassed his own.

"Michael,"Selene said fearfully, hiding behind him. She knew she was no match for Tanya. She wasn't even sure if Michael could fend her off. Yet she was angry at herself,'Why am I acting so weak,'She scolded herself. She backed away, putting more and more distance between herself and the hybrid woman.

Tanya's wings opened, knocking into Michael's chest and sending him to the ground. She looked back to what her wings had hit. She turned her gaze to the sky and flapped her wings, testing them. With a smirk she took to the air and flew away into the darkness of the night sky.

Michael sat up, shaking his head. He looked at Selene to see if she was alright. He stood up and brushed his pants off before saying,"What the fuck was that?"

Selene starred off in the direction, Tanya flew off in,"She's a hybrid,"She said in a far off voice.

"I don't have wings like that,"He said following Selene's gaze.

"You were a lycan first. She was a vampyre. That's probably why she has wings and you don't,"Selene said shaking out of her daze.

"Wait a second,"Michael thought for a moment,"Isn't it just the Corvinus bloodline that can blend both species?"

She nodded,"That's what I thought. But that's obviously not true."

"I guess we have some research to do."

* * *

Tanya landed on top of a tall building. She looked down at her silver-grey hands, opening and closing her fingers. She felt so alive, so free, Like the world was laying at her feet. The full moon had activated her lycan side, making the change permanent. Tanya grinned, she liked the new her. So much better then the old Tanya. She felt as if nothing could stop her. She ran her tongue over her new teeth. Her vampyre fangs were still at the top but, the other upper teeth were sharper then before and her lower teeth were just like a lycans.

"A perfect blend of both,"She said to herself still grinning.

She willed herself to shift back into her human form. Her clothes were ripped and tattered but a the moment, she could care less. She was one of the most powerful creatures on Earth. The first female hybrid. She felt hungry. Her gaze fell on the night club across the street. It pulsated with the beating hearts of young humans.

She licked her lips,"Time to walk with the living,"She said smirking.

She walked to the edge of the building and jumped down onto the streets below. Landing effortlessly on her feet, Tanya walked to the night club and passed the people waiting in line. She was stopped from entering the club by the bouncer's arm.

"I'm going to have to see some i.d. miss,"She said eyeing her up and down.

"I don't have i.d.,"She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't let you in then. Step aside."

Tanya didn't move. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear,"I'll make it worth your wild,"She said, while slipping him a wad of hundred dollar bills.

The bouncer eyed her and shoved the money in his pockets,"Go right on in."

Tanya smirked and walked into the club, her eyes turning black. She chuckled,"That was too damn easy."

* * *

Michael and Selene walked through a park. The only lights were the few street lamps. Having trees surrounding the concrete pathway was sort of creepy. An eerie silence hung in the cool night air. The only other person they could see was a girl who was walking a ways ahead of them. She had long and messy brown hair. She wore blue jeans and a v-neck green sweater.

Selene sighed, walking closer to Michael,"It's kind of creepy out here,"She said shivering from the cold.

Michael wrapped an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to keep her arm,"Yeah it is,"He ran a hand through his hair,"We really should look into this Tanya being a hybrid thing."

"Yes,"She replied.

A rusting in the bushes ahead caused both of them to stop walking. The girl ahead of them stopped under one of the bright street light. Her bright blue eyes looking around her fearfully. She turned around to start walking again when a fully changed lycan jumped out of the bushes. The girl screamed and run in the opposite direction, away from the lycan. The lycan jumped on her before she could get to far.

Selene tugged on Michael's arm fearfully,"Michael, help her. He's going to kill her."

The girl screamed as the lycan dug his teeth and claws into her flesh ripping, tearing and drawing blood from the broken skin of her pale flesh.

Michael looked at Selene and nodded. He changed into his hybrid form and ran over to the lycan, tackling him. This caused him to let go of his grip on the girl. She got up and ran away from the two immortals. The lycan growled at Michael, for causing his prey to escape. Michael growled back grabbing a hold of him and throwing the lycan into a nearby tree with such force it made the tree crack. The lycan fell to the ground conscious and in human form. Michael walked over to him getting a good look at him. He changed back into human form his eyes wide. His face dropped as he looked at the man at his feet.

"Tynan,"He said gently, in shock.

* * *

The girl ran and ran. She tripped and fell to her knees once in a while but that didn't stop her from running. She glanced behind her and bumped into someone causing her to fall to the ground, weak from blood loss and the burning pain of the bites and scratches inflicted upon her. The red haired girl starred down at the injured teenager. The girl scrambled away from her, fearfully.

"It's ok,"Ginger said kneeling down in front of her, opening her arms to the girl.

The girl fell into Ginger's awaiting arms, crying into her sweater. She didn't know why this complete stranger wanted to help her, but at this moment she needed to comfort and more importantly she needed a hospital.

Ginger wrapped her arms around the girl, soothing her loud but muffled sobs,"Shhhh. It's ok,"She soothed, rubbing the girl's back up and down comforting her,"It happened to me too."

The girl looked up at Ginger,"It did?"

She nodded,"Yes."

"When?"

Ginger sighed,"A little over a year ago,"Ginger sniffed the air and instantly became aware of Selene and Michael's presence in the park,"Come, we must take our leave,"She said rising, taking the girl with her.

"Wait,"The girl cried as Ginger walked dragging her along,"What's your name?"

Ginger turned and looked her in the eye, a serious look on her face,"My name is Ginger Fitzgerald,"She said,"And yours?"

"Lydia. Lydia Williams."

* * *

Tanya entered the mansion. As she walked in, everyone's eyes were on her. She grinned at them showing her new fangs. Blood stained her lips and chin. It was obvious that Tanya had, had her first meal as a hybrid. She licked the remaining blood of her lips. She felt stronger and more powerful then she ever had before. She walked towards the spiral steps when Nancy, her most loyal servant came up to her.

"What,"She growled in a voice not her own. It was the bloodlust, the thrill of the hunt. The screams of her victims as she tore out their throats. My god she loved it.

Nancy bowed,"Milady, your father wishes to speak to you,"She said her voice shaking in fear.

Tanya grinned upon smelling her fear,"He can wait. Now go upstairs and draw me a bath. The smell of human sweat disgusts me,"She said heading up the stairs. That nightclub was packed and sweaty people brushed again her making her gag at the smell.

"No milady."

She glared at her,"You dare defy my orders,"She growled picking her up by her neck.

Nancy clawed at her hand gasping for air. Her eyes turned blue as she started to lose consciousness.

"Tanya stop,"Lestat yelled grabbing her wrist,"You're killing her."

Tanya let her go and stared into her twin brother's turquoise eyes,"Why do you care?"

Lestat's eyebrow's knitted together in concentration. He searched her matching eyes. He pressed the palm of his cool hand against her warm cheek,"You've changed."

Tanya glared at him and pulled his hand away from her face,"Yes I have brother,"She spat,"And for the better."

* * *

Selene and Michael dragged Tynan's unconscious form into the mansion and up the stairs to their room. Selene threw him onto the bed with a grunt.

"Fuck,"She said putting her hands on her lower back,"What the fuck does this guy eat."

Michael scowled,"Teenage girls apparently,"He said bitterly.

"Michael,"She said cupping his face in her hands,"Tonight was a full moon. He probably just lost control. Most young lycans do,"She said brushing his hair away from his eyes,"It's not his fault."

Michael sighed,"I guess you're right,"He looked at Tynan,"He's too good natured to kill someone."

Selene smiled,"I know. That's why we love him."

"Love him?"He asked suspiciously.

Selene nodded,"In a friend type of way."

Michael shrugged,"I guess."

Tynan wrapped his arms around Michael's neck from behind,"You love me,"He said in a goofy voice.

"Get him off me. Get him off me,"Michael said trying to grab a hold of Tynan, but to no avail.

Selene laughed uncontrollably,"Let go Tynan,"She said between laughs.

Tynan let go and looked down at himself,"I have no cwose,"He said turning bright red.

Selene laughed pulling some of Michael's clothes out of the dresser and handing them to Tynan,"Yeah, I noticed."

Tynan blushed and quickly put the clothes on, covering himself,"How I end up heore?"He asked tilting his head to the side in a childish manner.

"You attacked a girl Tynan,"Michael said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Isa 'ttacked girl? Me no rember,"He said shaking his head,"She o'tay?"She asked looking at his feet, ashamed.

Michael shrugged,"I don't know,"He said,"If I hadn't stopped you, you would have killed her."

Tynan bowed his head,"Mesa so sorry,"He said sadly,"Me no mean to hurt girl."

Selene patted him on the shoulder,"We know Tynan. It's alright."

Tynan looked at her, his head tilting to the side again. He sniffed the air briefly. He looked at Selene and leaned forward sniffing Selene. Something was off here. Her circled her sniffing causing Michael to tense up. He knew Tynan wouldn't hurt Selene but after tonight, he wasn't about to take that chance.

Tynan sniffed one last time before looking up at her grinning. He poked her stomach,"Youse pregnant,"He said poking her stomach again, still grinning widely,"'dat's what dat smell was."

"Smell?"Selene asked curiously, glancing at Michael who shrugged.

"Your smell is 'difent 'cause youse pregnant,"He explained,"Eet makeses perfect senses to me."

Selene smiled shaking her head,"You're too happy."

"Tank you. Isa try,"He replied happily.

* * *

Tanya walked into the throne room where her father sat awaiting her long awaited arrival. Tanya bowed upon entering the marble filled room.

Tyris scoffed,"Come here,"He said waving her over.

Tanya rose and ran to her father's side, kneeling down on the floor in front of his throne,"Father I..."

Tyris cut her off,"I know what you have become,"He said stroking the side of her face,"You're still me angel. No matter what species you are."

Tanya smiled laying her head down on his lap. Tyris smiled stroking his oldest daughter's red hair. It was for moments like these that made him want to be a father. It was silent for a while. Just him and her. Just sitting there.

The large brass door opened unexpectedly and Contessa ran in,"My lord, Milady, we have some uninvited guests."

Tyris scowled at the servant girl,"And you bother us with that because?"

Before Contessa could bother to answer, the door burst opened again. A group of six vampyres waltzed in. Tyris glared at the one in front.

"Hello Tyris,"He greeted. His cold blue eyes turned to Tanya,"Tanya,"He said coldly as if she were nothing.

Tanya looked at him and growled, barring her perfect teeth as her eyes turned black. Tyris soothed his daughter by placing his hand on top of her head, Her eyes went back to normal and she fell silent.

Tyris scowled,"Viktor,"He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

**_An:_** Well there you ave it. It's going to get a lot more tense in the story from here on out. I started a website for this story. I took pictures I found on the net of people (mostly actors) who looked how I envisioned my characters so if you recognize them just ignore it. You can find the link to this site in my profile. I've been working on it since Friday night but it's not quite done yet.

**_Next: Hybrids._**

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Serindipity9:_** That would be interesting. I'll think about that. Though I do have the whole story some what plotted out in my head. But you never know I can change a few things.


	9. Hybrids

**_AN:_** Another Chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

**_Chapter 9 Hybrids_**

"You have a lot of nerve coming here,"Tyris growled, glaring at Viktor,"What is it that you want?"He asked eyeing the five other vampyres that has entered with Viktor. His cold brown eyes fell on Auron.

"I have reason to believe that a traitor to my coven has taken refuge with yours,"Viktor stated.

Tyris scoffed,"The idea is laughable"He lied,"What makes this person a traitor Viktor? Knowing you, it will be something stupid.

Viktor scowled,"She helped a lycan, she tried to kill me, she created an abomination and she broke the chain and the covenant. She must be judged,"He said his voice getting louder with each reason.

Tyris chuckled,"Still using the old one awake two asleep thing. From the beginning I knew it was a moronic idea."

"Get to your point,"Amelia said crossing her arms over her chest.

He ignored her,"You plan to execute her. Just like Sonja,"He said turning around, looking at the waterfall behind him,"You never change."

Viktor glared at him,"Neither have you,"His eyes fell on Tanya who still knelt in front of her father's throne,"Or your daughter."

Tyris turned around at the mention of his daughter. His eyes turned ice blue, glaring at Viktor,"Leave my daughter out of this discussion. She has nothing to do with it."

Viktor chuckled,"You still deny the fact that your daughter is a whore."

Tanya was up in a flash, her hand wrapped around his neck in a vice like grip. She let out a primal roar as her eyes turned from their regular turquoise colour to their hybrid onyx,"I am no whore,"She growled in a deep voice that Tanya herself has never heard before.

Viktor looked into Tanya's black eyes. His eyes narrowed as he starred into the black depths,"Abomination,"He hissed.

Tanya growled tightening her grip as her skin colour began to change to it's hybrid silver-grey. Her face contorted in anger at the word abomination. She was no abomination, She was grabbed from behind and thrown into the rock wall and into the cold water surrounding the marble platform. Marcus stood in his hybrid form. He did not like Viktor but he was very useful. He could no afford Tanya killing him. Tanya growled at him barring her teeth. Water dripped down her face and off her chin as her change finished. She lunged at Marcus, knocking him to the ground.

Viktor and the other vampyres backed away from the two battling vampyre hybrids. Tyris let out a high pitched whistle causing the two hybrids to cover their ears,"Enough,"Tyris commanded glaring at the two,"This is pathetic."

Tanya looked at her father and bowed her head, shifting back into her human form,"I'm sorry father."

He nodded and turned back to Viktor,"You are not welcome here. You insult me and my family, and your goon attacks my daughter. I'll only say this once, get out of my house,"He said through gritted teeth.

"Not until I get what I came for,"Viktor said coldly,"I know she's here, I can sense her."

Tyris scowled,"If she was here, I wouldn't let you take her."

"And why not?"Auron spoke, walking up to his father's side,"She is none of your concern anyway."

Tyris eyed him up and down, taking in the image of his grandson. He could see Tanya's eyes on him too. His demeanor was just like his father's but his attitude screamed Tanya. Disobedient yet loyal,"That's none of your business young one,"She snarled,"This is between me and your father."

Auron glared at him,"I don't appreciate being talked down to like a child."

Amelia placed her hand on his upper arm,"Be calm my son."

Tanya glared at Amelia, but kept her mouth shut. Amelia's eyes laughed at her in silent victory. Tanya stormed past them shoving Amelia as she passed. She slammed the brass door behind het as she left.

Viktor smirked in amusement,"Still the bitch she always was."

Tyris glared at Viktor,"Do not insult my daughter in my presence. You have worn out your already un existent welcome. Leave,"He said pointing to the door.

"As I said before..."

Tyris cut him off,"Contessa, fetch my son while I escort these intruders out of my home,"He commanded.

"Yes My lord,"Contessa replied rushing out of the room, away from the tense air.

* * *

Michael, Selene and Tynan sat in their room having a friendly conversation, when Michael lost all his happiness and wrapped an arm protectively around Selene. He glared at the door.

"Michael,"She said placing a hand on the side of his face. Her eyebrows knitted together in thought,"What's wrong."

He sniffed the air,"Viktor is here,"He growled.

Selene's face dropped,"Is he here alone?"

Michael shook his head,"No,"He sniffed the air again, pulling Selene closer to him,"He's with Kraven. Marcus, and three other vampyres that I don't know."

Tynan eyed the couple,"Wants me to seeses what is goings on?"He asked tilting his head to the side curiously.

Michael nodded,"Sure. But be careful. Remember, you're a lycan,"He said a serious tone in his voice.

Tynan nodded,"Yees, yees, I gots eet,"He said opening the door and locking the door from the inside before closing it so no one could get in unless they were invited.

Slowly and quietly, Tynan made his way down the hall unnoticed. Once he reached the top of the spiral stairs, he crouched down peering over the edge at the main living area. He could clearly see the faces of Kraven, Viktor, Marcus, Amelia, Auron and Tyris. The other woman standing beside Kraven was very hard to see, but she did have blonde hair.

The blonde haired girl looked up at him, their eyes locking. She hissed loudly at him causing the other vampyres to look up at him.

"Lycan,"Auron hissed, pulling out his gun.

Tyris noticed just how much Auron looked like Tanya with that gun in his hand. When he heard the bang that resounded when the gun was fired he looked up at Tynan, who clutched his shoulder which was both bleeding and smoking due to the silver bullet. He looked down at his blood covered hand. He started to back away when Auron fired again and again, hitting him in the leg and the arm.

"Put the god damned gun down,"Tyris hissed,"This is not your place. It is my authority to have people in my home shot and at the moment I feel like having you all shot,"He growled, his eyes turning an even brighter blue.

"You like to have lycans in your house,"Auron growled.

"He's my spy,"Tyris hissed,"And if he dies, I will have your head."

Auron fell silent. Now he understood what his mother had meant when she said Tyris was terrifying. He truly was. A ruthless man, who would kill anyone who opposes him.

Tyris smirked, sensing his grand child's fear. It was exhilarating. His eyes turned back to Tynan, who still sat there, bleeding from his bullet wounds, desperately trying to pull the bullets out to relieve the burning. But to no avail. He saw Selene peek her head around the corner before quickly hiding again.

"Now,"Tyris said, his voice loud and commanding,"All of you, get out of my house."

The other vampyres turned to leave. Once they had turned away, Selene rushed out to Tynan's side. Kneeling down next to him she inspected his wounds. Another loud bang resounded, the bullet narrowly missing Selene's head. She turned her gaze to the vampyres on the floor below.

Viktor smirked,"Well now, we can see what Tyris Vanderwheel's word is worth."

Selene glared at him, pulling the bullet out of Tynan's leg. This earned a deep growl of pain from her lycan friend.

"She must come with us,"Auron said, his gun still aimed for Selene.

Tyris' eyes narrowed,"She's a member of my coven. She does not need or have to go with you,"He growled.

Viktor ignored his comment and started to climb the spiral stairs.

Tyris' grew angrier, his paternal instincts kicking in. His whole family were up those stairs. He barred his teeth and began to advance when he felt the cold steel of a gun against the back of his head.

"Don't move,"Kraven hissed.

Tyris glared and watched as Viktor reached the top of the stairs. He knew he could easily over power Kraven, but he dare not risk the chance of the gun being fired and hitting either himself or the pregnant Selene.

"Selene,"Viktor said coldly as he backed her up against the wall. She was trapped now,"You are coming with me."

"Never,"She hissed, her eyes turning blue.

Viktor grabbed her by the neck and lifted her a foot off of the ground. His eyes were cold and calculating as he eyed her up and down. His eyes fell to her stomach. He could sense it from where he stood. The child growing inside her womb. Selene looked down at her stomach then at Viktor fearfully. He snarled as he dropped her to the ground.

"Abomination,"He growled, his eyes glaring down at her. Viktor was very intimidating when he was angry.

"What is it Viktor,"Amelia asked as she, Auron and Marcus climbed to the top of the stairs. Selene stood up, pressing her back against the wall.

Viktor's lips contorted into the thin life,"She is with child,"He growled advancing on her,"The abomination's child."

"Really?"Erika asked, from her place behind Auron, who had his gun aimed at Tyris. Erika smirked, she could sense it now too.

Selene looked at the other vampyres in fear. She slowly started to move towards the door leading to the hallway when Auron's gun fired and a bullet embedded itself into her shoulder. She cried out in pain, covering the wound with her hand.

Viktor smirked at her,"No hybrid lover to save you know is there,"He taunted, unkown of the presence in the hallway that had been drawn out by Selene's cry of pain.

"I didn't think so,"Auron said aiming the gun for her head,"This time I won't miss.

A menacing growl from the hall caused the group of vampyres to turn their heads just in time to see Michael in his hybrid for as he lunged at Auron, tackling him over the edge of the balcony onto the floor below. This was just the distraction Tyris needed. He elbowed Kraven in the stomach and punching his face hard, breaking his nose. Tyris grabbed Kraven's gun and smashed it in his grip.

Marcus sensing the unfair battle between Auron and Michael, turned into his hybrid form and flew down to the ground stabbing Michael through the shoulder with the boney tip of his wing. Michael let out a roar of pain as he did so.

Out of no where Tanya grabbed Marcus pulling the tip of his wing out of Michael's shoulder and threw him into the wall. Using her super speed she pinned him to the wall with the tips of her own wings stabbed through his shoulders and into the wall behind him. He let out a screech of pain. She licked her lips, resisting the huge urge to feed off of him. But it was extremely tempting.

"Forget it Viktor,"Tyris growled as his death dealers swarmed the area under Lestat's command,"You are outnumbered, Now leave my house or I will let my daughter have her fun by tearing out your throats. I can tell she is very hungry."

Viktor scowled and nodded at his companions. They were no match for the female hybrid. They were escorted off the property by Lestat, Tanya, Ebony and her crew of death dealers. Tyris let out a sigh and ordered Sophia to take Tynan to the med bay and for the rest of them to go back to their business.

Michael ran up the stairs to Selene's side. He noticed her bleeding should and he growled. Selene smiled,"I'll be fine,"She said cupping his face in her hands,"The bullet didn't hit anywhere important,"She told him her hand resting on her stomach.

He let out a sigh of relief, helping her back up on her feet. Selene leaned against him as they walked back to their room,"When I heard you scream in pain, it really scared me,"He confessed.

"It's ok Michael. I'm fine,"She assured him as they neared their room.

"I shouldn't have let you go out there alone."

"Michael,"She said silencing him,"It's not your fault. Besides I'm fine, the baby is fine so there is no need to worry."

He opened the door ushering Selene inside,"I guess you're right. As always."

She smiled,"I'm not always right you know. Just most of the time."

He laughed,"If you say so. But it sounds like the same thing to me,"He said shrugging.

* * *

Tanya sat in her room at her regular place at her vanity, running her fingers through her soft red hair. She hummed happy tune to herself. It felt good to have Marcus at her mercy. She felt as if she could take on anything. With a smile on her face, she got up and got up and opened her curtains, sitting in the nook of her window. All that had transpired a couple hours earlier, left her feeling rejuvenated and full of energy that she did not know how to rid herself of. The sun had always hurt her eyes before, but now it didn't even phase her. It felt good as the warm sun spilled over her still pale face.

A knock at her bedroom door caught her attention. Still smiling she rose from her seat at her nook and opened it,"Hello Michael,"She greeted ushering him inside her bedroom, closing the door behind him,"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Why did you help me back there,"He asked curiously.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"Tanya asked, acting totally clueless as she sat down at the chair in front of her vanity.

"You know what I mean,"He said,"Why did you attack Marcus."

"You were outnumbered and in turn over powered. It was either I take down Marcus or blow the whole thing by attacking my only son Auron."

Michael nodded,"That was Auron."

She nodded back,"Yes. He was."

"I should have killed him,"He growled.

"You would have done no such thing. He is just a misguided teenager,"He growled back at him.

"He hurt Selene. He was planning on killing her."

Tanya sighed,"I don't care. If you did kill him I would have killed you."

"Yeah I know,"It was silent for a moment before he spoke again,"So you though that I couldn't take on Marcus."

Tanya shook her head,"No, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then,"He asked crossing her arms over his chest.

She sighed,"I meant that you could not take on both Auron and Marcus at the same time,"She explained massaging her temples,"They are too powerful for you alone."

"Why do you care if I'm out powered or not?"

She sighed again getting slightly agitated,"You're my friend Michael. Besides I can't let you die,"She stated crossing her legs.

"Why can't you?"He asked,"Not that I want to die or anything, I'm just curious."

"Selene needs you. If you die, she won't have the will power to survive giving birth to your child."

Michael looked down at his hands,"I see."

Tanya smiled placing a hand on his shoulder,"Don't dwell on it."

He nodded and stood up, heading to the door,"Well that's all I came here to ask."

"Are you sure?"She asked rising from her seat.

Michael nodded again,"Yes I'm sure."

Tanya crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow,"I am not convinced,"She said eyeing him up and down then running her tongue over her top fangs smiling seductively.

He shot her a curious glace,"Well that's all I came here fo..."

Tanya cut him off, pressing her lips against his in a hard kiss.

He pushed her away from him roughly,"Tanya what the hell do you think you're doing?"He growled through gritted teeth.

Tanya smirked and kissed him again, but once again she was pushed away,"Stop it,"He growled again.

"No,"Tanya said pressing her body against his,"Come on Michael,"She said her lips inches from his,"You know you want to."

He back up into the wall, swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat. He did not deny the fact she was attractive. Hell she was gorgeous, but he could not stop thinking about Selene. The problem was his head was screaming at him to do it , but his hear told him not to. Unfortunately, his head was winning his inner battle. His instincts were too strong. She was the same species as he was, a hybrid. The first female hybrid.

Tanya's lips were inches from his,"What about Selene?"He asked in a husky voice.

She smirked,"Forget her,"She said licking her lips,"At least for now anyway,"She said kissing him again, harder and longer then before.

He responded kissing her back, resting his hands on her hips,'this is wrong,' He screamed at himself in his head. But he could not ignore what his instincts were telling him. He felt his control of the situation slipping further and further away.

Tanya's tongue slid into his mouth massaging his with her own. He pulled her hips toward him, pressing them firmly against his own. He let out a primal growl as he did so. Tanya smirked into the kiss walking backwards toward her bed.

He pulled away from her,"Tanya,"He whimpered, his eyes full of lust and desire, despite his inner struggle.

She smirked and pushed him down onto the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. She closed the curtains around her bed before leaning down and kissing him some more. Michael's hands traveled up her back to the top of her leather tube top. She moaned as she felt the sticky and tight fabric peel off of her body. His hands gently squeezed her breasts earning another husky moan from her. Tanya tugged at the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over his head. She ran her finger nails gently down his chest and then over the bumpy skin where Marcus had stabbed him. At this, she shuddered.

She kissed him again, more demanding this time. His arms wrapped loosely around her slender waist. Tanya undid the button on his jeans. She pulled down the zipper and then sliding them down off of his hips. Michael slid them off the rest of the way not breaking contact with the female hybrid's lips. His hands quickly undid her leather pants, peeling the smooth material off of her body. Tanya began to kiss him harder. He could tell she was getting impatient. But she was the one in control.

Sliding off both of their underwear, Tanya slid herself down onto him letting out a purr of pleasure. Slowly she began to move. His hands gripped her hips tightly as they moved, eliciting moans from their throats.

Tanya slowly began to shift into her hybrid form causing Michael to do the same. Still feeling the pleasure of him moving deep inside her, she ran her fangs over his neck and down to his shoulder on the opposite side to Selene's bite mark. Licking her lips she bites down hard on his shoulder, earning a roar of pain from her new lover. The pace of their love making increases as they got closer to release. Tanya bit down harder before removing her teeth from his flesh causing the blood to spill out onto her bed. His hands gripped her hips harder bruising her still pale skin. The release came causing both hybrids to let out a roar of pleasure.

Exhausted, Tanya collapsed on top of Michael breathing heavily as she shifts back into her human form. Michael does the same, pulling out of her. She rolled off of him, her head still resting on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat.

It was silent for a while. Only the sounds of heavy breathing and the beating for their hearts as they slowed down from the activity they had just participated in. The lust slowly left Michael's eyes. Realizing what he has just don, he quickly got up putting his clothes on and leaving the room.

Once he closed the door, he leaned against it. He was angry at himself for letting Tanya control him in such a way. Using him for her own pleasure. He felt ashamed and angry at himself. Most of all he felt used. He though about Selene and their baby,"What the fuck did I just do,"He growled quietly to himself as he left the sleeping quarters of the vampyre royals.

* * *

An: There it is. Bet you weren't expecting that. Next chapter will be up soon. I hope you liked this one. My website is done and fully operational. If you have any suggestions for it just tell me I'm open for it. The link s in the profile.

**_Next: The Sisters of Different Species_**

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Serindipity9:_** Thanks. It is getting better is it not?

**_Aramina:_** I thought you'd like that. I had it planned from the beginning. Same with the end of this chapter actually. I had fun writing this chapter. Viktor did cause some trouble. Well I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the next.


	10. The Sisters of Different Species

**_AN:_** Another Chapter. I hope you all like this one better then the last.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

_**The Hunted**_

**_Chapter 10 The Sisters of Different Species_**

Selene paced the floor of her room. Michael had gone to see Tanya over an hour ago. She was worried. He was never usually gone for this long when he went to see Tanya. She felt that there was something wrong. She let out a frustrated sigh, she had, had enough waiting. With a yawn, she slowly climbed into the bed. She laid her head down on the pillow, dozing off. She awoke with a start when she heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"Michael,"She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes sleepily,"What's wrong?"

She received no answer as he walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. This was odd behavior. Shaking her head curiously she rose from the bed, walking to the bathroom door.

She knocked on it gently,"Michael, are you alright?"She asked through the door, concerned for her mate. He have never slammed doors before.

"I'm fine,"He replied gruffly as he turned the water on, letting it drown out the sound of her voice some what.

"Can I come in?"She pleaded, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"No,"He growled over the loud spray of the water.

"Ok,"She replied meekly, walking back over to the bed. She laid down, pulling the blankets over herself. Michael had never treated her like that before. Just ignoring her like that. She sighed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tanya hummed happily to herself as she shifted through her wardrobe searching for some new clothes for the day. It was a little too easy to control Michael like that. She could tell her was trying to resists his instincts that she had pulled forward, but she fixed that. She loved her telepathy. It made it so easy to manipulate people. Mind you she hadn't done that in over one-hundred years, before she went to sleep. Michael was easy enough for her to handle, it was what she wanted and she always got what she wanted. 

Lestat opened her door and slammed it shut behind him,"How do you live with yourself,"He growled through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?"She asked not even giving her brother a glance as she spoke, shifting through her wardrobe. She knew that he could smell what had transpired between her and Michael two hours before, but she didn't care.

Lestat grabbed her shoulder, roughly turning her to face him,"You know damn well what I'm talking about,"He snapped,"You manipulated Michael so he would have sex with you."

"How did you know that?"She asked sarcastically.

"Please, the whole fucking mansion could hear you,"He snarled, exaggerating the truth.

"So,"Tanya snarled, glaring at her twin,"It's like that song. Manipulation is the name of the game. Manipulation makes all other game look tame,"She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You disgust me,"He snarled glaring back at her.

Tanya growled,"Don't come to me with your self righteous bullshit Lestat. You've done it before, so don't fucking lecture me,"She yelled her eyes turning black in her anger.

"What are you talking about?"

She chuckled,"Isn't that how you made Ebony,"She said snidely,"Use her, bite her, turn her. That's your way."

"I don't have to listen to this,"He snarled, heading for the door.

"Why?"She yelled,"'Cause you can't handle the truth when it's laid out in front of you. At least I admit that I used Michael and you know me, I hold no remorse for my actions. That's the difference between you and I. You are weak,"She screamed, throwing the article of clothing she was holding onto the floor.

Lestat bowed his head,"You just take pleasure in destroying the lives of others."

She shook her head,"No, I just live in the real world. Not some lie I built up to mask the truth. You should really live there too."

He sighed and walked to the door,"Fine, but if I find out that you use Michael like that again, I don't think you'll be so lucky."

She chuckled,"Is that a threat? I'm so looking forward to it,"She said smirking as her brother left the room. Sitting down at her vanity she looked at her appearance. Maybe Lestat was right, maybe she did just use men for her own sick pleasure. Maybe so, she could change who and what she was. She just couldn't.

* * *

Selene awoke well past sunset. With a yawn she pulled herslef out of bed. Looking around the room she found no trace of Michael, only his clothes from earlier thrown about the room. His side of the bed was cold and untouchable, it was obvious that it had not been slept in. She sighed changing her clothes before leaving the room. She was worried about Michael, he was acting very strangely today. She decided to go and visit Tynan before he was to go back to the pack later tonight. She headed down the spiral steps. She caught site of Lestat as he talked to Ebony. 

"Lestat,"She called, walking up to him,"Have you seen Michael anywhere. He didn't sleep in out bed this morning."

"He went for a walk. But that was hours ago,"Lestat told her as Ebony walked away.

"How many hours ago?"

"I'm not sure,"He said thinking for a moment,"About twelve hours ago I believe,"He told her,'Pretty long for a walk,'Lestat thought bitterly to himself.

"That's a long walk,"She replied voicing her curiosity.

He nodded,"Yeah it is."

Before she could say anything else the large front doors burst open. A girl with light red hair and brown eyes burst in, grinning as her eyes fell on Lestat.

"Lestat,"She squealed running to hug him, though it was more like a tackle. Selene stepped back as the girl ploughed into him, knocking Lestat back onto the ground.

"You ok Lestat,"She asked as he sat up shaking his head as the girl clung to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Did you get the license plate on that truck,"He asked jokingly earning a lough from both Selene and the girl.

Both the front doors were pushed open and a girl with fiery red hair and icy blue eyes walked in,"That was no truck,"She said rolling her eyes,"That was just Vix."

"Hello Jadne(Jay-den)," He said to the girl at the door,"Nice to see you again.,"He said standing up and brushing himself off. He held the other girl at arms length,"Vix, my you've grown big."

Vix smiled,"Thank you Lestat,"She looked at Selene curiously,"Whose she?"Vix asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

Jadne looked at Selene and growled pulling Vix to her, holding her tightly against her.

"Jadne, what's wrong?"Vix asked, concerned about her sister's behavior. She didn't know what caused her older sister to go all maternal on her.

"She reeks of Viktor,"She growled barring her lycan teeth.

"Whoa, clam down Jadne,"Lestat said holding up his hands,"This is Selene. She's new here, from Viktor's coven."

Jadne growled her pupils disappearing. That explained why she smelt like Viktor. He was her sire. That just made Jadne hate her more. Vix slapped her sister's arm,"Stop it,"She hissed. She was appalled by her obnoxious behavior.

Selene eyed them curiously,"You're a lycan,"She said to Jadne,"And you're a vampyre,"She said to Vix. Now she was intrigued.

"Yeah what of it,"Jadne snarled.

"Enough,"Lestat interrupted before Jadne got violent,"Jadne, Vix, go upstairs and get some rest. I can tell you're tired. Selene you can go about your business."

Selene nodded as Vix and Jadne walked past her. Jadne still growling as Vix literally pulled her older sister up the stairs.

"Don't mind her,"Lestat said referring to Jadne's growling,"She's just not to fond of vampyres. Well other then Vix,"He explained justifying Jaden's behavior.

"I see. Well I guess I'll go and visit Tynan."

"Yes and I should go talk to Vix and Jadne, show them where to stay,"He said walking up the spiral stairs.

Selene shook her head. This was all so confusing. She walked down the white halls of the med bay where Tynan was staying. She opened the door to Tynan's room. He sat on the bed playing with a rubix cube. He smiled when he saw her putting the frustrating toy down.

"Hi Selene,"He greeted happily, despite his unsuccessful battle with the colourful cube.

"Hi Tynan. How you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Shoulder still burn badwy 'dough,"He said rubbing the spot where the bullet had hit him.

"I though it would. Lycans are allergic to silver after all,"She said informatively, smiling at her lycan friend.

He nodded,"Yes."

"Have you see Michael today?"She asked hopefully.

"He was heore 'dis mornin', 'round eight clock,"He replied nodding his head,"Said he go for walk,"He told her, picking up his toy once again.

"Thanks Tynan,"She said turning to leave.

"No problem,"He said smiling. He decided not to question her. He knew how much it irritated her when he did.

Selene walked down the white halls when a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her. She leaned against the wall waiting for it to pass. The dizziness only came when she hadn't seen Michael. Maybe it was some sort of sign. Shaking her head she walked down the hallway to the main living area on shaky legs. She needed to find Michael, she needed to know what was wrong with him. It was really bothering the pregnant vampyress.

* * *

It was hours after sunset when Michael returned to the mansion. He felt like a horrible person. He didn't know what had possessed him to have sex with Tanya. Sure she was gorgeous but she did not think of her that way. She was supposed to be his friend. Maybe he was too trusting. Especially of the female hybrid. He shook his head. He had betrayed Selene. She'd probably hate him. She had been betrayed so many times before, she wouldn't put up with this. With a sigh, he climbed the spiral stairs. He just wanted to talk with Selene and get this whole thing sorted out. He didn't even know if Selene knew about what he had done yet. Probably not, unless she had pissed Tanya off in the hours he had been missing. In the hallway he bumped into Lestat. 

Lestat glared at him,"You have a lot of explaining to do,"He growled pulling him to the side and away from listening ears.

Michael glared back at him,"I don't think that is any of your business Lestat,"He said, his voice was void of emotion.

"Tanya is my little sister. I know she's the one who instigated the whole thing, that's clear. But why did you give in to her?"He asked wanting an answer.

Michael shook his head,"I don't know. All I remember is Tanya kissing me and then laying on her bed naked with her head resting on my chest and a couple of bits in between that."

Lestat thought for a moment, his anger at Michael dissipated slightly,"Are you sure? That's all you remember?"

He nodded,"Yes. I honestly don't remember what happened during that time. But I do know that we had sex. That much I'm sure of."

Lestat nodded knowingly,"I know. She's done this before. She manipulates men to make them do what she wants."

"How do you know this?"He asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's my sister. I know everything about her. Besides, Tanya can mess with your mind,"He said placing a hand on Michael's shoulder.

"What do you mean? Mess with my mind?"

"Tanya, our father, and I have psychic powers. I know it sounds weird but we do. Tanya uses hers to mess with people's minds. She made you sleep with her by changing something in your mind,"He explained,"It makes her a very powerful seductress."

"What could she have changed?"He asked concerned about what she had done to him.

"Well, I think she suppressed your instincts that are about Selene and the baby and pulled some others forward,"He explained,"Look Michael,"He said with a sigh after seeing the look on the hybrids face,"We can keep this a secret."

"A secret?"'He asked confused.

"Yes. Selene doesn't know so, we could keep this between me, you and Tanya. No one else has to know,"Lestat stated as if it were that simple. Well maybe to Lestat it really was that simple.

Michael looked at him skeptically,"No one else has to know?"

"Nope. No one at all."

He sighed,"Alright, I'll try,"He said rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit he had developed,"I don't know if I can though."

Lestat shrugged,"It's up to you. Make your own decision,"He told him walking away from him and the conversation.

Michael sighed, walking down the hallway towards his room. He felt guilty. Especially after his conversation with Lestat. Even though it wasn't technically his fault. He shouldn't have gone to see Tanya in the first place. He knew she was capable of doing this. But it was too late now. The past was the past. It still existed. He couldn't pretend that nothing h ad happened. He held his breath as he pushed open the door to his bedroom which had been cracked ajar. Selene sat in the nook of the window looking out at the moon. The moonlight shone over her pale skin making her look more beautiful then before. She turned to look at him.

"Michael,"She greeted slowly standing up,"You're back,"She said taking a few shaky steps forward. She supported herself against the bed.

"Yes I'm back,"He said quietly,"Are you alright Selene?"

She nodded sitting down on the bed,"Yes. Yes I'm fine,"She assured him,"Just a little dizzy. It'll pass."

He sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. He had a strange need to be by her side. He sensed her weakness and had the urge to not leave her side, not for a second. Smiling softly, he kissed her forehead. He could tell that she needed him too.

"Where did you go? You were gone for a long time,"Selene asked tiredly. Too tired for what time in the evening it was.

"I went for a walk,"He told her,"Next time I'll tell you ok?"

"Ok,"'She smiled snuggling into his arms. The guilt returned almost instantly,"Don't go away for so long next time ok?"

He nodded slowly,"Ok,"He said in a far off voice. He sighed. It was futile to keep secrets from her. He ran a hand through his hair,"Selene. I have something to tell you."

She looked up at him curiously,"What is it Michael?"

He sighed again,"Selene I..."He was cut off by a knock at the door. Reluctantly, Michael let go of Selene and opened the door,"What is it Contessa?"

"Lestat and his friends wish to talk to you,"She replied coldly. She looked into the room behind Michael to Selene,"Now,"She said scowling.

Before he could respond, Contessa turned her heal and stormed down the hallway. Michael sighed and looked at Selene,"Should we go? I mean I really have to tell you something."

Selene stood on her semi-stable legs and smiled,"I'm sure it can wait. Let's go,"She said wrapping an arm around his supporting herself,"You can tell me later right?"

Michael sighed,"Yes,"He replied,"I guess it can wait."

Selene smiled at him. They walked down the hall, unsure of where to go exactly. Sophia walked up to them, silently leading them into a study of some sort. Inside sat Lestat, Vix and Jadne.

"Ah there you are,"Lestat greeted them,"Please sit,"He said gesturing to the empty sofa across from the one Jadne and Vix currently sat on.

Both of them sat down,"What is this about? And who are they?"Michael asked.

"Michael, these are a couple of friends of mine. This is Vix and Jadne. They're sisters."

His eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he discretely sniffed the air,"But Vix is a vampyre and Jadne is a lycan. How is that possible?"

"You see, that's the interesting part,"Lestat said grinning,"I'll let Jadne fill this in since she knows more then I do."

Jadne glared at Lestat, hating that he put her on the spot like this. Her gaze fell on Michael and Selene. Her cold eyes studying them. Lestat had told her all about them. With a sigh she began her story,"It all starts with out grandparents. Two lycans, two vampyres, in love with one from the other species. Each couple spawned one child. Our parents,"Jadne explained, her voice void of any lingering emotions she may have had.

"I thought I was the first hybrid,"Michael said.

"You are. Our parents have been dead for years."

"What happened to them?"Selene asked curiously.

"'Our mother died giving birth to Vix. Vix was only two months old when our father was killed,"Jadne said through gritted teeth,"His neck was snapped. Killed him instantly."

"Jesus Christ,"Michael said quietly.

"That's horrible,"Selene exclaimed.

"Yes,"She snarled,"Viktor destroyed my family,"Jadne said angrily,"I'd give anything just to hurt that man. Not that I could mind you."

"Wait a second,"Michael interrupted the red head's tirade,"Viktor killed your father?"

Jadne nodded,"Yes. I saw it myself. I was only thirty years old at the time. That was eighty-six years ago."

"How do you know Lestat?"Michael asked.

"He saved us,"Vix spoke up,"I was five or six and me and Jadne were surrounded by lycans when Lestat took them all out and rescued us,"Vix explained, looking at Lestat in admiration. The girl was still a child.

Jadne rolled her eyes at her sister's behavior,"She idolizes him.'

"Yep,"Vix responded nodding vigorously,"I want to be strong like that one day,"A brave warrior. Not a baby."

Lestat chuckled,"When you're older little one,"Lestat said smiling and patting the young vampyress on the head.

Selene stood up,"Well, I hate to be rude and leave you guys but I really want to go back to my room,"She said suddenly uncomfortable in this room with this situation.

Lestat nodded,"Of course,"He said glancing at Michael,"You two can go if you want. Vix, Jadne and I have some catching up to do anyway."

Nodding, Selene quickly left the room. She felt really hot all of a sudden. Her vision blurred and her knees got weak. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back up. Pulling her to his chest,

"You alright?"Michael asked concerned.

She smiled at his concern and nodded,"Just a little warm is all,"She lied. She did not want him to worry about her more then he already did.

He was not convinced. But he let it slide and walked back to their room. Once again he felt guilt tug at him. It was never this bad unless he was alone with her. Walking back to their room with her leaning against him, he contemplated whether or not he should tell her. It felt horrible to deceive her after all she had done and given up for him, When they were in their room he let out a heavy sigh. He just had to tell her. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't.

"Selene,"Michael said sitting down in the chair bowing his head, looking at his hands which were folded in his lap,"I want to tell you something, very important."

"What is it?"She asked. It was apparent that this was the same thing he was going to tell her before,"I'm listening now,"She said sitting down on the bed starring at him intently.

Michael sighed again,"You have to listen to the whole thing before you get all angry at me ok."

Selene looked at him confused,"Um, ok,"Who would she be angry?

With another sigh he paused. It was hard to say this. He looked up at her brown eyes. The look of love in those eyes made his stomach flip nervously. He couldn't out it off any longer. It was now or never.

"Selene I..."His voice shook causing him to stop and clear his throat before continuing,"Selene, you know when I went to visit Tanya this morning?"

She nodded,"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"She asked her eyebrows knitting together as her gaze bore into him, making him shudder.

She was making this very hard for him. Swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat, he continued,"Everything. Selene I slept with Tanya,"He blurted out.

* * *

_**An:**_ This chapter was hard for me to write. It was emotionally draining. I forced myself to write it. The next chapter will be better. 

**_Next? (Honestly I have no clue)_**

_**Response to Reviews:**_

**_Serindipity9:_** To be honest I didn't think many people would like that chapter. But Michael is back to normal. I hope this explained what happened. As you can tell, Tanya is a manipulative bitch.

_**Bobo be Dobo:**_ Thanks and I will.

**_Aramina:_** I hope this cleared some things up. Hopefully you liked this and don't worry. Tanya's not going to get pregnant. At least not in this story. AHHHH Evil Pink Bunnies curls into a ball Chuckakahn Chakakahn. Lol.


	11. Discoveries

_**AN:**_ Another Chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

**_Chapter 11 Discoveries (I just picked the first title that came to my head)_**

Ginger stood in her room, looking at her image reflection in her full length mirror. More importantly she eyed the mark Lucian had left on her shoulder from their love making the night before. She was now his, and he was now hers. With a happy smile she pulled on her tight black capris and a dark green tank top. She grabbed her jacket and pulled on her knee length, spiked hell boots. She opened her bedroom door and walked out into the living room.

"Ginger,"Pam spoke looking at her oldest daughter's attire,"Where are you going?"

Ginger rolled her eyes. Pamela's voice always got on her nerves. It was too kind, sweet and innocent for her tastes,"Out,"Ginger told her mother, she was getting slightly irritated by her mother's questions.

"you're going to be with those werewolves again aren't you?"Pam insisted rising from her seat on the couch. She was no idiot. Bother her daughters had been turned into the animals that were called werewolves.

"Where else would I go?"She asked pulling her red hair back into a low ponytail.

Pam sighed,"I don't like it when you and your sister go there. It's changing you Ginger."

She rolled her eyes,"Too bad,"She said pulling her jacket on, taking special care to hide the mark on her shoulder that Lucian had left.

"What's that?"Pam asked eyeing the part of the mark that she could see. She pulled the jacket off of Ginger's shoulder,"Ginger."

"It's nothing,"She snarled pulling her jacket back up over her exposed shoulder.

"Tell me what it is,"Pam demanded her voice still remaining sweet.

Ginger glared at her and pushed Pam out of the way, storming out of the house and into the cool night.

Pam sighed falling back onto the recliner. She rubbed her temples.

"Mom,"Bridgette said quietly as she walked into the living room from her bedroom,"Was that Ginger leaving?"

She nodded,"Yes Bridgette. I have something to ask you."

"Sure mom,"She replied kindly, sitting down on the couch,"What is it?"

"There was a mark on Ginger's shoulder. I type of bite mark that wasn't there before. Do you know what it is?"

Bridgette though for a moment. Her eyes widened and she shook her head,"No, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Ginger will know. She'll be pissed at me,"She explained,"And don't say she won't 'cause I know her better then you do Mom."

Pam sighed,"Please Bridgie. I'm just worried about your sister."

Bridgette sighed,"Fine,"She licked her lips nervously,"It's a bite mark,"She explained looking up at her mother's face,"From her mate."

Pam's eyes widened,"Mate?"

She nodded,"Yes."

"Oh my god,"Pam said in disbelief, leaning back against the back of the recliner,"Who is he?"

Bridgette sighed. Ginger was going to kill her,"His name is Lucian. He's the leader of the pack."

"She was never going to tell me was she?"

She shook her head,"No."

Pam shook her head,"I don't want you going back there."

"I have to. I'm one of them. It's safer."

Ginger walked down the street quite a ways. She didn't want to put up with Pam's crap tonight. She should just live with Lucian and the other lycans. It would be a lot simpler. No more sneaking out to be with them. She looked around and lifted up the manhole cover, climbing down the ladder to the sewer. There was a steel door beside the ladder. She opened it and disappeared through the dark tunnels leading to the den. For being underground and full of lycans, the den was very fancy. Well not too fancy, but fancy none the less. Upon reaching the circular door, she punched in the security code and walked in. Upon her entrance the other lycans looked up at her with a glare. She growled barring her teeth, letting them know who was higher on the food chain. With a smirk she headed down the corridor to Lucian's room. Yes, she was in control, and she loved every minute of it.

* * *

Selene looked at Michael. The words he had blurted out ran through her head over and over again like cars driving by on the highway, processing the information. She blinked a couple of times before her eyes narrowed and turned their icy blue colour.

"What,"She growled.

Michael bowed his head,"I..."Selene cut him off.

"I can't believe you's do something like this to me,"She growled, her blue eyes glaring down at him. She continued, cutting him off before he could say anything,"No, I don't want to hear it. Why did you do it Michael? Am I not good enough for you? Does our relationship or our child mean anything to you?"

"Selene just..."

"Shut up Michael. Just shut up,"She yelled. Her cold gaze was fixed on him. Starring him down.

Michael was getting angry. She wouldn't let him get more then two words in. He grabbed her wrist tightly pulling her to him,"Now just listen to me,"He growled.

"Why should I?"She snarled trying to pull her wrists out of his tight grasp. But his strength surpassed her own.

He tightened his grip pulling her closer. He glared at her,"Because you said you would listen,"She said through gritted teeth.

Selene fell silent and Michael let go of her wrists, which were red from the grip he had, had on them. She let out a frustrated sigh,"Fine,"She snapped, sitting down on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Michael let out a deep sigh of relief as he ran a hand through his hair,"To be honest with you, I don't remember what happened. All that I do know is that we did have sex."

Selene scoffed,"You expect me to believe that load of bullshit,"She snarled.

Michael shook his head,"No I don't. I just want you to listen to me."

She rolled her eyes. She was still incredibly angry at her hybrid mate,"Fine, go ahead. Tell me."

With a sigh he continued,"She used some sort of mind control on me or something. Ii remember her kissing me and me pushing her away, then the next thing I knew, We were lying on her be naked,"He confessed, hoping that Selene would believe him.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard,"Selene said with a laugh.

"It's the truth,"He insisted growing some what frustrated.

Selene's eyes hardened,"And you know this how?"She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I talked to Lestat,"He said folding and infolding his hands in his lap,"He's the one who told me everything."

She growled and rose from her seat, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"He asked her.

"I'm going to check this out,"She snarled, opening the door,"Don't expect me to come back here,"She slammed it shut.

Michael sighed falling back against the back of the chair. He felt a little better, but now he felt defeated. Her words stung, she had never really snarled at him before. Her words were cold, angry. He fell forward, placing his head in his hands. With a heavy sigh he stood up,"'Why do I get myself in these situation,"He growled angrily at himself.

* * *

Tanya walked down the street on the cold night in Bayville, New York. She held a happy smile on her face. She hated being cooped up inside the mansion all the time and considering the tension there, she was glad she was not there. Upon entering the park she closed her eyes. She felt the cold evening wind blow across her skin. To her, the wind was warm, soothing. She sniffed the air unconsciously, taking in the scent of pine trees and freshly cut grass. Her eyes snapped open at the feeling of someone watching her. Looking around her, she tried to pinpoint where this person was. Without success, she continued walking. Though she was more alert, attentive to her surroundings. Searching for any sound or sight of movement in those surroundings.

"Tanya,"A voice called to her. It was male, cold and loud.

Tanya looked in the direction where the voice had come from. She could not believe that she had not caught his scent. She glared at him,"Marcus,"She growled through clenched teeth.

He took a few steps closer to the female hybrid, earning a growl from her. He kept walking forward until she barred her sharp fangs. He held his hands up submissively,"Whoa there. I did not mean to provoke you. It was not my intention."

"What do you want?"Tanya growled, her eyes turning their hybrid black. Her wings came out of her back to use as either a weapon or as an escape.

"I just want to talk,"He replied, letting his own wings out.

She eyed him suspiciously,"Ok,"She stated crossing her arms over her chest,"You have my attention,"She submitted, although staying on guard her wings still up.

Marcus smirked and circled her, eyeing her up and down. She followed him with her eyes, not trusting him at all,"Well Tanya,"He said running his tongue over his bottom lip,"You look rather nice tonight."

Tanya narrowed her eyes,"What are you getting at Marcus?"She asked, not quite sensing what he was up to.

"Don't be so blind,"He said sliding his hand up her arm,"You are still not listening,"He said in her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist. His breath tickled her ear. It made her shudder.

Tanya closed her eyes, leaning against him,"I don't think it's a matter of listening,"she said opening her eyes and turning to look him in the eyes,"What do you want Marcus?"

He smirked resting his hands on her hips,"Don't tell me that you don't feel it."

Tanya closed her eyes again. Of course she could feel it. It was the same attraction she felt towards Michael. The problem was, she didn't know if she could be with Marcus in that sense. But her instincts were clear. They were the same species, vampyre-lycan hybrids.

She nodded,"Yes, But why? I mean you just came to me all of a sudden."

"Last night, when you pinned me to the wall. It hurt like hell but god, I could feel it really strong,"He explained to her, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

"I could to,"She replied,"But at first I mistook it for hunger,"She confessed.

"Really now?"He smirked, his fangs elongation. He gently slid them down her neck and onto her shoulder and to her upper arm.

"Yes,"She gasped, closing her eyes as his fangs traveled down. It felt so good.

Marcus' fangs traveled back up to her shoulder, biting into the soft flesh. Tanya let out a small cry as he did so. She moaned feeling her warm blood spilling over her shoulder and down her back. Her hand rested on the back of his neck, holding him there. He pulled away from her looking her in the eye. Her blood dripped from his lips. Tanya licked her lips watching the crimson liquid slip down. He pressed his lips against hers. Tanya moaned wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her body against his. His hands rested on her hips. She could taste her blood on his lips. It was good.

He pulled away and looked at her,"We should stop,"He said remembering where they were.

She smirked,"It's ok,"She said spreading out her wings,"I know a place we can go,"She said seductively, flapping her wings and rising a couple feet into the air.

Marcus smirked back rising into the air as well,"Lead on my lady."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selene knocked loudly on Lestat's bedroom door. It took her over an hour to find the place. She had cooled down some what as she searched the mansion, but he was making her angry again. She had knocked on Lestat's door twice now and he had yet to answer. Finally, after the third knock she heard movement inside the room. The door opened and Lestat stood there shirtless in his black leather pants.

"What?"Lestat growled. He was clearly irritated.

"Michael told me thing,"She told him,"But I'm not sure if I should believe him."

Lestat sighed,"Look um, can this wait till later? I'm a little busy right now."

Selene's eyes narrowed,"With what,"She demanded.

Lestat glared at her. She glanced into the room past him. Ebony sat on Lestat's bed with the blankets wrapped around her obviously naked body, for her clothes were strewn about the floor. Selene glared back at him,"Oh."

"Yeah,"Lestat replied.

"No. It can't wait,"She growled.

Lestat let out a frustrated sigh,"Fine,"He said stepping aside, letting Selene in the room,"But be quick about it."

Ebony tucked her white hair behind her ear,"Um, Lestat,"She said nervously,"Maybe I should go,"She said preparing to get up.

"No,"He growled turning and glaring at Ebony,"You stay right there,"He said through gritted teeth.

She nodded,"Ok,"She squeaked.

"Now,"Lestat said sitting down in his chair,"What is so important that you had to bug me about?"

"Michael said that you told him that Tanya used some sort of mind control on him so he would sleep with her,"She explained sitting down in the chair opposite from him.

"Yes. Why? Didn't you believe him?"He asked.

"No."

Lestat chuckled,"Well she did."

"How do you know?" She asked her eyes narrowing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please. Tanya is my sister. I know everything about her and everything that she does,"He explained crossing his legs.

"You sure?"

"Positive,"Lestat said nodding,"Look Selene, I talked to Michael about this before. Just talk to him about it. He's not going to lie to you."

Selene nodded guiltily. She felt bad that she didn't listen or believe what Michael had told her,"Tanks Lestat,"She said heading to the door.

"No problem,"He said shooing her out of the room, closing the door.

Selene shook her head. With a loud sigh, she headed out of the sleeping chambers of the royals. Now all she had to worry about was finding her bedroom so she could talk to Michael. She reached the main door to the chambers when she caught a familiar scent. She sniffed the air curiously. Her eyes widened when she realized who's scent it was. Marcus.

* * *

Ginger sat in the chair in Lucian's room with a cigarette between her lips. Lucian and her were in the middle of something when Raze came to get him on 'urgent' business. So Ginger sat in nothing but her black bra and panties waiting for her mate to come back. Of course being a seventeen year old lycan, she was ver impatient. With a frustrated sigh she ground out her cigarette. She stood up and fell back onto the stiff mattress of Lucian's bed. She sighed and played with her belly button ring.

The door slammed open causing Ginger to jump. Lucian slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong?"She asked sitting up and looking at him, tilting her head to the side.

She received no answer as he walked over and kissed her roughly. Ginger moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucian's hands traveled up her bare sides and up resting on her breasts.

She pulled away from him,"What's wrong? You seem angry,"She said tucking her red hair behind her ear.

Lucian sighed,"Stella can't find a way to kill hybrids,"He told her.

She raised and eyebrow,"That's what you've been doing with her."

Lucian smirked,"What did you think I was doing? Having sex with her?"He laughed.

Ginger smirked back,"The thought had crossed my mind a few times."

"Well we were just trying to find a way to injure or kill hybrids since well, we have none on our side,"He explained sitting back.

"Any success?"

"No."

"What all have you tried?"

"Well a mixture of silver nitrate and UV ammunition is too risky since lycans can't really handle silver nitrate. Besides don't think it will work anyway,"He told her running a hand through his hair.

"Why not?"

"Well silver would hurt and burn a little but nothing more. The UV bullets would have no affect so what's the point?"

Ginger nodded,"True, true,"She replied with a smirk.

Lucian smirked back,"Now, where were we?"He said in a husky voice,"I remember,"He said with a chuckle, leaning toward her, kissing her hard on the lips.

Ginger giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her body against his. The animal attraction between the two was strong, and Ginger loved it.

* * *

Tanya yawned, snuggling into Marcus' arms. Her head resting on his bare chest. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist. His leathery bat-wings covered her body like a blanket. Tanya smiled, nuzzling into his chest.

She sighed,"That was nice,"She said closing her eyes, taking in his scent.

Marcus nodded,"Yes. It was,"He replied tucking her long dark red hair behind her ear.

"You know, my father would kill you if he found you here with me like this,"She said tracing invisible patterns on his chest, looking up into his eyes.

He nodded again,"I know,"He said running his hand up and down her back,"I don't care though."

She smiled,"Me neither," She replied kissing him quickly.

He smiled back,"Good,"He replied pulling her body tighter to his own.

"I'm glad you think so,"She said sitting up on the bed pulling herself out of Marcus' grip.

"What are you doing?"He asked curiously.

Tanya smirked and slid her fangs down his chest. He let out a small growl. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Running her fangs down his chest, she started to grind against him earning a moan from her lover.

"Tanya..."He trailed off speaking in a breathy moan.

She smirked,"Let's have another go shall we,"She suggested seductively, licking her lips as she continiued to grind against him hard.

Marcus grabbed her shoulders pulling her down to him,"Oh god yes."

* * *

Selene took her ear away from Tanya's door. She was deeply disturbed by what she had just heard. She shook her head quickly to rid herself of the conversation she had just heard between Tanya and Marcus. Shaking her head once more she left the sleeping quarters of the royals. She had to talk to Michael. She had to straighten everything out. But first, She needed to clear her head.

* * *

**_An:_** Never listen to Pet Cemetery by the Ramones when you're writing Underworld fanfiction. Never ever. Anyway, How did you all like this chapter? Good? Bad? you decide. Don't forget to look at my website for this story.

**_Next: Fixing Things (Not sure if that title will stick)_**

**_Serindipity9:_** I'm sorry she did not shoot Tanya. But I can't have her die. She is extremely important in the story from here on out. You'll find out why later. I'll try not to make Selene too weak.

**_Aramina:_** Lestat can't do that, unfortunately. It goes against his code of ethics. You'll like Tanya later. Well maybe. I'm doing more character building and to be honest, Tanya and Michael do that more then once. But, it doesn't mean anything. I doesn't spoil the story either. Thank for keeping the evil pink bunnies away. I hate pink things. Well except the pink Christina Aguilera monsters. Those are really funny.

Both of you should learn to like Tanya like I do. Well I love her so it really is a big difference. Lol.


	12. Fixing Things and Dangerous Moves

**_AN:_** Another Chapter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

_**The Hunted**_

**_Chapter 12 Fixing Things and Dangerous Moves_**

Michael laid on his bed with his hands folded behind his head. He had taken a real interest in the patterns on the ceiling. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. Selene had left about three hours ago. He was worried about her, even though before she left she had said not to expect her to come back. She was weaker then before and that made her an easy target. Besides, Viktor and his coven were out to get her. He sat up and climbed off the bed. He didn't care if she was mad at him, he was going to go and find her and bring her back to the mansion.

* * *

Selene hugged her trench coat tighter to herself. She was beginning to hate this being pregnant thing. She couldn't go on any death dealer missions and she could feel if the temperature was cold or hot. Besides, it also made her very moody. Her gaze was fixed on the ground in front of her as she walked with her head bowed down. She took in deep breaths of the fresh air of the outside. It was heavenly. The smell of the ocean caused her throat to seem dry. But never the less, this night was lovely.

She wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. She looked up,"Sorry,"She said. After the words left her mouth, she noticed who the girl was. She let out a loud hiss at the lycan girl.

Ginger snarled and lunged at her. Selene moved quickly, but Ginger was smarter then that. She kicked Selene's legs out from under her. With a sickening crack, Selene fell to the ground. The force from Ginger's kick had broken her leg. It would take a few hours to heal but only if the bone was reset. This was time she did not have at the moment. She dragged herself away from Ginger, who growled and prepared herself to attack her again. Selene hissed in pain. Her leg hurt so bad.

Someone grabbed Ginger's arm, pulling her up off the ground and away from Selene, who dragged herself farther away.

"Enough,"Lucian snarled at Ginger barring his teeth, telling her who was in charge.

"Why?"She growled back ripping her arm from his grip, not liking that he was telling her what to do.

Lucian kneeled down next to Selene. His eyes traveled from her face to her broken leg. The bone jutted out and blood covered it, running down her leg in thick streams. He had never hated the death dealer. It was all Viktor's doing. She was just following orders. Just like all the others.

He looked at the fear in the vampyre's eyes,'Why would she be afraid of me?' He wondered to himself, tilting his head to the side slightly. A curious gesture.

Selene backed away from his. Not going far, since she could not stand up. Then he got it. He eyed her stomach, sniffing the air. It made perfect sense now. She was pregnant. She was not afraid of him, she was afraid for her unborn child. Michael's child. Lucian smiled warmly as old memories of Sonja passed through his head.

Selene letting out a loud hiss, broke him out of his daydream. He glared at Ginger who had move significantly closer to Selene. His eyes turned back to her stomach. He slowly reached his hand toward her stomach when she grabbed his wrist. He looked at her, his eyes kind and gentle. Selene eyed him curiously for a moment, deciding if he was ok or not. She made her decision and slowly let go of his wrist. He nodded and placed his hand on her stomach, feeling the warmth on his fingers even through her clothing. He smiled and pressed his ear to her stomach. He could feel the small life growing inside her.

Ginger scowled,"What are you doing?"She snarled glaring at Selene and Lucian. She didn't like the fact that he was so close to her.

Lucian lifted his ear from her stomach. Ginger growled and lunged for Selene again. But he grabbed her neck and pushed her back onto the ground,"Not a good idea Ginger."

"Why not?"She growled,"She's one of them,"She snarled referring to the vampyres. She hated them.

Lucian chuckled,"You have a lot to learn,"he said shaking his head,"Lycans do have boundaries. I cannot permit you to attack her. It's for your own safety at this point."

"What do you mean? My own safety?"'She asked rudely as she stood up,"I can take care of myself Lucian."

"I am aware of that,"He said looking down at Selene,"But this vampyre is pregnant."

"So,"She said crossing her arms over her chest. Not really caring.

Lucian glared at her,"It is against our laws to attack pregnant women. You have already injured her and that's bad enough,"He snarled getting tired of his young mates defiance. She needed to be put in her place.

"Who cares if I hurt her? What's she going to do about it?"

Lucian growled,"Her mate cares. If he so much as heard one sound of pain from her throat on account of you, he'd tear you apart,"He growled through gritted teeth.

Ginger fell silent. He nodded in satisfaction and knelt back down to Selene. He inspected her leg,"May I?"He asked looking up at her for an answer.

She nodded clenching her teeth preparing herself for the pain,"Please,"She whimpered, pleading with him.

He nodded wrapping his hands around her shin. He took a deep breath and twisted her leg, resetting the bone so it could heal. A loud scream of pain erupted from Selene as he did so.

"Thank you,"Selene said her voice full of pain.

Lucian stood and nodded. A menacing growl from behind them caused Lucian's blood to run cold. He slowly turned and looked past Ginger at the hybrid behind her. He did not look happy. Lucian held up his hands submissively. He was not stupid. Michael was way stronger then he was and he was not about to challenge him. Although, Ginger either didn't notice or she didn't care.

With a growl Ginger changed into her lycan form jumping at Michael. He growled back and caught her around her middle. His hand gripped her jaw were the jaw bone and the skull connected in a painful grip. She whimpered as his grip got tighter. She clawed at him slashing his cheek open. Michael snarled and threw her out of his way which was into the nearest tree. He started to advance toward Selene and Lucian. Lucian moved out of his way and over to Ginger, who laid on the ground in her human form holding her side that had collided with the hard trunk of the tree.

Michael knelt down next to Selene instinctively pulling her to him. He inspected her leg and growled glaring at Lucian. He picked Selene up bridal style and ran off in his hybrid speed. He had to get her to safety. Away from the lycans.

Ginger coughed and stood up clutching her side in pain,"What the fuck was that?"

"That was Michael,"He told her shrugging off his coat and draping it over her naked body, doing up the buttons. He glared at her for her stupidity.

"The hybrid?"She asked closing her eyes tightly in pain, taking in a sharp breath.

"Yes,"Lucian replied with a nod,"That was not a smart move Ginger,"He added shaking his head disapprovingly.

"He's her mate?"

"Yes, and in turn that makes him dangerous. Stay away from them,"He warned her sternly. She only nodded meekly.

* * *

Michael placed Selene gently down on the bed. He was angry at the lyvans. Since being in Bayville, Selene had done nothing to them. He paced the floor of his room in his rage. How dare they hurt her.

"Michael,"Selene called catching his attention,"It's ok."

"They hurt you,"He growled his teeth and fists clenched in anger. His black eyes reflected his rage.

"I know. But I'm ok,"She assured him,"Look Michael, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you when you told me what happened,"She said folding and unfolding her hands in her lap nervously.

He stopped pacing his eyes fading back to blue. His anger towards the lycans disappeared as he looked at her,"Really?"He asked hopefully, fearing that she may just be toying with him by saying that.

Selene nodded,"Yes,"She let out a sigh,"I'm sorry,"She repeated.

He smiled and sat down on the bed next to her,"It's ok,"He said placing his hand on her knee, on her uninjured leg,"If that happened to you instead of my, I don't think I would have listened either,"He confessed bowing his head.

Selene smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder,"I wouldn't expect anything else."

Michael looked at her and kissed her lips passionately. Selene smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slid his hands down her sides and rested them on her hips. Selene moan as Michael laid her back down onto the bed. He slid his tongue into her mouth as his hands moved to rest on her warm stomach. She ran her hands down his bare chest as he removed her black tank top. She pressed her body against his gripping his shoulders. His lips traveled down her jawline and onto her neck. He gently grazed his fangs over her skin earning a moan from the vampyress. Selene licked her lips and sunk her fangs into his shoulder, sucking up the blood that came out of the bite wound. He let out a growl as she bit into his shoulder. His hands moved from her stomach to the top of her pants. He quickly undid and discarded them. Though it was a little painful for Selene since her leg has just begun the healing process. Michael's kisses traveled down her collar bone and over the top of her breasts. He reached behind her, undoing the clasp of her bra. Quickly discarding of the piece of material, his lips traveled down between her breasts and over her stomach. Selene moaned as he did so. Her hands undid his pants and he pulled the off, his lips meeting hers once more. Both quickly discarding of their underwear as their kisses became more heated and urgent. He pulled her hips towards him, sliding into her. She moaned into his mouth as he moved slowly within her. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as his thrusts got faster and harder. His fangs slid down her neck and shoulder until finally int the heat of the moment, they sunk into the flesh of her shoulder. Selene cried out as they sunk deeper and deeper, drawing out more blood. Michael wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him as the taste of her blood clouded his senses. With a cry of pleasure, both of them felt release wash over them.

Selene fell back onto the bed taking Michael with her, both panting and sweating. As the lust left his eyes, his gaze fell on the bite mark on her shoulder that was bleeding quite a bit. He instantly became alarmed.

Selene noticed his alarm instantly,"It's alright. I don't think it did anything Michael,"She told him.

He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled out of her and rolled off so he was laying next to her,"That's good. But why don't you think it did anything?"

Selene snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest,"I don't know. I think maybe it has something to do with me being pregnant. I mean you have my vampyre virus and I have you're lycan virus inside me and it's forming our child so, I doubt it will do anything,"She explained with a smiled as she nuzzled his chest.

Michael smiled wrapping an arm around her waist , his hands resting on her stomach,"You're probably right,"He said closing her eyes and turning his head so his chin rested on the top of hers,"As usual,"He mumbled sleepily.

She chuckled and yawned closing her own eyes. She nuzzled further into his chest. Slowly the two of them fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"What are we going to do about this,"Viktor yelled at the three other vampyres and the hybrid Marcus, that sat at the table.

Amelia shook her head,"I am not sure,"She confessed,"It is impossible to touch her with the hybrid in the way."

Viktor nodded,"Yes. We need to find a way to dispose of him,"He snarled.

"That will not be so simple father,"Auron spoke,"He is very powerful. I could tell when he jumped on me."

Amelia nodded,"He could have killed you,"She said hugging him tightly in a crushing embrace.

He rolled his eyes,"I'm fine mom,"He said rather annoyed,"Anyways, how are we going to kill him?"

"We're going to have to find a way to kill hybrids,"Viktor said coldly,"That means both Michael and Tanya,"He spat her name.

Marcus slammed his clenched fist down on the table,"You will do no such thing,"He snarled standing up, his eyes turning black.

"So you do speak,"Erika said with a smirk,"You've been silent during this whole discussion,"Her tone was clearly amused.

Marcus snarled at her,"You will not eradicate my species,"He growled glaring at Viktor,"And you are not touching Selene or her and Michael's child."

"What makes you so protective all of a sudden?"Auron asked lifting his feet to rest on top of the table raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Marcus,"Viktor said sitting down,"Changing sides now are we?"

"Maybe I will,"He growled,"At least they have more class then you. They would not kill one of their own for being different and they would not kill an innocent child."

Auron let out a laugh,"Is that you or her talking?"He asked, his blue eyes laughing at the hybrid elder.

"What are you talking about?"Marcus snarled.

"Yes my son,"Viktor said folding his hands on top of the table,"Enlighten us."

"Well Marcus, don't play dumb with me,"He said smirking, his eyes dancing with amusement. He stood and walked to the hybrid crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed him,"I can smell her all over you."

Marcus glared at him,"Leave her out of this,"He snarled through gritted teeth.

"Sleeping with the enemy are we Marcus?"Auron said the smirk never leaving his face,"I don't think that is very good form."

"What!"Viktor yelled standing up,"You're what?"

"You heard me,"Auron said,"He's sleeping with Tanya,"He answered for him.

Marcus growled at Auron barring his teeth at the young vampyre,"I know what will shut you up,"He snarled, his black eyes a blaze with fury.

"Marcus no,"Amelia cried, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yes Marcus, enough,"Viktor agreed,"He is just young and foolish. This is not your place."

Marcus smirked ignoring the two vampyre elders,"Amelia is not your real mother."

Auron laughed,"What do you mean?"He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Tanya is you mother,"He spat. Auron was so much like Tanya it was frightening.

"Bullshit,"Auron spat back.

"It's true,"He said,"Believe what you want,"He said with a shrug.

Looking around the room at the faces of the other elders, his face fell. Marcus was not lying. This infuriated him. How could they lie to him like this. Auron snarled and stormed out of the room. He needed to clear his head. Amelia stood up immediately and followed him.

Viktor glared at Marcus,"That was uncalled for,"He growled.

Marcus smirked at the younger immortal's anger,"I will not be intimidated by a child,"He explained his eyes returning to normal,"Besides, you and Amelia were never going to tell him anyway. He deserves to know."

"Get out of my sight,"Viktor yelled his eyes glowing blue.

"Gladly,"He nodded leaving the room. He couldn't stand being around Viktor a moment longer.

* * *

Stella carried a tray of beakers and liquids over to the sink. So far she had gone through every metal on the periodic table, but no luck. The other elements were too difficult to make weapons out of. She let out a frustrated sigh. This was all going no where.

"Something wrong Stella?"Ginger asked entering the lab with Lucian behind her.

She sighed,"I've tried everything and nothing can kill these bastard,"She growled, frustrated with her work.

"I never said that this would be easy,"Lucian stated.

"I know that,"Stella said in a sarcastic tone.

"Then what?"Ginger asked looking to Lucian for his input.

"I have a plan of my own that does not concern you two,"He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"And that would be?"Ginger demanded. She really wanted to know.

"To find William and free him from his prison."

"Who the fuck is William?"Ginger asked getting really annoyed.

"Marcus' twin brother. The first lycan. Our only elder. He's a monster. Unable to shift from lycan to human form. But we will change all that once we free him. One of us can inject out blood into him and then he'll be like us."

Ginger nodded with a grin,"I like it. But where is his prison?"

Lucian shook his head,"Somewhere in Hungary. No one really knows where. It's just the same with Akasha's tomb. No one really knows."

"Well that sucks,"Stella spoke up pouring one of the beakers down the sink.

"Yes, it does,"Ginger said with a pout.

"Don't worry,"He said with a smirk,"I do know one person who knows."

"Who?"Both Ginger and Stella asked.

"Selene."

* * *

Tanya finished putting on her custom made death dealer outfit with a happy sigh. She had not gone on a mission in weeks. She put her guns in their holsters. Her bedroom door opened and Lestat walked in.

He whistled,"Where are you going?"

"Mission,"She said shrugging on her black trench coat,"I haven't been on one in a while."

"I know,"He observed her, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration,"You seem happy."

She smiled,"It's the thrill of the hunt I guess,"She said with a shrug as she tied her hair back into a bun,"You know I love a good hunt."

Lestat shook his head,"No, that's not it,"He said as he circled her,"There is something different about you."

She shook her head,"Nope,"She lied strapping her silver dagger to her boot.

His eyes narrowed,"I know what it is,"She said sniffing the air around her. His teeth clenched,"You slept with Marcus,"He growled.

"Does it really matter? It's my body. I'll sleep with whom ever I wish,"She informed him heading towards the door.

He stopped her,"Tanya, I'm worried about you. You're not the same. You've changed,"He said his voice full of concern.

Tanya sighed,"People changed Lestat,"She told him,"I have changed, grown up. I'm not a child anymore."

"I know that."

"Then learn to accept it,"She said, her eyes reading him like a book. That said, she turned and left her room.

Lestat sighed and sat down on the chair, placing his head in his hands,"I miss my sister."

* * *

_**AN:**_ Ok minor spoiler for Underworld Evolution but meh. It doesn't say much. I'm working on fixing all my spelling errors in all my chapters. Hopefully this one doesn't have any. They should all be up later tonight. It all depends on if I have time before I go to PACE. Anyway, Ii hope this chapter intrigued you. Next one should be up soon.

**_Next: The Lycan Elder (Dunno if it will stick)_**

_**Response to Reviews:**_

_**Serindipity9:**_ Haha sextivities. I was in class when I checked my e-mail and I almost burst out laughing. Anyway, I can't guarantee that but, I don't think I'll write another scene like that one between them. I think if I do have them continue it will only be implied. I don't think I'll make Selene character that strong in any of my stories. I find her too cold and if Michael and Tanya continue Selene will not know about it.

**_Aramina:_** I'm glad you support that. I did not fulfill your request because of the bunny. I decided to put that in before hand. Stupid bunny.

**_Bobo be Dobo:_** Glad you like it. I will keep going since well I have a very good idea that is progressing. Something no one will suspect.

**_Dienekes:_** Glad you love them. there will be more.


	13. The Lycan Elder

**_AN:_** Another Chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

_**The Hunted**_

**_Chapter 13 The Lycan Elder_**

"Auron,"Amelia called as she ran after him. He was much faster then she was, being a lot younger and being the son of two very powerful vampres.

"Why should I?"He growled stopping his stride. He turned around and glared at her,"How could you lie to me like that?"

"I had no choice,"She yelled at him as she walked closer to him.

"Oh I'm sure you had the choice mom,"He said his eyes filling with tears of anger and frustration.

Amelia cupped his face in her hands,"Listen to me Auron,"She said shaking his head as her eyes turned blue,"You're mother didn't want you. She left you to die."

He ripped her hands off of his face,"Liar,"He yelled,"If you lied about being my mother, how do I know that you're not lying now?"He snarled, his turquoise eyes turning bright blue.

"Auron,"She said, tears rolling down her pale cheeks,"Please believe me, or at least listen to me."

He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest,"Fine,"He growled,"I'm listening."

She sighed and wiped the tears from her face,"You're mother did not want you,"She explained,"She left you in the woods for the lycans,"She confessed, bowing her head in shame not wanting to meet his harsh gaze.

He felt a pang of guilt as he watched her once proud demeanor crumble down like a wall. From the information she had told him, he felt unwanted,"Why did she leave me for the lycans? Why not just leave me at Ordoghaz?"

She looked up at him,"I do not know why she just didn't leave you there. I think maybe she had the impression that your father did not want you."

"Is Viktor my real father?"He asked quickly, worried of yet another lie.

She smiled and nodded at his insecurity,"Yes, he is,"She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder,"That is why she left you for the lycans,"She told him her warm smile fading.

"Why would she do that?"He asked, wondering why his mother would abandon him.

"You're Viktor's son,"She said looking him in the eyes,"The lycans would have either killed you, or tortured you. They would not have left you there."

He nodded solemnly,"I know,"He said sadly with a nod.

"I know you feel betrayed right now, but I really do love you as though you were my own son. I have raised you, and I have watched you grow,"She told him, running her hands through his hair,"I am more your mother then she will ever be."

"I suppose so,"He said sadly,"It just kind of hurts."

Amelia pulled him into a tight embrace,"I know baby. I know."

Auron buried his face in her shoulder. His body shook as he sobbed, soaking Amelia's shirt. She rubbed his back soothing his harsh sobs. Whispering words of comfort in his ear, she wraps her arms tighter around him. Auron slowly pulled away from her wiping his eyes.

"Feel better?"Amelia asked, cupping his face in her hands.

He nodded meekly a sad expression remaining on his face,"Yes, I feel better."

She kissed him on the lips,"Good,"She said before turning her heel and walking back into their new mansion. It was not as lavish as Ordoghaz, but it was somewhere.

Auron starred after her his eyes wide. She had never kissed him before. Well except when he was little, but that still was only just on his forehead. He let out a frustrated sigh. He felt so confused. He quickly pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with practiced ease. Not that lighting a cigarette needed and practice. He inhaled the scent of smoke and the fresh air. He needed to figure things out.

* * *

Four weeks passed and all remained quiet. There was no movement from the lycans or from Viktor's coven. Selene was now almost two months pregnant. It was beginning to get on her nerves due to the mood swings, the amount of blood she needed, and the fits of dizziness. She yawned as she sat on the bed. Michael had been going out a lot lately, leaving her alone in their room. She hated being cooped up in the mansion all the time. Shivering, she rose up off of the bed wrapping a blanket around her body. A moment ago she was boiling. With a sigh, she sat down in the nook of the open window. She leaned against the window pane, closing her eyes as the cool breeze from outside washed over her. She smiled. The nights had been peaceful for so long, it was comforting. A sound made her eyes bolt open and turn blue. Something was up.

She stood up, about to close the window when a figure landed on the window sill. Selene let out a menacing hiss as she backed away from the window.

The figure laughed. This person was definitely female. She stepped off the window sill and into the bedroom,"Nice place you have here,"She said with a smirk on her face.

"Ginger,"Selene growled,"You have a death wish coming here. What do you want?"She growled again, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach.

Ginger chuckled,"I know. But I came for you,"She said advancing toward her with a smirk on her face.

She hissed at Ginger again, barring her now elongated fangs,"What makes you think I'll go with you?"She growled through gritted teeth.

Ginger growled and lunged at her. Selene side-stepped her, but Ginger grabbed Selene roughly from behind. She covered Selene's mouth with her hand only to have it bitten. Ginger growled and punched Selene hard, knocking the pregnant vampyre out. Ginger sighed picking Selene up and throwing her over her shoulder. She climbed back out the window, carrying Selene effortlessly. This was almost too easy. She chuckled as she jumped over the mansion wall. She has to get Selene back to the den before she awakened. She broke into a run. Selene would not stay out for very long.

* * *

It was two hours before sun rise when Michael returned to the mansion. Upon entering the main area, he could tell something was wrong. As he walked towards the stairs, all eyes were on him. He eyes them curiously. He didn't like the feeling he was getting.

Jadne bolted down the stairs with Vix in tow,"Michael,"She cried grabbing onto his arm tightly,"We have a problem."

His eye brows knitted together in thought as his eyes narrowed,"What is it?"

"Selene's gone."Vix blurted out. Realizing what she just said her hand flew to cover her mouth. Though she was clearly worried about the elder vampyress.

"What,"Michael growled, his eyes turning black around the edges,"How could she be gone?"

Jadne pulled him up the stairs, walking at almost a run,"All I heard was a thump. It wasn't until the alarm went off before we realized that someone had entered the property,"She informed him.

"What happened exactly?"He asked, his anger rising.

"We were sitting in Lestat's study when the alarm went off. This was about three minutes after I heard the loud thump,"She explained,"We've managed to catch surveillance shots of someone jumping over the wall carrying something over his or her shoulder. Another person."

Michael growled his eyes fully turning black. Vix started to grow very scared,"We only briefly looked in your room. You should do a deeper inspection,"She said her voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded,"You bet I'll do that,"He growled through clenched teeth.

Once he opened the door, he looked around the room. His eyes throughly scanned the room as he sniffed the air. He took in every single scent, identifying them. He stumbled across one he had only smelt once before. The female lycan that had attacked him one month earlier. That was when he noticed the window was wide open. Obviously, this was both her enterance and escape. He let out a deep menacing growl. If she was hurt, those lycans would pay.

* * *

Selene slowly opened her eyes. She was instantly blinded by a extremely bright light. This caused her to hiss and try to shelter her eyes. However, her arms were chained down to something making it hard for her to move. All her movement caught her captors attention.

"Well, well, well,"Ginger taunted,"She finally awakes."

"What do you want with me?"Selene growled fighting against her restraints.

Ginger smirked,"You have some information that I require. Since well Lucian has yet to return from his journey. The interesting thins is, it's been three weeks and he's not back yet,"She mused with a chuckle.

"What does this have to do with me?"She growled again, glaring at Ginger.

"You see. You're the only one who knows where William is,"Ginger told her, the smirk never leaving her smug face.

"What?"Selene asked flabbergasted,"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about,"She growled struggling against the chains that bound her once more.

Ginger chuckled and backhanded her across the face,"Too bad for you, Lucian is not here. Now we go by my rules,"She smirked,"As of now, I could kill you if I wanted to,"She said licking her lips. She ran her sharp finger nail down from Selene's chin all the way down to her stomach, holding it there,"It would be that simple."

"You wouldn't dare,"Selene growled.

She grinned evilly pressing her fingernail into the skin of her stomach, breaking it and drawing blood. She sunk it in deeper earning a small hiss from the vampyre,"Wanna bet?"

Selene whimpered, looking down at her stomach in fear as she watched the blood drip down,"Ok, ok,"She let out a sigh of relief as Ginger moved her hand away from her pregnant belly,"I'll do what you want just please, don't hurt my baby,"She pleaded with the female lycan.

"Good,"Ginger replied,"Now, since Lucian has been unsuccessful so far, you will take us to William.

"I still don't know what's you're talking about,"Selene told her, her eyes glowing blue as she glared at her.

Ginger chuckled,"Well then, we'll just have to dig deeper now won't we,"She said licking her lips as she leaned down licking the blood off of Selene's stomach,"I know you have the answers that I crave."

Selene squirmed to get away from Ginger,"I honestly don't know where or who William is,"She replied honestly starting to panic as she tugged and twisted the chains.

Ginger smirked at her attempt to free herself,"I know,"She slid her fingernail down her chin again,"But the secret is hidden away in your blood."

* * *

"What could the lycans want with her,"Michael growled as he paced the floor of Lestat's study.

"Calm down Michael,"Tenashiya told the restless hybrid. Her voice was eerily calm,"Your irrational thinking will not let us figure this out an faster."

Michael growled at her,"And how would you know?"He snarled.

"Don't talk to my mother like that,"Lestat growled at him barring his large pearl like fangs. Michael responded by doing the same.

Tanya stood between the two men,"Enough,"She snarled sounding a lot like her father,"You're acting like children."

"Yes,"Tyris said as he walked into the room with Natashiya and Claudia in tow,"You are acting inappropriately for this situation."

Both men pulled back their fangs and stopped provoking the other. Tyris nodded at them once they did,"Any word?"He asked, looking directly at his wife.

She shook her head,"Nothing as of yet my love,"She said with a subtle shake of her head.

Tyris sat down in the chair,"As I expected,"He said with a sigh.

"What you expected?"Michael growled,"What the fuck is that supposed to mean,"His eyes narrowing at the vampyric king.

"I meant that I did not expect any word on where Selene is,"Tyris responded. He did not like being talked to like that.

A knock on the door caught Michael's attention almost instantly. He ripped open the door, almost ripping it off it's hinges. Sophia shrank away from Michael in fear. He scared the young vampyress.

"What is it,"He growled through clenched teeth.

"T-T-Tynan is h-h-here. H-he whi-whishes to speak with you M-M-Michael,"She stuttered.

Michael shoved her out of the way and stormed angrily down the halls. Tynan met him halfway,"Isa came as soon as I get 'way,"He said falling into step with the hybrid.

"What do you know?"He asked gripping Tynan's arm tightly.

"Gingeor has her,"He told her, wincing in pain as Michael's grip tightened.

"What does she want with her?"

"Seween is 'de only person who knows where William's pison is,"Tynan explained,"She pans to fly bot' herself and Seween back to Hungary to find him."

"Who is William?"He growled, his eyes turning black once more.

"'de lycan elder."

"When are they leaving?"

"Tonight."

* * *

Ginger loaded supplies into the helicopter that she would be taking to Hungary. Lucian was going to be either pleased or pissed off. Either way, they would find William. She traveled through the halls to the room she kept Selene in all morning. She shoved open the door, her eyes falling on Selene, who laid on the cold metal table. From what Ginger could tell, she was in an uncomfortable sleep. She smirked and unchained her.

Selene's fist flew up and smacked Ginger in the face, sending her to the ground. Ginger growled and smacked her hard. She roughly chained Selene's hands together behind her back.

"No more of that,"Ginger snarled,"Or I'll break my promise and kill both you and your baby myself,"She hiss venomously in Selene's ear.

"We're still in Bayville,"She growled back,"Until we leave you cannot touch me. My mate could find me here very quickly."

Ginger laughed,"Like I care,"She said dragging Selene out of the room and down the halls,"We'll be gone in about ten minutes anyway,"She informed the vampyre as she was lead into the hanger, where the helicopter awaited them. Selene struggled against the chains again, but it was to no avail. Ginger threw her into the helicopter. It was silent for a few minutes. Suddenly, roaring, howling and gun fire could be hear.

Ginger snarled, her pupils disappearing to their lycan blue,"What is that racket?"She snarled at Stella.

Lydia threw the door open,"The hybrid is here,"She exclaimed, breathless and panting as she spoke.

"How did he find us?"She growled her eyes a blaze in fury.

She shook her head in response,"I don't know."

Ginger growled,"Well I'm leaving before he gets here,"She said climbing into the helicopter,"If he gets here before we take off, hold him off."

Stella nodded,"Yes, of course."

Ginger smirked and closed the door, as the door to the hanger was ripped off it's hinges. Michael stood in the doorway in his hybrid form as the helicopter was about to take off. His black eyes narrowed and he growled, advancing toward the helicopter.

Stella stepped in his way,"I don't think so,"She growled barring her teeth.

Michael barred his own teeth back, growling menacingly at her. Stella changed into her lycan form as Michael charged at her. She jumped onto his back, knocking him off balance. He snarled and reached behind him grabbing her by the scruff of the neck. With what seemed like little effort, he threw her into the wall of the room. She bashed into the metal wall, denting it.

Michael looked over at the helicopter, which had just taken off. He roared angrily, banging his fist against the steel wall,"Dammit,"He yelled loudly.

* * *

Ginger smirked as she leaned back against her seat. The hybrid was too late. She looked back at Selene, who was chained to the wall of the chopper. Bridgette sat beside Selene, looking down at her hands.

"What's wrong with you?"She asked her sister catching both women's attention.

"This is wrong,"She said biting her bottom lip,"We shouldn't have separated her from her mate,"Bridgette said shrinking away from her older sister.

Ginger chuckled,"Too bad. I don't believe in your code of ethics."

"Lucian is going to be pissed at you,"Bridgette growled.

Ginger turned around and glared at her sister,"Well see about that. Just wait until we free the only lycan elder. The first lycan. William."

* * *

**_An:_** Another chapter over and done with. I'm sorry for the huge time gap but I couldn't think of anything to happen in a small periods of time. I hoped you liked with chapter.

**_Next: William_**

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Aramina:_** I hate to tell you but Lucian will not be so nice in other chapters and I don't know why they had to kill him off. After bad things happen looks around with shifty eyes. Anyway I'm glad you liked it. Selene will have the baby near the end of the story and at this point in time, I have no clue when that will be. I hoped you liked this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it. I couldn't stop myself.

**_Bobo be Dobo:_** Well I'm glad you liked it.


	14. William

**_AN:_** Another Chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

**_Chapter 14 William_**

Michael threw the doors of the mansion open. He had almost had them. If Stella had not jumped on him, he would have gotten Selene back. He stormed up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door. He was losing control of his emotions and in turn, his change. With a loud growl, he punched his clenched fist into the wall. He snarled as he pulled his fist out of the wall, looking at his bloody hand with bits of plaster stuck in it. He pulled the plaster out, he needed to burn off some of his anger. Instead he let out a frustrated sigh and fell back onto the bed. Usually by now, Selene would be snuggled up to him sleeping. He sighed, sleeping it off would have to suffice for now. Tyris would get angry if he kept punching holes in his walls. Hopefully he could get some sleep.

* * *

It wasn't too long before the chopper touched down in Hungary. They had landed in a small clearing in a forest. Ginger smirked, she had done it. With his mate no longer by his side, Michael would not think so clearly. That made it easier to fight him. As a bonus, they could now find William. With a grin she undid her seat belt and walked over to Selene. The vampyre hissed as she neared her.

Ginger grabbed her jaw, a menacing grin spread over her face. Her grip tightened,"I will have none of that,"He said obviously amused. She leaned down to Selene's level,"You know what will happen if you anger me."

Selene glared at her but nodded,"Yes I do,"She snarled as well as she could with Ginger gripping her jaw.

Ginger smirked and let go,"Good,"She said standing back up to her full height,"I'd hate to have to kill an innocent child,"She stated with a sadistic grin on her face.

Selene struggled against the chains in a desperate attempt to get away from the female lycan. Ginger chuckled and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed Lucian's number from memory. She hummed happily as she waited for him to answer his phone.

"Yes?"Lucian voice sounded through the phone.

Ginger smiled,"Hey babe,"She said walking back to her seat,"I have a surprise for you,"She sat back down in her seat.

"And what may that be?"He asked, not hiding his amused tone. She loved it when he talked in that voice.

"I'm in Hungary,"She said crossing her legs, glancing back at Selene briefly.

"I told you to stay in Bayville,"He growled, a little angry at his mate for disobeying him.

Ginger ran her tongue over her fangs,"Well, I thought you wouldn't mind that much. Well since I have a bigger surprise for you,"She said, his growled words not even affecting her.

"And that would be?"

She smirked,"Let's just say I have something that will help us find William a lot faster,"She said hanging up the phone.

She chuckled as she stood up. She walked over to Selene who glared at her. Ginger undid the chains on her arms. Selene threw a punch at her, but Ginger caught her fist in her hand. She snarled and twisted her arm until she heard a crack. Selene screamed and tears of pain filled her eyes.

Ginger wrapped her hand around Selene's neck, barring her teeth as she glared into her glowing blue eyes. They were filled with fear, pain, and tears,"Stop that,"She growled,"It's no use fighting me Selene,"She said licking her lips as the blood slid down her arm and onto the floor of the chopper.

Selene nodded, the tears of pain rolled down her pale cheeks. Ginger smirked and twisted her arm back into place, before chaining her hands tightly behind her back. She shoved her roughly out of the helicopter and onto the muddy ground below. Bridgette glared at her sister and helped Selene up onto her feet. Selene's arm still burned intensely with pain from when Ginger broke it moments before.

Ginger turned to the armed lycans that stood by the door of the helicopter,"Let's get moving. We have a lot of ground to cover in order to find Lucian."

They all nodded and turned to walk towards the trees, their guns raised slightly. Ginger followed, nodding at Bridgette to follow. She sighed and grabbed the chains around Selene's hands gently, pushing her forwards just as gently as a signal for her to walk. Slowly Selene walked forward, following Ginger. Bridgette walked strangely close to her. It was causing her to be paranoid. This was very strange behavior for a female lycan.

"Are you alright?"She asked Selene quietly. Concern in the young lycan's voice,"I know how brutal Ginger can be sometimes,"She said looking down at the ground. She was remembering the first time Ginger turned. A tear rolled down her cheek at the memory.

Selene eyed her up and down curiously,"I'm fine,"She responded hesitantly,"Why do you ask?"

Bridgette looked up at her,"Well, I heard you scream before she shoved you out of the chopper,"She explained biting her bottom lip to keep herself from crying.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine,"She stated flatly. She did not trust Bridgette.

She sighed,"I won't hurt you,"She told her,"I'm not like my sister."

"How am I sure you're to be trusted?"Selene snapped.

Bridgette let the tears fall,"She's done the same thing to me. She's wrecked everything for me that isn't about her,"She said her voice shaking,"When she first turned she killed a guy a liked because we were trying to cure her and she thought that I was getting to close to him."

Selene looked down at her feet,"Why do you follow her if she hurt you so bad?"She asked.

She sighed,"I have no one else to turn to. Our mother doesn't know us that well. She never has. Ginger is all I've got,"She confessed,"Mind you I brought this all on myself. It's my fault I am what I am."

"What happened?"She asked not quite sure what she meant.

"I infected myself with her blood, after she broke Sam's arm,"She looked at Selene,"Sam was the guy I liked. She broke his arm just like she broke yours. She's malicious."

Selene nodded,"I see."

"Anyway, if I had a choice, I'd let you go."

"A likely story,"Selene scoffed.

"It's true,"She insisted,"I'll help you get back to Michael,"She told her as she stopped walking,

"Really?"

She smiled softly and nodded,"Yeah, really."

"B,"Ginger growled,"Hurry up. We can't have you lagging behind and slowing us down,"She snarled, turning back around to continue walking through the woods.

Bridgette gently pushed Selene, so she'd walk,"Don't worry,"She whispered,"I'll make sure you make it back to Michael safely."

* * *

"Michael,"Tanya hissed, shaking the sleeping hybrid,"Wake up,"She growled shaking him harder.

Michael sat up and growled at the woman who roused him from his uneasy slumber,"What?"He snapped.

"We have an idea,"She told him,"Come with me,"She said turning her heel and walking briskly to the door, her hips swaying as she did. Though not in seductive fashion. It was what he now called,'the death dealer walk.' Though Tanya was the best at it.

Michael sighed and climbed out of the bed. He still wore the jeans he had worn the night before. Well, minus the shirt of course. Tanya crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the door frame. She held a certain air of arrogance in that pose. Michael admired her for that. It was intimidating. He felt small around her. He guessed it was the fact that he knew that she could control him so easily. Tanya examined her fingernails as she waited rather impatiently. She turned her head, meeting his gaze.

"Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there and gawk at me all dat?"She asked raising an eyebrow in mock curiosity. She seemed to be extremely annoyed by the fact that he was looking at her.

He nodded his head as if he were scolded by the female hybrid. Which seemed to be the case,"Yes,"He responded with another curt nod as she passed her, walking out into the hallway,"Let's go."

Tanya rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. She turned around the corner of the doorframe and walked down the hall. Michael followed the fellow hybrid, although he remained precautious of her intentions. She noticed his caution and snarled. It annoyed her to no end that no one trusted her anymore, especially Lestat. Michael seemed to have noticed her quiet snarl and stopped being so cautious of her. She continued to walk down the hall to two large double doors. She pushed them open. Inside was the largest library he had even seen. Thousands upon thousands of books covered the high shelves. Some of the books were old, with withered yellow pages and leather bound covers. Over in a glass case were ancient texts and scripts that appeared to be ancient Egyptian. Tanya noticed his interest in these book. She walked over to him and looked down at the books herself. She ran her fingers over the top of the case.

She smiled warmly,"These book belong to my father,"She said fondly,"He's the only one who is able to read the script. I remember when I was little, me and Lestat tried to read the books. Dad just laughed and told us that those books were not toys to play with,"She said with a chuckle.

Michael chuckled as well,"Your father doesn't seem the type,"He said turning and looking around the room.

Tanya tilted her head to the side curiously,"What type do you mean exactly?"She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your father just doesn't seem like the fatherly type,"She said with a shrug.

"It's not wise to show your enemy your weaknesses Michael,"Tyris said from the balcony of the library where another level of selves full of books were"It makes people see what will hurt you most,"He explained walking down the stairs with Tenashiya following close behind.

Michael noted how much Tyris and Lestat looked alike. This was the first time he had seen the royals in normal modern day clothes. Tyris wore black pants with no shirt, but a trench coat covered him, yet still showed off his muscular bare chest. A sword was attached to his belt as well as a gun. Tenashiya's blonde hair was down and she wore tight leather pants with a tight black shirt that almost reached her knees. It was slit on the sides all the way up to the sides of her breasts. The slit were tied just under her breasts and at her hips. The shirt was sleeveless, like a long tank top. She looked surprisingly like Tanya. Guns were attached to her belt as well.

"Oh,"Michael replied bowing his head. He knew Tyris was referring to what had happened with Selene,"Tanya told me that you had an idea."

"Yes,"Tyris spoke with a smirk,"We do,"He said resting his hands on his hips.

"Well what is it?"He asked, his eyes lighting up with hope.

Tyris chuckled at his hopeful expression,"Let's walk and talk shall we,"He said heading toward the library door, his wife and daughter following close behind.

"So what's the plan,"He asked as he walked, easily keeping up with Tyris.

"Well, if Hungary is where Ginger took Selene. Then that is where we'll go too,"Tenashiya stated with a satisfied nod. This plan was obviously her idea.

It did sound like a good plan. The lycans surely wouldn't expect it,"I like that idea,"He said. His anger has calmed down a lot since last night, but it was still there.

"I suggest we leave right away,"Tanya said flipping her hair over her shoulder as they entered Lestat's study.

"I agree,"Tenashiya spoke with a nod,"The longer we wait, the higher the chance of Selene being injured."

This comment made Michael's anger start to resurface. He fought against it,"Me too,"He said through clenched teeth,"So whose all going on this mission?"

"Allow me to fill that in for you,"Lestat said as he rounded the corner.

"Yes my son,"Tyris said, leaning against the wall, his arms draped around Tenashiya's waist,"Regale us."

"Well I was thinking of Tanya, Ebony, Myself and of course Michael,"He said gesturing to Michael,"Also I thought you and mother would enjoy coming along as well."

Tyris nodded,"Yes, that sounds like an excellent team. Our finest warriors,"He stated with a nod. He grinned,"It's been a while since I have seen battle,"He informed them as he pulled Tenashiya closer to him, earning a giggle from the vampyre queen.

Michael nodded,"I agree. When do we leave?"

Lestat smirked,"One step ahead of you Michael,"He said pressing a button on the wall opening a passage in the wall,"We can leave right now."

Michael smirked and nodded,"Yes, I would love to go right now,"He said, his words turning into a low growl.

"Well then it's settled,"Tanya said clapping her hands together,"Let's go,"She said heading into the passage, followed by her parents.

"Here,"Lestat said, tossing Michael a black leather jacket,"You're going to need that."

He nodded,"Thanks,"She slid the coat on. His anger was rising higher. He fought to keep it at bay, but it was harder then he anticipated. It gnawed at his stomach painfully.

Lestat nodded and walked down the passage with Michael in tow. The passage was long and bright. At the end of it was a hanger with many planes inside of it. Nancy stood outside the one, handing supplies to Ebony. Even though they were inside, Nancy still wore sunglasses. It was very odd. She herself said that it was bizarre to wear sunglasses in winter. He shook his head and followed Lestat as he entered the plane, stopping to briefly say something to Ebony. He kissed her and walked fully into the plane. Just as Michael was about to follow him in, Tynan came running up to him.

"Wait,"He cried running over to Michael,"Let mesa goes too,"He said in a serious tone.

"No Tynan. What if they see you?"He asked, trying to reason with his lycan pal.

"Pease,"He begged,"No one sees me. Isa hide,"He said covering his face with his hands, peering around them every once in a while.

"No Tynan,"He said starting to turn around.

Tynan fell to his knees his hands clasped together,"Pease,"He begged,"Isa owe Seween. I wanna hewp. Pease,"He pleaded tugging Michael's pants.

He sighed,"Alright. Come on,"He said turning around and entering the plane.

Tynan grinned and skipped into the plane as the door closed. The engine whirled as it came to life. All seven passengers were seated. Be it the pilots seat or the passenger's. Tanya sat down on the pilot's chair next to Ebony who was in the copilot's. She placed a headset on her head and flicked on switches.

"So what's the plan?"Michael asked his voice low, so low it was almost a growl.

"We look for them until we find them,"Tyris responded with a growl as the plane took off the ground.

The plane sailed through the air quickly. From here it was a non-stop flight to Hungary. They would reach Hungary soon, but not soon enough for Michael's liking. Every second was like a minute, every minute was like an hour, and every hour like a day. In her short absence he realized how much he needed her. If the lycans had hurt her, they'd pay with their lives.

* * *

Lucian growled and slammed Ginger into the wall of the cave, his hand squeezing her throat tightly. Ginger struggled to breathe. Lucian barred his teeth at her, his eyes a blaze with anger. Ginger's back screamed in pain as the rock wall dug painfully into her back.

"What the hell were you thinking,"He snarled menacingly through clenched teeth.

Ginger clawed at his hand,"I don't care,"She gasped,"I thought you'd be happy."

Lucian growled and dropped Ginger. She fell onto the ground gasping for air,"You think I'd be happy that you kidnaped a pregnant vampyre, who has a hybrid for a mate,"Lucian yelled,"That is the stupidest idea you've ever come up with."

"But you can find William,"She said hoarsely as she rubbed her sore throat.

"That may be so, but do you honestly think that Michael is just going to stay in Now York?"He snarled. Before she could answer, he continued,"No, he's going to come after her, and I can guarantee you that he's not going to be happy."

She nodded,"I know, but we could find William first,"She explained her eyes watering.

Lucian sighed. She did have a point and he really didn't want to make her cry,"Yes, alright,"He agreed causing Ginger to beam with glee,"But Bridgette will watch over Selene, and I don't want you any closer then five feet. Understood?"

She nodded,"Yes,"She responded bowing her head like a scolded child.

Lucian shook his head and walked out of the cave. His eyes fell on Selene, who sat quietly on the ground with Bridgette close by. He nodded at Bridgette and glanced at Selene. She looked down ashamed and refused to meet his gaze.

He turned to the group of armed lycans that Ginger has brought along with her,"Move out,"He commanded as Ginger left the cave. She walked up to Lucian and fell into step with him, his arm wrapping possessively around her slim waist.

Bridgette sighed,"We better go with them,"She said helping Selene up off the cold wet ground,"If we don't, they'll probably come looking for us."

Selene nodded meekly in agreement. She felt broken, defeated, but she was not about to give up. Though the thought had crossed her mind a few times. Trudging through the mun and underbrush, the group walked through the dense forest fairly quickly. At a clearing Lucian stopped the group.

"Where to Selene?"He asked her, since she was the only one who knew where William was imprisoned.

Selene shook her head,"As I told Ginger before, I don't know what you're talking about,"She said with a growl.

Ginger snarled and backhanded her, causing her nose to drip with blood,"We could do this the easy way, or the hard way,"She shrugged ignoring Lucian's earlier warning,"Your choice."

"I think you know my decision,"She said, her voice cold and unfeeling. Her eyes turned blue as she glared up at the younger female. She was not going to be intimidated. Ginger was too full of herself. It was a horrible trait.

Ginger smirked,"So be it,"She replied as she pulled a dagger from her boot, turning it around in the moonlight. Selene starred up at it in fear, unsure of what Ginger was going to do with it.

Lucian grabbed her wrist,"No, Ginger,"He growled. He was thinking the same thing Selene was.

"Don't worry,"Ginger said running a hand down the side of her lover's face. Selene's eyes narrowed at the sight,"I'm not going to hurt her. Much,"She chuckled then walked over to Selene and stabbed her in the shoulder. Selene let out a loud scream of pain and fell to her knees. Thick streams of blood oozed from her shoulder.

Ginger grinned and licked the blood off her fingers. Lucian growled, but then he realized what she was up to. He let her be as she pressed her lips to the wound, licking up the crimson liquid. Memories began to play in her head. Selene as a child, her family, the night Viktor turned her, and many memories of her and Michael. Some of those memories being inappropriate. Then she found it. The faint, old memory she was searching for.

"Well?"Lucian asked his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot against the ground impatiently.

"I got it,""Ginger said with a grin,"I know where to find William."

* * *

The plane touched down in Hungary. Michael was the first one off the plane. Instantly, he began sniffing the air for any familiar scent. Be it the lycans, or Selene. He growled with frustration when he found nothing. Lestat placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Michael,"He said,"We'll find her,"He assured him.

Michael growled and pushed his hand off of his shoulder. He wasn't in the mood to listen to anybody. He walked into the trees and away from the plane and the group he had traveled with. All he wanted to do was find Selene and take her back to New York where she would be safe.

Lestat watched him walk away,"What is with that guy?"He asked no one in particular.

Tanya walked up beside him,"Let him be Lestat. You wouldn't understand what he's going through,"She told him, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"What do you mean, I wouldn't understand?"He asked taking offense to her comment.

"You don't have a mate Lestat. Worst of all, his mate is pregnant,"She said shaking her head,"You've never had either. You wouldn't understand."

Lestat glared at her and turned around walking back into the plane. What did she know? She was wrong about him not having a mate part. But how was she supposed to know that? She never asked him anything. Tanya sighed. It was so annoying when he would just walk away from her. She sat down on a large rock. It was all just so frustrating.

"Where Michael go?"Tynan asked. His head tilting to the side as he stood in front of her.

"In the woods,"She responded,"If you want, go after him. We won't be going anywhere just yet."

Tynan nodded and followed the path Michael had taken. His scent was a little hard to track in the thick humid air, but he managed. He didn't know, how far he walked until he caught up with his hybrid friend. He was circling a helicopter, sniffing the air. Tynan walked over to Michael who had moved to the door of the helicopter. Michael growled and ripped open the door and sniffed the inside.

"Anyting?"Tynan asked as Michael climbed into the helicopter.

The only answer he received was a primal growl. Not just any growl, but an extremely angry growl. Tynan cowered away from him. He was not interested in being torn apart, especially by the hybrid. Upon entering the chopper, Michael could smell blood. It was strong, so the blood was fairly fresh. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. It was her blood. The anger that had been gnawing at his stomach fully surfaced. They had hurt her, and for that they would pay. He felt himself lose control of his change as his instincts and anger overrode his senses. Sniffing the air, he caught onto her scent. With a loud growl he ran out of the chopper and into the forest. When he got his hands on those lycans, there would be nothing left.

* * *

The group of lycans waded through the thigh high water. They had followed Ginger's lead to the castle like home and through a now underwater entryway. Ginger surveyed the walls, searching through Selene's memories of the place. She stopped at a wall, feeling around for something.

She smirked,"This one,"She yelled over the sound of the water, as the others walked through it. She reached her hand out as one of them handed her two small circular devices. She attached them to the wall and activated them,"Out of the way,"She yelled as she ran past them.

They followed quickly, not wanting to be blown up. The explosion rippled through the area and rock and water flew everywhere. Bridgette covered Selene with her own body, so Selene would not get hit by any on the rocks. As the dust, rock, and water settled, they stood and walked back to the now open doorway. Ginger and Lucian walked inside. The room was filled with water. A platform of rock with a steel sarcophagus type thing on top of it was there. They cautiously climbed the step onto the platform and inspected the steel contraption.

"How do we open this?"Singer asked, eyeing the steel casket.

"Just like we opened the door,"He said pulling out three more of the small explosive devices. He attached them to the casket and activated them. Grabbing Ginger's arm he wan out of the room as the beeping of the explosives got faster. Again an explosion rang out, causing the steel of the casket to go flying.

Once everything had cleared, Ginger and Lucian walked back into the room. They peered into the small area behind the sarcophagus. Inside was a large lycan with thick white fur. Selene could sense the power radiating off of him in waves. She bet all the other could too.

Ginger starred up in awe,"Is that?"She asked pointing at the lycan who had opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. He growled at the two people in front of him.

Lucian nodded,"Yes,"He said taking a few steps forward, ignoring William's growls,"This is William."

* * *

**_An:_** Finally! That was way too long. Well now Michael is really pissed off and now William is free. What is going to happen next? I guess you'll have to wait and see.

**_Next: Rescued_**

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Dienekes:_** I can't have him tear them apart. Unfortunately, they are important to the story.

**_Aramina:_** I know I know, he let Ginger stab her. I told you he'd be a little meaner. But now Michael has a bigger problem on his hands doesn't he?

**_Reine de Nuit:_** There you go.

Hopefully all of you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bitch to write, but the next one will be up soon. I have a better and clearer idea of what is going to happen.


	15. Rescued

**_AN:_** Another Chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

**_Chapter 15 Rescued_**

The group of vampyres walked through the woods until they came across Tynan. He was circling and investigating a helicopter that had no door. Tanya and Lestat walked over to the lycan. They already saw him as very strange, and this was not helping his case any. Tynan jumped down from the top of the chopper and huffed. To his dismay, all he found was that small pool of blood inside.

"Tynan, what on Earth are you doing?"Tanya asked, causing the hyper-active lycan to jump.

"Jebus Tanya,"He said with a sigh of relief, his hand resting on his chest, feeling his quick beating heart,"No scare me like 'dat."

"Sorry,"She replied rolling her turquoise eyes,"Where is Michael?"She asked crossing her pale arms over her chest and tilting her head nonchalantly.

"He gots mad,"Tynan told her with a curt nod,"He ran off in hybid form. Isa was too scared to goes after hims,"He explained looking down at his feet. He felt embarrassed that he was admitting his fear of Michael to Tanya who looked down on fear, and labeled it as a sign of weakness.

Lestat walked into the chopper and sniffed the air. The smell of blood filled hid senses. It made his stomach growl in longing for the sweet tasting, crimson substance. He smelt it again, resisting the urge to drink it,"I think I know why,"He yelled out to his companion as he closed his eyes. He could feel his fangs elongating and retracting painfully.

"What is it?"Tanya asked leaning into the chopper, her turquoise eyes questioning him.

"Selene's blood,"He told her, unable to resist the urge any longer, he dipped his fingers into the crimson liquid. He raised them to his lips, licking the blood off his fingers. He let out a soft purring sound as it traveled down his throat. Immortal blood was so much richer then human blood, though not as sweet, or satisfying.

"Lestat,"Tanya hissed at him,"Stop that,"She snapped slapping his hand away from his mouth.

Lestat glared at her, but listened to her. He knew what blood could do to a vampyre. Standing up, he brushed off his pants,"We should follow Michael,"He suggested,"You know, in case he gets into some sort of trouble."

Tanya nodded in agreement as the left the chopper and settled back down on the muddy earth. Tanya looked at the rest of their small group,"We're going to find Michael,"She stated, earning curt nods from everyone in her party. With a nod of satisfaction, she turned to Tynan,"You'll have to lead the way,"She informed him,"You have a better sense of smell, and I don't feel like sniffing in this forest stench on purpose."

Tynan nodded and walked into the woods. Unlike Tanya, he enjoyed the smell of the forest. It was refreshing, and calming. It was easy to follow Michael's trail. He hoped he found his friend before he found the lycans. Unbeknownst to everyone around him, he actually liked most of the lycans in the den. Though Ginger was not one of them.

* * *

Michael's running pace quickened as Selene's scent grew stronger. He had stopped briefly, to kill a dear to replenish his lost strength. Though it did not work as he planned it would. The new nourishment however, did make him feel somewhat rejuvenated and stronger. Suddenly, her scent disappeared. He tried desperately to pick it up again, but to no avail. He let out a loud growl of frustration, he had been so close to finding her. That's when he noticed the water. His gaze traveled to the castle like home on an island in the middle of the body of water. Something was drawing him to it. Without a single hesitation he dove into the cold and dirty water. He needed to investigate this place. He had an incredibly strong feeling that, that was where they were.

* * *

William took a few large steps forward with a growl, advancing towards Lucian and Ginger. Ginger backed away from him in fear as Lucian reached out and held him back, by placing a hand on his chest.

"Relax,"Lucian said, his voice calm and held an amused tone to it,"We are just like you. One of you,"He explained to the lycan elder, unsure as to if he understood.

William eyes him suspiciously and sniffed the air. He somewhat relaxed and backed away from Lucian slightly. He no longer deemed the lycan master as a threat. Instead, he walked over to Ginger and sniffed her wet red hair. He let out a sort of purring sound that frightened the young lycan queen.

"Lucian,"She whimpered, cowering away from the large white lycan.

"It's ok Ginger,"He assured her,"He just likes you. That's why he's making that noise,"He explained to her, not really wanting her to provoke the older and stronger lycan,"Raze,"He called to his friend,"Bring me the syringe."

Raze nodded and slowly walked over to Lucian, carrying a small brown bag. He handed it to the lycan master and slunk back with the other lycans. With William's attention focused on Ginger, Lucian carefully removed a large needle from the brown bag. The needle was filled with blood. Carefully, he walked up behind William, sinking the needle into his neck, and injecting him with the blood. William roared and whirled around, knocking Lucian back into the rock wall. He charged at Lucian, but fell to his knees halfway there. He let out a loud roar of pain.

Ginger backed up into the wall,"Lucian what's happening?"She asked, her voice alarmed.

Lucian shook his head,"I don't know."

William roared as his features shrunk to that of a human. His large, furry arms and body also shrunk, becoming human in shape and size. His breath came in rapid gasps as he knelt before them in human form. He looked just like Marcus, except his features weren't as sharp. This was the reaction both Stella and Lucian had hoped for. Their efforts had not been in vain.

Lucian walked forward and bowed in front of the elder. Lycan customs with their elders were the same as the vampyres,"My lord."

William looked at the other lycans and stood up, looking down at his hands. A large grin spread over his face,"It's been a long time since I've looked like this,"He spoke. His voice was no where near as cold as Marcus', but it was more staccato and spread apart. Most likely because he hadn't actually spoken in a long time. He nodded in Lucian's direction,"What did you do to me?"He asked him curiously.

Lucian stood up,"We evolved you,"He informed him,"We injected you with Ginger's blood,"He explained, gesturing to his young mate.

William turned to look at her,"So you're the one who's memories are running through my head,"He said with a smirk as he walked over to her,"You're quite the malicious little think aren't you?"

Ginger blushed and bowed, not meeting his intense gaze,"T-thanks my lord,"She stuttered.

He turned his attention back to Lucian, and smelt the air,"What's that smell?"He growled, his head jerking towards the doorway.

"What smell?"Ginger asked, tilting her head to the side as she stood. She studied the older lycan's form. She shook her head to get rid of any impure thoughts that rose in her mind.

He stalked towards to open doorway,"How long have I been locked inside that infernal contraption?"He snarled as he got closer to the blown out doorway, and the smell.

"Around a thousand years my lord,"Lucian informed him.

His gaze turned back to the lycan master,"What of my brother, Marcus?"He asked.

Lucian shrugged,"All I know my lord, is that he's alive."

"And Akasha,"He growled, his eyes narrowing as he said the vampyre queen's name.

"Asleep,"Lucian said with a grin,"And not to be awakened."

"Good,"William snarled,"Now, what on Earth is that smell,"He growled walking through the blown out doorway.

His eyes were instantly drawn to Selene, who stood behind Bridgette. He stalked over to her, shoving Bridgette aside, and out of his way. He circled Selene, sniffing the air as he did so. Selene shuddered with fear as she felt his hot breath on her neck. A growl emanated from his throat, he knew this woman was a vampyre. Worst of all, she reeked of Viktor. He barred his teeth at her growling, saliva dripping down them. His stomach lurched in excitement and hunger, but he suppressed it. Selene hissed loudly at him, backing up a few steps. With a snarl, he threw her into the wall, pinning her there. Selene cried out in pain as the ruck dug into her hands and back painfully, and William's claws dug into her shoulders.

"Why is she here,"He snarled, his lips only centimeters away from clamping down on her neck.

"She is the only one who knew where you were my lord,"Ginger said with a bow. She dare not offend the elder, their only elder.

He smirked, showing his large white fangs, that were tinged a yellowish colour,"Then you won't be needing her anymore will you?"He asked, his eyes glowing in anticipation at the meal he held in his grasp, one thousand years of hunger.

"Wait,"Selene said, her voice shaking in fear. She shook her head trying to move her hands, but only scraping them against the rock,"Please don't,"Her eyes watered as she struggled against his tight grip.

His eyes narrowed, his grin fading,"Why should I listen to a blood like you?"He snarled.

None of the lycans moved to stand up to the elder out of fear, They knew he was way stronger then them. Tears slid down Selene's pale cheeks,"Please,"She whimpered, losing her composure as the tears came out thicker.

William eyes her curiously. He sniffed her again, taking in every little bit of her scent. His eyes widened and his gaze fell to her stomach. He growled barring his teeth. Though he could smell that this child was part lycan, it was also part vampyre, and that enraged him. Selene cried out in pain as William threw her into the wall on the other side, He walked over to her, wrapping his hand around her throat. He pinned her up against the wall, as high as his arm could stretch. He snarled, his teeth elongating, preparing to bite into the tender flesh of her stomach. Selene clawed at his hand desperately, leaving long gashed on his wrist from her long fingernails.

Suddenly, something rammed into William's side, causing the lycan elder to go flying across the room into the opposite wall. Selene fell into the water, her hands on her throat as she gasped for air. In hybrid form, Michael stood between Selene and William. He growled at the lycan elder, his black eyes glowing with rage. William was obviously not intimidated by the lycan-vampyre hybrid. Probably because he did not know what he was exactly. With a loud roar he turned into his lycan form and charged at Michael. In response, Michael stood his ground barring his teeth, but he was tackled by the large white furred lycan.

Bridgette ran to Selene's side and pulled her out of harms way. She wrapped her arms around her, shielding her from the battle between the elder and the hybrid. The armed lycans, as well as Ginger and Lucian backed away from the danger of the battle.

Michael wasted no time in retaliating to William's attack. He grabbed William's forearms, and threw him into the wall with a loud growl. This however, did not prove as effective as Michael had originally thought. Michael was not thinking clearly at all, he was blinded by the rage of seeing William about to kill Selene. William took this to his advantage. He instantly charged at Michael, taking him down. Michael slashed at him with his claws, cutting deep, long gashes in his chest. William growled and threw the hybrid into the wall, causing the wall to crack. He gave Michael no chance to get up before he charged at hin, and pinned him to the ground. He clamped his jaw down on his neck, ready to snap it at any moment.

"Michael,"Selene cried trying to rush to her mate's aid, only to be restrained by Bridgette,"Let me go,"She growled her eyes glowing blue as her struggled hard in her grip.

Bridgette pinned her to the wall with all her strength,"No Selene,"She growled back,"I am not going to let you risk your life or the life of your child."

Tears filled Selene's eyes and she gave up her struggle. She had forgotten about the baby. She turned her gaze away from the battle, she could not bare to watch. Bridgette sighed and bowed her head. She hated watching people cry. Looking way at the people around her, she noticed they all had their heads turned away from the scene as well.

A loud roar of pain caught everyone's attention. The cry was not from Michael as was expected, but from William. Their heads snapped up, their eyes flying to where Michael and William were. Tyris stood behind the lycan elder, his sword drawn and covered with blood. William had a huge gash on his back, from where the silver sword had struck him. He released Michael, from his jaws and rose to face Tyris.

Tyris smirked, upon seeing the elder. The large lycan was just as he remembered him,"Good to see you again William,"Tyris said, earning a roar from William.

He lunged at Tyris, tackling him, only to be shot by silver bullets. He howled in pain as the silver burned his flesh. Tenashiya walked towards him, her guns raised.

Her eyed glowed electric blue as she gazed at her husband, and the three large gashes on his muscular bare chest,"Don't you dare touch my husband again,"She growled her fangs elongating as she barred her teeth menacingly.

Ginger attacked Tenashiya, holding the vampyre queens against the rocks, away from the elder. Ginger screamed in pain as she felt a silver bullet tear into her back. Ebony hissed in satisfaction as she aimed to fire at the young lycan again. Lucian growled in fury and charged at the young vampyre, his instincts kicking in as he heard his mate's cry. However, before he got to her, he was held against the wall by his neck. He glared down into Lestat's turquoise eyes. He had immediately rushed to Ebony's aid upon hearing Lucian's primal and instinctual growl. The odds seemed fairly even, though Tanya and Tynan were no where to be seen.

Selene's gaze rested on Michael, who appeared to be unconscious. She had an intense urge to run over to him, but she was once again held down by Bridgette. She growled as someone tugged on her arm, she turned her head to find herself starring into Tynan's green eyes.

He knelt down next to her, not noticing Bridgette there,"Seween, we haves to go,"He said holding his hand out to her.

Selene shook her head and glanced at Michael. She began to wriggled her hands, to get out of the chains,"Not without Michael Tynan,"She told him,"He needs me."

Bridgette whipped her head around to the two conversing around her. She tilted her head to the side, looking at the male lycan,"Tynan?"

"Bidgeet?"He asked, his eyes widening,"Uh oh, me hide,"He said covering his eyes with his hands.

Bridgette shook her head at his immaturity and unchained Selene's hands,"Let her go to him Tynan,"She told him as Selene stood up and ran over to the unconscious hybrid,"They have a bond that we don't understand."

Tynan nodded,"Come wit' is Bidgee,"He told her,"Gingeor no good for you. Gingeor mean."

Bridgette shook her head,"I don't know Tynan,"She said with a tired sigh,"Ii mean Ginger is my sister."

"Pease Bidgee"

She smiled softly, feeling her heart give a small lurch as she starred at him. She nodded stiffly as her smile faded,"Alright."

Selene knelt down beside Michael. She lifted his head up, resting it on her lap. She brushed his hair away from his face. Tears slid down her cheeks as she starred down into his closed eyes. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She moved his head to the side gently. William's teeth marks were large and deep into his flesh, blood running thickly out of the wounds. She lifted her wrist , biting into the veins and arteries that resided there. She held her wrist over his neck, letting the blood drip onto and into the open wounds. They slowly began to close, She could tell that in her absence, he had either not fed at all or very little. If he had, the wounds would have healed by now. She pressed her wrist to his lips, praying that he would take it.

"Please"She pleaded her eyes filling with new tears. She felt him grab her wrist and sink his teeth into her offered wrist. Selene gasped and closed her eyes. She began to feel slightly light headed.

He let go of her wrist and sat up. He looked at the scene in from of him, and shook his head. Licking his lips, he turned his head to look at Selene. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her tightly to him. Selene nuzzled into his chest, accepting his warm embrace, taking in his seductive scent. He looked around the room at the different fights taking place. Tyris was putting up a strong fight against William, Tenashiya was fairing farley well against Ginger, and Lestat held Lucian against the wall as Ebony fought with the armed lycans. It seemed to be a fair battle. Michael tightened his hold on Selene. There was no way in hell he was going to let them take her from him again.

A loud gunshot filled the air from above they're heads. Tanya flew down to the ground, gracefully landing on her feet,"I think this has gone on long enough,"She said, her voice was cold and unfeeling.

Tyris eyed his daughter curiously, but nodded all the same. This battle was tiring him, it was boring. Tanya nodded to all those on her side. The plane was landed on the roof of the building, by the hole Tanya had created coming in.

"You guys go one,"Tanya told them, nodding her head up to the plane,"I think I can control this situation."

Tyris nodded and flew up through the hole, and to the plane. He opened the door to it and threw a rope ladder down through the hole. Tenashiya was the first to scale the rope ladder, followed closely by Ebony and Lestat. Tynan quickly got Bridgette up the ladder before Ginger saw noticed, and he followed as quickly as he could, which wasn't fast at all. Michael glared at the lycnas, his eyes their hybrid black. Selene clung to him tightly, he head buried in his chest. He stood up, holding her tightly yo his, his hands resting under her knees and on the small of her back. He helped her get her footing on the rope ladder. He heard the sound of someone moving in the water. He turned and growled at Lucian, who had moved closer toward Ginger. He backed up, his hands held up submissively. Michael snorted and turned back around, climbing up the ladder after Selene. The planes engine roared to life. The two were still clinging to the ladder, as Lestat and Tynan pulled the ladder up into the plane. Once the door of the plane was shut, it took off with surprising speed.

Tanya's gaze filtered back to the lycans around her. No one seemed to notice that Bridgette had left with Tynan. Her eyes fell on the now human William. She was taken a back by how much he looked like his twin brother, her lover. She shook her head, and straightened her stance.

Lucian rushed to Ginger's side, removing the silver bullet from the smoking wound in her back. It was the only bullet that actually shot her. She curled into his arms, being protected from the female hybrid. William sniffed the air, rising to his full height. His eye narrowed in concentration as she circled her, sniffing the air and taking in her hybrid scent. It was like Michael's, the perfect blend of lycan and vampyre, though the vampyre stood out more. William noted that Michael was the opposite. Tanya growled at her, her black eyes glaring at him.

"You smell like Marcus,"He said tilting his head to the side curiously. He wanted to know who this woman was, and why she smelt like Marcus.

Tanya nodded,"I also just saved your lives,"She said her eyes returning to normal. No one would even try to attack her if William smelt Marcus on her skin,"I believe a thanks is in order,"She inquired rudely, crossing her arms over her chest.

William was confused by her presence, but muttered a thanks anyway. His fellow lycans followed in the muttering of thank you.

Tanya nodded,"You're welcome,"She said unfurling her bat-like wings,"Go now, I only saved you as a favour to Marcus. It was a one time deal,"She informed them coldly,"Don't pull a stunt like that again, or I will be the one to tear out your throats,"She snarled as she flapped her wings, rising into the air after her families plane.

William shook hi head. Something about that woman confused the lycan elder. It had something to do with his twin brother. No matter what, he was going to find out what that was exactly.

* * *

Michael had carried Selene into the plane and into the sleeping area, with the large comfortable beds. She let out a sigh as he gently laid her down on her back, which was still sore from where the rock scraped against them. Her hands were a scratched and bloody mess, but either could care less. With a warm smile, Michael turned to leave, so his mate could get some well needed rest. Selene grabbed his wrist tightly, causing the hybrid to stop in mid stride. He turned back to look at her.

"Please don't leave,"She asked him, tugging on his wrist. Her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears,"I don't want to be alone,"She confessed, bowing her head.

Michael's stomach flipped as he looked at her. He sighed softly and warmly,"Alright,"He gave in, not that it was very hard to convince him,"I'll stay,"He said lifting her chin up, and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Selene smiled and laid back down on the bed. He smiled back at her resting his hand on her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his, curling her fingers, and tangling them up with her own. He leaned down and kissed her stomach gently.

"I missed you,"Selene said with a gentle yawn following it. She was extremely tired. The little sleep he had managed to get was uncomfortable and restless. Not to mention the recent excitement and injuries made her even more tired in the aftermath.

"I missed you too,"He replied, kissing her softly on the forehead.

She slid her hands up his arms and onto his shoulders. He kissed her, running his hands up and down her sides. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away, kissing her on the forehead again, before he laid down next to her. This was neither the time or the place. Selene snuggled up to Michael, who wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his bare chest. She nuzzled into it, wrapping her arms around his neck, her stomach pressed against his. With a gentle sigh, Michael moved one hand to rest firmly on the small of her back, pressing her further to hi. Soon both fell into a pleasant and long-awaited sleep.

* * *

**_An:_** Well like it? hate it? your choice. I have a few good plans for the next chapter, but I'm running out.

**_Next: New Arrangements_**

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Liz:_** Why thank you.

**_Aramina:_** Well It is a very big problem, it will be a little more harder to handle then they originally anticipated. Ii know Ginger is evil, but that's her character. She is supposed to be a bitch.

**_FoxyRogue:_** You suck Anna. Lol j/k

**_Dienekes:_** That won't suffice either. I'm so sorry. Ginger is always evil and will always be evil. I do appreciate the idea though. Keep on reading.


	16. New Arrangements

**_AN:_** Another Chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

_**Chapter 16 New Arrangements**_

Tynan peeked in on his two friends. He smiled and took his seat next to Bridgette. He was glad that Selene was back with Michael. Now his friend wouldn't be so scary. He turned to Bridgette,"Tink we should wake 'dem?"He asked raining an eyebrow.

Bridgette smiled softly at the male lycan,"Nah. I think they need some sleep,"She told him quietly, resting her hand on his arm,"They've been apart for a few days. Just leave them alone."

"Isa guess,"He responded with a shrug, smiling at her. Bridgette was wise beyond her sixteen years. That was why Tanya admired her as much as he did.

Hours later, the plane touched down on the mansions property. It felt like so long ago that they had first left, though in reality, it had only been the day before. As everyone was getting off the plane, Tanya landed on the ground beside it. Tynan marveled at how fast she could fly. She walked ahead of the group, which stayed silent for lack of what to say. No one questioned Bridgette about why she had left her sister, and her den back in Hungary.

Upon entrance to the mansion, Contessa came up to Tanya and bowed,"Milady, you have guests waiting for you in the library,"She said in an amused tone, with a broad, and laughing smile on her face.

Tanya nodded and walked up the stairs, following the invisible path that she had memorized over the course of her four years of being awake. Michael shifted Selene in his arms. Since they had woken up before the plane landed, she clung to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck refusing to let go. He sighed as he headed up the stairs, being followed by both Bridgette and Tynan. He didn't notice, or care. Upon reaching his room, he place Selene down on the bed with a sigh as she released his neck from her death grip. He turned around to face Tynan, having finally noticed his presence. He growled upon seeing Bridgette, his eyes turning black as he barred his teeth at the teenage lycan. He could smell that she was Ginger's sister. She held up her hands submissively, she didn't want to provoke the hybrid any further. She didn't understand why he acted so hostile toward her.

"What are you doing here?"He growled, wrapping his arms protectively around Selene. He was obvious that he didn't want her near him, or Selene.

"Michael, it's alright,"Selene assured him, placing her hand on his chest,"She's not going to do anything,"She said firmly.

He looked at her, unsure or her accusation,"But she's a lycan,"He growled, glaring at Bridgette with his teeth barred.

"Michael,"Selene said softly, gripping his chin, and turning him to face her,"She helped me. She didn't hurt me,"She explained to him shaking her head slowly,"She's a good person."

Michael searched Selene's eyes for a moment, trying to distinguish whether or not she was lying to him. He sighed as a though occurred to him,'Why would she lie to me?' He thought. For this, he had no answer. He sighed, giving into her reasoning. His eyes faded back to their stormy blue.

"Alright,"He replied,"If you say so."

Selene smiled. She liked it when he agreed with her. She smiled at Bridgette,"Thank you,"She said with a smile as she lied back down on the comfortable bed. Sleep felt so inviting.

Bridgette smiled back,"You're welcome,"She responded with a curt nod,"Do you want us to leave? I can tell you're very tired,"She said with a kind smile, pointing her thumb to the door.

Selene nodded tiredly, her eyes half closed,"Yes, please,"She responded with a slight yawn.

"Yees, seep good,"Tynan said, grabbing Bridgette's wrist,"Let's go Bidgee,"He said happily, walking out the door, dragging the young lycan with him.

Michael grinned and shook his head. He closed the bedroom door, and sat down on the edge of the large bed,"I think Tynan likes Bridgette,"He said with an amused tone in his voice.

Selene nodded,"Me too. I mean, he literally dragged her out of here,"She said, gesturing to the door.

Michael chuckled in response, resting his hand on her stomach,"That much was obvious."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and grinned after she pulled it back into her mouth. He laughed, leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. It had only been a few days of being separated, but it seemed like an eternity. He ran his hands down her side and under the hem of her shirt. He caressed the soft, warm skin that resided there. Neither of them would deny, it had been a long time since they were last intimate with one another. Over three weeks ago. He pulled her shirt over her head, his lips traveling down her neck. Selene rested her hand on his neck.

"Michael,"She said, her voice coming out as more of a whimper then actual syllables. She gasped as his lips traveled, sucking on her throat,"Michael,"She moaned closing her eyes,"Michael stop,"She said with a sharp intake of breath.

He lifted his head away from her throat, tilting it slightly,"What's wrong?"He asked concern flashing in his stormy blue eyes. His stroked her stomach, kissing her cheek again.

Selene smiled,"Nothing,"She said softly, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck,"Maybe we should have a shower first,"She suggested.

Michael look down at himself. He smirked, she was right. Both of them were covered in blood, dirt and grime. He kissed her again,"I guess you're right."

Selene smiled, getting up and off of the bed. She was starving, and she bet Michael was too. But feeding would have to come later. Much later. She walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned on the water, adjusting the temperature. She stripped off her tattered, grime covered clothes. She look down at them in disgust, shoving them in the garbage can. She opened the door, but only far enough for her head to get through.

"Are you coming?"She asked Michael with a mischievous smile on her face.

Michael smirked at her, starring at the mischief shining in her gorgeous brown eyes,"You know it."

* * *

Tanya sighed as she walked to the library. She was tired, so tired that her head ached with fatigue. She had no idea who would be visiting her at this ungodly hour. Whenever Marcus came, he used her bedroom window. When he flies over the walls, he is not detected. She massaged her temples before pushing open the doors to the library.

"What are you doing here?"She asked, her eyes locked on her hybrid lover. She walked over to him quickly, after closing and locking the doors behind her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I had to see you,"He said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him,"You are so stupid,"She snarled,"You know my father would kill you, and who answered the door when you came in here?"

Marcus was taken a back by her question,"Nancy. Why?"He asked suspiciously.

"Contessa told me that I had visitors,"She informed him, leaning against the wall,"She'll go blabbing to father."

"I see,"Marcus said looking down at his feet.

"So, visitors is plural. Who did you bring with you?"She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She tilted her head to the side, giving him a suspicious look.

"Me,"A smooth and cool voice said from the high backed chair in front of the fireplace. He rose to his feel and turned to face her. His blue eyes scanned over her, studying her intently.

Tanya shook her head in disbelief, taking a few steps back with her hand resting on her chest, She scanned his face. His black hair fell in front of his eyes,"Auron?"She questioned walking towards him.

He nodded his head in response,"Yes,"He replied,"Mother."

Tanya look from Auron to Marcus, and back to Auron again. She studied her son. He held a very strong resemblance to Viktor, but she didn't particularly care. He was still her son. She reached up and brushed his hair away from his eyes, looking into his blue eyes smiling gently. They seemed so much like her own. He seemed to be studying her himself. She reached up again, resting her hand on his cheek. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a crushing embrace. Auron rested his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck. Marcus smiled. He had no expected Auron to take so quickly to Tanya. He had never really understood the vampyric bond of mother and son. Thought Auron had not known that Tanya was his mother, he didn't seem to care at this point.

"I'm sorry,"Tanya whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She finally had her son. Not Amelia's, but her son.

"It's ok mom,"He whispered back, kissing her firmly on the cheek,"It doesn't matter anymore,"He told her, running his hand down her arm,"It's in the past."

"It does matter,"She said, pulling away from the embrace, looking into his eyes, her own eyes claiming her indignation,"I shouldn't have abandoned you,"She said, looking down at her feet.

"As I said before, I forgive you,"He explained, gripping her shoulders gently.

Tanya nodded with a sigh,"So why are you here?"She asked both of then, her eyes never leaving Auron's face.

"I need to tell you something,"He explained, a dead serious tone in his voice,"It's very important.

* * *

Tynan opened the door to his small bedroom. He made a mental note to ask for a bigger room, since well, he knew he wouldn't be going back to the den. He wasn't to sure that Bridgette would be going back either. It wasn't very hard to convince her to come with him. Brigette looked around the mansion in awe. It was absolutely gorgeous, and way, way bigger then she imagined it to be. Then again, the royals themselves appeared to be very extravagant. It's only expected that their home reflect that. She scanned Tynan's small room. It was fairly nice, but also fairly small. Then again, lycans did not need that much space. Well, unless you were Ginger.

"This place is nice,"Bridgette said, sitting down on the end of the small bed. It was ver comfortable. More comfy then her new bed back at the den, or even her bed back home with Pam. She began to wonder if all the beds in the mansion were this comfortable.

"Yees eet is,""Tynan replied, throwing open the curtains, letting the bright sunlight shine into the dark and lightless room,"A wittle smao, but who compaining,"He said with a shrug as e sat down on the bed.

She nodded with a warm smile,"You seem very happy here,"She stated,"You never seemed happy with the den."

He shook his head,"Isa was no happy,"He confirmed, with a tight lipped smile,"All mesa friends is heore,"He told her, gesturing around the room with his arms.

Bridgette looked down at her feet,"At least you're happy,"She said solemnly, tucking her black hair behind her ear.

Tynan frowned and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder,"Why you no happy?"He asked tilting his head to the side.

Bridgette sighed,"Everything is always about Ginger. She's always got the most attention, and she always gets her way,"She said wrapping her arms around herself,"She's wrecked everything for me, that isn't about her. I wouldn't be a lycan if she hadn't tried to kill Sam,"She said wiping a tear from her eyes. She chuckled,"I know. I sound like a brat."

Tynan shook his head vigorously,"No, no, you no brat Bidgee,"He assured her,"You peety girl,"He said with a curt and firm nod.

Bridgette smiled and turned her head to look at Tynan. She always felt some sort of kinship with him. He was always just so kind and happy. Even in a terrible situation, he could make you laugh. It was refreshing. Though this was not one of those moments. He slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. She fell into his warm embrace, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. His arm remained on her shoulder, as his other hand rested on her hip. She kisses him back, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. Tynan pulled away from her, with a broad smile on his face. Bridgette couldn't help but smile back. His smiles and grins were always infectious.

The faint sound of something small and metal hitting the floor, and a yell diverted their attention to the door,"'What 'dat?"Tynan asked.

Bridgette shrugged,"I don't know, but let's go find out."

* * *

Ginger screamed as she threw things around her room. She could not believe this. Her own sister had turned against her. She growled and kicked the cement wall, causing it to crack under the pressure of her kick. Her long red hair now had streaks of white in it, and her pupils had disappeared.

Lucian was growing fed up with her behavior. He grabbed her shoulder roughly, and pinned her to the wall,"Ginger, calm down."

Ginger gave him a hard shove, and growled at him. She slammed her fist into the wall,"That bitch betrayed me,"She yelled as her fist impacted with the wall.

Lucian sighed rubbing his temples, trying to soothe his headache. Since they had arrived back from Hungary, Ginger had been throwing a temper tantrum about how Bridgette had turned against her. To top it off, she was letting her change take her over. The angrier she got, the more her hair turned white,"Just stop Ginger,"He said wearily.

"Why should I?"She snarled, Ginger was really losing control of herself. Pretty soon, he wouldn't be able to calm the young female lycan down at all.

"Because you're giving everyone a headache,"He yelled at her, his eyes a blaze with fury. He had, had enough of her childish tantrums.

She snorted,"It's always about you,"She yelled, her voice amplifying a lot more due to his throbbing headache.

"Just go Ginger,"He said with a weary sigh, as he pointed to the door.

She snarled and grabbed her jacket, storming out of the den. Her hair was completely white. She let out and evil sounding chuckle. If she couldn't be happy, then neither could Bridgette.

* * *

Lestat and Ebony sat in his study, they sat at the old wooden table. Volumes of old books were laid out in front of them. Ebony turned the old yellow pages with care, she had always enjoyed reading. Although, she did not understand what Lestat was looking for in these books. Her brown eyes looked up at him questionable. Most of the time, she didn't have to say words to get his attention.

Lestat felt her gaze, and looked up at her. He smiled,"What is it?"He asked closing the book he was looking at.

"It's nothing,"She replied shaking her head. Her gaze turned back to the open book on the table in front of her.

Lestat sighed and picked up the book Ebony was reading ans closed it, and placed it with the other books,"There is something on your mind,"He said, a serious tone in his voice,"You know you can tell me,"He took her hands in his, running his thumb over her knuckles.

She looked up at him with a sigh,"Lestat,"She said looking to her left for a second before turning back to face him,"Do you love me?"She asked, her grown eyes glistening, waiting for his answer.

"Well..."he started, but he was cut off by the crackle of Ebony's radio.

Ebony sighed,"I'm sorry,"She explained picking her radio up off of her belt,"Captain Richards,"She called into it with a sigh.

"Richards, it's the general,"Tanya's voice sounded,"Gather the royals, Selene and Michael, and our lycan allies,"She commanded.

Ebony looked at Lestat with a look that clearly said,'What the fuck is going on?' Lestat shrugged at her look. He had no clue either. His sister was a mystery sometimes.

Ebony sighed again,"Ma'am, may I ask why?"She questioned politely.

"Urgent meeting in the library,"She informed the death dealer. She heard Tanya take in a deep breath,"We have a situation. Don't ask, I'll explain in the library."

With a click, Ebony turned off the radio,"I'm sorry,"She said with yet another sigh.

Lestat gave her a curt nod,"It's alright. I know, it comes with the territory."

She nodded, as they stood up. Lestat wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her quickly. With a nod, the couple left the room to gather the people requested. Ebony couldn't help but wonder what Tanya was so worked up about. She shook her head, well, she would just have to wait to find out.

* * *

Almost an hour later, they were all seated at the large oak table, at the back of the library. Selene leaned against Michael's shoulder, her eyes closed. She was very tired, and it didn't help that Ebony had roused them. It was a rather rude awakening. Michael himself was growing restless of the wait. His eyes drifted to Tynan and Bridgette. That sat unusually close to one another. It brought a small smile to his face. He glanced at the royals, they remained cold, and indifferent.

Tanya pushed open the doors to the library, catching everyone's attention. Tanya walked briskly over to the table, her red hair flaring behind her. She remained standing, but rested her hands flat on the table.

"We have a serious problem,"She said, her eyes seemed to be a blaze with a secret fury.

"And what may that be my dear?"Tyris asked her curiously.

Tanya raised her hand. Between her thumb nail and pointer nail, she held a shining bullet. Her black fingernails shone in the light,"This,"She snarled.

Tynan tilted his head to the side,"So? Eets just a buwet,"He said with a shrug.

Tanya scowled at him,"Oh yeah,"She snarled, turning to Michael,"Watch this,"She said firmly.

She flicked the bullet into Michael's hand. Instantly, his hand began to smoke, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Michael roared in pain and dropped the bullet down on the table, nursing his burnt hand.

"What the fuck is that?"He growled his eyes turning black, as he glared at the small object in front of him.

"Viktor's new secret weapon,"Tanya snarled through gritted teeth. She held up her hand to reveal a long gash with black, charred skin surround the wound. You could tell it was just beginning to heal.

"How did you get this?"Tyris asked suspiciously.

Tanya looked back at the doors to the library as they opened again. Marcus waltzed in, followed closely by Auron. Tyris rose from his seat, his eyes turning blue as he hissed at the hybrid elder.

"What is the meaning of this?"Tyris growled at his oldest daughter.

Marcus held up his hand,"Relax,"He said walking over to Tanya,"We're more on your side then theirs,"He told the vampyreic king.

"And why is that?"Michael snarled, clutching his injured hand tightly to his chest.

Marcus looked from Tanya to Auron. He sighed and shrugged off her jacket. With another sigh, he turned around. There were a ton of wounds on his back that looked but like the ones on both Tanya and Michael's hands. The group that had gathered turned their heads away in disgust. Marcus shrugged his coat back on.

"They used Marcus as a test subject,"Auron explained, his voice cold and emotionless. He sounded so much like Tanya, it was scary.

"Whips and chains made out of this shit," Marcus snarled.

"What is it?"Selene asked, holding the bullet between her pale fingers. She'd never seen it before in her whole immortal life.

"It's called Antimonium..."

* * *

**_An:_** Now there is a new problem. What is this metal? You'll just have to wait and see. I hoped you liked this chapter. I thought I kinda forced it all out, but meh. What am I to do.

**_Next: Together Forever_** (Not the happy kind)

_**Response to Reviews:**_

_**Aramina:**_ Sorry you had to wait a few days, but I hit a kind of slump. But I'm over it. At least for now. Yes, Bridgette is good now and I'm glad you like Tanya now.

_**FoxyRogue:**_ Well you didn't have to wait too long. I hope anyway.

**_Liz:_** Well maybe that shed some light on them. Thanks for the compliments. I take it to heart.

_**Lycan Wolf:**_ Well thank you. I'm glad you like my story. Just so you know, I'm not going to stop until it's finished. Even after that, there will be sequels.

I wrote a passage for an idea for the sequel. I think I know where I'm going with it, but I don't have a title. It's horrible. Lol. Oh well, I'll think of something...hopefully.


	17. Together Forever

_**AN:**_ Another Chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

_**Chapter 17 Together Forever**_

Michael's eyes scanned everyone in the room. They all held the same look of confusion that he had on his own face. he took the liberty to ask the question that was on everyone's minds,"What is it exactly?"He asked, his eyes traveling to the Burt gash on his hand. It felt as if his whole hand was on fire.

"'Antimonium is an alloy of silver, mercury, and lithium,"Auron explained,"When it's cry, it's indestructible, making in a very powerful metal.

Michael was still confused,"Why does it burn us?"He asked tilting his head to the side curiously.

Marcus shrugged,"We're not sure. But if either you, me, or Tanya are shot with these, and the bullets are not removed immediately, you'll burn from the inside out,"He explained through clenched teeth.

"Just like most vampyres with the UV bullets,"Ebony remarked, wrapping her arms around herself as she shuddered at the thought.

Marcus nodded,"Yes,"He said, picking up the small bullet and handed it to Tyris. He didn't seem to care that the metal burned him,"This is the only bullet they have made. You keep it,"He told Tyris with a nod.

Tyris pocketed the small metal object. Lestat looked at his sister,"Is that all?"He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marcus shook his head,"No."

Auron continued for him,"They have been testing the metal's effects inside the bodies of their vampyres."

Selene perked up as he said that,"What does it do?"She asked concerned.

"Well, the metal is in a liquid form when they inject it,"Auron explained wearily,"As far as we can tell, it replaces the iron in their blood."

"Then what happens?"Tenashiya asked, placing her hand over her husband's.

"Their skin turns pitch black, and they die,"Marcus said, his tone deadly serious.

"My god,"Selene said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Viktor is a sick man,"Michael growled, wrapping a comforting arm around Selene's shoulder.

Marcus gave him a curt nod,"Yes. But there is one success story."

Selene raised a eyebrow,"Really?"

Auron nodded,"Yes. Erika, the servant girl, volunteered for the experiment."

"What happened?"Tyris asked.

"It all settled in her hands,"Marcus finished for him,"It gave her these 6 inch claws that come out of her finger tips."

Tanya rolled her eyes,"Just perfect."

* * *

Selene let out a tired sigh as she fell back onto the bed. That meeting frazzled her nerves. It was also emotionally draining. Michael sat down on the bed next to her. He was worried about her. She was unusually quiet throughout that whole meeting. He watched her as she curled up on the bed into the fetal position. He sighed and laid on the bed, facing her. He kissed her forehead, rubbing her hip in a comforting fashion. Selene snuggled up to him, burying her head in his chest, sobs escaped her throat, and she placed her hands on Michael's chest as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her lower back, trying to sooth her sobs.

Selene pulled away from him, wiping her eyes,"I'm sorry,"She whispered, more tears spilling down her pale cheeks. The tears shone in the moonlight that filled the room from the window. She felt weak. Michael always brought out her vulnerable side, and she hated it. Yet, she also loved him for it.

"It's ok,"He replied with a warm smile sensing her conflicted emotions. He wiped the fresh tears off of her face with his thumb,"You're allowed to cry. No one will think any less of you if you do,"He told her, kissing her forehead.

Selene nodded meekly. She pressed her body to his, kissing him hard. She needed comfort. She was adamant about what type of comfort she desired, and he was not about to deny her this. She'd be mad at him if he did, and it also might make it worse. She slid her hands underneath his shirt, and ran her them down his chest and stomach. Her hands felt cool on his skin, not too cool, but cool enough to make him shudder. Selene laid on her back and pulled him on top of her. She tugged at his shirt impatiently, pulling it off with some difficulty due to her impatience. He let out a soft chuckle that was soon followed by a groan as he felt her fangs sliding down his neck. He hissed and grabbed her hips tightly, bruising them as she punctured his skin. He growled returning her bite, causing her to cry out in pain. Nuzzling her neck, he unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of her shoulders.

Selene gripped his shoulder, her fingernails digging into his flesh,"Michael,"She whimpered, arching her back.

Michael reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it aside. His lips traveled down to her breasts, nuzzling the soft flesh. He took her nipple in his mouth teasing it. Selene ran her hands through his dirty blonde hair as he lavished attention on her chest. He could tell that this was just what she needed. Kissing his way down to her stomach, he undoes her pants, sliding them off oh her hips. She quickly kicked them off, pulling him down to her, kissing him again. His tongue slid into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own. The fire build up in the pit of her stomach. She moaned, feeling his own desire between her legs, pressing against her. She bucked her hips, eliciting a loud pleasurable growl from the hybrid. Quickly, she remove the res of his clothing, wrapping her slim arms around his neck.

He sucked on her throat as he slid her underwear off of her body,"Michael,"She hissed, her fingernails digging painfully into his back, drawing blood. She spread her tights apart, urging him to keep going.

He smirked at her, and obliged to her hiss. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and wrapped her arms around his neck again. He started slowly, making sure she was comfortable. Selene however, had a different idea. She dug her fingernails further into his back, rocking her hips harder and faster. He seemed to get the hint and his thrusts quickened. Selene bit back her cried rather poorly, so she buried her face in his neck to muffle the sound. His grunts, growls, and heavy breathing didn't require muffling. The fire in her stomach became almost unbearable as he kept going, his thrust getting harder. She cried out as the pleasure exploded, giving her the release that she needed. She felt him do the same. With one final thrust his release came as well his lips meeting hers once more. The warmth of his body brought warmth of his own. Despite that, she felt freezing.

He separated his body from hers, laying down on the bed beside her. They laid like that for a while, listening to each other's heavy breathing. Michael rolled onto his side, and ran his fingers through her tangled black hair,"Feel better?"He asked, a warm smile spread over his face.

She nodded, covering herself with the heavy blanked as she shivered,"I'm just a little cold,"She told him. That was the understatement of the year.

A look of concern washed over his face. She smiled tiredly at him and rolled on to her side, nuzzling the black pillow. He pulled the blanket up over himself as well. Her rested his hand on her hip,"Everything is going to be fine,"He assured her.

She sighed and curled up in his arms,"Ii hope your right,"She replied, tracing invisible patterns on his chest,"I don't know what I'd do if you died."

He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her on the forehead,"That's not going to happen,"He told her firmly.

"But..."

He cut her off,"Nothing, is going to take me away from you,"He said gruffly.

He felt Selene nod her head slowly. He pulled her body to his, kissing her on the cheek. Soon her breathing evened out, and she fell into a deep, but restless sleep. Michael however, remained wide awake. Her words had struck a nerve. He wasn't sure if either of them would make it out alive, but they had to try. With a heavy sigh, he relaxed, and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep and rid himself of these morbid thoughts.

* * *

Tanya sat with her feet resting on the edge of the table, rocking her chair back and forth, as she opened and closed her zippo lighter. It was a bored and nervous habit she had picked up over the years. With a sigh, she placed her feet on the floor, leaning forward on the table. She always came to this place to think. Only herself and Lestat knew about it. But, that's what you get for searching your parent's throne room. A sudden splashing noise, broke her away from her thoughts. Sure there was constant splashing from the waterfall, but it was easy to tell when it was disrupted, even a little.

Through the shadows of the dimly lit cave, she could easily make out the figure of her brother. It had been a long time since she had last been up here. It had been a long time since she had last been up here. She wondered if it had been the same for him. As he stepped into the light, she noted his wet hair was matted to his face, and the trickle of water that slid down his forehead to his nose. It wasn't a ver flattering look for him.

"What are you doing here?"Hee asked her curiously. She looked away from him and turned her gaze to the rock wall. He sat down next to her,"What are you thinking about?"He asked her.

Tanya sighed and looked down at her hands,"This is all just so fucked up,"She said closing her eyes,""I mean, how does Viktor get away with all this shit,"Tears welled up in the female hybrid's eyes,"Marcus knew what he was up to, yet he neglects to tell me until it's too late."

Lestat placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. He couldn't help but feel like this was partially his fault. He squeezed her shoulder,"Calm down Tan,"He soothed her, kissing her temple,"He's not going to kill you, Marcus, or Michael,"He assured her, tucking her red hair behind her ear.

"How can you be so sure?"She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Lestat shrugged,"I just got that feeling, you know?"He explained leaning back against the chair.

She nodded,"Yeah I do,"She responded, rising from her seat, and walking over to a small pool of water. She splashed the cool liquid over her face. She looked back at him after drying her face,'Why are you here?"

He shrugged,"'Not important."

Tanya shook her head,"No, That's not going to cut it,"She told him, leaning against the rock wall,"I told you, so you tell me,"She said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled,"Just like when we were little,"He stated in an amused tone.

She gave him a curt nod,"Damn straight,"She agreed,"Now my darling brother, tell me what's up."

Lestat sighed running a hand through his wet hair,"Ebony asked me if I loved her,"He told her with another sigh,

Tanya smirked,"Well, well. The death dealer and the prince. How cliché,"She mused earning a glare from her twin,"Do you?"She asked raising an eyebrow.

Lestat sighed placing his head in his hands,"I don't know,"He confessed, shaking his head.

Her smirk faded and she sat down at the table beside her brother,"Well, have you told her that?"

"I can't,"He said leaning back against the chair,"I mean, I like her and everything, but I don't know if I 'love' her,"He confessed.

She sighed, placing her arm over his shoulder,"Well, I don't know what to tell you,"'She said with a shrug,"Just do what you think is right."

Lestat chuckled,"This reminds me of when we were little,"'He mused.

She smiled softly,"Yes, it does,"She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's been a long time since we had a talk like this,"He stated rising to his feet.

Tanya nodded,"Yes, it has. Too long,"'She responded also standing up.

He pulled her into a tight embrace,"I missed you Tan"He said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

She returned his embrace,"I missed you too Tatty,"She replied.

He chuckled, she knew he hated it when she called him that. But at the moment, he didn't really care.

* * *

Bridgette let out a sigh as she walked through the mall, her arms crossed over her chest. This part of the mall had been closed for hours. She had been here with Tynan, looking for some new clothes for her, but he had wandered off when she was in the bathroom. Something felt wrong, it made her shudder. The part of the mall evoked an eerie feeling that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It was way too quiet. She sniffed the air, a strange odor filled her nostrils. The scent of blood. Curious, but cautious, she walked around the corner. Her stride stopped instantly, her breath catching in her throat. Tynan crawled on his hands and knees ,covered in blood. She could see large gashes made by claws that oozed blood.

"Oh my god," Brdigette said her eyes wide.

The sharp click of footsteps sounded. Bridgete's gaze turned to the next corner behind Tynan. Ginger walked out, blood dripping from her hand and mouth, staining her chin. Her hair was completely white, and her eyes were glowing blue much like a vampyres would. A large grin was plastered on her face.

"Hello Bridgette,"Ginger taunted, lifting Tynan up by the armpits, raising him up onto his feet.

"Stop it,"She shouted at her sister.

Ginger ignored her and smirked,"And why would I do that?"

"Leave him alone,"She yelled, but Ginger ignored her plea, and threw Tynan into the wall,"Ginger stop, Ginger fucking stop,"She yelled as she threw Tynan around like a rag doll,"Please stop,"She cried, tears building up in her eyes as Ginger continued to throw him around.

She threw him roughly into the cement barrier causing him to slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Ginger snarled and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck,"Ginger stop. He hasn't done anything,"She yelled, anger and fear both rising in her voice.

Ginger looked up at her,"I don't like the way he looks at you,"She growled and smashed his head into the glass window. He fell to a sitting position on the ground, his head bleeding profusely from the wounds inflicted by Ginger's abuse.

Bridgette gasped and covered her ears, a look of worry and fear crossing her features,"Oh my god,"She panted in a panic stricken voice. She repeated it over and over.

"He saw me, Bridgette,"She said,"He attacked me, I had to,"She said trying to justify her actions. Though, that was as far from the truth as you could get. She had instigated everything, and he just took it.

"Go to hell!"She yelled at her older sister.

Tynan started to make gurgle sounds, and heavy breathing. Bridgette looked from Ginger to Tynan,"Let me call help for him,"She said her eyes pleading with her sister.

Ginger thought for a moment, then scowled and dove her fist into his stomach.

Bridgette placed her hand on her head again,"Oh fuck, fuck,"She said with deep breath, trying to keep her composure.

Ginger chuckled and squeezed his blood in her hand. Bridgette looked at her in shock, letting her hands down,"You like it."

"If feels so good Bridgette,"She said looking at her hand, squeezing it shut once more, licking the blood off of her fingers,"It's like touching yourself,"She said crawling towards Bridgette,"You know every move. Right on the fucking dot,"She said rising to her feet and walked over to her sister,"I'm a god damn force of nature,"She whispered into her sister's ear.

"You're fucked,"Bridgette snarled in response.

Ginger growled and threw her onto the floor,"You'd love it,"She said, a big smirk on her face,"Lose control, give into the beast. There is no winning B,"She said, crawling on top of her.

Bridgette placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, glaring up at her,"I'd rather be dead then be what you are,"She said, her eyes showing her indignation.

"We have a pact!"Ginger yelled in her face,"Out by sixteen or dead in the scene but together for fucking ever!"She yelled, her eyes glowing brighter,"I said I would die for you,"She snarled through clenched teeth.

"No,"Bridgette disagreed,"You said you'd die with me, because you had nothing better to do,"Bridgette snarled back, barring her teeth.

Ginger moved back from her face,"Fuck you too,"She spat, her eyes a blaze with anger,"You think I want to go back to being a nobody,"She snarled pointing at her ,"You're fucked!"She yelled standing up,"Stay the hell out of my way Bridgette!"She yelled, delivering a powerful kick to her younger sister's side.

Ginger growled at Bridgette, who laid on the ground, curled up in a ball, clutching her side in pain. Ginger snorted and walked away, leaving Bridgette and Tynan in their places on the ground. Once Ginger was out of sight, Bridgette pulled herself up onto her feet, and she limped to the pay phone on the wall. She pulled a number out of her pocket. She scanned it with her eyes before picking up the receiver. With a deep breath, she deposited a quarter into the machine. She slowly dialed the number to make sure it was correct. She closed her eyes tightly in pain, biting her bottom lip,'Please pick up,'She pleaded to herself as the ring of the phone droned on.

* * *

A loud defining ring blared throughout the cave, interrupting the twins. Tanya glared at her cell phone, but with a sigh, she picked it up,"Tanya here,"She sighed into the phone.

"Tanya I need help,"Bridgette wheezed.

She instantly became tense and alarmed,"What's wrong?"

"Ginger...she attacked us."

Tanya's eyes flashed dangerously,"Say no more. I'll be right there,"She growled, hanging up the phone.

She grabbed her coat and headed to the exit of the hidden cave,"Tanya, what's going on?"Lestat asked her.

"Notify Sy, Michael, Selene, and Jadne that Tynan and Bridgette were attacked by Ginger,"Tanya informed him coldly. Her death dealer persona was back in place,"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Lestat nodded,"Be safe."

Tanya grinned,"As always."

* * *

Hours passed as Bridgette, Jadne, Selene and Michael waited for information on Tynan's condition. Everyone jumped out of their seats as Sy opened the door, pulling off his blood stained gloves

"Well?"Michael asked impatiently,"How is he?"

Sy smiled,"He'll be just fine,"He asked the group that had gathered in the waiting room,"She did not penetrate any of his organs. He just needs food and rest."

They all let out a sigh of relief. Bridgette stepped up to Sy,"Can I see him?"She asked biting her bottom lip.

Sy could tell that the young lycan blamed herself for what had happened. He gave her a warm, reassuring smile and patted her on the head,"Of course you can."

* * *

**_An:_** Sorry I ended it there. But I really didn't want to keep writing. I wanted to have this up ASAP. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got most of the dialogue between Ginger and Bridgette from the movie Ginger Snaps. I love it. I'm about to have a large time gap in the story. I have no clue what else to right, so Ii'm just skipping ahead a bit. I hope you don't mind.

**_Next: Tannis_**

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Lycan Wolf:_** I think it is, but meh, I'll think of something better.

**_Bobo be Dobo:_** Glad you like it.

**_Aramina:_** I'm not sure yet. Thank, glad you thought that was funny. No I haven't read the books. I think that it's easier just to watch the movies. Unless it's Harry Potter. Then you read the books.


	18. Tanis

**_AN:_** Another Chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

_**Chapter 18 Tanis**_

Two months had come and gone with an eerie silence. No known knowledge of the lycans and vampyres was noticed since Ginger's attack on Tynan and Bridgette. It was quiet, and their movements were of course, unknown. It aggravated the death dealers to no end. They had, had nothing to do but survey the city, and guard the mansion. Those tasks could be rather boring and tedious jobs. This night was no different from any of the others. Just as quiet, and just as dead as the night before.

Selene sat in the chair in her room, flipping through a book she had found in the library. She was now four months pregnant. This made it pretty much impossible for her to do any death dealer tasks, but that was also a good thing. Much to Selene's dismay, it made Michael happy. With a bored sigh, she closed her book, placing it on the small end table that was beside the chair. Gripping the arms of the chair, she pulled herself up with a grunt. She wasn't that big, but she was bigger then she usually was, that made it harder for her to sit down and stand up. Her hand rested on her swollen stomach, as she walked over to the door. She was curious as to what was going on. She usually was, since she had nothing better to do with all her free time. It had been like that for the last two weeks, since Michael had confined her to the mansion. It's not that she was afraid to disobey him, she just didn't want to upset him.

Opening the door slowly, she peered out into the dark hallway. Tyris had started to turn the light in the guest wing off at night, though she did not see a reason why. It was rather odd, especially for vampyres. It made her very uneasy. She slowly crept down the hallway, trying to remain as quiet as possible. The eerie silence creeped her out. A creak behind her caused her body to tense. She listened intently for another creak in the floor, but there was none. She took a cautious step forward when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Selene jumped, and turned around with a loud hiss.

"Whoa Selene,"Lestat said holding his hands up submissively,"It's just me."

She glared at him,"Don't do that,"She hissed,"You walk too quietly,"She informed him as she slowly turned back around.

Lestat shrugged,"It's a gift,"He said with a curt nod.

"Moore like a curse,"Selene mumbled taking a few steps forward. She stopped and looked back, he was following her,"What are you doing?"She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Michael asked me to come and get you,"He told her with a shrug,"I don't know why."

Selene eyed him curiously. Something was seriously wrong with him,"Something is different about you,"She said, walking closer to him, inspecting him closely. Though it was really hard to see in the dark hallway,"You always know pretty much everything,"She said voicing her suspicion.

"Well uh,"He stuttered, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

This gesture caused a little red flag to go up. Lestat never really got nervous. At least no in her presence. Her body tensed, and she circled him sniffing the air slightly. A vampyre's sense of smell was not as good as a lycans or hybrids, but it was still way better then a humans. His scent smelt way off, and to think of it, his voice wasn't as smooth and sultry as it usually was. It puzzled her, he looked like Lestat, but he obviously wasn't Lestat. Then again, wearing someone else's clothes didn't make them that person. It seemed as she investigated, a smirk has rose to his face. She was not as intelligent as he anticipated.

Selene suddenly recognized the scent. She became alarmed and let out a loud, threatening hiss. The smirk refused to leave his face.

He raised his gun that was hidden at his side,"You're way too trusting Selene,"He said in a smooth voice, running his tongue over his fangs.

"Kraven,"She hissed, backing away from him. It wasn't until they passed her bedroom door, that she recognized his face. She snarled,"You better get out of here."

He chuckled ignoring her last comment,"Well, I didn't believe it that night, but the evidence is right there,"He said with a laugh, pointing his gun at her swelling midsection.

She hissed again, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach,"Like that matter that much to you,"She spat, her eyes turning from their warm brown, to ice blue.

"Well, my future queen can't have someone else's child now can she?"He said with a grin.

Fear rose up her spine, though she kept him from seeing. Too bad her eyes gave it away. Kraven chuckled at this, receiving another threatening hiss from Selene,"Is there no end to your infatuation?"

His grin faded, but rose up again,"You're one to talk for someone in your situation."

"Michael will be back any second, and he will tear you to pieces,"She snarled, barring her fangs.

Kraven laughed,"We're keeping him preoccupied,"He informed her. He became serious,"I know someone who would enjoy this just as much as I'm going to,"He stated coldly.

"Wha-what do you mean?"She stuttered fearfully backing up into the wall, her eyes returning to brown.

"He means, we're going to rid ourselves of a little problem,"Erika said walking toward her from the side. From the tone in her voice, you could tell that she really wanted to hear her scream.

Selene hissed at her,"You're not going to get rid of anything,"She snarled, earning a slap from the blonde vampyre.

Erika smirked, pulling her up onto her feet by her hair. She grinned,"This is going to be fun,"She said, pulling Selene's arms behind her back with the other hand holding them there.

Kraven grinned back at her, and she roughly shoved Selene into her room. She landed on the floor with a thump. Thankfully, she landed on her back and not her stomach. She started to rise to her feet when Erkia threw her onto the bed, knocking the wind out of her. Erika quickly tied her limps to the posts of the bed, so she couldn't punch or kick them, or free herself.

Kraven closed and locked the bedroom door,"Did you bring it?"He questioned her.

"Yes,"She replied pulling a small surgical knife out of her pocket,"Just like you ordered,"She said handing it to him,"Saturated with the liquid UV in the new UV bullets."

"Good,"He said walking towards the bed,"Any ideas what we are going to do with this Selene?"He asked, taunting her with the knife.

Her eyes traveled fearfully to her stomach, the to Kraven,"Please no,"She whimpered, cursing herself for acting so weak.

Erika scowled and slapped her,"Shut up,"She snarled,"You are so pathetic."

"Erika that's enough,"Kraven said shaking the knife at her, as if it were a finger.

"I'm sorry,"She replied, bowing her head and taking a few steps backwards.

"Don't worry about it,"Kraven said as he cut the fabric of Selene's shirt away from her body. It was more difficult then he had originally anticipated. Once he was rid of her shirt, his eyes traveled up and down her body. He had always wondered what she looked like underneath all the black leather she wore. His eyes rested on her protruding stomach,"Well, well, well,"He said with a grin,"What do we have here?"He said, placing a hand on the bare flesh of her stomach.

Selene struggled, she tried very hard to free herself. She couldn't let Kraven hurt her baby. It had done nothing wrong. She felt the sting and force of Erika's slap once more. She whimpered looking away as tears filler her eyes. The knife pressed into her skin, breaking it, and digging into the flesh of her stomach. Selene screamed loudly in pain as Kraven dragged the knife downward creating a larger incision. She began to struggle in a desperate attempt to free herself. She kept screaming, her eyes turning blue and her fangs elongating as the pain intensified. As he began to cu under her stomach, she managed to break the chain binding her right ankle. Instantly, she kicked him in the face, smashing her foot into his nose. He went flying back onto the floor, clutching his nose. Erika rushed to his side, wiping the blood away from his nose with her sleeve.

Kraven growled and stormed back over to the bed, slapping her hard across the face. He grabbed her chin roughly, turning her head to face him,"Just for that you bitch,"He spat,"I'm going to make this, so much more painful."

He was about to cut her again when the door to the room was ripped off it's hinges. In the doorway, Michael stood in hybrid form, next to Jadne. His eyes fell on the scene in front of him. With a growl, he lunged at Kraven knocking him onto the floor, pinning him there. Erika hissed, and advanced on the hybrid, her new antimonium claws drawn. Jadne growled, her eyes flashing blue, she grabbed her hands, chaining the blonde's arms behind her back. Michael's claws dug into Kraven's shoulders, causing the vampyre to hiss in pain. Michael growled in response, his fangs centimeters away from sinking into his neck, tearing his throat out.

"Michael,"Selene whimpered in pain, struggling tiredly against the restraints. She was losing too much blood, too fast.

Instantly, Michael turned his head, his eyes turning back to their normal shade of blue. He stood up, slowly changing back into human form as he did so. Kraven took advantage of his distraction and raised his gun, but it was kicked out of his hand. A black boot slammed down on his wrist as he reached for it, and a gun was held a meter away from his forehead.

His eyes met with Tanya's black, hybrid eyes,"Don't move a muscle,"She hissed through gritted teeth. She turned to Jadne,"Let's get them out of her,"She growled, pulling Kraven to his feet. She grabbed Erika's wrists,"I'll take them to father, you go get Sy up here."

Jadne nodded and ran out the doorway and down the now fully lit hallway. Tanya normally didn't get this angry, but seeing Michael distressed and seeing what they were trying to do made her blood boil. She was sick of people trying to kill off her species. Tanya glanced at Michael, who nodded at her. She gave him a nod in response, shoving her two captives forward roughly, signaling them to walk. She quickly left the room, pushing them in from of her.

Michael rushed to Selene's side, ripping the chains in half, freeing her from the restraints. Her hands flew to her stomach, holding on of the large wounds closed. She was feeling extremely light headed. Michael noticed that her eyes moving in and out of focus. He instantly became fully aware of the situation. She was trying to remain conscious. Gently, he placed his hand on her stomach, earning a painful hiss from her. Thankfully, it seemed to bring her back to reality. With no sign of Sy, he raised his arm and offered it to her.

She shook her head, and turned her head away,"No,"She said, her voice shaking.

"You need it more then I do,"He said firmly,"Please Selene."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he stood his ground. She nodded meekly, sinking her sharp fangs into the muscle of his lower arm. It made her feel a lot better. They stayed like that in silence until Sy came up. He quickly rushed to Selene and inspected the two incisions. Pushing his glasses higher up on his nose, he stood to his full height with a sigh of relief.

"Well,"Michael managed to growl out as Selene's grip on his arm tightened.

Sy let out another sigh of relief,"Well, the good news is that it didn't pierce the womb, so the baby will be just fine,"He assured them.

Michael let out a sigh of relief,"That's good, but what are you going to do?"

He thought for a moment,"I think that sutures would be very uncomfortable for Selene in this condition, and by the fact that her stomach will grow before they dissolve, but we can't leave the wounds gaping open in such a manner,"He explained.

"What do you suggest?"Selene asked, releasing her strong hold Michael's arm, so she could speak.

"I think we should just clamp them closed,"Jadne spoke up,"Give her a lot of food, have them clamped for the night, and then they shoulder be healed by morning."

Sy smiled at his apprentice. She was a smart girl,"I agree,"He said giddily. He loved teaching.

"That's a bit unorthodox isn't it?"Michael said with uncertainty.

Jadne shrugged,"As long as it works."

"I guess you're right,"Michael replied hesitantly.

Sy nodded,"Well,"He said pulling on his latex gloves,"Let's get started."

* * *

Viktor led the group of vampyres through the dark, dank, and wet Hungarian forests. No one other then Viktor knew exactly where they were going, or why they were here. Apparently he had been planning this journey since William's escape two months ago. The humid weather didn't sit well with the leather clad vampyres.

Amelia flicked a leaf off of her shoulder, a disgusted expression on her face,"Why are we here Viktor?"She asked with a scowl,"This place is absolutely disgusting.

"We need to retrieve someone who can help us in our endeavor. The antimonium will kill the hybrids, but not Tyris, or his coven. Including his other children, and Selene,"He explained,"But that's not why we are looking for him."

She eyed him curiously, quickly glancing back at the death dealers behind her,"Ok, who are we getting?"She asked.

"Tanis."

She scowled again,"Why? I thought you hated him."She growled, unhappy with what he had told her.

"I do, but he is the only one other then the royal themselves who knows there Akasha's tomb is located,"He told her, pushing branches out of their way.

"And this is our concern because?"She asked looking up at the stone building that served as a prison for the vampyre scribe.

"With William's escape, I'm afraid that Tyris might awaken Akasha,"He informed her,"We need to find her and either destroy her, or hide her."

"Wakening her would be against our laws, as well as his,"She replied flipping her hair over her shoulder as they opened the gate in front of the stone structure.

"'Like Tyris has ever followed the rules,"Viktor scoffed as they walked up the cobblestone walkway.

She rolled her eyes,"Just like someone else I know,"'She mumbled, walking ahead of him up to the door. A blinking red light caught her attention. She eyes it curiously,"A camera?"

The ground below her cave in and she fell into a tunnel like place. However, she grabbed the edge of the hole before her feet hit the ground, and she lifted herself back onto the ground. A growl to her side caused her to turn. The rattling of am unwinding chain grew louder and a changed lycan charged at her. Before she could react, it tackled her to the ground. She slammed her boot clad foot into his throat and wrapped her legs around his neck. With a heaving sigh, she placed her hands into the soft earth, and threw her lower body up into the air, taking the lycan with her. In mid swing she let him go and quickly landed on her knees with deep breaths. It had been a long time since she had, had to do that. She looked down at the lycans corpse. His impact with the ground had snapped his neck.

"Amelia,"Auron said running up to her. Both of them had put aside their mother and son relationship, it made both of them uncomfortable,"Are you alright?"

She nodded,"I'm fine."

Viktor glared down at the lycan,"How did Tanis get lycan guards?"He growled.

Amelia brushed the snow off her shoulder"I don't know,"She replied looking up at the camera. She gave it the finger and snarled, smashing it with her fist,"Let's go."

Auron nodded and pressed his hands against the metal door. It slowly heated and turned red, with a powerful shove the door caved inward. According to Marcus, he had inherited his powers of fire from his grandfather. He stepped a side and let Marcus, Kahn, and the death dealers pass before following Viktor and Amelia into the stone building.

Kahn looked around the room,"Well Tanis seems to live a comfortable life in exile,"He said at the lavishness of the building.

Viktor scowled,"It's not supposed to be comfortable."

"What do you want?"A blonde woman asked them from the doorway. She wore black bikini bottoms, that were actually underwear, and a long bunch of black fabric around her neck that almost reached the floor. It's purpose was to cover her bare breasts. Next to her stood a brunette woman, who was dressed in the exact same fashion.

Viktor glared at the women, his intense cold gaze making them shudder,"Who are you?"He asked, commanding them to answer.

"I am Misole,"The brunette responded,"This is Mildelva."

"What are you doing here?"Viktor snarled.

"They were gifts,"Tanis said walking into the room,"From a business partner."

"And who may that be?"Auron asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lucian,"Kahn said, tossing a pack of UV bullets to Auron.

He grinned,"Well, it looks like you're helping the lycans to kill your own kinds,"He said smugly,"That's not such a good idea now is it Tanis?"

Tanis glared at him,"Who are you?"He snarled. He did not like the way this young vampyre spoke to him.

"Names Auron,"He said with a nod,"Now why don't you help us with a little...problem we have,"He suggested, loading his gun with the UV bullets Kahn had thrown to him,"How about it Tanis?"

"Fuck no,"He shouted,"After what your stupid coven did to me, I'm not leaving this place for any reason."

Auron looked to Viktor who nodded,"Very well then,"He said with a nod. He raised his gun, pulling the safety back. Tanis paled, earning a smirk from the young vampyre. Unexpectedly, he turned his gun and aimed for Misole and Mildelva. He quickly fired twice, hitting both women in the neck. They screamed falling to the ground. The others watched as the two women smoked, and their skin turned to ash. Once that was all that was left, Auron returned his gun to his holster.

"What do you say now Tanis?"Amelia asked flipping her long black hair over her shoulder again.

"The answer is still no,"He growled,"And who do you think you are?"He growled at Auron,"You're not important, so why do you act like you are? You're just a fucking death dealer."

Auron broke out in laughter. Viktor cleared his throat, signaling hin how inappropriate it was,"He's my son,"Viktor said in a low voice after Auron had stopped laughing.

Tanis laughed,"You have a son?"

Viktor glared at him,"Yes I have a son,"He said through gritted teeth, earning laughter from the historian.

"Enough,"Amelia shouted, shutting the vampyre up,"Now, listen to me. We need you to locate Akasha for us."

Tanis eyed her curiously,"Why do you need my help with that?

"We are afraid that Tyris might awaken her,"She told him.

"Yes,"Viktor confirmed with a curt nod,"And you are the only one other then Tyris, Tenashiya, and his three children who knows where her tomb is."

"Why would they awaken her?"

"Lucian and his new mated have freed my brother,"Marcus said, walking into the room,"William."

"And you think they'll awaken Akasha to retaliate?"

Viktor nodded,"Yes, she is the oldest of his coven."

"And Lucian had replaced Sonja?"

Viktor nodded again,"Yes."

Auron looked confused, but shrugged,"Why did he free William?"Tanis questioned.

The elders began their story from Selene tacking the lycans in the subway and how the lycans were tracking Michael. The story finished with Selene being pregnant, and the three hybrids, Tanya, Marcus, and Michael. Silence hung in the air for a long time.

"So Selene found out and rebelled,"He said,"I am not surprised, but her being pregnant with a hybrid's child is fairly hard to believe,"He confessed with a chuckle.

Auron nodded,"Yes we know. But that's a pretty stupid thing to lie about."

"Yes it is,"Tanis though for a moment, then nodded,"Alright. I'm in."

* * *

**_An:_** Sorry this chapter took so long. I was kinda stuck so I didn't write for a couple days, then I just took the chapter slow. I think it made it better, instead of me rushing through it, I took my time. Now I have a few more ideas then I had before. Sorry for the minor spoiler from Evolution in this chapter too. Man I'm getting kinda bad at that. Another month jump is ahead, and bad things are beginning to happen in the next chapter, namely a string of deaths. You don't know who, but you'll kinda figure it out in the chapter before it happens. Some will be more obvious then others.

**_Next: Only One_**

**_Liz:_** He is not using Ebony, he's just confused. I'm glad that you like my character building.

**_Kenobill:_** Selene is going to have the baby near the end of the story. Probably in the second to last chapter. Glad you love it.

**_Aramina:_** Don't worry, Ginger will get what's coming to her. Maybe not in this story, but maybe the sequel.

_**Lycan Wolf:**_ Thank you.

**_FoxyRogue:_** Thanks Annas lol.


	19. Only One

**_AN:_** Another Chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

**_Chapter 19 Only One_**

Another month passed by, this one slower then before. Unlike the other months, Viktor's movements were noticeable and very loud, and they were heading towards the mansion. However, the lycans remained more silent then usual. Something was going on in the den, but that was not their main concern. Viktor was their main threat.

Lestat sat in his study, reviewing the reports that had been delivered to him by the death dealers. The process was long and tiresome. He quickly grew bored of the task, but unfortunately, he was the only one available that could do the job well. With a heavy sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. A soft knock at his door caused him to raise his head to see who was there.

Jadne poked her head into the room,"I'm sorry am I interrupting you?"She asked biting the bottom of her crimson lips.

Lestat sighed and shook his head, setting the papers down,"No you're not,"He said leaning back against the chair. He was glad to get a distraction to take him away from the boring job,"I was just looking over some reports. Come on in."

She smiled softly, and opened the door just far enough for her to squeeze through. She quietly closed the door behind her. She sat down in one on the plush chairs in front of Lestat's crowded, and paper covered desk. There was something about the vampyre prince that made him approachable, someone one could trust, and talk to,"Boring job huh?"

"You don't know the half of it,"He said with a soft chuckle. It was the worst job ever, and it really wasn't his job in the first place. It was Tanya's. Personally, he didn't see how she could stand it. She had even less patience then he did.

"I think I have a pretty good idea,"She replied with a smile. She unconsciously began to twirl her fiery red locks between her pale fingers. Her skin was naturally pale, unlike the vampyres. It was brought on by her life in Alaska. Six months of darkness could do that to a person.

Lestat smiled tilting his head to the side,"What's on your mind Jadne? You're usually not so relaxed,"He remarked eyeing the arctic girl curiously.

"Nothing,"She lied,"Why do you ask?"She said. Jadne knew she was a horrible liar. It was a curse. Her smile faded and she silently cursed herself.

Lestat flashed her an amused grin,"Come on Jay,"He said rising from his chair,"You know you are the worst liar I know,"He said traveling behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not lying,"She lied again, cursing herself again. She was digging herself into a deeper hole. Lestat had always been able to read her. Even since he had saved her and Vix eighty years ago, just before he followed his sister into slumber.

"Yes you are,"He teased squatting down in front of the chair,"Come on, there is no need to keep secrets from me,"He told her, his turquoise eyes boring into her arctic blue ones.

Jadne swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat. She wouldn't deny that she harbored feeling for the vampyre prince, but so did her sister. Vix however, didn't really understand. It was more of a childish crush brought on by the admiration she held for him. Vix was more beautiful then she was, that had always made her envious. Her eyes searched his for a few brief moments, her breath caught in her throat, and she felt herself leaning forward. Her eyes closed as she felt her lips press against his. It was electrifying. She wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt him kissing her back, his hands resting on her hips. She knew it was forbidden. She was a lycan, and he was a vampyre, but that line had been crossed several times before, so she didn't particularly care. Lestat's hands slid off her hips as he slowly pulled away.

"Jadne, we can't,"He told her gently, taking her arms from around his neck.

"Why not?"She questioned,"The line has been crossed before,"She pleaded, her eyes filling with tears of hurt and rejection.

He sighed,"That's not why Jadne,"He said looking away from her tear filled gaze,"I have Ebony now,"He explained looking back at her.

Rage built up in Jadne's veins. Vampyres always had to ruin everything. Viktor ran her family away from the cove, and killed her father. Vix got her rejected from all the lycan dens, and now Ebony had taken Lestat away from her. Even Lestat himself had wronged her, by leading her on. She met Lestat a long time before he even set eye on Ebony. Seventy-seven years before to be precise.

"Do you love her?"She asked through gritted teeth to keep her voice down.

"Well I..."He trailed off, looking away from her rage filled eyes.

Jadne snarled and slapped him hard across the face with the back of her hand,"Do you love her?"She yelled, rage clear in her voice demanding him to give her an answer.

Lestat's eyes glazed over in his own rage,"Yes,"He yelled back rising to his feet,"Yes I do love her,"He yelled at her, his fangs barred.

Jadne looked down at her feet like a scolded child. Tears spilt down her cheeks. With a shaky sob she quickly rose, and ran out of the room. She just wanted to get away. It felt as if her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. She slammed her bedroom door, leaning against the door, sliding down onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them to her chest. She buried her face into the fabric of her pants as she let out loud sobs. Her whole body shook with sobs. Life was so unfair. It always found a way to fuck her over.

* * *

Evening fell over the mansion, and the death dealers were suiting up for another night of duties. To the coven's surprise, Jadne suited up with them. She looked a little out of place with her more tanned skin and fiery red hair, but no one questioned her motives. She tied her hair up into a tight bun with a piece of black ribbon that Vix had given to her. Her arctic blue eyes fell on Ebony. The white haired woman was bust giving the others orders. She glared st Ebony as she felt her blood begin to boil. 

Ebony stood up on the black counter top and let out a high pitched whistle, catching everyone's attention,"Alright, be prepared for a confrontation tonight. I fear that some of us may not return alive tonight,"She announced, her eyes scanning the room and falling on Jadne,"I want you all to be prepared for that."

Jadne rolled her eyes clicking her guns into place in their holsters,"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it."

Ebony glared at the lycan,"Let's move out,"She ordered as she jumped off the counter. She could sense Jadne's hostility and animosity towards her, though she did not know why.

Shaking her head, Ebony pulled on her trench coat and lead her dealers out into the darkness of the midnight hour. A dense fog filled the air, making the night eerie and spooky. It added to the coldness of the night. The cool breeze that blew through the air was rather strong. Jadne shivered, the wind that effected her seemed to have no effect upon the death dealers.

"Stupid cold blooded, heartless assholes,"She muttered quietly rubbing her arms trying to retain extra warmth. Sure death dealer outfits were tight, but they were not very good insulators. Then again, they were meant for vampyres, and not lycans.

"Jadne, you ok back there?"Ebony called back to the lycan girl. Presently, she was behind the rest of the group.

Jadne shot her a nasty glare,"Yes I'm fine,"She growled in response. She hated being treated like a child. She was older then Ebony, she had been through more. She could take care of herself.

After a few more minutes of walking, she heard Dawn call out,"Captain watch out,"Before gunfire rained over the small are.

"We're under attack,"Ebony called over the gunfire,"Do not hold back, or you're as good as dead,"She snarled pulling her guns out.

Jadne looked at her surroundings, but something in the trees caught her eyes. She growled and ran into the trees toward it. It wasn't exactly the smartest move. She felt something collide with her chest at such a force, she was flung back against one of the trees. It knocked the wind right out of her, and she fell onto her hands and knees, clutching at her chest wheezing.

"Well, well, well,"A cold voice said,"It seems that the daughter of the abominations is back,"He mused, the tip of his silver sword at her chin.

Her arctic blue eyes glared up at him. Her hair had fallen out of it's bun. As soon as she caught her breath, she growled,"Viktor,"She spat his name bitterly.

Viktor smirked at her,"I see you remember,"He said running the tip of his sword down her cheek, scratching the pale skin.

"How can I forget?"She snarled , barring her fangs,"You destroyed my family, and left me and especially, my two month old, sister, out to die,"She growled, standing up on her feet.

"Where is that sister of yours?"He questioned, his voice reeking of amusement,"I'd love her to see her sister die, then suffer the same fate."

"You stay away from her,"Jadne yelled, her pupils disappearing, and her eyes turning their lycan blue.

Viktor smirked,"Are you challenging me?"He asked with a chuckle.

Jadne let out her claws,"Let's go old man,"She snarled, barring her fangs once more, taking a fighting stance.

"So be it,"Viktor said, losing his amusement.

Jadne roared and lunged at Viktor. His hand wrapped around her fist, but her other hand slashed him and cut over his eye. No longer able to see out of his left eyes, he hissed and snapped her arm back, breaking the bone with a sickening crack. She roared in pain, but kick his legs out from underneath him. Viktor had underestimated the lycan girl. She threw him into the trunk of a tree and slashed him, cutting into his chest. Viktor snarled, he had, had enough of her. His hand wrapped around her neck, and he lifted her off the ground. Jadne clawed frantically at his hand shredding it to ribbons, hoping for him to let go so she could breathe. Viktor however, didn't notice, or didn't care. With a loud grunt he threw her into the hard tree trunk. Before Jadne could recover, Viktor drew his sword and ran it into her stomach, and into the tree behind her. She screamed in pain, the silver burning her flesh. She looked down at hm with wide eyes, her mouth open slightly. Blood poured from the wound in her stomach, and from her mouth. She coughed and took in deep breaths, so she could remain conscious.

Viktor licked his lips at the sight, a look of pure satisfaction on his face,"Three down, one to go"He taunted, his ice blue eyes mocking her.

"See you in hell,"Jadne snarled. Pain filled her voice making her comment not so threatening,"You bastard,"She added, before she started to pant.

He pulled his sword from her stomach and wiped it clean with an already bloody rag. With nothing more said, he left the are, a large satisfied smirk on his face. Jadne's knees buckled, and she fell onto her hands and knees, her hand resting over the gaping wound. She looked at her blood stained hand, and collapsed onto the cold ground coughing up large amounts of blood.

She looked up at the half full moon, tears falling down her pale, blood stained cheeks,"'Vix,"She said, it was barely above a whisper,"It's all up to you now,"She said taking in a few more struggled breaths,"Do what I could not. My sweet angel,"Then, the world faded away, into and inky darkness.

* * *

The battle was over and Ebony did a head count of her group. It was only customary, like a school field trip. Only three casualties. Her eyes scanned the group again. She knew someone else was missing,"Hey, where's Jadne?"She asked Beau, one of her dealers. He just shrugged in response. 

Captain,"Dawn called from around the tree, her dark brown hair blowing in the wind. Despite her pale skin, you could tell of her Italian ancestry,"We have another one."

She gave her a stiff nod and turned back to Beau. He was her third in command,"Take them back to the mansion,"She commanded.

He gave her a curt nod,"Yes captain."

She nodded again before following Dawn into the dense woods. The Italian vampyre rushed to the scene, not bothering to even thing of the path she was taking. Ebony's brown eyes fell upon the bloodied body of Jadne.

"Dear god,"She said keeling down next to her body. She turned the lycan girl back and forth inspecting both sides of the still bleeding wound. Though the blood was now cold,"There is nothing we can do,"She announced regretfully.

Dawn nodded,"Let's just get her back to the mansion,"She said, her Italian accent thick,"Vix needs to know."

Ebony sighed,"Of course,"She said with a nod as she rose to her feet,"But how do you tell this to a child?"

* * *

Lestat, Vix, and Selene sat in the main living are in front of the warm fire place. They were anxiously awaiting the return of the death dealers. Though for Selene, she was waiting for a separate team. Michael had started to go on missions with the dealers only a pitiful two weeks ago. She always waited up for him, worried that he would be one of the ones to return dead. She observed Vix. In a vampyres lifetime, eighty-six was still a child. Vix's behavior, attitude, and speech depicted this perfectly. 

Their heads turned to the door as they heard the old hinges creak, announcing the arrival of one of the teams. Beau walked into the mansion in front of the other dealers. Lestat became slightly alarmed and walked up to him,"Beau, where's Ebony?"

"She had an emergency to tend to,"He informed him,"She will be along shortly my lord,"She said with a slight bow.

Lestat nodded in response,"Thank you Beau,"His sister had always created the best death dealers, like Dawn and Beau, but he was responsible for creating Ebony. The captain.

He nodded back, and walked off following the other death dealers. A few minutes later, Ebony waltzed into the room, a mask of cold stone plastered over her pale face.

Lestat rose from his seat once more, this time followed by Selene,"Eb, what's wrong?"He asked gently. The look on the dealers face alarmed him.

She sighed and took in a few deep breaths before whispering,"Jadne's dead,"She looked to Vix to assure herself that the young vampyre had not heard what she had said.

"How?"Selene asked, not looking away from Vix, who sat on the couch swinging her legs back and forth over the edge of the couch. It was such a childish thing to do, but it was just expected of Vix. She could tell that she was bored.

"A silver sword was forced through her stomach and into a tree that was behind her,"She swallowed the lump in her throat,"It severed her spinal cord. There was nothing we could do for her,"She took in a sharp breath, trying to hold in the sobs, she was about to let out,"She was already dead when we found her,"That last part said, she broke down into sobs, falling into Lestat's arms, sobbing into his chest.

Selene felt as if she was intruding, so she backed away and sat back down next to Vix with a grunt. Vix remained oblivious to the world around her, as she starred into the bright red flames of the fire. The sweet innocence of a child. It was not until Dawn came in dragging a stretcher behind her with a black body bag on top of it, that Vix looked up.

She looked at Selene, he brown eyes filled with confusion,"Where Jadne?"She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Selene knew it wasn't her place, but she could not deny the child's pleading gaze. Though technically, she looked like any other 20 year old woman. She sighed and gave the young vampyre a half truth,"She went to a better place."

Selene's face fell. That obviously wasn't the right thing to say. Vix became panicked and stood up,"Where's my sister,"She cried, fear written over her face,"Jadne!"She yelled, running over to Ebony and Lestat. Selene felt bad for the girl,"Lestat,"She said urgently, tugging on his shirt,"Where's Jadne?"

Lestat pulled away from Ebony, kissing her softly before pulling away completely. He wrapped an arm around Vix's shoulder, leading her up the stairs to his stud. Once inside, he closed the door for privacy and sat down on the couch, sitting next to Vix.

He let out a heavy sigh,"Vix,"She said taking a hold of her hand,"Jadne is dead,"He told her.

Vix fell quiet, and was deep in thought. A few minutes of silence passed before she spoke,"What happened?"She asked, no longer sounding like a child. Her soft brown eyes begged him for an answer.

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace,"Well, a silver sword was pushed through her stomach and out of her back. There was nothing we could do for her Vix,"He explained as she crawled into his lap.

"Why not?"She whimpered, tears filling her eyes, and spilling out onto her cheeks.

Lestat sighed,"The sword severed her spinal cord,"She said softly, stroking her hair,"There was nothing we could do. She was already dead when they found her."

She buried her face in his shirt, sobbing. Her whole body shook with her suppressed sobs. Lestat wrapped his arms tighter around the young vampyre. Her whole life had been full of hardships, and sadness, and now just when everything was going right, her whole world was shattered. Now, this girl's only family member, her older sister, was dead. He knew this was Viktor's doing, and he was going to pay for it. But Lestat held down his rage, Vix needed him right now.

"Vix,"He said holding shoulders, holding her upper body at arms length,"You have to be strong now. Jadne would have wanted it that way. Look I know this is hard for you, but I'm going to make sure you are prepared for anything that may happen."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and cheeks,"How?"She sniffled, tucking her reddish-brown hair behind her ears.

"I'm going to make you what you always wanted to be,"He said cupping her face in his hands, his eyes starring into hers,"A warrior,"He watched as a look of shock washed over her face. Lestat kissed her forehead,"You're the only one left in your family. You have to live and become what your grandparents, parents and your sister could not,"He explained,"A strong and ruthless warrior. A vixen."

* * *

**_An:_** Not a happy chapter, and the next one won't be any better.Yeah, I know what Jadne said was rather corny, but I wanted to have a really sad death. It's what I get for listening to nothing but sad music while I write. I know that if the spinal cord is severed that someone dies instantly, but that wouldn't have been very dramatic. I thought this death would be better slow. Who shall be next on my death toll? You'll have to guess. Seriously, guess. Especially my reviewers. 

**_Next?_** (Like I'm seriously going to spoil it)

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Aramina:_** Yes there will be a sequel. It's going to be Selene and Michael centric, and they move away from the mansion. I'm not spoiling my deaths, which is why there is no next section 'cause the title gives it away. Yes, Erika likes Kraven, but she also hates Selene, so in turn it doesn't really matter. I think I'd have to pick vampyre, and I'm not saying anything about Akasha. It's not fair to everybody else who wants to wait and see.

_**Lycan Wolf:**_ I thank you oh person of few words _bows_ lol.


	20. Lestat's Last Stand

_**AN:**_ Another Chapter. I hope you can see why the title of this chapter would give it away.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

**_Chapter 20 Lestat's Last Stand_**

Three days of silence passed over the mansion like a dark cloud before a storm. Jadne's death had weighed heavy on many of the occupants of the mansion. Especially the ones who were close to the sisters. It was a eye opener for the royals. Jadne's death effected everyone to some extent. A funeral had been held the day after her death. She was buried in the graveyard on the very edge of the mansion's property. A cemetery full of dead vampyres, and a few lycans. The cemetery itself gave off an eerie, yet intriguing presence. There was a secret about the graveyard. A secret that no on seemed to know. Well, at least most people.

Selene sat starring out the window, looking in the direction of the cemetery deep in thought. Being alone most of the night gave her a lot of time to think. Though thoughts could be dangerous in their own rights. To be honest, Selene did not feel safe alone in her room anymore. Especially now. She felt as if the cemetery was calling for her, and she hadn't noticed until Jadne's funeral. Something was there, and it scared her. She was fine when Michael was there, but not when she was alone. She had been spending most of her time looking out the window. With a sigh, she gripped the edge of the curtain preparing to close them.

She tensed as she felt strong arms encircle her waist. They pulled her back into the warm body of another person. A soft smile crept onto her face, as she relaxed, and leaned back against his chest. Michael kissed her cheek, his hands resting over her swelling stomach.

Selene turned around in his arms, so she was facing him,"I though you were out with the death dealer,"She said, her hands resting on her chest.

He smiled,"Not yet,"He replied kissing her forehead lovingly,"I'm going later,"He informed her taking her hands in his,"Lestat is leading the dealers into battle with Viktor and his coven,"He explained, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Why?"She asked, becoming concerned for her mate's safety.

"He wants to scare Viktor off. He's getting to close to the mansion for his liking,"He explained,"It's to protect you, and the other vampyres here who don't know how to defend themselves.

Her eyes narrowed,"Oh so now I can't take care of myself?"She snapped,"I'm sorry Michael, but I am very capable of taking care of myself no matter what my condition may be,"She growled, pushing away from him. She hated it when she was treated like she was fragile.

He sighed,"Selene, that's not what I meant,"He said wrapping his arms around her waist again,"I just meant that I don't want you to get hurt. Especially after the episode with Kraven and Erika,"He explained softly.

Selene tensed, and nodded stiffly,"I want to go with you tonight,"She stated turning around in his arms once more.

He shook his head,"No, don't be ridiculous. You'll be putting your life, and the life of our child in danger,"He said, his eyes boring into hers, shining with indignation.

She let out a frustrated sigh and pulled his arms off of her. She sat down in the chair, and crossed her pale arms over her chest. He was so annoying, always playing the guilt trip on her. Always doing what was best for himself, and not others.

Michael walked over to the chair, and kneeled down in front of it,"What's wrong Selene?"He asked her softly.

"Do you honestly think I like being lock up here, alone,"She hissed taking Michael by surprise,"I'm not allowed to go anywhere, hell I'm not even allowed to step out of the fucking mansion."

"It's for your own safety Selene,"He explained, feeling like a scolded child, due to her harsh tone, and powerful , angry gaze.

She scoffed,"My own safety?"She snarled,"The only place I feel safe anymore is when you're there,"She growled,"It's not safe here anymore,"As she said this quietly, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's safer here then anywhere else,"He responded,"I just want to make sure that you, and the baby stay safe."

Selene rolled her eyes,"Look Michael, I don't want to stay here any longer then need be,"She explained with a sigh,"As soon as the baby is born, I don't want to stay here anymore,"She confessed, looking down at her stomach in thought.

He let out a soft sigh as he though about what she had said. Reluctantly, he nodded,"Alright,"He said kissing her forehead,"When the baby is born, we'll leave the mansion, and find a nice quiet place to live,"He placed his hand on her protruding stomach,"Just like regular people."

She sighed,"You know we can never be like regular people Michael. I can't go out in the sun, and we can't eat any normal food. Well, except raw meat,"She explained.

"Remember what Nancy said about Tyris' blood?"He asked knowing that she had heard what Nancy had said about it.

She nodded,"Yes, but do you really believe that?"

"Have you even tried to go out during the daylight hours since then?"He questioned raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head with a sigh, knowing that he was right,"No, I haven't,"She confessed.

"Try it sometime,"He suggested.

She sighed,"Alright, but what will we do for food and money? I mean, we can't live off of raw meat, and I doubt Tyris will support us financially."

Michael thought for a moment before responding,"I could get a job. I can still get a job,"He said with a shrug,"And for food, we could always hunt animals."

"Do you mean working at a hospital?"She questioned curiously, casting him a cautious glance.

"I think that it would be easiest,"He replied with a shrug.

Selene sighed, pushing herself out of the chair,"Sure Michael, that is the greatest idea,"She said sarcastically, as she walked over to the dresser.

He tilted his head to the side, his eyebrow knitting together in confusion,"Why not?"

She let out a frustrated sigh,"Michael you're not human anymore,"She informed him, opening the top drawer,"You'd be working around injured people, and a lot of blood. You'll be too tempted, and the smell of the blood will drive you to feed, and you'll lose control. It's way to dangerous to jeopardize your family just so you can work there,"She told him as she shifted through the drawer.

"I can handle it,"He assured her,"I'll have a big meal before I go, so I'm not hungry."

She sighed shaking her head,"You're not going to give up on this are you?"She asked turning her head to look at him.

With a grin, he shook his head,"Nope."

"Fine,"She responded with a heavy sigh. She pulled her guns out of the drawer, and turned to face him,"But I'm coming with you guys tonight."

"That is out of the question,"He said firmly, standing up,"You'll get hurt, or killed,"He informed her, as he walked over to her.

"I'll be fine,"She assured him placing a hand on his arm,"I'd feel a lot safer with you then I do here,"She told him. Her eyes showed her determination.

With a defeated sigh, he nodded,"Fine. I know I'm not going to talk you out of this,"He remarked shaking his head,"It's pointless."

"Good,"She said patting his arm with a satisfied smirk on her face. She brushed past him, and walked out of the bedroom door.

Michael shook his head again,"I'll never understand that woman,"He remarked before following the vampyress out of the room.

* * *

Michael led Selene down to the armory where the death dealers met before going out on missions. It was a steel room filled with guns, other weapons, bullets, training zones, and a closet full or death dealer suites, and armor. Many death dealers were either sparring, or getting equipment. As Selene entered the room, everyone stopped what they were doing, and all their eyes fell on her. Selene had changed quite a bit during her time at the mansion. Well, other then her pregnancy. Her hair was longer, and went past her shoulders, and her skin was no longer as pale. Though, that also had to do with her pregnancy. Michael walked a few feet behind her, his eyes scanning over the dealers who starred at her. Selene rarely left her room now. She only left to go see Sy, or to wait for him. It was no wonder they were shocked by her appearance. More or less the guns she held in her grasp. 

"Michael,"Lestat said walking out of the small office that was located in the back of the armory,"You coming with us tonight?"He questioned shaking Michael's hand. It was a sigh of respect.

He shifted his feet nervously. A movement Lestat took in causing his curiosity to rise,"Yes, but we have a small problem,"He informed the vampyre prince, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

Lestat rested his hands on his hips. The gesture made him look more like Tanya,"And what may that be?"He asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Me,"Selene said as she loaded her guns. She had changed into a death dealer suite with a large metal plate covering her chest, stomach, and back,"I want to some,"She said holstering her guns with a click.

Lestat shook his head,"No, no, no, no, no,"He said quickly,"You can't do that."

She crossed her arms over her chest. She was obviously unimpressed,"Watch me,"She said glaring at him as she turned her heel and walked back into the large closet.

Lestat glared at her back, then turned to Michael,"Why is she coming along?"He asked the hybrid in a harsh tone.

"She claims that she doesn't feel safe here anymore,"He informed him,"She wants to be with me."

Lestat arched his eyebrow curiously,"She's had no problem with it so far,"He stated his voice cold and acrid.

Michael nodded,"She did apparently. Just now, she is extremely tired of it,"He explained,"Look man, I don't like her being out there anymore then you do, but we can't stop her. Selene is extremely stubborn."

Lestat sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest,"Yeah, I know how that is,"He responded with a nod,"Though I think Tanya is more stubborn then Selene. The only difference is that Tanya is not pregnant."

He chuckled in response,"Thank god for that,"He remarked with a laugh.

Lestat grinning knowing full well what he was referring to. He let his grin drop before speaking,"I guess that Selene can come, but she's staying with me,"He said assertively,"I don't want any arguments from either of you, or you're both staying behind. Got it?"

He nodded,"Yes, of course."

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Lestat led them out. It was the clearest night that they had seen in a long time. Not a good omen. Selene walked between Lestat and Michael. She observed the two, both held the same calm cold indifference. It made her shudder. It felt weird to walk amongst the death dealers once again. The cold night air bothered her, and it never did before. It was extremely irritating. She shivered wrapping her arms tightly around herself to keep more heat in. Michael turned and looked at her, snaking and arm loosely around her waist. They had been walking for a long time, and Selene was rowing increasingly tired. The metal plate she wore over her chest and stomach was incredibly heavy. Lestat walked a bit a head of the two, his speed having increased. She watched him as she moved closer to Michael. She had to admit, she was right. She felt a lot safer there with Michael and the dealers, then at the mansion. 

Lestat stopped walking and looked around him. When he stopped, everybody behind him stopped as well. Like a chain reaction. Selene's gaze moved from her stomach, to Lestat,"What is it?"She asked him, tilting her head slightly to the side.

A ting sound was heard and Lestat quickly turned around,"Get down,"He yelled, picking up the small metal object at his feet and throwing it in the direction it came from.

About five seconds after that, an explosion rang out over the area, causing everyone to duck down. After everything settled, they slowly rose to their feet, Michael helped Selene to her feet, since it was faster then waiting for her to do it herself. In only a few seconds, gunfire rang out over the area now classified as a battlefield. Viktor's army could be seen over the hill, the vampyre elder in question standing in front of the dealers in his charge. Michael changed into his hybrid form, and stood in front of Selene protectively, daring anyone to make a move. Selene aimed around him with her guns, shooting around him.

Suddenly, he was thrown back onto the ground, narrowly missing Selene. Erika stood there, a cocky smirk on her face. She was proud that she had knocked the hybrid down. Michael growled at her as he rose to his feet. With his teeth barred he lunged at the blonde vampyress. The smirk on her face faded, and she drew her claws before she was thrown to the ground. Her claws skimmed his sides, just breaking the dark skin. With a snarl Michael stood up and threw her into a tree. Erika landed gracefully against the tree, and sprung back down onto her feet. She hissed and ran into the trees, closely followed by the hybrid.

Lestat and Selene stood amongst the chaos, only fighting whoever came close to them. The death dealers could handle the others. Lestat convinced Selene that this was a good strategy. Unfortunately, she ran out of ammunition for her guns. The other dealer's weapons were a different make from hers, and Lestat refused to carry a weapon. To protect Selene, Lestat focused more on the people attacking her rather then himself.

Since Michael was pre-occupied with Erika, there was no on else to protect her, especially now. She watched him, this side of him, she had never seen before. He was a very powerful vampyre. It took him two hits to bring one down, and it took her at least four.

Lestat effortlessly took out the vampyres that approached him and Selene. He was beginning to tire out. He normally didn't have to work so hard. In turn, his movements were becoming slower, and more predictable. The whole battle was a little too easy. Something was up.

"Lestat look out,"Selene cried out, catching the older vampyre's attention. At the time unable to help, since she was dealing with a vampyre of her own.

He looked at her confused,"What?"

From behind him, Viktor grabbed his head turning it sharply, breaking his neck. Lestat's lifeless body fell to the ground with a loud thump. The battle around them stopped, and there eyes fell on Viktor, who towered over Lestat's body, and Selene. The silence that had over come the area was deafening.

Suddenly, a large ball of flame struck Viktor in the chest sending him flying back. Everyone's eyes turned to Tanya as she ran to the scene. Behind her, walking in a quick fashion was Marcus. Tanya collapsed onto her knees next to Lestat's body. She moved his head, so it wasn't in an awkward position. She brushed his hair from his eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Wake up,"She said softly,"I know you're not really dead,"She said a little louder running he hand down the side of his face. She pounded on his chest,"Come on,"She yelled,"If you die you leave me here alone I'd never do that to you,"She screamed at him, the tears rolling thicker down her cheeks,"Fuck,"She screeched resting her head on his chest, burying her face into the bare flash.

Marcus kneeled down next to her,"Tanya,"He said drawing her into his arms as she sobbed loudly. Her tears stained his shirt as she desperately clung to him. He gently rubbed her back, offering her comfort.

The commotion had drawn Michael and Erika out of the trees, and onto the battlefield. Both had sustained many injuries. Michael has three long gashes cutting deep into his chest, with the burnt skin surrounding them. The marks were obviously made by Erika's claws. He had similar gashes on his left cheek, and he has quite a few bruises already starting to appear. Erika however, was better off. In many places her clothes and skin were slashed. Without hesitation, Michael ran over to the scene next to Selene, who seemed to be in shock. She didn't move, or speak. She just starred. He gently wrapped an arm around her, careful so he didn't hurt himself.

Tanya pulled herself away from Marcus, and glared at Viktor,"You,"She snarled through clench teeth,"You,"She snarled again pointing an accusing finger at him, as her eyes turned black, and rose to her feet,"You've ruined my life for the last fucking time,"She growled, barring her fangs.

Viktor hissed taking a few steps backward. Tanya let her wings out, and gave into her change turning fully into her hybrid form. Viktor drew his sword causing Tanya to roar at him. In a flash, Tanya lunged at him, slamming her body into his making them both fall to the ground. His sword flew away making the fight more even.

Marcus looked down at Lestat, then to Selene, and Michael,"Take him back to the mansion,"He ordered,"We shouldn't wait until Tanya is finished with Viktor. It will take too long."

Michael nodded reluctantly before picking Lestat up. He winced from the pain in his chest from Erika's claws. With another nod he placed his hand on Selene's lower back, gently urging her forward into a walk. Slowly, the group of dealers left the scene and the battle between Viktor and Tanya.

* * *

**_An:_** Sorry it took so long, and sorry it is short. Also, sorry about the shitty ending. But I have been really stressed. I had a huge homework load over the course of the week, and I couldn't think of anything to write. Thanks to my friend Jenn, this chapter finished rather quickly. Now, don't get mad at me for Lestat's death. Something good, and something bad will happen revolving around this. I can't tell you though or else it ruins the next couple of chapters. So, don't hire anyone to kill me, or send anyone to kill me. I can assure you, Lestat will come back...eventually. Maybe soon. Has anyone looked at the website? I'm just curious, and what the hell is with the graveyard? any guesses? What is going to happen next chapter? you'll have to guess. 

_**Next: The Awakening Ceremony**_

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Bobo be Dobo:_** I had to kill her to make sense of the sequels. Things had to happen to change Vix, and why would you think I'd kill Michael? That's just no. AHHHH .

**_Aramina:_** Sorry it took so long. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Hopefully.

**_Lycan Wolf:_** Thanks.


	21. The Awakening Ceremony

**_AN:_** Another Chapter. I hope you can see why the title of this chapter would give it away.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

_**The Hunted**_

**_Chapter 21 The Awakening Ceremony_** (Though it's not actually a ceremony)

The arrival back at the mansion was not a happy occasion. Michael took Lestat into Sy, who took the liberty to contact his parents. Before looking at Lestat, he inspected and dressed Michael's wounds. It was an extremely painful experiance. When that was finished, he walked into the main enntrance. Tanya slowly walked into the room slowly with Marcus by her side. She was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises that were starting to form. Unfortunately, she had failed in killing the vampyre elder. Her expression was blank, but her body language reaked of grief. Michael shot her a sympathetic glance and walked back up to his room.

Selene sat in the chair, starring at the wall. The bedroom and the whole mansion were eerily silent, and Selene was just as eerie looking. Her expression was blank and void of any emotion. The only movements she made were breathing, blinking, and gently rubbing her protruding stomach up and down continusously. It unnerved Michael. With deep, painful breaths he walked towards her. He lifted her out of the chair with a grunt, and a hiss of pain. The blank look remained on her face as he placed her on the bed.

"Selene,"He said softly cupping her face in his hands, but she acted as if she didn't hear him,"Selene,"He said a little louder dropping his hands from her face, and gripping her chin in his hand forcing her brown eyes to meet his,"What's wrong?"

Selene blinked a couple times her mouth opening and then closing again. She chewed her bottom lip nervously, and with a deep breath she spoke,"It's all my fault."It was barely above a whisper.

His eyebrows knitting together in confusion,"What is all your fault Selene?"He asked.

"That Lestat is dead,"She confessed looking away from his intense gaze.

"How is that your fault?"He questioned eyeing her curiously. Concern was etched on his face and shining in his stormy blue eyes.

"If I hadn't gone with you guys, he wouldn't have been distracted,"She said, tucking her black hair behind her ears.

Michael shook his head with a sigh,"No Selene, it would have happened even if you weren't there,"He assured her,"It was inevitable."

Selene laid back onto the bed with a sigh,"I wish I could believe you,"She replied sadly.

The sullen tone in her voice was starting to irritate him,"Stop blaming yourself,"He snapped, though he didn't mean to,"It was not your fault,"He said firmly, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Alright,"She sighed,"It's not my fault. I guess,"She said flatly.

Michael knew she was depressed, but this was really getting on his nerves. It's not that he was annoyed at her for being depressed, it was the fact that she was blaming herself for something that was completely out of her control. His grip on her shoulders tightend making Selene shut her eyes tightly gasping in pain. He didn't seem to notice that he was hurting her.

"Michael you're hurting me,"She gasped trying to wiggle out of his strong grip, but to no avail. She probably would have been able to if she was not in her weakened state as she was now.

"I'm not letting you go until you stop blaming yourself for Lestat's death,"He said in almost a snarl. His grip on her shoulders became even tighter.

"Ok, ok. Just let me go,"She cried in pain gripping his arms. Her fingernails dug into his flesh drawing quite a bit of blood.

When he didn't let go, she slammed her hand into his chest. Michael roared in pain letting go of her shoulders and placing his hand over his chest. He looked down and watched the deep red stain appear on the pristine bandages. When she hit him, she had caused the wound to open. Selene shook out of her daze and followed his eyes to his chest.

"I'm so sorry,"She said sitting up and reaching out to him. He growled at her. It wasn't just any growl, but an angry, threatening growl. Selene pulled her hand black, and looked up noticing that his eyes had turned black,"Michael, I'm sorry. I didn't know,"She told him slowly abd catiously.

Michael snarled and got up off the bed. He quickly pulled on a shirt and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Selene let out a frustrated sigh and rolled onto her side burying her head in the pillow. She pulled the blanket over her and noted how cold the bed was without Michael there next to her. Everything was so screwed up. She rolled back onto her back so she was more comfortable. Hoefully, Michael would calm down soon and join her. She sighed again looking up at the cieling as her eyes closed, and she drifted into a restless, haunted sleep.

* * *

Michael walked down the hallways trying to relax. His chest burned intensly making the task very, very hard,"Stupid Erika and her stupid fucking claws,"He snarled quietly to himself. The only reason she wasn't dead right now were those stupid claws of hers. A soft sobbing sound reached his ears, catching his attention. He followed the sound curiously. He was suprised that it led him straight to Lestat's study. He slowly turned the doorknob, but found it to be locked.

"Go away!"Tanya screamed at him through the doorway. Her voice was tearful.

"Tanya,"He responded a little taken back with her tone,"It's Michael."He couldn't explain why, but he had a strong need to help her. When he was answered with silence he sighed shaking his head, and turned to keep walking down the hallway.

Suddenly, the door was unlocked and ripped open. He was quickly pulled into the dark room. The door slammed shut and locked. Tanya turned on the light and turned to face him. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and her appearance was ragged. Michael eyed her up and down with a curious gaze. Tanya's body language reaked of both anger and grief. This was the first time since they had, had sex that he had been alone with her. Well, unprofessionally anyway. He was suprised when she fell into his amrs sobbing into his chest.

He winced in pain as her face pressed against his still burning chest,"Tanya,"He said pulling her away from him,"Why don't we sit down?"He asked gesturing to the couch.

Tanya nodded her head wiping the tears from her cheeks. He placed his hand on the small of her back leading her to the couch. Once they sat, Tanya rested her head on his shoulder, curling up to him. Michael's hand remained on the small of her back, rubbing it in a soothing fashion.

"Why did he hae to die Michael?"She asked in such an innocent way it made her sound like a child.

Michael sighed wrapping his arm around her shoulder,"I don't know Tanya,"He responded honestly,"These things just happen sometimes. We have no control over it."

Tanya sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest, turning her body so her back was against the back of the couch,"I keep thinking that maybe if I had gotten there sooner, I could have saved him,"She said with a sniff as she played with the hem of her pants.

"I was just having a similar conversation with Selene,"He told her,"You're not the only one blaming yourself,"He said bitterly.

Tanya gave him a softy yet said smile,"Ok, I can tell that it's something you don't want to hear anymore."

He let out a sigh of relief,"Thank you."

She chuckled softly,"What happened to your chest?"She asked tilting her head to the side, as she noticed the stain seeping through his black t-shirt.

She reached out to touch him, but he winced and shrank away from her touch,"I had a fight with Erika, and she cut me up with her stupid claws,"He said through clenched teeth,"Selene hit it, so it started to bleed again."

"Sy didn't sew them shut?"She asked almost astonished.

He shook his head,"No, he didn't see a point. He said it was safer to leave them open,"He responded with a shrug,"I don't know why."

She thought for a moment,"Well, he must have had a good reason. Sy has always been a very good and wise doctor."

He nodded in agreement,"Yes, he is. Are you alright?"

She sighed, but nodded none the less,"I'll be ok. It's just a little hard you know. Lestat and I have never really been seperated before."

He nodded sympathetically,"I know,"He replied rubbing her arm in a comforting fashion,"Just remember, it's not your fault,"He assured her as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

Tanya turned to look at him. His soft smile was comforting. When she voice all of this to Marcus, he just dismissed it. Marcus was not good at comforting her anyway. Sure he was nice most of the time, but he didn't like to seem weak. Funny, she was the same way. But one could only take so much before they break. She tilted her head and pressed her lips against his. He began to kiss her gently pulling her away from her.

"Tanya, no,"He told her holding her wrists in his grasp.

She looked up at him tearfully, and pulled her wrists out of his grasp turning away from him.

Michael sighed,"Tanya, I can't,"He repeated.

"Get out,"She spoke barely above a whisper. Michael put a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away,"Get out,"She sobbed burying her face into the arm of the couch.

"Tanya,"He said pulling her up omto her knees by her shoulsers.

"What?"She snarled twisting out of his hold.

"You know why I can't. You know that I can't risk losing Selene,"He explained with a tired sigh.

She crossed her arms over her chest,"Fine, go ahead, go. Everyone else does,"She said bitterly. It was funny how fast Tanya could change emotions,"Just get out."

He sighed again. Something felt strange with this whole situation. He couldn't place his finger on it. One thing he did know was that Tanya was not trying to control him. He shook his head trying to clear his head of the inproper thoughts that were appearing. He turned around to leave, but something stopped him. He slowly turned around again and looked at Tanya. Her back faced him, and her legs were once again pulled up to her chest. He sat down beside her, causing her to look up at him.

He licked his lips nervously,"Oh fuck it,"He said with a sigh, as he lifted her chin and gently kissed her.

* * *

"He's dead,"Ginger cried out happily,"He's dead, he's dead, he's dead,"She squealed.

"Yes Ginger,"William said with a smirk on his face,"Lestat is dead. One of out scouts saw the whole thing,"He explained calmly, folding his hands ontop of the table.

The small action reminded Lucian of Marcus, and his mannerisms,"Viktor is making our job easier,"He stated with an amused tone in his voice,"He doesn't realize that this works more to our benefit then theirs."

"He's a dumbass,"Ginger said as she happily hopped around the room.

"Ginger stop that,"William snarled at her with barred teeth. Young lycans were so annoying and immature. He had expected more from the alpha female of the pack.

She stopped instantly,"So, what's our plan of action?"She asked sitting down next to her mate.

"We go into battle,"William stated coldly. Again, he reminded Lucian of Marcus. Same looks, attitude, and voice. It was creepy. Then again, they were twin brothers.

"When?"Lucian asked,"I do not think it is wise my lord."

"Let's say a week. Let the dust settle,"He stated as he stood up.

Lucian nodded,"Sounds like a plan,"He replied leaning back against the chair. With that said, William left the room.

Ginger stood up from her seat,"I'm going too,"She stated firmly placing her hand down flat on the table.

"No you're not,"He snarled in response,"You are in no condition to do such a thing. We can't afford anything to happen to you."

She let out a frustrated sigh,"I don't care,"She said falling back onto the bed,"I'll be fine,"She said covering her face with her hands.

Lucian sat on the bed next to her,"We can't take the risk. It's too dangerous,"He told her.

She let out another sigh,"Fine,"She said as she sat up,"Now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

A week slowly passed by at the mansion. They had buried Lestat in the cemetary three days ago. Everyone in the mansion was in attendance. Well, except Tanya. Once again Selene sat at her window looking out towards the cemetary. This was a common occurance now a days. She knew it bothered Michael to no end, but she felt something drawing her toward it. She tucked her hair behind her ears with a tired sigh. It only took a little to tire her out now, and with Michael not around most of the time, she felt the need to wait for him. Half the time, he went straight fir the shower when he got back in. A new and peculiar habit.

She looked down at her stomach feeling a sharp kick. She placed her hand over her stomach. The good thing was, she only had three months of her pregnancy left. She turned to look out the window again. Her eyes fell on the black figure walking across the grounds. Selene's eyeborws knitted together in interest. She opened the window and without a second thought, she jumped. When she landed on her feet she stumbled, but quickly regained her balance. Quickly, she followed the black figure, who had a significant lead.

It didn't take long to get close enought to identify the figure. Tanya walked like she was in some sort of trance. She wore a long black dress that dragged along the ground behind her. It tied up in the front, and clung to her figure. The back of the dress went down to just above her buttocks. Her long red hair blew with the wind, and her eyes were wide and glazed over. It made her shudder.

She followed Tanya for over and hour before she came to a stop in the cemetary. The fog moved across the ground covering the many tomb stones. The voice that had been calling her here for the last two weeks whispered in her ears. She watched as Tanya's ghost like figure continued to slowly walk. Tanya walked into a tomb and disappeared.

With a grunt, Selene pulled herself fully onto her feet, and followed Tanya to the doorway. There was nothing inside the stone structure. Curiously, she walked into the room, running her hands along the wall. Suddenly, she tripped over something on the grounf, and she fell forward. Thankfully, her hands saved her from landing on her stomach. She stood up on her feet, and looked down at what she had tripped on. It was a trap door of some sort. With a grunt, she opened the heavy stone door. A set of stairs led downward into the cold ground, where Selene could see a bit of light.

She quickly descended the stairs, cursing the click of her boots. The hallway was narrow, but she walked down it with little difficulty. Her curiousity was getting the better of her. She really wanted to know what was down here, and why Tanya wanted to do here. She came to another door, and opened it a crack to peer inside. It was just like the throne room. The only different was that flatform. It had steps leading it high, and it was square. There was only one throne. Perched on it was a pure, white marble statue of an acient Egyptian woman. It didn't take a genius to know who this woman was.

* * *

"What!"Viktor yelled slamming his hands down on the table in front of Tanis,"You mean to tell me that you miscalculated,"He snarled at the historian.

"Yes,"Tanis replied nonchalantly as he looked up from the book he had been emersed in.

"We can't afford these petty mistakes,"He snarled,"Do you know where Akasha's tomb is, for sure?"

Tanis nodded,"Yes, I do,"He replied,"I thought it was somewhere more obvious is all. I underestimated Tyris. It happens,"He said with a shrug.

"Where is it then?"Vikotr snarled,"They are weaken now with the fall of Lestat. We need to act now."

"Of course,"He replied with a smirk as he closed the old book he was reading,"But first, I would like something in return."

Viktor's eyes narrowed in anger,"And what is that?"He snappped. He was getting increasingly angry at the vampyre historian.

"I want a more classy living space, and more food then I am currently recieving. Also I would like some company,"He informed the elder,"I dislike being treated like a prisoner."

"Fine,"Viktor snarled,"Just tell me where Akasha's tomb is and how to get there."

Tanis' smirk broadened,"Glad we could come to an agreement Viktor."

"Enough!"He yelled,"I've had enough of this bullishness. Tell me where it is now,"He growled through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"Alright Jeez,"Tanis said placing his hands ontop of the table folding them,"Don't get your panties in a bunch,"He said with a small chuckle,"Akasha's tomb is located underground."

"Where underground?"

"Underneath the coven's cemetary."

* * *

Selene watched as Tanya walked up to the statue. She was muttering some words as she walked. When she reached the statue, Tanya ran her hand down the arm of it. She kept mumbling words, but they got steadily louder and clearer. She pulled a knife from the back of her dress, and cut the back of the statue's hand. She watched as the knife swiftfully cut into it. Unexpectedly, blood began to seep out of the wound. Tanya raised the knife and slashed into her wrist letting the blood drip into the statue's wound. Selene watched in awe as the statue began to retain colour. It was remarkable. Her skin took on a copperish tone, her hair turned a deep shade of black, and her clothing colour changed to that of Tenashiya's royal garments. Only, the stones were aqua, not ruby. The scariest part about her, were her eyes. They glowed bright green.

* * *

**_An:_** Ok, so here's the 411. My computer won't be fixed for a while, so now I will be using my sister's computer to update.. This means I have to be way more careful with my spelling. Anyway, don't kill me for the whole Tanya/Michael thing. It establishes and explains stuff in the third story. What could be wrong with Ginger? well you'll have to wait. Also, what did Tanya do now? By trance, I meant the trance like walk that Sissy Spacek walked in the movie Carrie. Damn I love that movie.

_**Next: The Return of the Dead (Literally)**_

**_Response to Review:_**

_**Aramina:**_ As was explained above, Erika can only fight with Michael, and not die is when she uses her claws. Viktor will live as long as I need him too, and I don't know how long that will be. Sorry it took so long, but my computer is gay.

I am seriously lacking in reviews. This makes me very sad. My motivation is your reviews, so if you want me to keep updating regularly, and not stop writing this story, review.


	22. The Return of the Dead

**_AN:_** Another Chapter. I'm still alive!

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

_**The Hunted**_

_**Chapter 22 The Return of the Dead**_

Tanya sat on her knees and bowed her head to the woman seated on the cold marble throne. The woman tilted her head slightly, inspecting Tanya. She reached out running her hand down the side of Tanya's face. It suprised Selene that Tanya could be so obediant. She wasn't even this way with her father even. Tanya just wasn't a humble person. Suddenly, Selene felt a wave of power wash over her senses. Power, that she had never felt before. Hackled, she backed up a few steps, her hand resting over her hastily beating heart. With deep heaving breaths, she raised her eyes once more to watch the scene in front of her unfold.

"Akasha,"Tanya said softly, bowing her head lower. Her chin was inches from the ground, and her eyes were looking up at the copper skinned woman.

Akasha leaned forward, and grabbed her chin lifting her head up. She inspected her features and facial structure. After a few moments, her lips parted so she could speak,"You are Tyris' child aren't you?"She said. Her voice was cold, sultry, and sounded double tracked. It was as if there was two of her, speaking at exactly the same time.

Tanya nodded, looking down at the cold stone floor,"Yes, I am,"She replied quietly as Akasha rose from her seat.

She smirked showing off her pearly white fangs,"You look like him,"She informed the hybrid girl,"Who is he with now?"

"My mother,"She responded, once again looking down at the floor,"Tenashiya."

Akasha nodded grimly,"I see. What year is it my child?"She asked, eyeing her up and down.

"The year is two-thousand and six your majesty,"She replied chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

A grin spread over Akasha's face,"It has been a long time since I have walked among my kind,"She said licking her pink lips fully knowing that her power had grown tremendously over the years of slumber."Is your father still alive?"

"Yes, he is,"She responded sinking lower, so she was closer to the ground.

"Stand up my child. There is no need to cower from me my child,"She said softly. Tanya rose to her feet, casting her a skeptical glance. This caused Akasha's grin to widen,"That's better. There is no need to fear me,"She assured her as she walked over to her,"for you at least."

Tanya felt Akasha's cold gaze starring her up and down,"Of course your majesty.

"Now, why have you awakened me?"She questioned, her voice growing hard and acrid as she spoke each syllable.

"I...,"Tanya trailed off as she heard a sound from the doorway with her extremely advanced hearing. Her eyes turned to meet Selene's. Her eyes narrowed, her eyebrows knitting together in anger. Selene could be so stupid sometimes.

Akasha followed her gaze. A sadistic smile spread over her face, and she raised her hand. Selene slid across the stone floor to the queen. She tried to struggle against it, but the telekenetic pull was too strong for her. Akasha grabbed Selene's arm roughly, causing her to cry out in pain. She recieved a hiss from the vampyress in return.

"Who are you,"She hissed menacingly, her glowing green eyes ablaze with fury.

Selene whimpered in pain, feebly struggling to free her arm from the queen's vice like grip. This only caused Akasha's grip to tighten,"Selene,"She gasped out,"I'm Selene."

She turned to Tanya,"One of yours?"She snarled, barring her pristine fangs as she turned back to Selene. She could sense how weak she was, and it sickened her.

"Yes,"Tanya responded with a slow nod. It was a distinguished an respectful nod.

Selene shrank away from her fearfully, as her eyes scanned her. Her eyes rested on her stomach for a few moments before looking up at her again. Her eyes fell back down, and shoved her away with a loud hiss. Selene stumbled back, catching herself with her outstreched arm.

"Monstrosity,"She hissed, her pearly white fangs elongating, and glowing in the dim light. Her eyes shown brightly as she ran her tongue over her fangs.

Tanya stepped in between Akasha and Selene,"I can't let you harm her,"She informed her, her eyes turning to their hybrid black.

"You're one too,"She snarled.

She nodded,"Unfortunately yes, but Selene is not one. Her child is, and I will die before I let you harm her,"She told her clamly and cooly.

Akasha smirked,"You are your father's daughter,"She said,"Fine, but she has to leave. Her rapid heart beat is too tempting for me."

Tanya turned back her eyes meeting Selene's,"Go,"She said firmly her balck eyes glistening in the light.

She did not need to be told twice. Selene scrambled onto her feet, and out of the tomb slamming the iron gate behind her. She leaned back against the gate breathing heavily. Akasha was a very powerful, frightening vampyre. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. When she regained her composure, she started on her journey back to the mansion.

Back in the tomb, Tanya had backed down, and Akasha had resumed her position on the throne,"Now, why have you awakened me?"She asked coldly. It wasn't that she minded, it was just that Tanya seemed weak to her. Well, less powerful then she was anyway.

"I need a favor,"Tanya stated her posture becoming straighter, and her eyes returning to their natural turquoise colour.

Akasha tilted her head to the side curiously, a look of intrigue on her face,"What might this favor be my child?"

Selene ran most of the way back to the mansion. The trip that usually took over an hour, only took about a half hour. She was out of breath as she entered the mansion through the front doors. She leaned against the open door as she caught her breath. When she did, she headed toward the spiral steps. She was almost there when she literally bumped into Tynan.

"Deres you are Sween,"He said holding her at arms length from himself,"Michael is worried. He tol' me to get you to goes up 'dere when you gets backs,"He said with a nod, and a satified smile. He dropped his arms off of her shoulders.

"What does he want?"She asked him, curiously raising an eyebrow, and tilting her head to the side slightly.

Tynan shrugged in response,"Me no know."

Selene rolled her eyes walking past her lycan friend, and heading up the spiral staircase. This was typical Michael behaviour now a days. Ever since their argument a week ago, he had been acting a little strange. It was starting to worry her. It took a lot of effort to climb the stairs. Plus, she was already exhausted. The climb just added to her fatigue. Slowly, she made her way to the room both her and Michael shared. When she reached the door, a sigh escaped her lips as she turned the doorknob. Immediatly, the sound of rushing water met her ears as she walked into the bedroom. She rolled her eyes tirely and walked to the bathroom door. She knock on the door impatiently, but still timidly.

"What!"Michael shouted over the sound of rushing water, and through the thick wooden door.

"Tynan said you were looking for me,"She said loudly. She was a little annoyed with her hybrid mate, and his new attachment to taking showers more then once every couple of days.

"Yeah, just a sec,"He responded turning off the water. He quickly dried himself off, and put his pants back on. Before leaving the bathroom, he checked the three gashes on his chest. They were closing very slowly, so they still stung really bad.

Selene took a few steps back as the bathroom door opened. Her eyes fell on the gashes across Michael's chest. She has never seen them before, only the bansages covering them. Biting her bottom lip she placed her hand over the cuts causing Michael to wince. She suddently felt very guilty. She bowed her head refusing to meet his gaze. She felt his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him.

"Selene, where were you tonight?"He asked,"You weren't here when I got back,"He said squeezing her shoulder gently.

She suddenly felt lightheaded. Placing her hand on her forehead, she closed her eyes,"I went out,"She replied.

Michael noticed her change in body language, and looked at her with concern,"Are you alright?"He asked wrapping an arm securely around her waist incase she fell.

Selene nodded meekly,"I'll be fine,"She replied tiredly. She turned around and headed towards the bed,"Just let me lie down for a while."

"Maybe I should take you to Sy, or call him up here,"He said voicing his opinion. He worried about her.

"No, I'll be ok,"She told him again removing his arm from around her waist,"Sy doesn't need to come up here for this,"She said stopping as she became even more lightheaded.

"I'm taking you to see Sy,"He stated firmly, standing his ground.

Selene didn't respond. Instead, her eyes fluttered and she began to fall towards the floor. She has lost consciousness. Before she hit the ground, Michael caught her in his arms. He hooked one of his arms under her legs, and the other hand behind her back lifting her into his arms. He carried her down the hall and stairs to the med bay. He gently placed her on one of the beds in one of the rooms, and he ran to Sy's office. He walked right in since the door was wide open.

"Sy,"Michael said catching the seven-hundred year old vampyre's attention.

Sy turned to look at him. He noticed Michael's distress instantly,"What's wrong Michael?"He asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Selene passed out,"He said quickly,"I don't know what's wrong with her,"He was tense and frantic.

Sy placed a hand on his shoulder,"Calm down. I'll go take a look at her, run some tests, and make sure she's getting what she needs. Don't worry, she's in my hands now. She'll be fine,"He assured the hybrid.

Michael let out a sigh and nodded relaxing some what. He sat down in the chair next to the door of the office. This whole thing was a mess.

The lycans gathered their numbers preparing for their attack they were to launch upon the mansion. This was going to take a lot of effort to pull off, but in the end, it would be worth it. They were wat more confident then ever before with William leading the charge. He gave then the strength that they needed to move on. Once all their warriors were equipt with weapons, William led them out of the protection of the den, and towards the coven's vast mansion.

At the back of the lines, in disguise, was Ginger. She was not one to be bossed around, or one to sit around when something was going down. She cast a haughty glance at the lycans in their charge. She had never really looked at them. Since being here, they had turned many people into lycans, so their numbers weren't as low as before. Many of them were sired by herself. A large grin spread over her face, as she breathed the cold night air of the fullmoon. This was going to be a night to remember. The fall of Tyris' great coven.

Sy walked back into his office with many pieces of paper in his aged hands. Currently, he was looking over one of them shaking his head with a morose expression on his face. Michael was instantly alarmed by his actions.

"Well, the news is not very good,"Sy said with a sigh as he placed the papers down on his desk.

"What's wrong with her?"He asked moving to the chair in front of the large, wooden desk.

"Have you noticed any changes in Selene over the last month?"He asked sitting down at his desk, and folding his hands on the table/

Michael shook his head,"No. Well, not that I've noticed anyway. Why?"He asked, concern evident in his expression,"Is she ok?"He asked again growing slightly paniced.

"Well, she hasn't been feeding enough, so she hasn't been getting all the nutrients both her, and the baby need,"He explained calmly,"All the nutrients she obtains go to the baby and not her."

"How long has this been going on?"He asked looking down at the floor.

"About a month is my estimation,"He informed him.

"Is she going to be ok?"He asked again.

"Well, she also has over exerted herself, and I can tell here that her blood pressure is fairly low,"He added to his explanation,"If this continues, I'm afraid that the results won't be good."

"What do you mean?"Michael asked sliding forward to the top of the chair, looking up at Sy.

"I'm saying that if this lifestyle continues, Selene will not survive childbirth,"Sy expounded grimly.

The room fell silent for a moment. Michael sighed,"What do you suggest?"He asked sullenly.

"I'm not sure, but I think she should stay in the mansion, preferably in her room. I will arrange for Sophia to bring blood up to her four times a day. Other then that, there is nothing I can do,"He answered honestly to the question.

Michael nodded meekly. He felt useless,"Can I see her?"

Sy smiled,"If course, shee's in her usual room,"He told him, turning to his computer screen.

With a curt nod, Michael left the room and traveled down the bright halls. It made him miss his work at the hospital. He liked it here, he felt at home. He opened the door to the room that has been reserved for Selene during her pregnancy. Selene sat up on the bed, reading a book that had been sitting on the end table beside her bed. She looked up as the door opened and marked her place in the book, placing it back in it's place on the end table. She was ensconced on the bed, even in her sitting position, she was comfortable.

"How are you feeling?"He asked pulling a chair up to the bed and sitting down.

"Tired,"She replied with a small yawn,"But I guess that's to be expected."

Michael nodded in response,"I guess. Do you feel well enough to go back upstairs?"He asked placing his hand over hers.

Selene nodded throwing the blankets off of her body,"Yep. I feel great,"She said getting off of the bed.

He smiled, and wrapped his arm around her waist as they left the med bay, and walked into the main living and enterance area. He could tell that Sy had hooked her up to a blood pack while she was running the tests. When they reached the main enterance, they were supirsed to see Tyrins talking to Ebony. Tyris hardley ever came out in public. Though that was for his own safety. The double doors were thrown open, and Tanya ran in collapsing onto her knees at her father's feet. Her face was streaked with tears, her face was a light pinkish hue, and her long red hair was messy and windblown.

"I'm sorry,"She said quietly looking down at the black marble floor.

"What did you do Tanya?"Tyris asked coldly looking down at his oldest daughter.

She grabbed her father's arm tightly her eyes looking itno his, as tears rolled down her cheeks,"I'm sorry, I had to do it!"She cried the tear coming out thicker.

"What did you do!"He yelled throwing her away from him. His eyes were blue, and his fangs were elongated.

The doors flew open again, and Akasha walked in. Her walk was slow, sultry, silent, and her appearance was regal. Upon her enterance, the room fell silent, and a shudder ran up everyone's spine. The air around the queen was cold, and uninviting. What suprised everyone, was Tyris as he kneeled down and bowed her her. At the sight of this, Akasha grinned.

"Akasha,"Tyris said his eyes locking with her.

"Tyris,"She greeted with a nod,"I am glad to see that you are well,"She said eyeing him up and down, as she walked toward him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. She pulled away, backing up a few steps,"You may rise."

With a nod, Tyris rose to his feet slowly,"Of course."

Her eyes roamed the room,"This place is nice. You have a very lovely daughter Tyris,"She approved with a nod in Tanya's direction.

"Thank you, my queen,"He replied with a nod of his head.

"It is to bad that I did not have the pleasure of meeting your son,"She said, walking around the room, scanning it with her eyes,"Most unfortunate."

Tyris nodded once more,"Yes, it was,"He said sullenly. Tyris had yet to accept that his only son was in fact dead. He was not present at the burial, therefore, he did not get the closure he required.

"I hear he was..."She trailed off. Suddenly, she abruptly turned her head to look at Michael and Selene,"I was wondering where that stench was coming from,"She snarled,"I could smell it all over this place,"She snarled again walking towards the couple.

"No,"Selene moved in from on Michael, knowing full well that Akasha wouldn't go against Tanya and hurt her. Unfortunately, she was telekenetically thrown into the wall, and held there. Michael growled at her, his eyes turning black. Akasha hissed in response, seeing his barred fangs, that were much sharper then her own.

"You dare challenge me,"She snarled knowing that Michael was a hybrid. She didn't really care.

"If you don't let her go I do,"He snarled back at her, nodding his head in Selene's direction.

"Michael don't!"Both Selene and Tanya cried in unision.

Akasha smirked,"Foolish beast,"She said. He was too protective of his mate, and it would bring him nothing but trouble, or his own demise.

"Michael,"Tyris snapped glaring at the hybrid,"Don't,"He growled his eyes narrowing.

Michael ignored his warning and growled at her again. Akasha's smirk fell and she hissed at him again. Micheal's claws began to grow, but before he could change any further, Akasha wrapped her hand around his throat. With a loud hiss, she slammed him into the wall. He uselessly clawed at her hand scratching it to ribbons, but Akasha didn't care, as it began to heal before everyone's eyes.

"Stop!"Tanya cried,"You can't kill him!"

Akasha snarled tighening her grip,"I don't care,"She said through gritted teeth,"This foolish beast wants to challenge me, then he has chosen his fate,"She spat coldly.

The double doors flew open once again, distractring Akasha. Her hold on Selene fell, and she dropped Michael to the ground, who grabbed his neck as he coughed. A blue bruise was beginning to form where Akasha's hand had been. Selene rushed over to his side, and kneeling down next to him placing her hand on his back.

Cold air rushed into the room, and the sound of footsteps was heard. A man slowly walked in. All eyes in the room were on him, their jaws dropped. Especially Ebony's. His hair hung down to his shoulders and was pitch black, and covered in dirt and grime. His skin was covered with dirt, his face streaked with it. Some parts of his body had no skin or muscle, for he was in an advanced stage of decay. This caused his skin to take on a greenish tint underneath the dirt. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that this man was a vampyre. They decomposed faster then humans did. The group watched in marvel as they saw the muscle and skin rebuild itself. Yes, standing before them in his righteous glory, was Lestat.

**_An:_** It's so epic! Sorry this took so long. I had trouble figuring out the wording, and what to put in this chapter. I thank my English teacher for making me do vocab. I found many good words to use. The next chapter should be up sooner, since I have an idea of what to put. My computer won't be fixed till after my birthday, since I need a new motherboard and we can't afford it right now. I will get one for my birhtday. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, for I enjoyed writing it.

**_Next?_** (I'm not to sure on what to call it)

_**Response to Reviews:**_

**_Lycan Wolf:_** Yes, that is good enough for me, and I will keep going.

**_Bobo be Dobo:_** I am not allowed to reveal that information. As for Michael/Tanya, I do have something wicked planned. Anyway, keep reading.

Please review!


	23. Under Seige

_**AN:**_ Another Chapter. Hurrah! I do know how crappy my action sequences are so excuse this for having lack of it. Enjoy the other content.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

_**The Hunted**_

_**Chapter 23 Under Siege**_

The mansion fell silent and still. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut through it like butter. No one had ever expected this to happen. It was a shock. Selene felt Michael's arm wrap tightly, and protectively around her waist. Her eyes were locked on Lestat's form. Slowly her eyes traveled to Akasha, who stood aloof with apathy. She knew why Tanya had awakened her. Her eyes moved back to Lestat. The parts of muscle and skin that had been missing, were now rebuilt, and were the only parts of his body not streaked with dirt. His breaths were deep, slow, and somewhat laboured. The fact that he stood in front of them living and breath, defied all natural law.

Tyris look at his son with wide eyes,"Lestat,"He said in awe, shaking his head in dibelief.

Lestat scanned the room curiousy. He was extremely confused. Today was no different then any other day, so why were they all starring at him,"What's with you guys today?" He asked, his voice was hoarse and dry.

The room fell silent once more. The topic of conversation was quickly dropped and Akasha turned to face Tyris,"You see what I am able to do Tyris,"She said gesturing to Lestat,"He is a very attractive young man."

Lestat looked confused,"What is she talking about?"He said shaking his head slowly,"I don't understand."

"You were dead,"Ebony said slowly,"But now you're not dead,"She said shaking her head in disbelief.

He chuckled,"I was not dead,"He scoffed,"That is absolutely ridiculous,"He said with another chuckled,"I'm alive now, so I was never dead in the first place,"He said coyly,"If I was, then this would make no sense."

"It doesn't make sense,"Tanya said meekly.

Lestat's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as his eyes fell to his twin,"Was I really dead?"He asked his eyes locking with hers.

Tanya nodded in response,"Yes Lestat, you were really dead."

The room fell silent once more. Lestat looked down at the black marble floor, shifting his feel. The loud clicking of heels saught their attention. Dawn, ran to Tanya with urgent speed, despite her four inch heels. Today was one of very few, of the dealer's day off. She stopped in front of Tanya with deep heaving breaths.

"What is it?"Tanya asked with apathy. It was blatantly obvious that she was not really interested in the other dealer's presence.

"They're coming,"Dawn said, tugging on Tanya's arm urgently.

"Who is coming?"She demanded suddenly losing her sullen tone and her apathy, as she rose to her feet. She was now fully alert.

"William and the lycans,"She explained tucking her brown hair behind her ears,"They're launching an attack on the mansion."

Tanya nodded,"Ebony,"She said turning to the white haired vampyre behind her,"Go fetch the other dealers. Dad, go upstairs. Selene, go to the med bay with Sy, it's safer, and Michael, you stay here with me,"She commanded. As soon as she told them what to do, they quickly went about the tasks they were dealt. All except Selene. It suprised her how fast her countenance would change. She was sad one minute, and then she became the warrior she truly was. It was interesting.

She grabbed Michael's arm as he went to stand with Tanya. He turned to look at her,"I am staying with you,"She told him firmly.

He let out a frustrated sigh,"Don't do this to me Selene,"He groaned,"It is way too dangerous for you."

"I'm staying here,"She repeated, her eyes ablaze and showing her indignation.

Michael sighed and held up his hands in defeat,"Fine, I'm not going to argue about it right now. There is no timw for it."

Selene gave him a nod of satisfaction,"Good."

He shook his head and turned to walk to Tanya's side. Selene glared at the female hybrid. She was starting to get way to close to Michael, and she didn't like it. Not one bit. But at the moment, getting angry or jealous wasn't really an option. She walked over to Michael's side, standing behind him, so she was safe. Tanya's eyes were on Akasha and Lestat. Without hesitation, Tanya walked straight out the double doors to meet with William on the battlefield. The gang of death dealers that had assembled followed her without a thought.

"William!"She yelled, her turquoise eyes turning black as her eyes scanned over the swarm of lycans in the distance. Her eyes rested on the red haired leader,"I told you that our second meeting wouldn't be as pleasant/ I intend to keep that promise."

"I was hoping you would,"William replied, and then let out a loud roar. The lycans he led let ouy a roar of their own, and charged at the vampyres, as they shifted forms. The dealers responded instantly.

The battle was a mess of blood and gore. Both vampyres and lycans were dropping like flies. Tanya turned to Michael and nodded her head once slowly. He responded with a curt nod, and ran down into the battle field. Selene followed him with her eyes until he got lost in the sea of blood and gore, that had consumed the front achres of the mansion.

She turned to Tanya, glaring at her,"What is he doing?"She snapped her brown eyes changing to blue.

"This is none of your concern,"Tanya responded flatly, her eyes not moving from the scene unfolding in front of them.

"None of my concern? In case you haven't noticed Tanya, Michael is my mate, and the fact that he is rushing into a fight, and he might not come back alive. Yeah, that is none of my concern,"She snarled venom dripping from her voice,"Why aren't you out there?"She spat.

"Relax Selene,"Lestat said from behind her,"Michael will be absolutely fine,"He assured her,"Tanya knows what she's doing, give her a break, ok."

She sighed and once more cast her gaze upon the sea of death. The lycans had stronger forces then the other, and it looked as if they were going to win. Selene knew that she was not the only one who noticed. Lestat, Tanya, and to some extent, Akasha were looking at the scene. Akasha turned to Lestat, and said something in acient Egyptian causing the vampyre prince to appear in pain, before his coutenance changed to cold, and demonic. His eyes were no longer turquoise, but glowing red. Like hybrid eyes, only red and not black. Selene and Tanya starred at him wide eyed, as he slowly walked down the stone steps

Tanya turned to Akasha her eyes ablaze with fursy,"What have you done to my brother?"He growled, her balck eyes narrowing.

Akasha smirked,"You honestly thought that I would ressurect him, and not get something in return?"She said with a laugh. Her expression turned cold once more,"You are sadly mistaken,"She spat.

"What did you do?"She yelled, barring her fangs at the vampyre queen. Her claws began to come out. Tanya was angry at Akasha's machinations, and obvious malignity.

"A birth of a new species,"She stated. Another smirk rose to her face as she turned to face Tanya,"You'll have your brother back when my creation is expelled from his body."

"Expell who?"Selene asked narrowing her eyes, feeling angry at Akasha's words.

"My new consort,"She said running her tongue over her fangs,"The new race I shall bring into exsistance. The demons."

Tanya growled and stormed over to Akasha,"Why you fucking..."

The three women were distracted by a loud roar, none like they had ever heard before. They're eyes turned to Lestat, who fell back onto the ground unconscious. There stood a large muscular creature, who stood on two legs, with two large horns sticking up from the sides of its' head. On his knees were three smaller horns, two on each side, and one on the front. Each of its' knuckles also had small horns on them. It's feet were like hooves, but not quite. A smaller horn was on it's heel and nother on the side of the ball of its' foot. Its' shoulders were littered with horns, and its' tail was spiked and ver sharp. Its' body looked like that of a large lycan with dark orange fur.

The whole battle seemed to stop, as this creature advanced onto the battlefield. A foolish lycan growled at the creature, causing it to stop. It turned to him, and with no sound at all, its' tail ran through his stomach and out through his back. This seemed to set off an alarm to the lycans, and they began their ignominous and hasty retreat. However, the creature didn't like this. It waslked through the battlefield, slaughtering everything in its' path, bre it vampyre or lycan.

Akasha reached out, and called to it in ancient Egyptian. Obediantly it turned around and walked to Aksha, bowing its' head in respect. She pat him on the head with a smile,"Good boy."

The creature's form began to shit, anf shrink back into that of a human. Left was a man with fairly tanned skin, and medium length black hair. He looked at the people around him, his now brown eyes scanning both Selene and Tanya.

Akasha grinned,"May I introduce Maddox, my new consort,"She said, her tongue once again rolling over her pristine fangs. Maddox grunted and shrugged his shoulders in aknowledgement. Akasha ran a hand through his hair,"He's not very talkative,"She said, giving Maddox a nod. He changed back into the horned demon he was,"As much as I would like to stay and chat,"Akasha said as she climbed up onto his shoulders,"But I have no business here with you and your traitorous family,"She spat, asnd she patted his should, signaling him to walk.

Tanya's eyes narrowed, and she turned to Selene,"I'm going to kill that fucking bitch!"She screeched.

"Tanya no!"Selene yelled grabbing the female hybrid's arm,"You are no match for her, and we do not know what that thing is capable of. There is no point,"She said trying to reason with the enraged woman.

"General,"Tareq said as he stopped his stride in front of her,"We caught one."

Tanya's blood was still boiling as she turned to the blood covered death dealer,"Where,"She growled through clenched teeth.

"Michael has her. She was way to strong for us to take down, or restrain,"He informed her,"He'll be along shortly,"He added bowing his head.

Tanya snarled as Michael brought someone dressed in black pants and an oversized black hodded sweatshirt. Once they were almost to the landing where Tanya stood, she began to sruggle. Michael shoved her roughly, and she fell sprawled out on the landing causing her hood to fall off. She turned her head back to look back to Michael,"Jerk,"She said with a growl.

Tanya growled as she pulled her up by her hair, barring her teeth at the young lycan,"Today, is not, the right day to piss me off,"She snarled through clenched teeth.

Ginger smirked,"Is it now?"She said coyly showing no fear of the female hybrid.

Tanya roared dropping Ginger to the ground,"Take her away,"She commanded,"Lock her up, and restrain her,"She snarled waling over to Lestat, who was starting to regain consciousness.

Tareq gave her a curt nod and roughtly pulled Ginger up, and dragged her into the mansion.

Michael looked from the twins, to Ginger, then to Selene. He walked over to her. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her forehead. He leaned back, searching her face,"Are you alright?"He asked.

"I'm fine,"She assured him, placing her hand on his, taking it away from her face,"I'm totally fine,"She added with a soft smile.

He let out a sigh of relief,"What was that thing?"He was referring to Akasha's creation.

She shook her head,"I honestly don't know Michael,"She replied wrapping her arms around herself,"I don't really want to know. It was terrifying."

Michael nodded wrapping an arm around her shoulders,"Let's go inside now,"He said rubbing her arm up and down,"You need to rest."

"Yes,"She nodded,"That would be a good idea."

* * *

Three hours later, Ginger was locked and restrained in one of the many cells in the basement of the mansion. She had been stripped of her baggy sweater, leaving her in her tank top. Therfore, she was exposed to the cold temperature of the basment. Blood had been taken from a vein in her neck, and she could feel the blood dripping down from the large puncture wound. Her half lidded blue eyes gazed at the stone ceiling, as she gently moved her hands in an attempt to free herself. It was no use in trying, and she realized that after a few minutes of trying. With a defeated sigh, she relaxed against the chains. Lucian and William were going to be pissed at her for defying orders. Reluctantly, she began to doze off.

"Beep boop, beep boop on the nose,"Tynan said poking Ginger on the nose. This caused the alpha female to wake.

Tynan moved away from her, as she snapped her jaws at him in an attempt to bite his outstreched finger,"If I wasn't retrained right now, I would fucking kill you,"She growled struggling against the chains in an attempt to get at him.

"You in no position to make threats,"Tynan taunted with a grin,"'dey tinking of exocooting you,"He explained moving closer to her, and sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Ginger rolled her eyes,"Great, and now I have you for company,"She groaned.

"You probabey won't be exocooted,"He said swaying from side to side, as he sat on the floor.

"Why not?"She asked furrowing her eyesbrows, and tilting her head to the side curiously. Had they figured it out already? Was it that obvious?

"Bidgee ees talkings to 'dem,"He explained,"Sorry, but eet is pocedure to take bloods from 'de pisoners,"He informed her with a shrug.

Ginger looked at him curiously,"Whay are you being so nice to me?"She asked him,"I nearly killed you."

Tynan shrugged,"Your Bidee's sistor,"He said smiling at her,"Besides, 'dats old times now. 'Dis is new times now. All is in 'de past."

Ginger couldn't help but smile at this. She could see why Bridgette liked him,"You are very optimistic,"She noted aloud.

"Tank you,"He said. A noise was heard from the basement doors. Tynan looked at the door and then to Ginger,"I haves to go now. Byes."

Ginger watched as he left. With a sigh, she bowed her head. She needed to find a wa out of this situation, but the fatigue of the whole night was setting in. Her malignant attitude had gotten her into this mess, so she had to figure out how to get out. Struggling meekly, against the chains, she finally gave up. With a morose expression on her face, she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

"Are you fucking stupid!"Tyris yelled at his oldest daughter. His eyes were blue and ablaze with rage. His fangs were elongated, and his speech became more stacatto as he spoke,"You knew you were not to awaken her. You knew what she was like, and you knew that it was against our laws!"He boomed, his voice getting louder as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. She was the only one who could bring Lestat back,"Tanya argued, her own temper beginning to flare. She hated being lectured.

"He didn't need to come back,"Tyris spat,"I know you were hurting, but you weren't the only one,"He said bitterly,"You were being selfish,"He snarled.

Tanya looked down at her hands,"You don't understand,"She spat looking back up at her father. Her eyes turned black as she starred him in the eyes,"No one understands!"She yelled as she turned around, and stormed out of the marble throne room.

Tenashiya turned to her husband,"She's right you know,"She remarked sitting down on the arm of his throne.

He sighed and sat down in the throne,"I know, but why does she have to be so rebellious and difficult?"He asked with another tired sigh.

She began to message his shoulders,"She's your daughter, and she's not a child anymore Tyris. It's hard for parents to let go, and Tanya wants to do whatever she wants. Just let it be my love."

He sighed again,"You're right Tenashiya,"He replied,"It's just so difficult to control her. It always was."

"Darling,"She said wrapping her arms around his neck, and resting her chin on his shoulder,"No on said that raising children would be easy."

* * *

Hours later, Sy called Selene, Michael, Tanya, Lestat, Bridgette, Ebony, and Tyris down to his office in the med bay. Around a half an hour later, everyone but Tanya, had assembled. Ebony and Lestat were wide awake, standing by the door. Tyris stood to the side, leaning against the wall. Selene sat on a chair between Bridgette and Michael, with her head resting on his shoulder tiredly. The door was slammed open, and Tanya walked in wearing a tight black night gown that went to about the middle of her thighs, with a see through black robe over it. The robe was untied, and flared out behind her as she walked. She hadn't even bother to get dressed. Sy calmly walked in behind her with his clipboard in hand.

"This better be fucking good Sy,"Tanya growled, leaning against the wall,"It's nine in the fucking morning."

"Believe me,"Sy said holding a hand up to keep her from speaking,"This will be worth it. This information is very important."

"What is it?"Tyris asked with apathy. This whole thing was boring him. He had been roused for this? It was a waste of his time.

"Well, I ran the tests on Ginger's blood,"He said looking down at his clipboard over his thick glasses,"The results are suprising."

"And what have you found out exactly?"Tanya asked rather rudely. You could tell she was in no mood to deal with this. She snapped her fingers repeatedly,"Andelei,"She said.

"Well, I can tell you now that if we don'tlet her go soon, there is going to be hell to pay,"He explained, as he sat down behind his desk.

Tanya let out a frustrated sigh,"Cut the fucking crap Sy!"She yelled slamming her hands down on the desk,"I don't give a flying fuck about that. Now just fucking spill it!"

"Tanya,"Tyris snarled giving her a warning glance.

"It's alright Tyris,"Sy said,"It's bad news I'm afraid,"He said as he shook his head,"I'm afraid that it is much worse then I originally anticipated."

"Sy,"Tanya growled.

"I'm afraid that Ginger is pregnant."

* * *

**_An:_** I'm so sorry. This took way longer then I anticipated. I get distracted too easily. Don't worry about Akasha, and Maddox yet. They aren't important in this story. As you can see, they went away. But they are in the next story, and will be back a little bit later on. Oooh Tynan ness. He sure likes to tease Ginger lol, but he's still nice to her. Even though she tried to kill him. This is getting epic with the whole Ginger thing, and Akasha and Maddox. Oh well. The story is almost to the end. About 4 or 5 chapters left. Most likely 5, or maybe 6. I have a picture of Maddox in demon form on my website now, so take a look if you want. It's on the front page of Hunted. I know I kinda sent Akasha away fast, but she is a hard character to write, it will be easier without so many others.

**_Next: Time is Running Out_**

_**Response to Reviews:**_

**_Joelle Tatum:_** Joelle! I know he was partially a corpse, but what do you expect? He was dead for over a week. He can't be all spring time fresh now can he?

_**Bobo be Dobo:**_ I don't know, it just happened. I don't think it's important anway.

_**Aramina:**_ Yes, Lestat is alive. Well I won't do anything romantic. Well, unless meaningless sex is considered romantic, which I don't think it is. Selene will get better, but if she didn't get sick or something, then this wouldn't be as much fun to read and write.

**_Lycan Wolf:_** I wouldn't say brilliant, but thank you.

**_Little:_** I'm glad you enjoyed it. Michael is just kinda confused. Besides, I hate it when they have the prefect relationship. They need something to happen to kind of spice it up, or to show what they can get over. It's more of a test thing I put in there, though that's not what Michael is doing. Yes, it's wrong, but it really happens to some people. I'm glad that you like that I brought Lestat back, I thought I'd have to explain a lot.

_**kenobill:**_ Thank you.


	24. Time is Running Out

_**AN:**_ Another Chapter. Hurrah! FINALLY!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

_**The Hunted**_

_**Chapter 24 Time is Running Out**_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me,"Tanya groaned as she lit a cigarette,"Are you serious, or are you just trying to make a joke? 'cause if you are, it's not fucking funny,"She informed him.

Sy shook his head,"No Tanya, I am not trying to make a joke. From the tests that I have conducted on Ginger's blood, I can see that she is in fact, four months pregnant,"He explained placing his clipboard down on his desk.

"Four Months!"Bridgette exclaimed.

Sy nodded,"Yes Bridgette, four months,"He cofirmed.

Bridgette muttered under her breath as Ebony spoke,"We need to get her out of here then,"She said,"We can't keep her here. It's way too dangerous."

Lestat and Tyris both nodded,"I agree,"They both said in unision.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no,"Tanya said,"This is ridiculous. We should keep her here,"Tanya voice her opinion firmly.

"No, I will not allow it,"Tyris told her firmly,"I will not risk the safety of my coven for that."

"Tanya that is extremely dangerous,"Selene spoke up,"You think Michael is protective of me? Whoever the father of her baby is, is going to be ten times worse,"She told her.

"I highly doubt that some newbie lycan loser could ger in here to get her. Despite how pissed off he is,"Tanya scoffed confidently and took a drag off of her cigarette.

"He is not some 'newbie' lycan,"Bridgette snarled at her.

Tanya glared at her,"Then who the fuck could it be? Some other type of creature, or one up the food chain a little,"She snapped.

"That father is a lycan, just not a newbie one,"Bridgette snapped back.

"Why you smart ass..."

"Tanya!"Tyris barked,"Enough,"He growled giving his oldest daughter a warning glance.

Tanya let out a frustrated sigh, and crossed her arms over her chest,"Then who the fuck would it be? I don't think anyone in their right mind would sleep with that nut case,"She said flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"The last time I checked, Ginger was in a sexual relasionship with Lucian,"Bridgette spat through clenched teeth.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me,"Tanya groaned.

"Tanya, watch your language. You know I hate that word,"Tyris scolded.

"What? I hate just sitting around just begging to be attacked!"She yelled,"We're like fucking sitting ducks here Dad!"She stamped out her cigarette,"This is bullshit!"

"Tanya, you're being melodramatic,"Lestat groaned,"It's getting annoying, so stop it."

She glared at him,"We'll fucking see who's right. You just fucking wait and see,"She spat as she stormed out of the room.

"She's kinda right you know,"Michael said, scratching his neck nervously.

"What do you mean she's right?"Selene snapped at him, turning slightly so she could get a good look at him.

"Well, we do just kind of sit here,"He explained earing a glare from the others in the room,"I mean, I can see where she's coming from,"He finished with a shrug.

Lestat sighed,"Let's get to doing something,"He said,"There is no point in sitting around here any longer,"He replied turning to leave the room,"This meeting is over."

* * *

Lucian slammed his hands against the steel walls of the den. Ginger had decided to run off, and no one knew where she could be. Once again, she had been foolish and defied him. However, that was not the point. The fact of the matter was that she was pregnant, and he didn't want another Sonja repeat. Their child ensured the survival or their species, and he wasn't going to let her ruin it for him, again. He slammed his clenched hands into the wall again, leaving dents in their wake.

"Relax Lucian,"Stella said calmly, a little annoyed with the older lycan,"It is no use getting all worked up about. Ginger is tough. She'll be fine,"She explained with a shrug.

"Oh that's easy for you to say,"He snarled in response,"You don't understand Stella, so don't even bother trying to ease my thoughts."

"Sorry,"She said turning away from him,"God, I was just trying to help."

"Well you are not doing a very good job of it,"He growled.

Stella rolled her dark blue eyes,"Apparently,"She muttered quietly.

There was a loud knock on the door, but it was quickly thrown open, and Lydia ran in,"Ginger went with William to the mansion!"She exclaimed, then bent over panting, and trying to catch her breath.

"What,"Lucian snarled narrowing his eyes at the young girl.

"Bridgette called,"She said,"She told me that Tanya was holding Ginger captive."

He thought for a moment,"Do they know about the..."

She cut him off,"Yes, they do."

Lucian walked through the door and called to the two girls behind him,"Let's go!"

* * *

"What's on your mind Kraven?"Erika asked as she sat down on the couch, which was next to the chair he was sitting on,"Kraven?"She said giving him a slight push to shake him out of his daze.

Kraven's eyes narrowed,"What!"He snapped at the blonde vampyress sitting beside him.

"What's on your mind?"She asked again shrinking away from the male vampyre.

"I am just thinking of a way to get Selene away from that lycan,"He snaled the last word, his eyes narrowing at the thought of them together. Like he saw that night seven months ago.

Erika let out a frustrated sigh,"What is with you and your stupid obsession with splitting up Selene and Michael?"She said her voice rising as she spoke.

"He does not deserve to have her!"He yelled in response,"He is nothing but a filthy abomination! I cannot believe she left the coven and betrayed all of us for him! What does she see in him anyway?"

"I don't know!"She yelled in response,"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole to her, she would have stayed and maybe, just maybe, she would have been with you."

Kraven turned to look at her, the edge of his tris' were blue,"What did you say to me?"He snarled, barring his fangs.

She stood up, her eyes starring into him. Her blue eyes ablaze with anger,"I said maybe she would have stayed and been with you if you weren't suck an arrogant asshole,"She repeated fearlessly.

He threw her into the wall pinning her there by her arms,"You will not talk to me like that,"He snarled,"Ever!"

She looked up at him,"How come I am never good enough for you?"She questioned,"I'm never good enough. It's always Selene this, Selene that, but what about me?"

"What about you?"He asked curiously as he let her go backing away from her a bit.

"Why can't you love me like you love her?"She asked tears welling up in her eyes.

He looked away from her crossing his arms over his chest,"She was meant to be mine, not his,"He snarled at her.

"Forget it,"She spat letting the tears fall down her face,"I thought maybe if I helped you try and split them up, maybe you would love me. I'm so fucking stupid!"

He sighed and shook his head,"Erika, you're not stupid,"He assured her, placing his hands on her shoulders,"You just think you can have everything you want. I hate to tell you this, but the world does not work like that."

"I know it doesn't"She snapped,"I just thought that someone could love me for once,"She ranted as she got free of his grasp, and walked to the door,"I was wrong!"She yelled, slamming the door behind her.

Kraven sat down in the chair with a sigh rubbing his temples,"That woman will be the death of me."

* * *

"Tanya has no right to keep Ginger locked up like an animal!"Bridgette raged as she paced across the floor of Selene and Michael's bedroom.

Selene sighed,"I know Bridgette, but there is nothing we can do. Tanya is the general of the death dealers. Only Tyris, Tenashiya and maybe Lestat can cancel her orders,"She informed the young lycan as she leaned back against the chair she was sitting in.

"I doubt they will,"Michael added with no emotion in his voice as he placed an arm over the back of Selene's chair.

"Why not?"Bridgette snapped her anger flowing out in her speech.

"Eet is to lure Willam and Lucian heres to saves her,"Tynan said with a nod. He thought for a moment longer,"At least, I tink,"He added.

Selene shook her head,"I don't think so. There has to be a more complex reason,"She said closing her eyes tiredly.

"Ginger is powerful,"Michael said,"I could barely keep my hold on her, and I am supposed to be way stronger. She almost got away several times,"He added,"Maybe they are keeping her so the lycans are not as powerful,"He suggested with a shrug.

"I honestly don't know Michael,"Selene replied with a shake of her head,"But Bridgette's right."

"What do you mean?"He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ginger does not need to be treated as a caged animal. She should be in the med bay,"She said with a grunt as she rose out of her chair,"You and Tanya were very rough with her. What if she's hurt or something? She won't get any help here."

"You have to be rough with Ginger,"He argued,"She struggles way too much to be gentle."

"She was protecting herself Michael,"She said placing her hand on her stomach feeling a kick,"Actually, she wasn't just protecting herself, she was protecting her baby as well,"She told him. She was getting slightly irritated by his attitude.

He sighed,"Does it really matter?"He asked.

"Yes it does! Neither you or Tanya understand the situation,"She raged. Her eyes turned from brown to bright blue.

"Youse fight too much,"Tynan said with a shake of his head,"Let's no fight no mores,"He said with another shake of the head,"Mesa no likes the fighting."

Selene let out a frustrated sigh, and left the room slamming the door behind her.

Michael shook his head,"She's been like that lately,"He said with a sigh,"Moody and argumentative. She'll pick a fight about anything. No matter how big of a deal it is."

Bridgette shrugged,"Hormones I guess."

* * *

Ginger sat alone in the cell. She had given up on trying to get out of the chains that bound her hands. They had given her meat, saturated in blood about an hour ago, but it hadn't been enough for her. Especially in her condition. Her head perked up when she heard the door open. The door to her cell was opened as well, and Brdgette walked in.

"B, what are you doing here?"She asked curiously as Bridgette kneeled next to her and began to untie her restraints.

"I'm getting you out of here,"She said with a nod as she freed Ginger's right arm.

"Why?"She asked eyeing her sister suspiciously as she twisted her sore right wrist.

"You're my sister. You don't deserve to be locked up like this,"She explained freeing her other hand. She raised her left hand out to her sister,"Out by sixteen or dead in the scene, but together forever."

Ginger grinned and took her hand with her right,"United against life as we know it."

Bridgette smiled at her. She heard a loud bang, and quickly helped her up,"We must go. I risked a lot to free you,"She said quietly,"I want to make sure you get back to Lucian safely."

"Thanks B,"She said quietly in response.

"No problem. Now let's get out of here,"She said pulling her sister through the open cell door.

"What are you doing?"Tanya asked coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her turquoise eyes glared down at the two young female lycans. When the two did not answer, she rolled her eyes,"Fine. Come with me,"She said gripping Ginger's arm.

She dragged her up to the stairs, and outside the mansion. She pushed her, which forced her to walk down the stairs. She looked back at Tanya with a glare as she clung onto the cement railing of the stone steps.

"Why?"She asked her eyes narrowing in suspician of the hybrid woman.

"I am no monster,"She said flatly,"I know what people think of me. Lucian and I, had a small chat. You are free to go. Lucian is waiting for you back at the den,"She expounded, then turned to re-enter the mansion.

"Why are you letting me go?"She asked curiously, but not losing her guard or defensive tone.

Tanya ignored her question and continued to walk into the mansion. Ginger's gaze shifted from the mansion to the gates of the mansion's property. Without a second thought, she ran down the stone steps, before Tanya changed her mind. Without stopping or any effort, she jumped over the walls and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Selene sat in her room on her bed. She had been stuck inside all day, and it was driving her crazy. She placed her book face down on her chest, and massaged her temples. No one knew why, but she had been suffering from extreme headaches as of late. With a frustrated sigh, she closed her book after marking her spot and placed it on her nightstand. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the multiple pillows. A soft knock was heard from the door and it was opened slightly.

Sophia stuck her head in, then smiled,"So you are up,"She said opening the door further,"I thought you'd be asleep."

Selene shook her head,"No, I can't bare myself to sleep anymore. Even now in the day time,"She confessed shaking her head.

She placed her basket on the nightstand beside Selene's bed as a look of concern washed over her features. She sat down on the edge of the bed,"That's not good. Is there something wrong?"

Selene sighed,"I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen,"Before she could respond, Selene continued,"Not now, not a year from now, or even five years from now. But I know something big is going to happen."

"Have you told Michael of your premonitions?"She asked standing up and walking to the window,"I think he would like to know,"She added pulling the curtains back a bit and opening the window.

She shook her head,"He'll either think I'm too paranoid, or that I'm just tired,"She explained with a sigh.

Sophia shook her head,"You should at least try. I mean by what has been going on, I'm sure he's take what you have to say to account,"She replied opening the basket.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure,"She said her eyes falling to her large stomach.

She smiled and pulled two bottles that contained blood out of the basket,"Don't doubt Michael. He's your mate. He won't think you're being paranoid,"She said handing her one of the bottle.

She sighed taking the bottle,"Yeah you have a point. I'm just being a little over sensetive,"She said opening the bottle,"This is warm,"She noted taking a sip. It felt hot and noist going down her throat. It tasted different then usual, but it was better. It tasted amazing.

"It's fresh,"She responded,"The king when hunting last night."

"So this is human blood?"She asked looking at the red substance in the bottle.

Sophia nodded,"Yes."

"We were never allowed human blood in my old coven,"She took another sip,"It's good."

Sophia nodded,"Every two or three months we get in a large stock of human blood,"She explained taking another two bottles out of her wicker basket.

"Why is that?"She asked finishing off her bottle.

"That's when the king goes hunting. You see back in the ancient times when Akasha ruled. All vampyres drank was human blood. Unlike the vampyres of today, Tyris was raised on the stuff, so if he drinks cloned, animal, or even reptile blood, he'll just throw it back up,"She explained,"But he only needs to feed every two or three months, because he is so much older. But I wouldn't want to face him even a week or so after he feeds. His senses are at their peek then. If he feeds more then that he's eating to much and sometimes he gets the same effects on him as humans do when they are intoxicated. But that happens to all of us if we eat in a short period of time. Just for the king it's worse. "

Selene nodded,"I see. You know a lot about the king."

"Yeah I know. That's because I'm a good listener."

* * *

Kraven and Erika sat in the trees surrounding the mansion a few hours later. The sun had just fallen below the horizon.

"Why are we here anyway?"Erika asked crossing her arms over her chest,"And don't tell me that it's another one of your Selene scams."

"Then I won't tell you. Just follow me,"He said jumping over the wall of the mansion and onto the property.

Erika rolled her eyes,"Fine! you stupid fucking asshole,"She said, and copied his actions following him to the mansion.

* * *

_**AN:**_ I'm so sorry this took so fucking long, but I have been busy lately. It pisses me off when I can't find anytime to update my fucking story. Anyway, My stupid computer sucks, so I have to wait and get a new one. When my sister moves out I'll have to use my moms. Anyway, This chapter is a little more relaxed, but just you wait. It's about to get intense. 4 chapters left! I plan to have Chapter 25 up in about 4 or 5 days, since it is almost finished. Well, I still have around 3 pages to go.

_**Next: Night of Terror Part 1**_

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_kenobi11:_** I'm glad you like it.

_**Aramina:**_ Well Ginger being pregnant was somewhat explained. Selene will have her kid in due time, it's just fun to annoy people hehe. Yes, Lestat is awesome.

**_Bobo be Dobo:_** Sorry, I can't speed it up. I wish I could, but I can't.

**_Short Witty Name Goes Here (lol so funny!):_** Why thank you. I do what I can.

.**_ShootingOfTheObsecene.:_** Well, I had to have Tanya and Michael or else stuff in the third story will make no sense. I'm glad you like my story.

**_Lycan Wolf:_** OMG you do sound like a druggie, lol. I'll have the next chapter up quicker for you.

_**LillyFan78:**_ Glad you like it, here's your update. A little later then I anticipated, but still here all the same.

Wow, 7 reviews for one chapter. A new personal record. I feel so loved.


	25. The Night of Terror Part 1

_**AN:**_ Another Chapter. Hurrah! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

_**Chapter 25 The Night of Terror Part 1**_

The mansion was silent. Something about the air that surrounded the mansion did not sit well with Selene. Then again, she had always found herself a little uneasy when she was left alone at night. Though the full moon did not ease her thoughts any. Actually, it was the reverse effect. It made her more anxious then usual. Something was going down tonight, something big. She paced the floor of her bedroom. For some reason Selene felt as if the walls of the room were closing in on her. Maybe it was the fact that she had not left her bedroom in almost two days. Being cooped up like an animal, did not fix her need to be out and about with the other vampyres. She felt excluded. She longed to go out on death dealer missions once more. Unfortunately, she knew that she was no longer able to do so. Sick of pacing the floor she walked to the door opening it a crack. A shiver traveled up her spine as she peered down the dark hallway. Feeling unnerved by this, she closed the door.

"Hello Selene,"A cold voice said from behind her.

The voice caused her to jump. She turned around, her heart pounding in her chest. Upon her realization on who was standing in front of her, she hissed loudly. She knew something was up, she had never really been this edgy in the mansion. She had been thinking that maybe it was just her bad dreams, she now knew it wasn't.

"Go away Kraven. You are not welcome here,"She snarled her eyes shining bright blue. Her whole body tensed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came for,"He said moving his other hand to rest on her hip.

"And what is that, may I ask?"She questioned raising her eyebrow curiously, as she pushed his hands off of her. He put his hands back where they had been.

Kraven Smirked,"I though that would be obvious by now,"He said his grip on her tightening,"I want you,"He whispered in her ear causing another shiver to travel up her spine.

She roughly shoved him away from her,"Don't you ever give up!"She yelled,"If I wanted to be with you, I would be with you. I don't want to be with you. Get over it."

He scowled ,"That's tight. You'd much rather be with that lycan abomination, and that, that thing growing inside you,"He snarled at her.

Selene glared at him,"Do not insult Michael, or my child that way,"She growled,"What have they done to you? Oh that's right Nothing!"She yelled the last part,"Kraven you're the biggest asshole I've ever met. I don't see what Erika sees in you."

He growled and grabbed her arms pulling them behind her back. He pushed her into the wall pinning her there,"I do not like to be disrespected. If you won't come with me willingly, then I will take you with me by force,"He snarled quietly in her ear.

"I'd love to see you try Kraven,"She dared him. One of the few bad things about her being pregnant in the current situation, at least to Selene, was that her strength was zapped. She couldn't fight against him if he did decide to abduct her.

"Maybe I will Selene,"He said, his grip on her tightening into a vice like grip,"It wouldn't be hard for me to take you."

"I doubt you's care whether it's easy or not,"She spat.

"Maybe you're right,"He said turning her around,"But if I did take you, we would have tp get rid of a little problem before I could make you mine."

Selene growled,"That's not going to happen,"She firmly stated wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively,"You are not going to kill my baby."

Kraven chuckled,"Who said anything about your baby Selene?"

She eyes him suspiciously,"What do you mean Kraven? What the hell are you thinking?"She snarled.

He reached out and moved the collar of her shirt to the side revealing her shoulder. She traced his fingers over the large, deep scars left by Michael's teeth,"You already have a mate."

Selene shrugged her collar back up,"You already knew that you fucking idiot. What does this have to do with anything?"

He chuckled and shook his head,"You're too slow Selene. If you already have a mate, then you can't be mine,"He said with a grin on his face,"At least not fully,"He added inhaling her scent as she realized what he was getting at,"This Michael, needs to be eliminated."

She shook her head,"No, I won't let you,"She snarled, glaring at him.

He chuckled,"Like you could stop me,"He whispered his face inches from hers. He leaned closer grasping her chin tightly with his fingers. His lips almost touched her when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Selene,"Sophia's voice called from the other side of the locked door,"Open the door."

Kraven glared at the door, then turned back to Selene,"This is not over,"He snarled and walked to the open window,"Oh and Selene,"He said turning back to face her,"Don't worry, you'll be mine sooner then you think." With that said, he jumped out the window.

Selene quickly grabbed her trench coat, and threw it on her shoulders. She unlocked her bedroom door and ripped it open. Sophia was taken aback by her actions.

"Selene what's wrong?"She asked tilting her head to the side, a concerned look on her face.

"Where's Michael?"

* * *

Michael sat up on the edge of the bed with a sigh. He ran his hands through his tousled dirty blonde hair. Something seemed amiss. Out of place somehow. He sighed again looking down at his hands. What was he doing? This he had no answer for, no excuse. All of a sudden the guilt just washed over him like a wave. He had everything to lose, Selene and their unborn child. There was really no point to this. Tanya couldn't be what Selene was. They are way too different, in just about every way.

He felt an arm snake around his neck and a hand rest on his chest,"Is something wrong?"Tanya asked resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"I just...don't think this is right,"He said shaking his head,"I mean, I am just hurting everyone else," He confessed.

"Oh come on,"She said wrapping both her arms around his neck from behind him,"What Selene doesn't know won't hurt her."

Michael sighed again pulling her arms away from his neck,"No Tanya, I can't do this anymore,"He confessed,"I just can't do this to Selene anymore. I feel guilty, I mean, it's tugging at my stomach."

Tanya sighed falling back onto her bed,"That's what I hate about newly turned immortals. Too many emotions getting in the way of things,"She said blandly.

He glared at her,"What do you mean?"He said taking some offense to her comment.

She propped herself up on her elbows,"You have too many human emotions,"She explained picking her cigarette up from her ash tray,"I find it annoying,"She remarked taking a drag off of it.

"I'm sorry that I have a conscience,"He snarled at her."

She rolled her eyes sitting up,"You're too melodramatic right now,"She stamped out her cigarette,"You have this unnecessarily weakness about you that pisses me off."

He snarled slamming her back down onto the bed pinning her there,"I am sick of your attitude towards me,"He hissed,"I am not a fuck toy that you can use."

Tanya began to laugh,"Don't give me that self righteous bullshit,"She laughed,"You came to me,"She said seriously, her eyes locking with his.

"Because you seduced me the first time!"

The lock on her bedroom door was released, and the door was ripped open. Lestat stormed in picking up Michael's clothes and throwing them at him,"Selene is looking for you,"He said flatly unamused by the position that the two had been in when he arrived.

"What for?"He asked pulling his pants up over his boxers and zipping them up.

"Kraven is somewhere in the mansion. He has some sort of plan that involves you,"He stated,"He's hysterical."

Michael quickly pulled on his shirt,"Where is she?"

"In the living area."

With a nod, Michael left the room. This left Lestat alone with Tanya,"I hate you sometimes,"Lestat said with a sigh.

She sat up on the bed,"I know, but what can you do? This is the way I am,"She said with a shrug.

Lestat nodded walking towards her, closing the door with his telekinesis,"Yes I know,"He said leaning down and kissing her on the lips,"But I like it."

* * *

Selene hadn't been in the living area like Lestat had said. He did not no where she was, and he didn't like to follow her scent though it always took him a great deal longer to find her if he didn't, he could care less. Honestly, if she was in 'hysterics' as Lestat so eloquently put it, he really didn't want to see that. He opened the door to their bedroom, hoping that she was in there. When he opened the door, he found nothing in there at first glace. Something in the room felt amiss. He cautiously stepped into the room, his eyes throughly scanning the area. His mind didn't register Kraven's scent until he felt something pierce the skin of his chest. He let out a loud howl of pain as he stumbled backwards out into the hall. The intense burning sensation in his chest caused him to quickly pull out the sharp object, which he managed with some difficulty. Upon it's removal, he realized it was an arrow. Not just any arrow, but an antimonium one. He cursed and stood up only to have three more arrows embedded into his flesh. Before he could even react to pull them out, Kraven rushed forward and thrust a sword into Michael's torso, narrowly missing his organs.

A grin spread across Kraven's face,"I hope you enjoy your death 'cause it will be a long one,"He said mockingly.

Michael glared at him, pulling the sword from his torso and throwing both it and Kraven down the hallway. He pulled the three arrows from his chest, and fell onto his knees breathing heavily. He looked down and inspected his wounds noting that only the arrows left the flesh burnt. He let out a sigh of relief at this, but then he noticed how big the whole in his torso, where the sword went through, really was. It just wasn't healing.

"Oh my god!"Selene exclaimed running to his side,"Michael, are you alright?"She asked concerned and extremely worried.

He nodded his head in response,"I'm fine,"He said hoarsely.

She placed her hand over the wound in his torso, earning a growl of pain from her hybrid mate,"We need to get you to Sy,"She said standing up, and trying to pull him onto his feel.

She heard a gun cock and she turned to see Kraven aiming the gun at them,"I don't think you would want me to hit your boyfriend with one of these bullets,"He said with a smirk as he geld up a shiny bullet.

Selene recognized it and instantly became frightened. It was an antimonium bullet,"You wouldn't."

He chuckled,"I did that to him now didn't I?"He said gesturing to the bleeding hybrid, who was now beginning to lose focus on what was going on around him.

"You are a..."She said moving towards him, but stopped when he aimed the gun at the side of Michael's head.

"I don't suggest you to come any closer,"He threatened,"You know what will happen to you little toy if I pull the trigger."

Something caused Kraven's attention to shift, so he was looking behind Selene. He aimed the gun higher, but before he could fire, Something, or someone collided with him. This however, cause the gun to fire. The lights in the hall came on and Tanya had Kraven pinned to the wall with the tips of her wings in his shoulders and the wall behind him. She had a charred mark on her arm where the bullet had merely grazed her. Her eyes were black and her teeth barred. Lestat came down the hall, a gun in his hand. Tanya snarled at Kraven.

Lestat knelt down next to Michael,"You ok man?"He asked.

Michael nodded and attempted to stand, but failed and fell back down to his knees.

Lestat shook his head and turned to Selene, who was clutching her shoulder in pain. He pulled her hand away looking at why she was clutching it. A small whole was there where that bullet that had grazed Tanya obviously went through,"You alright?"

She nodded,"Yeah, I'm fine, but Michael needs help."

Lestat nodded,"Help is on the way,"He assured her.

Their eyes turned to Tanya and Kraven. Her hand had wrapped around his throat. Before anyone could say anything, Tanya sunk her fangs into his neck, lapping at the blood that seeped out. When she pulled away, she starred into his terrified eyes, for he knew his fate.

"You think it's fun to toy with people's lives,"She hissed, not really realizing how hypocritical she was being,"I'll so you toying with someone's life for your own sick pleasure,"She growled pulling her wings from his shoulders. Before he could even make a sound, the tips of Tanya's wings cut through him, cutting him to pieces. She scowled and kicked one of the body parts by her foot.

"Tanya I think you're don,"Lestat told her giving his twin a warning glance.

She nodded, her eyes returning to their normal colour,"Of course. I didn't plan on doing anymore,"She explained,"I am no monster,"She stated. Her eyes traveled from Michael to Selene and her twin,"Let's get them to Sy."

Lestat responded with a curt nod,"You read my mind."

* * *

"So Kraven is dead,"Viktor said with a chuckle,"How did this come about my child?"He asked Erika, rather pleased with the information he had just been handed.

"We went into Tyris' mansion, and he attacked Michael,"She explained with a bow,"I saw it with my own eyes."

Viktor grinned,"I see. Please, tell me more of what happened after he attacked the abomination,"He remarked suddenly interested in what the young, blonde vampyress had to say.

"Kraven was going to kill Michael when Selene showed up and interrupted him. The two exchanged a few words, I didn't quite seem to get it, but then Tanya seemed to come out of nowhere, and she tore him to pieces. Literally."

He smirked,"It seems as though the hybrid princess works in our favour after all."

Erika raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean?"

"I was planning on getting rid of Kraven anyway, so I am please that I did not have to dirty my hands to do so. Tanya is more of an asset then a problem,"He said looking at Auron and Amelia with a smirk.

She nodded in agreeance,"Yes. We were all getting tired of Kraven's constant obsession over Selene,"Amelia said tucking her long black hair behind her ears,"Besides, he wasn't really useful anyway."

Erika nodded despite her disagreement with what Amelia had said,"That is all I have to report my lord."

Viktor nodded,"Very well,"He waved her off,"You may leave."

She quickly got up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Viktor rose from his seat and walked over to the window. The smirk was still on his face,"This will be easier than I anticipated,"He said allowed, voicing his thoughts,"We leave in one hour."

Amelia was taken a back by his abruptness,"Leave in an hour?"

"Yes,"He replied, and before either could ask another question he said,"To the mansion."

* * *

"And You're done,"Sy said as he finally finished stitching the gaping wound in Michael's torso.

With a pained grunt, Michael sat up on the metal bed he had been laying on. Thankfully, the wound was not made by anything containing antimonium,"Where's Selene?"She asked placing he feet down on the floor,"Is she alright?"He asked referring to the bullet wound in her shoulder.

Sy nodded,"Selene is perfectly fine. As soon as the bullet was removed, her shoulder healed perfectly. No need to worry about anything,"He assured him,"She's up in your room."

He nodded,"Thanks Sy."

Sy smiled placing a hand on Michael shoulder,"Anything for a friend. And be careful with those injuries of yours. You don't want them to re-open."

He chuckled,"Don't worry, I'll be careful,"He said as he left the room and walked to the main living area and up the spiral staircase. When he reaches the hallway where his room was locates, he sighed,"Why do they have to turn out the fucking light,"He grumbled as he flipped the light switch on and walked to his rom. He entered the room, quietly shutting the door behind him in case Selene was resting or asleep.

"Michael,"Selene said sitting up on the bed,"You alright?"

He smiled sitting down next to her,"Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled back,"I'm glad,"She sighed leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder,"I was afraid something bad would happen."

"You're being silly,"He said kissing her forehead,"Nothing is going to happen to me."

Selene sighed,"I just worry."

He kissed her,"Don't,"He said smiling and kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and falling back against the bed slowly. His hand slid up and down her sides gently. They slid up and rested over her protruding mid-section. He gently ran his hands across the heated skin 'causing Selene to shudder. His lips moved down her jaw line and down her neck. She ran her down his back as his hands traveled up her shirt. He kissed down her collar bone, gently grazing his fangs over her skin, teasing it.

"Michael,"She gasped squirming underneath him,"Michael, stop."

He looked up at her with that desire he had in his eyes whenever he wanted her,"Why?"He asked running his hand down the skin of her torso.

"Michael, we can't,"She told him with a sigh, placing her hands over his.

"Why not,"He whined, pulling her closer to him.

She groaned, swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat as she felt his enthusiasm pressed against her,"Michael, it might do more harm than good. It might hurt the baby,"She said trying to reason with him.

"It will be fine,"She said placing his hand over her stomach, feeling a kick against his hand.

"Michael, I just don't want to risk it ok?"She told him,"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that it's too risky."

Michael sighed giving into her reasoning. He laid down on the other side of her,"Fine,"He said rolling onto his side.

Selene sighed,"Michael,"She said softly pressing herself against his back kissing his neck,"I just don't want anything to happen to our child."

"I know. I'm just being selfish I guess,"He said honestly.

Selene thought for a moment, then a smirk crossed over her features. She crawled over him, and lied down next to him on her side, so she was facing him. She ran her hand down his chest, 'causing him to shiver,"I could make it up to you,"She told him kissing his chest, which caused him to groan and roll onto his back. Her hands gently grazed the stitches in his torso.

He groaned,"How do you plan on doing that?"He asked with another groan as her teeth sunk into his neck. Her tongue roamed over his neck, lapping up the crimson liquid, seeping out of the wound.

She pulled away licking her lips slowly,"You'll see,"She said with a wink as she unbuttoned his jeans,"Believe me. It'll make up for it,"She said seductively as she unzipped his jeans as well, earning another groan from him.

"Well, I'm going to have to believe you."

* * *

Viktor's eyes looked up at the high windows of the mansion. He was not the best at calculating battle tactics. That was Auron's job. Looking to his side, at his hin, he saw him nod. With a curt nod in response, he jumped from the tree he was perched on, to the ground of the mansion's property.

* * *

**_An:_** There. Nice and Long. Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story is almost over! Three chapters remain, but don't fret. There will be a sequel.

**_Next: The Night of Terror Part 2_**

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Lycan Wolf:_** Thanks. I hope you liked this one as well.

_**Aramina:**_ Yes the plot does. Honestly, I don't care how many reviews I get a chapter, well as long as it's more than 2. The next chapter will be up whenever I have it finished. Hopefully soon lol.

_**Joelle:**_ I'm glad you liked it. I can't wait for next weekend.


	26. The Night of Terror Part 2

_**AN:**_ I'm not dead! Finally another chapter. Hurrah! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

_**The Hunted**_

_**Chapter 25 The Night of Terror Part 2**_

The stillness around the mansion was an eerie stillness. The high stone walls that surrounded the mansion looked ominous as they shadowed across the mansions walls. The dark grey clouds floated across the sky like a leaf floating over the water. The wind silently ripped through the trees their branches waving as if they were the hands of men. Greedy men ready to grab at whatever they could get their grubby hands on. The silence of the eerie night was rudely interrupted by the screech of a alarm. The alarm originated from the mansion, alerting all occupants of intruders.

Inside the mansion, people were running madly about. Servants were running up and down the stair, and death dealers loading weapons and pulling on outfits, and armor. Tanya glared down at the bustle below. She wore tight black leather pants that were cut in various places, and a black shirt that tied up in the front. The tightness of it pressed on her breasts making them appear small. Her turquoise eyes were locked on the front door of the mansion. On her studded belt, were her holsters. Her slender hands rested upon the guns inside, her fingers gently pressing on the trigger. Her black fingernails glinting in the light. The rhinestone jewels carefully places on each nail, glittered like stars in the night sky.

Lestat came up behind his twin, wrapping an arm around her waist,"What do you plan to do?"He asked placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

She shrugged,"I don't know,"She replied flatly,"All I know is someone is going to die tonight."

He nodded,"You're most likely right. You usually are when it comes to deaths,"He said moving her hair away from her neck.

"Yeah, I guess you're right,"She said pulling away from him. She turned around to face him,"Auron called a few minutes before the alarm went off."

"And?"He asked, suddenly intrigued.

"He said to be careful. They're armed with antimonium weapons, but mostly just the important people like Viktor,"She explained.

"What of Marcus?"

"Restrained. He's being guarded as we speak. The good thing is that he's with the army."

Lestat nodded,"Yeah that's good."

Their conversation was cut short when to sound of gunfire filled the air. She turned to her brother with a nod, and unfurled her wings. She jumped off the balcony knocking the door open by the force of her impact with it. She flew over the battlefield her eyes scanning over the ground for who she was looking for. Out of nowhere, Erika landed on her back, causing her to fall because of the sudden change in weight and balance. Tanya growled and grabbed the blonde vampyress by the shoulders and throwing her toward the ground. As she let go, a burning pain raced up her arm from Erika's claws.

Tanya roared, and kicked her off of her arm,"Bitch,"She snarled as she watched her fall to the ground, but frowned when she landed perfectly onto her feet. "Too bad,"Tanya muttered."I like it when they go splat."Her black eyes scanned the ground again and narrowed as her eyes fell upon who she was going to look for next, Viktor. "Fuck it,"She snarled. With a growl, she dove to the ground landing effortlessly onto her feet in front of the vampyre elder.

"Well, well, well,"He said with a smirk,"Look who has come out to play."

Tanya glared at him,"Let's skip the pleasantries,"She snarled. Her wings folded back, and she closed her hands into fists. She opened them, and her claws came out. "Let's dance,"She said charging at him.

Viktor caught her arms and threw her into the wall. With a smirk, she quickly caught herself and kicked off the wall launching herself back at him. She turned in the air swinging her leg so her foot smashed into his face. With a growl, he grabbed her leg and arm spinning her around. He let her go causing her to crash into a tree. She looked up at him with a snarl. She quickly rose to her feet and with a roar, she charged again. She caught Viktor by the throat and slammed her down on the ground. He pulled his sword out and held it to her throat.

"You're willing to die to protect them?"He questioned coldly. The cold steel of his blade pressing against her pale skin, burning it.

"I'm not afraid of fading,"She snarled doing a backflip to escape the blade.

She swung the blade barely touching Tanya's back. She growled and wrapped her hand around his throat slamming him into the wall of the mansion. He kicked her in the stomach and slammed the palm of his hand into her nose breaking it. While she cradled her nose he forced her to the ground by placing his elbow on her neck, and pushing down.

"You're going to die for that abomination and that thing growing inside of his bitch's stomach?"He snarled.

"I'm not dying for it!"She yelled kicking him in the chest with both her legs, which sent him flying. He landed about ten feet away from her.

He was up instantly, and he charged at her. She charged at him as well. He grabbed her by the hair, and swung her around and let her go. She flew into the wall of the mansion knocking the wind out of her. Before she had a chance to react, Viktor ran his sword into her torso. She screeched in pain as the metal began to burn her flesh and the organs it touched. Her black eyes turned bac into their cold turquoise shade. With a deep intake of breath, she wrapped her hands around the blade pulling it out of her body. She fell onto her knees ignoring the new and bleeding cuts on her hands.

Viktor smirk holding his bloody blade as he watched her fall to her knees,"I am not dying,"She growled through her clenched teeth. Her wings unfurled and her eyes turned black once again. She shifted into her hybrid form,"You're the one who's dying!"

* * *

Selene looked out her window at the battlefield below. Her eyes fell specifically on the fight between Viktor and Tanya. With a sigh, she turned her head to look at the bed. Michael lied there sleeping peacefully. Tanya and the others had come to get him, but she saw no reason to wake him. Besides, during intrusion it was the perfect time for someone to abduct or kill her. It was good that Michael was there. She felt safe. With a smile, she placed a hand on her stomach, and turned back to look out the window at the battlefield. Her eyes widened and her smile faded as she saw Viktor's sword run through her stomach. She knew Tanya couldn't take Viktor down herself, despite how much more powerful she was than before.

Selene quietly walked over to the closet. She opened it slowly as to not wake the sleeping hybrid on the bed. She quickly put on one of her death dealer outfits. Well, one she had made for herself in case she needed it while she was pregnant. She was glad she made it. She pulled the large metal plate of her back and stomach to protect her from any bullets that may be directed at her. There were going to be quite a lot and she knew it. Her belt came next, then her holsters. She was about to pick up her guns when a hand grabbed her wrist in a tight grasp.

"Where do you think you're going?"Michael asked his grip on her wrist tightening.

Selene pulled her wrist out of his grip and picked up her guns,"I'm going to go and help,"She replied placing her guns in their proper places in her holsters with a satisfying click.

"Like hell you are,"Michael growled his eyes turning black,"I will not let you go out there in your condition,"He stated firmly.

"I don't care,"She responded,"Tanya can't take Viktor down alone, she needs help."

"Oh and you're going to help her?"He snarled,"Newsflash! You're pregnant,"He yelled,"You can't fight against Viktor! he would kill you, and I'm not about to stand around and let you go and die in battle, especially in your condition!"He yelled grabbing her face in his hands,"Do you understand me!"

She gave him a hard shove back, and pulled away from him glaring,"No one else is going to help, so I'm the only person who will,"She spat back her eyes turning blue,"You're not even going to help either, so don't preach to me about wanting to help when you don't have the decency to help. You're no better than they are."

Michael's eye narrowed at her,"It's Marcus' job. Not yours, not mine, nor anyone else's,"He snarled.

"That's why I'm going out there,"She told him,"Marcus is restrained and guarded."

"What does that have to do with us?"He growled roughly grabbing her hips and pulled her to him.

"Michael stop it,"She hissed trying to wriggle out of his hold. His grip on her hips tightened painfully,"You're hurting me,"She said pushing him away from her,"You need to calm down."

He let go of her hips and placed his hands on her shoulders,"I won't let you go alone,"He said firmly. She watched him as he picked his jacket up off of the chair pulling it on,"If you're going, I'm coming too."She nodded shrugging her black trench coat onto her shoulders. She opened the window,"Let's go,"She said climbing up onto the window sill.

Once Michael nodded to her, she jumped out the window and landed roughly on her hands and knees. Before she could stand up, Michael jumped out and landed on his feet about a meter in front of her. He walked over to her, kneeling beside her,"You ok?"He asked concern evident in his voice. He gently rested his hands on the sides of her stomach.

She smiled letting him help her stand,"I'm fine,"She replied softly, resting her hand over his as is moved to rest on her stomach.

He nodded softly kissing her neck before letting her go,"Come on, we're sitting ducks out here."

She nodded and the two began to make their way to the back of the charge, where Marcus was being kept.

* * *

Tanya wrapped her legs around Viktor's neck, and flipping him over her. Viktor became wise to this technique and grabbed onto her legs planting his feet firmly on the ground. With a snarl, he threw her off his shoulders and onto the ground. She snarled back unfurling her wings once more. As she did this, Viktor raised his sword. Before he could swing the blade, her wings pinned him against the wall the tips digging into the stone behind him as they penetrated his chest. He snarled grabbing her wing breaking off the ends, but leaving the tips that were inside his chest. Tanya screeched in pain backing away from the male vampyre.

He chuckled,"You are so predictable,"He said pulling the tip of her wing from his chest with a grunt. "That just may be your downfall."

Tanya glared at him, the tips of her wings starting to grow back,"I told you before Viktor,"She snarled venom seeping from her voice. "I'm not dying."

Viktor smirked at her statement,"Oh I beg to differ,"He replied with a chuckle,"Let's put it to the test, shall we."

* * *

At the back of the charge, which was just inside the iron gates of the mansion, Marcus was guarded heavily and chained to the ground. The cuffs that bound his wrists together were made of pure silver, but the chains were made of the deadly metal. Antimonium. His eyes scanned over the battlefield watching warriors from both sides fall. He looked desperately for a familiar face from the other side, but he was greeted with nothing. He let out a frustrated sigh and tried to pull the chain from the ground, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry my lord,"Kahn said with a bow. He was one of the only vampyres guarding him that actually had respect for him,"I'm just following Viktor's order."

Marcus nodded,"I know,"He replied flatly,"I'm used to Viktor's betrayal."

Kahn gave him a curt nod and turned around to face the battlefield. A loud roar caught Marcus and his guard's attention. Without much time to even realize what was going on, the army guarding Marcus was shooting at something that neither Marcus or Kahn could see. The army was too far away. Kahn look from Marcus to the army, and then back to Marcus. He turned his head slightly to the right, and then felt the cold steel of a gun pressed again his left temple.

He turned his head a little to the left,"Selene."

"Kahn,"She responded coldly her finger gently pulling at the trigger.

He dropped his gun and held his hands up submissively,"Selene, drop the gun. I won't try and stop you,"He told her.

Selene cautiously pulled the gun away from his temple,"Why won't you try and stop me?"She asked suspiciously.

He turned to look at her,"I have no reason to stop you. Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt you,"He said his eyes traveling down to her stomach then back up to her face,"Or provoke your 'friend',"He explained his eye moving back down to her stomach and resting there.

She rolled her eyes,"So says everyone,"She said crossing her arms over her chest as the shooting from the army, that has been guarding Marcus, stopped.

"Selene, I have never had any intention of harming you,"He explained,'I've known you for a long time. I consider you a friend, and I would not compromise that friendship."

She nodded,"I believe you,"She replied,"Now, to get these off,"She said picking up the antimonium chains from the ground.

Selene turned around again, and Michael came out of nowhere tackling Kahn to the ground. He pinned him there by his shoulders. Michael let out a loud roar locking eyes with the weapon's master, his large yellowish fangs barred.

"Michael!"Selene called placing a hand on the hybrid's shoulder."Let him go,"She said softly.

He looked from Selene to Kahn. He growled once more and rose to his feet. He lifted Kahn to his feet, and slowly changed back into his human form. By then Kahn's eyes were wide in shock as he starred at the hybrid. It wasn't that he had never seen a hybrid before, but this was the first time he had ever felt the power they possessed first hand.

Michael gave Selene a chaste kiss on the lips before eyeing the chains in her hands,"What are those made out of?"He asked nodding to the metal links that made up the chains.

"High concentration of antimonium. They're pretty much indestructible,"She commented with a sigh.

"And the cuffs?"Michael asked eyeing Marcus' bound wrists.

"Pure silver,"Kahn responded after coming out of his daze.

Michael looked at the chains in Selene's hands deep in thought. Selene tilted her head to the side,"Michael, what are you thinking?"She asked.

"I'll be right back,"He said turning and running in the direction he had come from.

"Michael!"Selene called after him, but sighed as he kept going.

"It's good to see you're doing well Selene,"Marcus said with a soft smile,"Why are you helping me?"He asked taking on a more serious tone.

"Tanya can't take Viktor down alone. If someone doesn't help her soon, she's going to die and no one else will help her,"She explained crossing her arms over her chest.

Marcus fell silent and look at the ground ahead of him,"So you took it into your own hands."

Selene nodded,"Yes."

Michael sauntered up to the group, a large axe in his hands,"This should work,"He said running his thumb down the blade.

"What makes you think that will work?"Kahn asked curiously.

With a grunt, Michael raised the axe and slammed it down on the chains. Unexpectedly, the chains were cut through and slipped out of Selene's hands.

"How the hell..."Selene trailed off as she glanced down at the broken links of the chains that littered the grass covered ground. She looked back up at him,"How did you do that?"She asked as Marcus rose to his feet.

"Well..."He said dropping the axe and held out his hand. Where his thumb had run down the blade, there was a charred line where the skin had been burnt,"The blade is antimonum. I figured antimonium would be able to cut through itself."

"Clever,"Marcus stated flatly,"Now get these fucking things off,"He snapped referring to the cuffs that bound his wrists together.

Michael nodded picking the axe up again. He carefully positioned the axe over the cuffs making sure the blade wouldn't cut Marcus. He lifted the axe again and slammed it down on the silver cuffs, cutting through it effortlessly. Marcus shook the metal cuffs off his wrists causing it to fall on the ground. He stretched before he spread his wings. He took off into the air without a single word.

Michael looked at Selene and lifted her into his arms. He shifted into hybrid form and ran back toward the mansion.

* * *

Tanya laid on the ground clutching her side. Viktor had slashed her side open with his sword causing it to bleed and burn. Viktor looked down at her with a wicked grin on his face. Tanya glared at him with a snarl. She spread her wings and flapped them a couple times trying to get herself up in the air. Viktor snarled and slammed his sword down on the junction where her wing started. She screamed as it cut through the bone, skin, and muscle of her wing cutting it off completely. Viktor grinned raising the sword again. As he was bringing it down, he felt someone strongly grip his wrists keeping the sword from going down any further.

Viktor snarled and turned to face Marcus,"I thought we had you tied up,"He hissed his ice blue eyes narrowing.

Marcus' grip on his wrists tightened,"Drop it,"He snarled through clenched teeth, his eyes turning to their hybrid black.

Viktor smirked and twisted his wrists from his grasp, swinging the sword at him narrowly missing his torso. Marcus snarled and swung his hand slashing open the side of Viktor's face. Viktor swung the sword again catching him on the shoulder. Marcus growled and swung again only to be caught off guard when the sword struck him in the chest.

Viktor smirked as Marcus fell back onto the ground, his hand covering the large bleeding wound. Viktor chuckled,"I've wanted to do this for the longest time,"He said raising his sword.

Suddenly, he stopped and the sword fell to the ground. Marcus looked up to see Tanya's other wing stabbed through his chest. Tanya roared and pulled him back towards her and pulled her wing out of his chest revealing a gaping hole. She roared again before slicing his head off with her wing,"And I wanted to do that for centuries,"She spat kicking Viktor's corpse,"Stay dead this time."

Marcus pulled himself up and rose to his feet. He inspected Tanya's wing noticing that it was already beginning to grow back. He smiled and kissed her,"You ok?"

She chuckled,"I'll be fine,"She stated glaring down at Viktor's body,"But just to be sure,"She said holding her hand out watching as the flames from her hands jumped onto the decapitated corpse.

Marcus chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tanya's waist,"Come on, let's go."

* * *

_**An:**_ Wow, such a childish thing for Tanya to say. I think Selene is less OCC. in this chapter. I am soo sorry for the long wait. I planned on having this up like 2 weeks ago, but I kept either getting stuck or too busy. The next two chapters should come fast since I really want to start the next story. I went to write the first chapter of the sequel, but then I remembered that you can't start a sequel until the first one is done. I'm retarded. Ok anyway, I'm so sorry about this being so late, but I've already written the first bit of chapter 27. I want to either have it up later this week or early next week. I'll try and keep my promise this time. Only two chapters left Woohoo!

**_Next: New Life_**

_**Aramina:**_ Yes, he died. But remember, this takes place before the second movie. I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. Yes I have seen X3. It made me mad, so inaccurate, and they missed important characters and information about them. Sorry. I ranted about that for a week after I saw it. Anyway, you'll be happy to know that I will update soon this time lol.

**_Lycan Wolf:_** Lol. You still sound like a druggie.

_**Ainsley:**_ Why thank you. I feel honored. I will continue the story. I recently decided to have another story after the third one, but it will be different, with new and some old characters. I'm so glad people like it, I was afraid it would be slammed to the wall like all my others.

**_Short Witty Name Goes here:_** I still find that funny. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I tried to make it worth it, but I dunno if I did...yet.

**_luckykenobi:_** I'm glad you like it so much. I'll keep updating as long as people keep reading it. That actually doesn't look like a problem to me lol.


	27. New Life

_**AN:**_ Another Chapter. The most long awaited chapter of any story I have written.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

**_Chapter 27 New Life_**

It had been two months since Tanya had killed Viktor. Selene was now over nine months pregnant with no signs of the baby wanting to come out. She sighed as she lied on her bed reading yet another book. She as beginning to get fed up with her pregnancy, and tired of the way Michael had been treating her. Everything seemed to settle down after Viktor's death, which she was grateful for. Putting the book on down, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. From there, she rose to her feet with a grunt. Michael opened the bathroom door, and closed it behind him as he left the room.

"What are you doing?"He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Selene sighed,"I just can't lie around all day. It's unhealthy,"She replied.

"Still, you shouldn't be walking around,"He stated,"The baby could come at any time,"He explained agitated by his mate's behavior. "It's better if you just stay in bed."

She let out a frustrated sigh,"I don't care. I'm going crazy in here,"She replied.

"You're not going out,"He snapped,"It's stupid for you to go out in your condition Selene."

"My condition! My condition! It's always about my condition! What about how I feel? It's so fucking frustrating when you go on and on about my condition. I am so sick and tired being locked in here like an animal, because of my condition!"She yelled.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! I don't care!"He yelled back frustration and anger blazing in his eyes.

Selene's eyes went from brown to blue,"Fine!"She yelled walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Michael let out a frustrated sigh before storming out of the room. He slammed the door loudly behind him almost causing to the door to become unhinged. "Why does she have to be so fucking difficult."

* * *

About an hour later, Michael returned to the bedroom having calmed down from his little spat with Selene. He wasn't suprised when he was greeted with absolute silence. Not a sound came from anywhere in the room. He sighed and shook his head figuring that Selene must have gone out by now. He sat down in the chair and picked up one of the many books Selene had read while she had been cooped up in their bedroom. He flipped through the pages shaking his head. Around twenty minutes later he put the book back down. Something in the room felt off. He shook it off and walked to the bathroom door. He turned the doorknob and noticed it was locked. She sniffed the air and noticed that Selene was in fact, still in the bathroom from before.

He sighed,"Selene, open the door!"He called attempting to turn the knob again, but failing as it remained locked.

"I can't!"She replied in more of a screech then anything else.

Michael detected pain in her voice and immediately became alarmed. "Selene, are you ok?"He asked in a softer tone than what he has used before.

"No,"She replied in almost a sob.

Michael was taken a back by her response. He shook his head,"You've never said that before,"He remarked a little amused by her answer.

"That's because all the other times I was ok!"She yelled back at him.

"I'm coming in,"He said firmly as he gripped the doorknob tightly. He yanked it towards him ripping the wooden door off of it's hinges.

He carefully placed the door against the wall so it was out of his way. Selene sat on the floor against the wall with her left hand resting on her protruding stomach. He walked toward her quickly but slipped on the floor and landed hard on his back.

He looked down at the water on the floor, and looked back up at her,"How long has this been happening?"He asked getting up on his knees, and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"For over an hour,"She replied biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes tightly in pain.

"Can you get up?"He asked concern etched on his features.

She attempted to stand but sat back down as her body screamed in pain. She shook her head,"No,"She replied in a gasp,"Why didn't you come?"She asked as he lifted her into his arms.

He carefully carried her to the bedroom and gingerly placed her down on the bed. "I'm going to get someone alright? You just relax as much as possible,"He told her earning a nod from his mate. He stepped out into the hallway and walked down it quickly. He was almost at a run when he saw Sophia coming down the hall with Selene's food. Michael grabbed her arm,"Go get Sy,"He told her taking the basket from her,"Tell him it's extremely urgent,"He added. She quickly nodded and he ran back to the bedroom.

"Michael,"Selene said when he entered the bedroom.

"What is it Selene?"He asked taking her hand into his. He pulled the chair up next to the bed and he sat down on it.

"Why weren't you here? And why didn't you come?"She asked breathing heavily.

"What do you mean?"He asked tilting his head yo the side, as he ran his thumb across her knuckles and the back of her hand.

"I called you, and called you for almost an hour, but you weren't here,"She explained tiredly.

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed here,"He replied gently kissing her knuckles. "Don't worry. I'm here now,"He added tucking her black locks behind her ear. "No matter what happens."

Selene smiled softly,"Thank you Michael,"She said before taking a sharp intake of breath. She closed her eyes tightly in pain as her hand rested on her stomach. Her other hand squeezed Michael's tightly.

Not more then two minutes later, Sy hobbled into the room with his bag in his hand,"I had a feeling I'd be called up here today,"He said with a softy smile. "How are you feeling Selene?"

"Now that's a stupid question,"She spat as another contraction washed over her body. "I'm in pain, what the fuck does it look like?"She snapped.

He shook his head and turned to Sophia,"Close the door,"He instructed her,"I don't want anyone else in here. She nodded and closed the door and locking it, so no one else could get it.

Sy pulled her legs up so they were propped up against the mattress. It was a good thing that towards the end of her pregnancy, Selene had began to wear dresses. Despite how much Selene hated them, it was a comfort issue. Dresses were more comfortable than pants, no matter what material they were made of. He carefully removed her underwear to get a closer look.

Sy chuckled,"This little one doesn't want to wait a minute longer,"He remarked pulling on his gloves. "Alright Selene, on the next contraction, I need you to push."

"That is a lot harder than it sounds,"She replied.

"I know, but you're going to have to,"Sy said gently, not wishing to provoke her.

She nodded as the next contraction hit. She screamed loudly in pain as she pushed with all her strength. After it finished she fell back onto the bed from being propped up on her elbows. Her eyes had turned blue, and her fangs had elongated. Her hand gripped Michael's painfully, but he didn't care. It killed him to see her in so much pain. He was more worried that she wouldn't make it through this ordeal.

"Ok Selene, I'm going to need you to do that again on the next one,"Sy told her slowly. He turned to Sophia,"I need some towels,"He said quickly turning back to Selene. She nodded and left the bedroom, and was back almost instantly with the towels. He took one from her and held it out ready for her.

"I don't know if I can,"Selene replied tiredly and breathing heavily.

"Come on Selene."Michael urged,"I know you can do this,"He added squeezing her hand tightly and reassuringly. "Don't give up on me now."

She nodded,"Ok, ok. I'll try."

He kissed her knuckles with a smile. She screamed again, louder this time, as she pushed with all her remaining strength. She collapsed back onto the bed again her strength totally zapped. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, but opened again upon hearing the loud crying that had filled the room. She pulled herself up against the other pillows, so she was somewhat in a sitting position.

Sy smiled at them,"Well, it appears that you two have a very healthy baby boy,"He said handing the small crying bundle to Selene.

She tiredly took him into her arms with a soft smile on her face. She ran her finger down his cheek,"He's so small,"She said in awe of the child she held in her arms. Her child.

Michael smiled,"Yes, that he is,"He replied running his thumb over the patch of black hair on top of his head,"What should we call him?"He asked tucking her hair behind her ear again.

"Axsis,"She stated,"His name will be Axsis."

Michael nodded and kissed her temple,"I like it."

"Selene,"Sy spoke up,"Would you mind if I cleaned him off for you?"He asked her.

She nodded and handed him to the vampyric doctor,"Just bring him right back when you're done. Please?"She said tiredly.

He gave her a curt nod,"Of course,"He replied walking to the bathroom.

Selene sighed and leaned back against the bed. Michael smiled and kissed her forehead,"I knew you could do it."

She nodded tiredly,"Yeah,"She replied placing her hand on her forehead and sliding it down the side of her face.

Michael smiled,"You should rest,"He said placing his hand on her arm shaking her a bit,"You've been through a lot today,"He added kissing her on the forehead.

"No, I'm ok,"She stated pulling herself into a sitting position,"I don't want to go to sleep yet."

He smiled,"Well we should at least change the sheets and blankets for you,"He replied with a chuckle looking at the soiled linens.

She sighed and managed to get off of the bed and onto the chair that Michael had just been sitting in. The sheets and blankets were changed quickly so Selene could be comfortable once again. She climbed back into the bed just in time for her to take Axsis from Sy. Michael got walked to Sy and took Axsis into his arm and walked over to the bed, sitting down in the chair. He admired his son before handing him back to his mate. Selene smiled and took him into her arms holding hi tightly to her.

Michael chuckled at this,"A little protective aren't you?"He laughed looking at their son bundled up in her arms.

She nodded tiredly kissing his forehead,"He can't protect himself yet,"She said quietly her eyes fluttering closed.

He smiled and carefully took Axsis out of her arms. He quietly walked to the corner of the room, where a small crib had been set up. He carefully placed the sleeping infant inside the crib onto the soft padding and pillows. He yawned gently rubbing the top of Axsis' head with the palm of his hand. He turned around and walked over to the bed. He carefully pulled the blankets back, and slid into the bed behind Selene. She turned around and curled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Tynan peeked into the room. He noticed the sleeping couple on the bed, but his eyes were drawn to the crib in the corner of the room. He grinned and tiptoed into the room, silently closing the door behind him. He carefully walked over to the crib and peered in. His grin got wider when she saw the small infant sleeping inside the wooden crip. He moved the blanket down a bit so he could see it's face better.

He raised his finger gently poking him on the nose,"Beep boop, beep boop on the nose,"He said poking it again. Almost instantly Axsis began to cry. Tynan covered his ears and panicked. Her ran to the closet hiding inside of it,"I didn't do it!"He yelled through the closet door.

He heard the crying cease, and he sat up from his curled position on the floor. Before he could react, the door was ripped open, and he was pulled up by the front of his shirt. He was pulled from the closet and slammed into the wall. Tynan yelped and looked fearfully into the black and angry eyes of Michael.

He swallowed a lump that had grown in his throat. He let out a small chuckle,"Sorry."

Michael growled,"What the fuck did you do,"He said through clenched teeth, his grip on the lycan's shoulder's tightening.

"Michael for god's sake put him down,"Selene snapped,"He didn't do anything bad,"She scolded rocking Axsis back and forth in her arms. "It was just a misunderstanding."

Michael snarled and dropped Tynan,"Fine,"He said walking towards her.

Selene walked over to the chair, and sat down holding Axsis snugly a soft smile on her face. Tynan slowly walked over to her. He stopped and shrank back when Michael growled at him. Selene shot Michael a warning glance, and Tynan slowly began to walk over to them again. When he reached the chair, he kneeled next to the chair and looked at Axsis.

He reached out to touch him, but once again Michael growled. Tynan quickly pulled his hand back. Selene backhanded Michael's arm,"Michael,"She hissed, "That's enough." She turned to Tynan,"Go ahead, it's alright."

He cautiously reached out again gently touching his hand,"He so smalls,"He stated looking at Axsis in awe,"Isa never seen someone so smalls befores,"He remarked.

Selene chuckled,"He's a baby Tynan, he's supposed to be small,"She replied with a warm smile.

"Can I holds him?"He questioned eyeing Michael cautiously, making sure he would not growl at him again.

She nodded watching him as he held out his arms. She gently placed Axsis in his arms adjusting them so he was holding him properly. Tynan looked down at him, his eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas morning. Michael eyed him carefully as Tynan held their son in his arms. Selene noticed Michael's uneasiness and took Axsis from Tynan with a smile.

"Would you mind leaving? I need to talk to Selene about something important,"Michael asked his friend politely feeling guilty for acting the way he was.

Tynan nodded vigorously standing up,"Oh yees, yees, yees,"He replied. "I'll leaves you twos alones,"He said with a smile,"Tank for letting me holds him Sween."She nodded as she watched him leave the room.

She turned to Michael,"You're sure good at playing the over protective father aren't you?"She teased with a smile on her face.

He chuckled,"I guess I am, but you like it,"He replied pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"So what is it you needed to talk to me about?"She asked as she rocked their son in her arms attempting to soothe his small whimpers.

"Well, remember that promise I made to you a few months back?"He asked sitting down on the bed across from her.

"Regale me,"She said not exactly remembering what promise he was talking about. She moved Axsis to her now exposed breast causing his cries to cease.

"I said that after the baby was born, we'd leave this place,"He explained.

She nodded,"Yeah I remember,"She replied with a curt nod. "What about it?"

"Well, I plan on keeping that promise, I think we should arrange something with Tyris so we could go and love somewhere else,"He explained scratching the back of his neck.

"But where?"

Michael shook his head,"I really don't know Selene. I mean, where could we go?"

She thought for a moment,"Why don't we go back to Budapest? Things should have calmed down by now."

"I don't know Selene, I don't think I can just pick up where I left off before all this happened."

"You never know unless you try Michael,"She said with a shrug."

"I guess you're right,"He said with a sigh,"I guess, we'll go back to Budapest then."

She smiled,"Don't look so down Michael,"She remarked readjusting her top so she was covered up again. "None of our enemies will expect us to back track."

"True."

She got up off the chair and sat down next to him on the bed,"Relax,"She said giving him a kiss. "Everything will be fine,"She assured him standing up and placing Axsis in his crib.

He sighed,"Alright. If you say so."

"Oh don't sound so down either,"She said sitting down on the bed. "I know you like it here, but just think of this as us starting a new life together."

He smiled,"You're right, as usual."

Selene laughed,"Just don't think about bad things. That's what I do."

He chuckled,"I'll give it a shot."

She kissed him again,"Good."

* * *

**_AN:_** FINALLY! the long awaited chapter where Selene has the baby. I know all of you were waiting, and you were rewarded. Lol. I have no idea about having children, so this is just from what I've seen on Tv, and read from other stories. Anyway, one chapter left. It will be more like an epilogue then a chapter. So I'll title it as such. I don't want to draw out another seven pages when I'll just write nonsense. Anyway, one chapter left.

**_Next: Epilogue: Leaving_**

**_Dementia:_** Wow, it took me that long to notice that you put that on the bottom of your reviews. I'm retarded. Anyway, I don't know how I do it. I guess I just have a good way of writing things, I don't know. But I'm glad you like it that much.

**_Bobo be Dobo:_** Yes it is almost over. Wow, at least you finally figured it out without totally giving it away.

**_YukiVampyra:_** Well there you go. Tynan in all his glory lol. Ok so I was right. She was as OCC as usual. That makes me happy.

**_Aramina:_** Yes, Viktor's dead. I hope this was soon enough for you.

_**AnaDry:**_ I'm glad you liked it. Sorry it took so long to get up. Hopefully this one didn't take too long.


	28. Epilogue: Leaving

**_AN:_** The end! Finally! Axsis name is pronounced Axe-us.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own any characters you do not recognize from Underworld. I don't own some others either so if you recognize them from other movies/books just ignore the fact that I don't own them. I don't really care anyway.

**_The Hunted_**

_**Chapter 28 Epilogue: Leaving**_

Two weeks had passed since the birth of Axsis. Michael had made arrangements with Tyris for him, Selene, and Axsis to be flown to Budapest. The plane was set to leave around midnight. That was a couple hours away still. As the two weeks went by, Michael became more relaxed around the other occupants of the mansion. He no longer growled or snapped at anyone who came close to Selene or Axsis. Selene became more relaxed as well, though she rarely put Axsis down, and the rare times she did, he would cry and she would pick him back up again. After Axsis' birth, Selene had spent the first week in bed recuperating. Axsis' birth had taken a lot out of the vampyress, more than it would a regular person, or vampyre. It had been fairly stressful the last couple of weeks with Selene and Michael planning to leave the mansion. Despite how much Michael liked living at the mansion, he realized over the last two weeks that he was more than happy to give it all up for a normal life with Selene and their son. He wondered if Selene thought the same, but with how she acted about the whole idea of leaving, he guessed she did.

He opened their bedroom door and smiled when he saw Selene packing up the rest of their meager possessions. He walked over to her wrapping an arm around her slim waist. "Are you finished with the packing yet?"He asked kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled,"Almost,"She said folding the remnants of her clothes,"But then again, I really need more clothes now that I think about it."

Michael laughed a the slightly girlish comment, despite how right he knew she was,"And why is that?"He asked knowing the answer but just wanting to bug her.

She glared at him, knowing he was trying to bother her,"You know why,"She snapped irritated at his childish behavior.

He chuckled knowing she was a little annoyed,"Oh get off it already,"He said laying down on the bed,"So what. You didn't have to get rid of them,"He stated in a sing song tone which just added to Selene's irritation.

She picked up the pillow and smacked hm over the head with it,"Shut the hell up."

Michael laughed,"Oh come on Selene, lighten up,"he said stretching and rolling onto his stomach."You're way too tense."

She sighed,"I'm sorry Michael,"she said closing the very light suitcase. "Moving has always stressed me out, and with Axsis, I'm just tired, and a little frustrated,"She replied wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

He smiled rolling onto his back and sitting up,"No, it's alright. I agree with you."

She smiled back as he gently pulled her down pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hands rested on her sides. He slowly leaned back onto the bed taking her with him. She pulled her lips away from his with a smile licking them.

He chuckled,"We have a bit of time left before we have to leave,"He said between kisses placed on her neck.

She chuckled as well,"Yes, I suppose we do."

He smiled and kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss as she ran her hands up his chest earning a satisfied groan from her hybrid lover. His hands slowly crept up her shirt resting on her now flat stomach. He slid his hands up higher resting on her breasts, which were covered by the bra she wore. He gently lifted the material only to be interrupted by a knock at their bedroom door. Michael let out an annoyed growl as he pulled away from Selene. Selene rolled onto her back so she was no longer lying on top of him. With a grunt, he pulled himself off the bed and to the door. He pulled it open and his eyes fell to Tanya who stood in the doorway.

"Hello Michael,"She said in some what of a cold tone. She carried a large box with her.

"What do you want Tanya?"He asked his eyes narrowing at her. 'You know that our relationship, if you could call it that, is over,' he told her in a telepathic message, glaring at the elder hybrid.

She glared back at him, her cold eyes locking with his,'Yes, I know,' She snapped in response to his message with one of her own. Her cold turquoise eyes bore into his,"I wish to speak with Selene,"She said cooly as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder juggling the box in one hand. Her eyes shifted to the gap between Michael and the doorframe. "Alone,"She added.

He glanced at Selene and received a curt nod in response. His gaze fell back to Tanya,"Very well then," he said coldly stepping aside so she could enter the bedroom.

She nodded and stepped into the room without another word to the other hybrid, ignoring his cold gaze. Eyeing the two, Michael slowly left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"What do you want Tanya?"She asked some what coldly. She had a strong dislike for the hybrid princess standing in front of her. But she was not about to be rude to the king's daughter. Especially after all the things he had done for her and Michael, despite what Tanya had done in the past.

"Relax Selene,"Tanya said placing the box on the floor. "There is no need to be threatened by me."

"Well, what do you want?"She asked again running a hand through her raven locks.

Tanya gave her a warm smile, well warm for Tanya anyway, opening the box,"Now I know, we've never seen eye to eye, but I decided to go through my closet today, and I know you don't have much clothing anymore."

"Yes?"Selene asked intrigued as she tilted her head to the side.

"I found some stuff that will fit you, I mean if you want it,"Tanya said biting her lip. It was a nervous habit she had picked up as a child, a bad one for a vampyre. But Tanya wasn't exactly a vampyre anymore.

"That's very kind of you Tanya,"She said acknowledging the hybrid's attempt at kindness. Obviously she wasn't very good at it, but Selene was not about to condemn her for that. She knew Tanya was rarely prone to kindness, but something seemed a little different about her on this night. Selene couldn't place it.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything by coming in to see you,"She stated,"Michael seemed aggravated by my presence,"She added placing the box on the bed next to Selene.

Selene chuckled,"Just ignore him,"She said standing up and looking in the box. She pulled out about six pairs of black leather pants, three pairs of blue jeans, five different colored tank tops, all dark of course, a black t-shirt, a knee length black dress, a few old death dealer outfits, and a burgundy shirt that tied up in the front. She smiled,"Thanks Tanya."

Tanya smiled,"You're welcome,"She said turning her heel to leave the bedroom.

"Tanya I'm sorry if I have been, as you would put it, a 'bitch' towards you,"She said sincerely.

Tanya shrugged,"Don't worry about it. It's cool,"She walked partway to the door. "Oh and Selene,"She added turning to face the younger immortal."You're a very lucky woman, don't you take him for granted."

Selene smiled again,"I know I am, and I won't."

Tanya smiled back and turned around walking the rest of the distance to the door,"Goodbye Selene."

"Tanya,"She called watching as the other woman turned around. "Take care of Marcus, I know how much he cares for you,"She said with a warm smile. Such friendly and warm behavior was new to her. It felt so strange.

Tanya's hand rested on the doorknob as she turned around with a shadow of a smile on her face,"I know. Thank you Selene."

"No, I should be the one thanking you."

Tanya smiled opening the door,"You, Michael, and Axsis will always be welcome within the coven walls. At least while I still live and breathe. If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to call upon me, or my brother."

"I won't,"Selene replied with a curt nod. 'It seems Tanya is starting to adopt the mannerisms of her father,' she thought to herself as she watched Tanya turn around once more.

Tanya looked at Selene strangely before turning and leaving the room. Tanya often heard one's thoughts when she wasn't even trying. Selene smiled to herself and re opened her neatly packed suitcase. She folded up the clothes and placed them inside. Still there was quite a bit of room left inside. She closed it again. Now that she and Tanya had formed some sort of an aquaintanship, she felt it a duty to stay. But, if she stayed, she knew that she would never feel safe even under the protective eye of the king. Not with Akasha loose.

* * *

It was a quarter to midnight. The two small suitcases that belonged to Selene and Michael were loaded onto the small plane that was set to take them to Hungary. Selene sat on one of the plush couches in the main living area, cradling Axsis in her arms. She gently the sleeping infant in her pale arms as he slept soundly. She pulled him closer to her chest as she heard footsteps approaching from behind. She tensed as she turned her head, but relaxed when she saw it was only Lestat.

He chuckled and sat down in the chair across from her,"Rather protective I see,"he remarked in a very amused tone of voice. It was hard for him to picture Selene as the motherly type. Then again, he couldn't picture that of his own sister either. Then again, that just wasn't Tanya.

"I have to be,"She replied kissing the sleeping infant's forehead. "He's too small to protect himself yet."

Lestat smiled,"Yeah, I know,"He replied with a nod. "All immortal mothers are. Some are just worse than mothers,"He informed her as he leaned against the chair.

"Yes, I know,"She replied as she looked down at Axsis. "You know I haven't seen Ebony around lately,"She remarked looking up at the elder vampyre prince. "Is she alright?"

He nodded stiffly,"Yeah, she's fine. She has taken it upon herself, to give herself some resting time,"He responded with another nod. His tone had taken on a more serious note than his previous one.

She thought for a moment before smiling,"She's pregnant isn't she?"

He responded with a curt nod before rising from his seat,"The plane should be ready to leave shortly."

She shook her head with a smile,"Always the one to change the subject,"She said standing up."Isn't that right Lestat?" After she said that, she sensed that he did not want to talk about it, so she dropped the subject.

Lestat ignored her last comment,"Come on. I wouldn't want you to miss your flight. Not that it would leave without you of course, but my father hates tardiness."

Selene nodded obediently,"Of course,"She replied following his long strides through the lower levels of the mansion to the hanger located near the edge of the property. She smiled as she saw Michael standing with Tynan and Bridgette. Tynan and Bridgette had been seeing each other for a while now. Michael turned to look at her, motioning her over.

She walked over re-adjusting her hold on Axsis,"What is it Michael?"She asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Tynan wants to come with us,"He replied. "I don't mind if he does, but it's up to you,"He said wrapping an arm loosely around her waist.

Selene thought for a moment,"I suppose it would be alright. I don't think you could live with us, but you're welcome to come to Hungary with us,"She informed her lycan friend.

Tynan grinned,"Bidgee too?"He asked wrapping an arm around the female lycan's shoulder.

Selene chuckled,"Yes, Brigette can come too."

Tynan's eyes lit up and he embraced her tightly,"Tank youse so much Sween."

She laughed,"No problem Tynan,"She replied hugging him back. She pulled away,"Now, get in the plane or we'll leave without you,"She teased.

His grin got wider and he bounded the six feet over to Bridgette. He wrapped an arm around her waist and bounded onto the plane, dragging the laughing teenage lycan with him into the metal confines of the plane.

Michael chuckled,"I think you just made his day,"He said kissing her on the head.

"I guess I did,"She replied with a shrug.

They're attention turned to the door that were opened. Tyris and Tenashiya sauntered in with Tanya, Marcus, Natashiya, and Claudia on their heels. Lestat follow from where he was standing at the doors from when he walked Selene to the hanger. The royals were decked out in their usual royal garments and jewels. Lestat walked up to Michael and Selene holding out his hand.

"Have a safe trip,"He said shaking both their hands firmly. He gave them a warm smile and turned to exit the hanger, waiting at the doors for his twin.

Claudia hugged both of them, as did Natashiya. Tanya shook Michael's hand, hugged Selene and kissed Axsis on the forehead. She turned and smiled at Michael one last time before walking over to Lestat, who moved ahead a few steps as to meet her. He slung his arm around her waist as they left the hanger. Marcus glared after them, and shook Michael's hand, and gave Selene a brief hug before walking off after the twins.

Tyris stepped up to them, and they bowed their heads out of habit. Tyris nodded at the sign of respect. He held out his hand for Michael to shake. He took it and shook it firmly. "I hope you enjoyed your stay here,"He remarked in his usual cool tone, which his twin children had inherited, Tanya most of all.

Michael nodded,"It was an honour your majesty."

Tyris nodded backing away from the couple. Tenashiya smiled wrapping her arms around the younger vampyress and her offspring in a crushing embrace. She kissed Selene's temple with a sweet smile on her face. She had always been the kindest to them. "Now you two, well three, are welcome back at the mansion anytime you want." She pulled away,"If you need anything, anything at all, or just want to talk, don't hesitate to call."

Selene smiled at the queen's kindness,"I won't your majesty." She replied bowing her head.

Tenshiya pulled her chin up,"Now Selene, how many times have I told you not to bow to me. I am not your superior. I am your equal."

She smiled,"I'll try and remember that,"She replied,"Goodbye Tenashiya, Tyris."She said turning her towards the plane. Her eyes locked on Tenashiya's forehead. She had never noticed the small tattoo residing there. I crescent moon resting on it's side about two inches from her hairline. The mark of the sight. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. "And thanks."

"Anytime,"Tyris replied with a stiff nod.

With their goodbyes said, Selene and Michael boarded the plane. A few minutes late it took off, and together the vampyress, the hybrid, their child, and their two lycan friends set off to start their new lives in Hungary. As the plane flew further and further from the mansion, she could not rid herself of the thoughts of that tattoo on the queen's forehead. What would happen next? No one really knew what fate had in store for this one family. All but one.

_To Be Continued..._

Look for the next in the series, **Rise of a Species**

* * *

**_An:_** Well there is the end of the first installment of my series. Sorry it took so long, but a friend of mine from out of town came to stay with me for three weeks, so I didn't have time to write anything. I hope you found a few of the hints in the story that are hinting to some things in future stories. If not, you'll catch onto them later in the series. The second story will be Michael and Selene's family centric, and the third one will be similar, only a lot more characters. Oh god my poor brain lol. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it, and I hope you tune into the sequel. I should have the first chapter up in a week or so. Looking over the future characters, I realized there are a lot more girls than boys... oh well. I decided to throw that little bit about Tenashiya at the end as sort of a cliffhanger. All will be explained in the next story. Tell me what you think of that idea though.

Thanks to all my reviewers throughout the course of the story. I appreciate it.

**_Response to Reviews:_**

**_Fucker:_** Um... ok. I do not have anything like that planned. Ever.

**_Teamoangelus:_** Lol. Thank you for the compliment and not going on and on. I do not think I'm that great, but hey, it's your opinion. I'm glad you enjoyed my story, and I hope you read the next ones. Sorry if this chapter took too long, but as I said before, an old friend came to visit me.

**_Dementia:_** I got the name from a computer game I always play. I thought it was an awesome and original name that wasn't likely to be used. I don't know how long it takes to have children, I wasn't even two when my brother was born so yeah. Anyway, I don't think it really matters, their immortal, anything is possible. I'm glad you enjoyed this story, hope you tune in to the rest.

Thank you all, and I hope to hear more from you in the future.


	29. Author's Note

Hey readers, long time no story huh? I was just adding this little blurb to let you guys all know that I am returning to my Underworld fandom stories. I will be doing a massive re-write of the Hunted in order to continue on with Rise of the Species. It will be different and certain unimportant characters will be removed and much more important ones added in. I know this might piss a lot of people off, but in all honesty I was never truly happy with the way the story had gone and some of the decisions I made in the process. Mind you, I did write this story like 6 years ago. I have done a lot of growing as a writer since then, and I believe I can do this story more justice than I could before. Once I am done re-writing it, I will be pulling this one down and putting it back up with a new chapter everyday until I have it all back up for you. It may be longer, or shorter, I am not sure yet. I am sorry if you're upset with my choice, but I believe this story could really use a proper re-write with more attention to detail and much more realistic. It will still be set in the same time-frame, so Underworld Evolution never happened.

Hope you stay tuned, Love Foamy.

PS: I know I am not supposed to post author's notes as chapters, but I thought this deserved one.


	30. Another Author's Note

So, I know I am not supposed to put Author's Notes as chapters, but it doesn't really matter with this story anyways.

I received a review the other day that I felt was all too true to what I believe. My sole decision to re-write this story was based on these faults alone. I know that the author of this review will never see this post, but I felt that it needed to be addressed so that I can clarify my plans for the re-write. You have to keep in mind that I wrote this story while I was in high school and crafted it mostly during class. My writing has improved drastically over the six year period since this story began. Anyways, here is the review that I received.

"_Leyla: Thanks for sharing your story, though I don't think I can read any more. Michael and Selene are WAY too off-character, there are too many original characters that no only have too much room for my like, they're constanly surpassing Selene or Michael in one way or another. A classic Mary Sue fanfiction, I'm sorry to say. A pity really, you make an interesting story otherwise, grammatical mistakes notwithstanding (such as "starring" instead of "staring", very often) and the number of unnecesary dialogs. Laconic nature is a trait that both Selene and Michael share, something that's not reflected here, unfortunately."_

Normally I would shrug something like this off, but it has been plaguing my thoughts since I received the e-mail while I was at work. I feel the need to address this and further explain my concepts for the re-write. The first point I want to get to is the out of character representations of Selene and Michael. I do admit, that this is entirely true. I did not portray them very well in my original script. Reading back on the story as I am editing and scraping certain parts, I find myself shaking my head and scolding myself repeatedly for it. This is a problem that I have gotten increasingly better at over the years. I also think that now that I have re-watched all three movies and read the books that I have a better grasp of their mannerisms and personalities. I will make an extreme effort to rectify this mistake and I apologize wholeheartedly for it. There is no excuse for this.

On the original character front, I don't think one can have too many. If you stick to just Selene and Michael, it only leaves you with a bare minimum to work with. However, I do agree that my OC's overshadowed the couple. This is also something that I have been working on. I've been finding places to add scenes with private moments between Selene and Michael, interactions with the other characters, or simply just inserting them into a place where they were not before. It seems to be working so far. Although, I do not see how that falls into a Mary Sue. That statement makes no sense to me, but I digress, Selene and Michael will have more standing in this story than they did before. Another issue with my original characters that I realized is that they were not very well developed. They had no past, not much personality and felt very one dimensional. Especially Tynan and Tyris. This is also something I have been working steadily on. I want them to be well-rounded as they both play key roles later on in the two, that's right, TWO sequels. In truth, I had only quickly put together Tyris originally and hadn't made up much of him when I took on this story, and Tynan was added into the mix blindly. My original plan was for him to be the comic relief, and I believe on that aspect, he worked well. Now however, I find that his speech is impossible to work with and I just can't get into his head anymore. There is no excuse for such an offense and I also apologize for that. Regardless, I have grown to love the scruffy werewolf and he WILL remain in the story.

Now on the subject of grammar and spelling, all water under the bridge. Back then, I was too lazy to re-read my work and failed to catch my errors. This was a fault on my part and I intend to pay more attention this time around. I also believe that I was using a program that didn't have a spell checker. But I consider this complaint null and void. It's an easy fix to a superficial problem.

Unnecessary dialogue. Yeah, there was a lot of that. Anything that I find irrelevant, has been either removed or replaced. I have a better handle on speech now that I have matured as an adult. Expect better scripted dialogue from here on out.

Now that I have addressed those issues, it is time to some-what explain my plans. First off, I want to say thank you to all of you that have taken the time to read the story and have taken an interest. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

On the character front, NO ONE will be removed. I have rolled this around my head for a long time and found it impossible to part with anyone. I have grown way too attached to all of them. Even Viktor haha. He is just too good of a bad guy. Well, except maybe Kahn, because he died and I am quite happy with him staying dead. However, there will be a few new characters. Some with just cameo appearances, and one with an enormous role that had not originally been planned. This is an idea that I am extremely excited about.

Tynan and Tyris' back stories are somewhat explained and you will get more information about them. I think that it's about time if you know what I mean.

The story will be a few chapters longer, and certain events may change or be removed depending on the flow of the story and what I deem absolutely necessary. The addition of new characters also gives me something more to work with and also more back story to explain. Already, it is ahead two extra chapters and I am only editing chapter eight at this point. I still have a long way to go unfortunately for all you guys. Thank you so much for your patience with me! I know I can be such a dive when writing sometimes.

When I reach the end of my re-write, I will be removing this story. I will then re-upload it under the same title and update twice a week until all chapters are back up. To keep up with this, you will either have to check back regularly, send me a message, or add me to your author alert list. Once all the new chapters are posted, I will start posting the second story in the same fashion.

If you have any questions what so ever, do not hesitate to message me. I would love to hear from you guys and get your opinions and maybe fuel your curiosities about the re-write.

Now that was a load off of my mind, and I bid you guys a good day.

Blessed be!

Foamy.


End file.
